Rain Fall
by Glue92
Summary: "The family's union has gotten stronger from this." Reborn spoke. I smiled, I guess it has, I do feel closer to these guys. They're my friends, and who knows maybe someday they will be like a family. OC/Yamamoto
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mira Raphaela

I walked the streets of Japan taking in all the differences it has with Italy. The streets were much cleaner that's for sure, and it seemed much more peaceful. Maybe this whole transfer student thing won't be so bad? After all it's not the first time I switched schools, it shouldn't be too different, right? It's only a whole other country that speaks an entirely different language, eats different foods, and…maybe I should stop making myself nervous.

I took a deep breath, the school was just up ahead. It looked fairly normal, maybe I would fit in after all. The only thing that could really stand out about me, besides being from a different country, is my blonde hair. I self consciously pushed my layered golden bangs out of my eyes. Once I saw the students the nerves started to set in. Normally I would be completely fine, but due to having to wear a uniform, and the fact that I haven't perfected my Japanese, I grew a tad nervous. After another deep breathe I tightened the hair tie that held my medium length hair in a half pony tail and boldly walked to the opened gate of the school. There was nothing at this school that I couldn't handle.

As soon as that thought plagued my mind a boy about my age landed behind me…in his under wear. However before I even had time to process the weird fact into my brain another boy came flying at me. Apparently the underwear boy landed with so much force that this other guy was pushed back. I ducked just in time to avoid his crashing into me, however he was caught by a kid in a sports uniform. Thank you reflexes! I looked back to the underwear boy to see that he really was in nothing but light blue boxers. Boxers and…a flame on his forehead? Everyone in the school, including me, watched with curiosity as to what was happening when the boy spoke.

"Kyoko please go out with me!"

A date? This kid flies out of the sky, lands in front of the school in his underwear, screams at the top of his lungs for a date? Where I come from they give a flower, while fully clothed might I add, and say I like you…maybe I'm not in a different country…maybe I entered a Twilight Zone. The girl that he 'asked' out was obviously scared and ran behind another girl. Now lets be honest with ourselves, can you blame her? Looking back to the now rejected, practically naked boy, it looked as if the flame on his head was gone. Was I just seeing things? Just then another kid punched him in the face while insulting him and walked away. Once the underwear kid sat up he looked totally mortified at what he had done. I decided it best not to bother him, although I couldn't help but feel a tad bit of sympathy for him, Sympathy…and a little creeped out. I walked into the school, feeling a bit better, now everyone had something else to talk about besides the new girl. I should thank the underwear boy someday. At that thought I gave a small smile. After I got my schedule and was shown to my class. Alright Mira you can do this, I thought. Just have to get the awkward greeting out of the way and then you're home free.

I walked into the room to see everyone conversing about some event that is going to happen, when the teacher cleared his throat.

"Class this is Raphaela Mira, she's a transfer from Italy. Everyone show her respect." I gave a small smile and wave to the class, not really paying much attention to their reactions. I sat in the seat that the teacher was pointing to, and took out my notebook when a girl on my left whispered to me, " You're in luck, it's your first day and a fight is happening after school today. Isn't that exciting?"

I blinked not really sure what to say to her enthusiasm about this, "Why are they fighting?"

"No good Tsuna insulted Kyoko, so Mochida is going to beat him up and defend her honor. Isn't it romantic?"

"No good Tsuna?" I asked confused, that name alone is rude. I'd insult anyone who called me no good too. The girl shifted her gaze to boy on my right, and as I looked I saw him again.

"Underwear guy?" I asked. The boy gave a disgruntled look and hid his face in shame. Kyoko…the girl he asked out! Was that how he insulted her? Sure it was creepy, but it wasn't that insulting. Maybe he was just the dramatic type? He must not be well liked around here with a name like that, not to mention it's a crime for him to like someone. He didn't look like a bad kid, the opposite in fact. He looked innocent, he had brown hair and eyes, had light colored skin, and seemed a bit on the short side. He was kind of cute and he honestly looked like a trustworthy kid.

I looked down at my notebook, ignoring the girl on my left who was talking about how Tsuna would probably chicken out. Poor guy…no one likes him do they? I looked at the embarrassed boy and gave a warm smile.

"Tsuna, right?" The boy looked up at me and nodded, completely mortified at what was happening around him. "I'm Mira, it's nice to meet you," I said holing out my hand, still smiling, "especially with clothes on." I giggled. Tsuna took my hand and blushed obviously still upset.

"Well I just want you to know, I'll be rooting for you." I gave my best smile and turned back to the teacher, who was still going on with his lesson. I may be new and not know much about this Tsuna kid, but no one deserves to get beaten up because they like someone. Even if they show it in weird ways…

My blue eyes glanced to see Tsuna still upset, he looked…like a beaten up puppy in away. Everyone needs a friend, and seeing as how no one here is going to bother, I'll do it. He seems nice…and has a good taste in underwear, I smiled. Why not, I'll be his friend.

* * *

School went by quickly with nothing out of the ordinary. Students would introduce their selves to me and invite me to meet their friends, and some boys actually asked me out. I said no of course, but I actually met some nice people. Finally it was time for the fight, I was waiting along with all the other students, when Tsuna walked through the door. Everyone looked shocked at the fact that he had shown up, I was shocked that his opponent wanted to make that Kyoko girl the prize. I swear if Tsuna didn't kick his ass, I would. Some kid threw a wooden sword thing to Tsuna, I really need to learn more about this culture, anyhow the dumb idiot got the fist point when he knocked down Tsuna. I was about to cheer Tsuna on when the Kyoko girl did it for me. Tsuna looked like he had seen an angel but then for some reason he fell backwards and there was a flame on his forehead and his clothes burnt off of him, leaving him in his boxers…again. Tsuna then jumped on the boy and started to pull out the guys hair until he had won and the boy was bald. The entire room burst into cheers and laughs as Kyoko made her way and talked to Tsuna. I was about to leave when I had bumped into someone. "Sorry about that." I apologized.

The boy looked down at me and smiled happily, it wasn't until then I noticed how cute this guy really was. Was about an inch or two taller than me, had short black hair that spiked a bit, and beautiful ebony eyes. He was a little on the tan side, and had a really nice smile.

"It's nothing." The boy smiled showing off his pearly white teeth, "You're the new student right? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

Quickly remembering that the Japanese put their last names before their first I answered, "That's me, it's nice to meet you Takeshi." I smiled back. The boy looked taken back for a moment then laughed. I was confused for a moment and then remembered. The Japanese only use first names when you're EXTREMLY close, like married or related.

"Oh sorry! I forgot about the name thing. Sorry I'm not that great with the whole Japanese custom thing yet." I blushed, slapping my self in the forehead. Great and I was doing so well at the language too.

Yamamoto laughed, "It's alright, it must be hard." I gave an appreciative smile and nodded.

"Well I have to go, maybe I'll see you tomorrow Raphaela-Chan." He said then dashed off.

Well at least it was only a minor fail, right? I say I still get a gold star for the day, however, I also say if I don't get better at the customs I'm going to be the one who ends up in a fight. And I don't think I can win by pulling hair. I left Namimori and made my way home, my dad was working so there was no one waiting for me. There never was, my mom is long gone and my dad is never there. He's either working, or away on business, I didn't mind. Just sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have a real family. Once I made it home I did my homework, and decided to study the culture a bit more. Soon after that I simply ate dinner then went to bed.

Turns out I wasn't the only transfer from Italy, a boy named Gokudera also transferred here. I didn't know him, but our class mates never stopped asking if I did. He had silver hair that came to a little above his shoulders, _ eyes, and was pretty tall. Why are almost all guys so freaking tall, honestly? Any how he was about as light skinned as me, which is my nice way of saying we were as white as milk, and he never once smiled. He seemed to hate everybody, especial Tsuna, he also needed an attitude check. But who am I, another newbie to Japan, to judge? He seemed popular with the girls though, in fact most of them reminded me of those silly cartoons. You know the heart beating wildly out of their chest, hearts in eyes, and jaw hitting the floor with drool coming out? Yep say hello to the female race. I still say that the attitude check is needed…due to the transfer walking over to Tsuna and completely kicking his desk and chair over. But again the bad boy attitude was a sign of utter coolness to the female brainless zombies, but again maybe he's just acting cool cause he's new? I looked behind me a couple seats back to see him stile glaring daggers at Tsuna's back. Nope, I think he's really that mean, I thought with a sweat drop.

At lunch I pulled out my brown bag, which apparently the Japanese don't use, and brought my turkey sandwich to my awaiting lips. Which again, most people didn't have, whatever Japan, I'm making a fashion statement. However just as I was about to take a bite of the taunting turkey, a girl slammed open the door, "Raphaela Mira!"

"Eh…yes?" I asked, confusion written all over my face. Her eyes targeted me as she ran toward me and grabbed my arm, "Hey what are you -"

"We need you for volley ball!" She stated determinedly, I sweat dropped, "Wha -"

"No time to explain!" She then pulled my arm and ran full force, honestly it was like a freaking express train. She knocked down anyone in our way, still holding my arm in a death grip, leaving me the one to yell out apologies. After about two minutes of running at her speed, which rivaled an angry cheetah, we made it to the gym where everyone was gathered and volleyball nets were set up. I was amazed at how cool it was. The grip on my arm loosened until it completely disappeared, I looked over to the girl to see she was talking to a group of girls, some I have already met. They all smiled at me when one asked, "So Raphaela-Chan do you know how to play?" I nodded, "I was on my school team back in Italy." This pleased them because they all smiled and handed me a gym uniform and pointed the way to the locker room. I changed into the shirt and was about to change my pants when I realized they didn't give me shorts, they gave me underwear, I blinked in confusion then blushed when I realized, this WAS the girls shorts….they were just as short as underwear. You see it's not the fact that I got dragged into the game, I honestly don't mind, I love this game plus I'm a go with the flow kind of person. It's the fact that I'm so self conscious that this is going to kill me…I have to wear it or I cant play…and I really want to play. I groaned and began changing, at least I shaved my legs.

I walked out of the locker room, with pink tinted cheeks…until I change into normal clothes that isn't going to change. I saw some people looking at me, guys included, making my blush grow, but I tried as hard as I could to ignore it. I made it just in time to see Tsuna's game, he and Yamamoto, and Gokudera all on the same team…interesting. Everyone grew silent as Tsuna missed the ball and got hit in face, sports just isn't his thing is it? Maybe he's more of a creative person? Yamamoto looked heavily into sports, in fact some girls were even saying he's the captain of the base ball team. As for Gokudera…he still looked pissed off at the world. I watched as Tsuna continually missed and got hit from every angle, his team was losing 3 to 21, and they looked pissed about it. Except Tsuna and Yamamoto, Tsuna looked guilty and then grew a determined look. I wondered what was on his mind, and then looked toward Yamamoto. He also seemed determined, but also wore a smile. My guess is he's a naturally happy person. The whole team looked beat up, even from the beginning, they must have put a lot of hard work into their practices. I smiled at the thought, it's good to know people aren't afraid of a little hard work.

The girl who dragged me down here and my team started talking to me about strategy when the room started cheering. I turned back to the game going on to see Tsuna doing amazing! He made every block and spiked the ball from ten feet in the air! I was awe struck, after that the whole team made a come back and won the game. I cheered as loud as I could, and couldn't help but feel inspired. I'm defiantly going to play against him someday, I thought smirking.

"Alright Mira-Chan we're up next!" a girl on my team said. I nodded and we got into our positions on the court. I couldn't help but feel a little at home. I loved volleyball ever since I was a kid it was the only thing my mother ever taught me…

"Mira-Chan it's your serve." I came out of my thoughts and got ready for to serve, alright Japan, get ready for this! I threw the ball up in the air and hit it with all my might. The other team couldn't block it, resulting in a point for my tem. I smirked, this is going to be fun.

* * *

My team won the girls tournament and I was asked to join the girls volleyball team, which I gladly accepted. I happily changed back into my uniform and began to leave the school when I saw Tsuna up ahead, I decided to congratulate him on his game and began to jog over to him when I saw he wasn't alone. Yamamoto and Gokudera were with him. Perfect I can congratulate all of them. Just as I got about two feet from Tsuna something bumped into my foot. I looked down to see something that looked like…dynamite? It was lit! Isn't this bad a bad thing? Wait maybe it's a fire cracker? I mean I've been wrong about their culture before…

Yamamoto picked up a lit one, "Hey is this a game? It looks fun can I play?"

Tsuna looked as if he was about to piss his pants, so wait this wasn't a game? So these are real? Just then there was a blinding light and Tsuna feel back. Did one go off? Oh my god what do I do? Just when I was about to put out all the lit dynamite Tsuna burned his clothes off…again, and grew the flame.

"Extinguishing fires with my dying will!" Tsuna then snatched the explosive out of Yamamoto's hand and put out all the flames. What the hell is happening? I looked to Gokudera only to see him throw a bunch of lit ones in the air. Is he crazy? Tsuna jumped in the air and moved like a mad man extinguishing every one and yelling 'Extinguish' every time he did. Maybe Tsuna is weirder than I thought…I looked to Gokudera to yell at him for this whole thing when he dropped more lit ones by accident…right in front of him. Tsuna once again jumped into action and took care of it all…like a crazy person. Once he was done the flame on his head went out and Gokudera got on his knees.

"You are the one fit to be the boss. 10th I will follow you until the end of the Earth. Ask whatever you want of me!"

…Is this some kind of joke? Is this one of those freaking macho things? I was about to give all of them a piece of my mind when a baby walked over to the scene wearing a black suit, "The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule."

Family? Rule? What is this the freaking Mafia? I decided to keep quiet and listen, maybe understand all this madness going on around me.

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th. I just wanted to see if the 10th really had the strength to become a suitable boss." Gokudera stated in a serious manor. Then he looked up at Tsuna like he was Santa Clause, "But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayoto, I will give you my life!"

Nope, nothing clicking in my head, this is too weird, is school always this eventful?

"Wait, that's troubling! Can't we just be regular classmates?" Tsuna asked apparently scared at Gokudera's bold statement. Finally! Someone who understands that this is crazy!

However Gokudera did not approve and gave a strict glower toward the half naked boy, "I won't let you do that."

Tsuna looked positively taken back and frightened. Who can blame him, I'm at a loss of words here…and I don't even get what happened!

"Good job Tsuna." The baby spoke, "It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You've passed for today and you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet."

Ok that is not a normal baby, these are not normal kids…I'm going back to my Twilight Zone theory, at least THAT makes sense. Yamamoto then laughed and swung his arm around Tsunas' shoulders, "Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy! Let me in the group too." Tsuna looked at him confused, "You're the boss right?"

I looked at Gokudera who had anger veins and looked as if he wanted to kill Yamamoto on the spot. "Hey you! Don't get so friendly with the 10th!"

"Huh what's up with him. That underwear guy is such a loser!" A voice spoke, we all looked to see three older boys who looked to be in high school. I gave a small glare, weird or not, Tsuna is my friend.

"Third year delinquents!" Tsuna said shocked and a bit embarrassed.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful. " Gokudera spoke darkly. "I'll totally annilate them." He said walking toward the three, dynamite in hand. Sure enough, he did.

This is one weird school…do I really want to be apart of this? I looked at Tsuna and Yamamoto, then glanced back at Gokudera taking care of three dimwits. I let out a sigh, why not? It could be fun. Besides…it beats homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My feet carried me to school, my brain no where close to wanting to learn today. I just want to curl into bed and sleep. Something I have been deprived of once I hit age six and entered the hell hole known as the school system. Ever since, my sleeping has been put aside so that I could be brainwashed with knowledge…most I would have absolutely no need for in the future. Not that I had my future picked though. But that's beside the point. I continued my walk and let out a small yawn. The weekend needs to get here sooner.

Once I made it to school I saw Tsuna and caught up with him, he talked about some weird drink that a pretty long haired girl offered him. I laughed, with his luck it was probably spiked, we continued our walk while talking about regular things. Tsuna opened the door to our class only to find Gokudera there greeting him as the 10th. He then looked at me, "What are you doing with the 10th?"

"He was my friend first!" I stated maturely and did the most appropriate thing one can do in this situation….I stuck out my tongue and hugged Tsuna. Yep, you can't get any more mature than that. Tsuna blushed while Gokudera looked like he was going to explode, no pun intended.

"Oh, you're still playing the mafia game?" Yamamoto spoke from behind us, coming to my side as I released the blushing 'boss'. "Looks like fun, let me in the 'family' too!"

Tsuna sweat dropped as Gokudera called him out, "What? You're after becoming the 10th's right hand man! It won't go down that easily." he said pointing at Yamamoto with the intent to kill in his eyes, while Yamamoto looked unfazed and still smiling. "The 10th's right hand man is me!" He continued, pointing to himself.

I rolled my eyes as Tsuna let out a nervous laugh, "Let's just forget about all this boss and subordinate stuff."

However Yamamoto resisted, "Come on, let me into your group. The more the merrier right?" He then looked at me, "You don't mind do you?" I was actually a bit surprised he asked, "Oh um -"

"That woman's not in the group!" Gokudera yelled referring to me. I got an anger vein, "Hey! First off, I knew Tsuna longer than you, he was my friend first, and I'm just as good as you are bomb brain! Besides it's not up to you, Tsuna's the boss remember?" I argued, hands on my hips glowering at the fuming silver haired boy. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be included, but I was sure that Gokudera's ego had to be knocked down a few notches.

"You all are blocking the way." A female monotone voice said. I recognized it as Hana, Kyoko's friend. Speaking of Kyoko she was next to Hana smiling and said "Good morning." Tsuna wished her the same with a smile and small blush.

Aww those two would be so cute together, I thought smiling to myself. "Is this kid your brother?" Kyoko asked pointing down. Brother? Looking down we all saw a little boy clinging to Tsuna's leg, looking like he was about to cry and was dressed in…a cow costume? Yea I would cry too.

I smiled none the less, "He's so cute!"

Kyoko and I kneeled down to talk to the little boy. "How old are you? What's your name?" Kyoko asked sweetly. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?" I asked comfortingly.

Tsuna tried pulling him off but the little boy refused to let go. It was then we heard whispering and turned to see everyone in the hallway looking at something. They cleared the hall and that's when we saw a boy our age. He had black hair and wore a band around his arm. He had a cold and fearful feeling about him.

"Who is that?" I asked, hating being new and not knowing these things.

"That's Hibari-san, the director of the discipline committee." Yamamoto answered simply, "He's a scary guy."

"I'm sorry, I'll return him immediately!" Tsuna yelled frantically and ran off, Gokudera right behind him. Leaving me and Yamamoto watching there retreating backs.

"How long are you going to crowd here." The dark haired devil stated more than asked. "I'll eliminate you." A shiver ran down my spine, something tells me he means it. That's when he looked at me, "Dyed hair is not permitted."

My eyes widened, "Uh it's natural. I transferred from Italy."

"Any trouble and I'll bite you to death." Japan…could you be any more different than Italy. Hibari walked away and I turned to Yamamoto with a sweat drop, "He seems nice."

Yamamoto chuckled as we walked into our class to avoid being killed. Yamamoto sat behind me and we talked as we waited for Tsuna and Gokudera to get back. I learned a lot about him. He's a total sports fanatic (go figure), he really is captain of the baseball team, and at the moment we were talking about his dads sushi restaurant.

"You really never had sushi before?" He asked curiously. I nodded and laughed, "I've never even used chop sticks before." This kid was very easy to talk to, he was easy going and was probably the least judgmental person you would ever know. Yamamoto laughed with me, "Don't worry I'll show you at lunch." I think I made a new friend. We both smiled at each other as class started. It looks like those two are going to be late after all.

Once lunch hit the four of us went up to the roof to eat, while Tsuna complained about how he was late because of that kid, and Gokudera wondering why we were even there. As I was about to open my bagged my lunch, which only Gokudera of all people understood, there was a purple gassed substance coming out of Tsuna's bento causing three birds in the sky to fall dead right in front of us. We all looked at his food to see it disgusting features when we heard a small voice, "It's better if you don't eat that. You'll go straight to heaven in one bite." We all looked to see the baby from before, "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. So that was his name.

"Come out. I know you're there Bianchi." Reborn called out calmly. All of a sudden a girl with long hair and looked like a model in punk clothes came out. "Ah the girl from this morning!" Tsuna yelled, oh so that's the girl with the funky drink.

"Big sis.." Gokudera mumbled as he keeled over.

"Sister!" Tsuna screamed out and looked as if Godzilla was attacking the city.

"It's been awhile Hayato." She said as she walked closer to us and then looked to Reborn.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." The woman then blushed and cried out Reborn's name and began twirling her hair embarrassedly, "I've come to take you back Reborn. Let's do some large scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld." She said as if she was professing her love towards him…which in her case she just might be. But I couldn't believe it, this might really be the mafia? Why else would all these crazy people be talking like this? Everything was beginning to make sense. So then Tsuna really was…

"I told you before Bianchi, I have the job of raising Tsuna." Reborn answered as if he'd said it a million times, which he probably has.

"Poor Reborn! That means that if the 10th doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free! I'll wait for it. I'll kill the ten- I mean, if the 10th dies I'll come bring you back." She said sadly and walked off. This is bad…I need to help Tsuna. I looked around to see Tsuna scared, Gokudera still keeled over, and Yamamoto eating. I sweat dropped, that guy…"Gokudera's sister sure is pretty." Yamamoto said once he swallowed. I smacked my forehead, is he always like this?

I sighed, "Don't worry Tsuna, I'll keep my eyes open." He looked a bit relieved but still troubled, when we all heard groaning. Looking down at Gokudera we decided it best to take him to the nurse, who decided to not show up today.

Yamamoto went to go look for one while Tsuna, Reborn, and I stood around Gokudera's bed. "Reborn what's all this about Gokudera's sister, and what's with the food?"

She's called Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she's a free hitman. Her special skill is called Poison cooking, where she creates food filled with poison. She is also my lover."

"Do you even know what your saying?" Tsuna cried out angrily.

"Please forgive me 10th…" Gokudera whispered ashamed. I took a cloth and wiped the sweat off his face, "Are you all right Gokudera?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I showed you something so shameful. When I see my sisters face…"

"What's wrong?" I asked actually caring, its not that I cared that shocked me…but that it was for Gokudera. I think it's the Japanese water…makes people nutty in the head. Gokudera then told us the story of him eating her cooking when he was a kid, and his father made him eat her cooking when ever he played the piano. It scarred him so much that her face alone makes him revert back to those times and gets sick.

I never knew I could laugh so hard….

* * *

I grabbed my cake that all girls made in home economics, which all girls had to take, sexist bastards…but anyway I guess the girls are supposed to choose the guy they give their cake too. I was thinking of all the guys I knew and figured Id give it to one of my friends. I heard a bunch of girls were going to give their cakes to Yamamoto and Gokudera, those guys are pretty popular with the ladies around here. Too bad no one knew that Gokudera was still in the nurses room except for the 'family'. As for Tsuna I had a feeling Kyoko would give hers to him. I smiled at the thought, but that doesn't help my situation as to who to give this damn cake too...and then it hit me. It seemed only right to do it. So I cut my cake in half and walked to the nurses room and placed one half of the cake next to the sleeping Gokudera's bed. I wrote a note and placed it next to the cake. Then I made my way the reception room, which I had to ask girls in the class to find. Everyone looked at me weird, but hey it's the price you pay when your about to commit this crime. I took my half a cake and walked toward the reception room, I had to be stupid to be doing this, but every guy deserves a cake, it's only right…isn't it? I knocked on the door when a guy in a school uniform and Elvis hair do answered the door. He looked at me funny and asked, "What do you want?"

"Uh…" I looked down at my half a cake and felt stupid for doing this, "could you give this to Hibari-san? Please?"

The guy looked at me like I was a man eating panda bear, which only made me feel more stupid, "I don't like him like that or anything! Its just…everyone in our class deserves a cake. He's in my class isn't he? So I thought it was only fair if….look can you just give it to him please!" I said flustered, this was so embarrassing. No one will ever know this happened, EVER.

The guy got over his shock and took the cake, "I will." I nodded my thanks to him, then got away from there as fast as I could. Once I made it back to my class I was relieved that my blush went away. However everyone seemed really mad at Tsuna.

"What's going on?"

"Tsuna ate all of the cake." Yamamoto answered surprised at Tsuna's actions. I looked over to see Tsuna, again in nothing but his boxers, what are his clothes made out of invisible ink? It was then that adult Lambo (yes Tsuna explained the kid to me) walked through the door with Bianchi right behind him…blushing….calling him Romeo.

"That's right that idiot looks a lot like her ex boyfriend Romeo." Reborn stated holding out a picture of Romeo, as it turns out Lambo looked EXACTLY like Romeo.

I bet you were all expecting a warm heart filled ending right? Wrong, Bianchi tried shoving poison food down Lambo's throat. Apparently they broke up over an argument….go figure. Anyhow Bianchi walked away proud of her 'killing' Romeo, when really he was only knocked out, good thing he didn't swallow any of it.

After everything that took place at school, I simply decided that my life would never be boring and it's best to not question things. Tsuna and Gokudera broke away from our group, to go to Tsuna's while Yamamoto wanted to take me somewhere. I asked him where and he told me that he had something he needed to do, and I had to be there. I shrugged and went with it, not like anyone was at home waiting for me. We kept walking until we made it to a…sushi shop? Then it hit me, he was going to teach me how to use chop sticks, and make me sushi! This must be his dads shop. Yamamoto smiled, "I told you I'd teach you didn't I?"

I smiled, "You really don't have too."

"I insist." He answered smiling…there's no changing this guys mind. We walked into the shop where he introduced me to his father and taught me how to use the chopsticks. It took awhile…like an hour, but he didn't seem to mind. He just laughed it off, he really is a cool guy. I don't blame the girls for liking him so much. I also found out that Yamamoto helps his dad make the sushi, which as it turns out, is pretty good. After a little more practice with the chopsticks we decided I was ready for a test run. So Yamamoto and I sat in a booth with him across from me so the he could correct any mistakes I made, I carefully picked up the sushi and opened my mouth to eat the tasty dead fish. Of course though, with my luck I applied too much pressure and ended up making the sushi fly out of my chopsticks and bounce off of Yamamoto's forehead. We both just stared at each other in silence, then broke out into a fit of laughs. I ended up getting it on my second try and finally Yamamoto walked me home.

We just talked and joked about sports mainly, then about how Tsuna ate all of the cakes. "That's right, you weren't there, where were you Raphaela-Chan?"

I blushed remembering the discipline committee incident, "Gave away my cakes."

"But everyone was in our class, except for Gokudera. Oh!" He chuckled, making blush grow.

"It's not what you think! I just felt bad that he wouldn't get any cake so I gave him half of mine." I said calming down after I explained my case.

_Gokudera woke up due to a closing door and looked to see half of a cake and a note at his bedside. With a weak hand he grabbed the note that read, 'Every kid deserves treats that aren't poisoned. Feel better soon. -Mira' _

"_Stupid woman" He mumbled, before going back to sleep._

"Half a cake?"

"You're nosey." I joked, "Anyway this is my stop. Thanks for everything Yamamoto-kun." I couldn't help but feel a bit proud as I used the right way to say his name. We said our goodbyes and I went straight to bed with a stomach full of sushi, all in all, it was a good day.

* * *

"So she's…your tutor now?" I asked, because apparently when left alone, a million new things happen to Tsuna. Bianchi, the girl who was targeting him, is now one of his tutors. What kind of messed up world do we live in?

"That's right." Reborn answered, currently Tsuna, Reborn, and I are walking to school, when a girl was walking on a wall started to introduce herself as Haru. She seemed really interested in Reborn, I mean who wouldn't? He's only a talking baby in a suit who claims to be a hitman in the mafia. Guys in white coats would find him intriguing too. Although this girl seemed a bit weird and was a little too energetic, but she seems nice none the less. We made our introductions when she asked if she could hug and squeeze Reborn. That's not awkward or anything…

"Don't be so friendly with me," The lizard that usually sits on top of his hat then morphed into a green gun, "I'm a hitman, you see." So this whole mafia thing is real, I thought staring at the gun. A loud slapping noise then echoed through the streets as I saw Tsuna with a handprint on his face. "You're horrible! What are you teaching the poor baby?" Haru screamed at Tsuna, that's it. She's not the only girl who can get angry.

"Hey you don't know what your talking about! So shut up and quit messing with Tsuna!" I yelled back in her face. She was about to retort when Lambo appeared with another plot to kill Reborn, however he failed when he tripped over his own feet and landed face first in the pavement. Haru quickly picked him up and started squeezing him saying over and over how he was cute. Tsuna and I took this time to leave the psycho behind with Reborn on Tsuna's shoulder. We made it to class and no time and received our grades on the math test we had previously taken. Gokudera had received a one hundred. I received an eighty-five, while Yamamoto and Tsuna received twenty points. I felt a little bad, the teacher called out our scores in front of everyone.

The day continued with no exciting or interesting events. The only thing I was looking forward to was volleyball practice at the end of the day. A sure fire way to get my blood pumping, I smiled thinking back to the times in Italy. My team won the division three years in a row, they were all my friends…

I went to the locker room to change when I saw a note on the door with my name on it. It told me to go to Tsuna's house after practice. Shrugging I continued with my practice and really got to know the team better. Maybe playing here wont be so bad, I was about to go home when I remembered the note and jogged over to Tsuna's house. I knocked on the door only to be greeted by his mother who let me in. I smiled to her and made my way to Tsuna's room where I saw Tsuna, Reborn, Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and a man I have never seen before.

"Eh? Raphlaela-chan what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, he didn't write the note?

"I got a note telling me to come here." I answered handing him the note as proof, he took it and looked shocked at it. But before he could say anything Reborn turned to me wearing pajamas and asked, "Can you answer number seven?"

I sweat dropped as the random guy handed me a paper, it was our homework. "Oh yeah, I already did this." Everyone looked at me shocked as I continued, "I said that at first the papers had glue on them, and when they fell the glue would make the papers stick together. You could even staple them or even tape the papers together. It was pretty easy, all you had to do was think outside the box." I said as I handed the man back the paper.

Everyone looked at me like I had five heads while Reborn smiled, "Well done, you're correct." The man the looked at Reborn and recognized him as a famous scientific and mathematical master mind named Boreen. I swear I had five sweat drops.

Haru then smiled and started making her way to Reborn saying something about him living with her, when He stated, "Raphaela solved it. She's part of the family, Tsuna wins." I'm part of the family? I guess I already kind of knew, but hearing Reborn say it was a different matter.

"I'll just tell you, until I make Tsuna the great 10th generation Mafia boss, I cannot depart this house." Reborn said then instantly fell asleep with a bubble coming out of his nose…eww.

Haru and the man left leaving only the 'family' left. "Good job Mira-Chan!" Yamamoto said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh thanks, anything else you guys need help with?" I asked politely but I was a bit miffed that I ran all the way here to answer one question. I'm guessing Reborn was the one who gave me the note, he always seems to do something sneaky to get his way. All that creeps me out is…how'd he get into the girls locker room?

Everyone ended up staying for dinner and it was actually pretty fun, it actually felt like I was part of a family…

So as it turns out, the annoying girl, Haru, tried to defeat Tsuna in a fight to 'free' Reborn. However she decided on wearing a full body armor suit which resulted in her almost drowning in a river that she tripped and fell into. She _almost_ drowned due to Tsuna getting the dying will bullet and saving her, which also resulted in her getting a crush on Tsuna, which resulted in me laughing my ass off. It also turned out that Kyoko had witnessed Tsuna saving Haru and its seemed that she started to admire him more as well. Who knew Tsuna had it in him to be a ladies man?

It's been a few days since all of this had happened and honestly it was a bit painful…not because it was boring, which it wasn't surprisingly, but because for volleyball I had to get back in shape. I'm not saying that I'm fat, because I'm not, I'm actually pretty skinny, I'm saying that I have to build my muscle back up. I haven't played sports in about a year. You know what that means? More working out for me! I guess I didn't mind too much, it was something to do at least, besides if I'm going to be in the mafia I need to be strong. I guess you could say I'm beginning to cope with the idea of being in the mafia. There's a lot of pros and cons but if it means being able to be with my friends and have a real family…then I'm for it.

Currently the four of us, as in me, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera; were sitting on the rooftop enjoying our lunch. After we all had finished I laid down to enjoy the warm sun and relax while Gokudera was threatening Yamamoto about something, I think it was about yawning? Either way Tsuna tried to calm them both down.

"But he's being so cocky!" Gokudera argued pulling out his dynamite, eager to use them.

"You don't always have to put the blame on me." Yamamoto retorted seeming a bit annoyed, which surprised me.

"I'm the 10ths right hand man! You're like something gross on the bottom of his shoe."

"Why don't you two just stop that?" Tsuna pleaded, putting his hands up to symbol peace.

"If the 10th says so." Gokudera complied putting his bombs away. He then sighed, "But it really is boring. Is there nothing interesting around here?"

"There is." Reborn voice carried before something was thrown at Tsuna, and of course Reborn appeared wearing…a porcupine outfit? It was brown with sharp spikes sticking out in every direction.

"Ciaossu." He greeted innocently and then began leaning his spikes into Tsuna.

I stifled my giggle as Tsuna whined and complained, and lift my torso up a bit resting my weight on my elbows. Reborn then explained that it was camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains.

"Uh wouldn't like a hundred more people notice that?" I whispered to Tsuna, he just sighed and nodded. Reborn, however has ears of a hawk.

"Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax."

"But…we're not on a train…or spying, so why are you wearing that?" I asked innocently, fully sitting up now.

"Bianchi made it for me in home economics when she was in elementary school. So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds."

It was at that moment that Tsuna passed out and I checked my cell phone and paled. "That was exactly thirty seconds…"

Gokudera began shaking Tsuna trying to wake him up, I knew he wasn't dead, why would Reborn kill someone he was trying so hard to teach? But Reborn explained it to Gokudera that Tsuna would wake up in ten minutes, and that he knew where to take him so he could rest. Now I don't know if its just me or not but this seems a bit weird…what is Reborn trying to pull?

We all walked down the halls with Gokudera and Yamamoto holding on to each of Tsuna's arms and Reborn in my arms. If other students noticed a baby walking around, there would more commotion. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very familiar about the direction we were taking, and then it hit me. Flash backs of the awkward cake incident. The look on my face must have been priceless, this could not be happening. I swear if Reborn wasn't a hitman…

We walked into the room to see no one was there, thank god, and that the room was very nice. There were two couches that faced each other, and a desk next to the windows. There were also some book cases, a fish tank, and pictures of the school hanging on the walls. The two boys placed Tsuna on the couch while I place Reborn on the other couch opposite of Tsuna. I then made my way to the windows to see the view. It was pretty, you could even see the volleyball court from here.

"Wow, I never knew there was a room like this." Yamamoto praised looking around before joining me by the windows.

"The reception room isn't used that much. The furniture is nice and so is the view. It's also a convenient location." Reborn spoke relaxing on the sofa, watching our reactions.

"What are you trying to say?" I wondered suspiciously, taking my gaze off of the scenery and onto the pint sized hitman.

"This is going to be the family's secret headquarters."

"Wow, sounds like fun! A secret hideout." Yamamoto grinned happily, maybe it was a guy thing?

"Are you a kid or something?" Gokudera commented joining the conversation, "It does sound good though." Gokudera smirked excitedly. Yep it's a guy thing, I shook my head and walked over to the fish tank against the wall. There were several different colored fish swimming about minding their own business. These fish are well taken care of…even if by janitors, they only clean up at night…someone must feed them during the day.

"There definitely needs to be a headquarters for the family." Gokudera continued deciding this was the perfect place.

"Are you sure it isn't used much? I mean do we have the right to just take it?" I asked, taking my eyes off of the fish and thought back to cake incident. It seemed as though this room is used.

"You there, what are you doing here? Who told you to come here?" A strict male voice questioned behind me. There were six guys who looked a bit older then us all dressed in black and had the same Elvis hair do as the one I met a few days back. Thankfully he wasn't here.

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked rudely as the men walked into the room. I turned my body so that I was facing them and narrowed my eyes a bit. Why do I have a bad feeling?

"This room was given to us, the Discipline committee." One of the guys stated while another looked at the couch. I followed his gaze to see Tsuna still past out. The man walked closer to the couch. This is not good…

"Who the hell is he?" The man wondered and kicked the couch. I clenched my fists, this prick is asking for it.

"Bastard." Gokudera mumbled and began walking closer to two of the six guys. "I don't care that you're some Discipline committee. You're going to bite the dust." The three of them exchanged threats and soon exchanged fists.

"Well, well. It cant be helped." Yamamoto stated and caught a mop that one of the men was going to use to hit him. "Mops are for cleaning." he commented and then punched the man square in the jaw. Who knew he had it in him? I was about to join in on the fight when I was grabbed from behind.

"Enough! Or we'll hurt the girl." The man that was holding my yelled dangerously. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene. I looked down so that my hair was covering my eyes.

"Asshole…" I fumed lowly, "Do I look…LIKE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS TO YOU?" I yelled in rage and elbowed the man in the gut, once his grip loosened I grabbed the arm that he held around my neck and flipped him over, throwing him into another committee member. Yamamoto and Gokudera smirked and the fight continued, until it was only the three us standing.

"Are you done?" Reborn asked looking over at us from…his coffee machine? The three of us just smiled as the six men lay groaning on the floor.

Reborn offered us coffee which both Yamamoto and I accepted. Yamamoto handed a cup to Gokudera, but he just had to ruin the bonding moment.

"You both were totally unnecessary. I could have handled it myself." At least he said it calmly…

"Oh really? You looked like you were in trouble." Yamamoto grinned devilishly, handing him the coffee, maybe Yamamoto wasn't as naïve as we all thought. I covered my mouth with my free hand and giggled. Gokudera silently fumed and took the cup, maybe this is a bonding moment after all.

"These watchdogs are useless." We all looked to the door to see Hibari leaning on the doorframe. Bonding moments over, that's for sure. We all stood there just waiting for someone to make the first move, while Reborn sat sipping away at his coffee. It wasn't until Hibari glanced at me that I remembered the cake thing. Is a little kindness enough to change the outcome?

Gokudera began walking towards Hibari telling him this room was now ours when in one quick fluent movement, Hibari sliced through Gokudera's mug, causing it fall onto the ground. Gokudera then threw a punch at Hibari, but he simply dodged it and countered. Hitting Gokudera right in the head causing him to pass out.

Not good…I looked at Tsuna out of the corner of my eye, Tsuna you better wake up soon…

"You.." Yamamoto yelled before making a quick punch at Hibari, which he countered. Hibari then made several quick jabs with his tonfa. Where the hell did he get that? Yamamoto managed to dodge each attack in a perfect fluent movement. I honestly never knew he could move like that.

"You move well. But you're protecting your right hand." Hibari commented, making both me and Yamamoto widen our eyes in shock. "I see, the baseball club," Hibari deducted beginning to smile like a cat, "Correct." Hibari then kicked Yamamoto so hard in the stomach, that it sent him flying backwards and hit the back of the couch that Tsuna was sleeping on. Great now all three boys are passed out, leaving me with this maniac. I narrowed my eyes, alright I guess it's up to me.

I took a defensive stance, from what I saw in his fights with my friends, he has no weak spots. So I'll just have to make one. Hibari then came at me with impressive speed and swung his tonfa at my head. I ducked and did a back flip away, thank god I took gymnastics in elementary school! He kept the pressure on me and continually swung, punched, kicked, and looked for any opening for his tonfas. I blocked it all and even made some punches myself, he also dodged them all.

"Not bad." He commented, he then swung the tonfa at my head, which I blocked, however he kicked me in ribs and sent me tumbling to the floor, unconscious due to landing head first. I'm sorry Tsuna…and then everything went black.

* * *

I was wet…and cold, and now…awake. I cracked my eyes open to see…the bottom of the pool? Fully awake now, I kicked my feet and swam to the surface to see the family's heads popping out of the water. We're all ok, even Tsuna! I smiled happily and then joined them, swimming over to the edge of the pool and got out. I pulled myself out of the water and started to ring my soaked golden hair out, thank god school is over, I don't think it would be easy to explain why we're all soaked.

"U-umm…R-Raphaela-Chan?" Tsuna said, with his face bright red. "Your um..your shirt…"

I looked down and saw that my shirt was completely see through, and stuck to the curves of my body. Now I'm not saying I have the biggest boobs in the school, but I'm not saying I have the smallest either. Let's just say I have a decent sized set, and now they're showing off to the world. I blushed just as red, and crossed my arms over my chest in hopes to cover my defiant cleavage. I looked at the boys to see Gokudera looking away and Yamamoto and Tsuna blushing like crazy. Awkward…

After awhile of sitting in the sun drying off, my embarrassment subsided and my shirt had dried. Curse white uniform shirts being see through and not absorb heat faster! Anyhow Reborn had come out and told us that this was all training, which made a very unhappy Tsuna.

"Dang, to be beaten by that guy…" Gokudera scowled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What have you done? That guy's going to be after me!" Tsuna whined, hanging his head.

"There, there." Yamamoto cooed, even though Yamamoto, Gokudera, and me were leaning against the wired fence and Tsuna was sitting at the edge of the pool.

"I'll be sure to beat him to a pulp next time, tenth." Gokudera said confidently, wanting to make Tsuna feel safer.

"This time you three were saved by Tsuna. Good job, Tsuna." Reborn commented wearing his cute baby smile.

The three of us thanked Tsuna happily, however Gokudera began to argue with Yamamoto about being to friendly again. I sweat dropped, "Do I need to put you two in time out?"

"Don't treat me a child!"

"Well stop acting like one!" I argued, sticking my tongue out.

"You're calling me the child?" Gokudera steamed while Yamamoto laughed, "Lets all get along."

"Shut it baseball freak!"

"No he's right…we're a family and we need to get along," I said seriously looking over at the 'family', "so…come here Gokudera! Time to hug and make up!" I smiled holding out my arms, which Gokudera resisted, obviously happy that Yamamoto sat between us.

"Don't touch me!"

"Come on it's just one hug!" I smiled cheekily, of course I was joking, everyone was far too serious. At least now they're all smiling.

"It's important that the family cooperates well." Reborn spoke, halting me and Gokudera in our actions. We all stared as Reborn continued, "The family's union has gotten stronger from this."

I smiled, I guess it has, I do feel closer to these guys. They're my friends, and who knows maybe someday they will be like a family. Either way, I have a feeling these are friends that I'm going t keep for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Psychic powers?" Yamamoto questioned Tsuna. That's right, its going to be one of those days….currently Tsuna is telling me, Gokudera, and Yamamoto about an incident with an odd little boy who has psychic powers and saved him from some angry dog.

"Yeah. He was able to hit something away from him like this without moving his hands." Tsuna demonstrated holding his arm out and palm up, as if he was stopping traffic.

"There's no way that…tenth, perhaps you were just seeing things." Gokudera mentioned smiling brightly, as if he wanted to ensure that Tsuna would not get mad.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence? Maybe the dog intended to move and that happened to be the second that he put out his hand?" I added, although with this bunch around, I wouldn't doubt some one having psychic powers.

"Of course not. He was kind of like-"

"Tsuna." Reborn spoke, suddenly appearing on Tsuna's desk, causing said boy to scream.

"I guess there are people who believe in such things, even at your age." He finished turning away from Tsuna.

"That's coming from a baby!" Tsuna argued slamming his fists on his desk where Reborn resides. I smiled, yep it's one of those days. Class soon started and I began taking notes. I have to admit, since I've been hanging around the 'family' I've gotten better at the language and customs. Not to mention with me being on the volleyball team, I'm actually getting more attention from my peers. Not that that's important to me, but it's nice to be known for something other than being new.

After class I took my books and headed off for afternoon practice when there was a tug on the lower hem of my skirt. I looked down to see a weird looking…Chinese boy? He was dressed in clothes that had emblems from china and had a kind of weird shaped head. The boy held up a picture of a guy whom I've never seen before.

"Are you looking for this guy?" I questioned looking down at the odd boy. He nodded, and I stared at the picture just to make sure that I had never seen him.

I shook my head apologetically, "No I haven't seen him, I'm sorry. But I'll keep my eyes open for you."

The boy bowed in respect before running off., watching him leave I soon turned and went to the locker rooms to change. I smiled and changed into my gym clothes and met my team on the field. We started by doing push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and all kinds of stretches. The captain of the team was a girl named Ami, who took her position very seriously. After the warm ups Ami decided that we weren't in our best shape yet, so we ended up doing ten laps around the school. After the first five laps I was ready to die. Man I didn't think I was this out of shape, I panted attempting to get oxygen in my desperate lungs. Apparently I got enough to keep me alive, and I never once lessened my pace. Deciding to test my limits, I increased my speed and didn't stop until I finished the ten laps. As it turns out I finished first and made pretty good time.

As Ami, who instead timed our running instead of running with us, and I waited for the others to finish we talked about school and classes and such. I laid on the cool grass, which by the way felt AMAZING on my burning skin, and decided to relax. So I crossed my arms behind my head, and enjoyed the few minutes of peace I had left.

"Hey Mira-Can, mind if I ask you something?" Ami spoke from above me, as in right above me, her figure casting a shadow over me. I opened my eyes out of curiosity and nodded.

"Why do you hang with No-good Tsuna?"

"Because he's my friend."

"Why?" I didn't understand why she was asking me this. What does it matter?

"He's a nice guy. He's just unlucky so people get the wrong idea." Ami laughed at my reason, and honestly she was beginning to annoy me. I'm normally a happy, go with the flow girl, but the second you mess with someone I care about, the flow ends and fists start flying.

"Trust me Mira-Chan, he's just No good Tsuna." I narrowed my eyes and was about to comment when the last person finished the run.

"Alright break for water, then meet back here for a practice game!" Ami yelled walking away. I watched her walk away and decided on how to handle the situation. It was then that a loud boom and smoke hovered over the school. I snapped my neck to look behind me at the scene to see the smoke clear and the school perfectly fine. Everyone shrugged it off thinking someone lit a fire work or something, while I sighed then smiled. Everyday is a new adventure, huh Tsuna? Oh well, I'll get the details about what happened later, in the mean time I have something to take care of…

"OWW!" Ami screamed holding her bleeding nose in pain, and looked down at the circular object that had hit her in the face. Looking in the direction where the ball came from I smiled, "Heads up!"

Let's see if she makes fun of my friends again, after all….I still get another serve.

* * *

Walking home after a long days practice, smile plastered onto my face, my blue orbs stared at the sky as I thought about how to spend the rest of the day. I could go and check in on the family, or I could explore the town. Come to think of it…the only places that I've been to so far are home, school, Tsuna's, and Yamamoto's sushi shop. That settled it, I was going to explore. To be honest I was a bit excited, who knew what this place held? As soon as I got home I changed into a pair of jean shorts, red tank top, white sweater, and my black sneakers. Happy now that I'm in normal clothes, I walked down the stairs to see my father sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"D-dad? What are you doing home?" I stuttered, honestly…my father is the last person I'd expect to see in my house, how pathetic is that?

He didn't answer me, he never does. I looked down at my shoes dejectedly, "I'm going out."

Closing the door behind me, I stared at the ground for a moment before shaking my head. Screw him , he's not going to ruin my day, never has and never will I told myself. Picking my head up I walked down the street, letting my feet take themselves where ever they wanted to go. After about ten minutes of walking I realized something. How would I get home if I get lost? I sweat dropped, this might have been better if someone was with me or I had a map….that would have been smart. Now lets see…I don't want to go home with dad there, I don't want to get lost, and I don't want to bug the others…so I went to the only place I knew how to get to, Takesushi, in other words Yamamoto's shop. You can't blame me, it's the only place I knew how to get to and back.

So I walked, enjoying the gentle breeze, honestly this weather could put anyone in a good mood. As I walked into the sushi shop I noticed some girls in my class were also here, however they all looked so…disappointed? Did they run out of sushi? I looked toward the counter and saw perfectly fresh dead fish….wait…

"Ah Raphaela-Chan, come in!" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Yamamoto's dad calling me in. I smiled sweetly and walked to the counter, "How are you sir?"

The man chuckled and shook his head at me, don't people here say sir? Or did I screw up again? Curse new country and different…everything!

"No need for the sir, what'll you have?" He smiled, as I blanked. I only had sushi that Yamamoto gave me…I didn't know what any of it was. He must have noticed my discomfort because he gave a big booming laugh, "That's right, you don't know your sushi. Why don't I just make what Takeshi gave you?"

I gave an appreciative smile and rubbed the back of neck, "That'd be great, thank you!" He nodded then proceeded to make the order. I looked back at the girls who were upset to see them simply sitting there like they didn't know what to do with their lives. "What's wrong with them?"

Yamamoto's dad just shook his head tiredly, "They wanted to see Takeshi, but when I told them he was out…Alright ladies, he wont be back until tonight, so there's no point waiting." I watched the girls leave, and grinned.

"Fan girls huh? You should be proud, your son is quit the ladies man." I winked, smiling at the laughing man.

"Hardly! He catches some eyes, sure. But you're the first girl he's ever spent time with." The man then sent an unknown smirk at the girl before him. I blinked, staring down at the counter. Didn't expect that…

"Well of course, we're friends." I stated, "In fact…I consider him a best friend." I smiled warmly, realizing that life here with everybody…doesn't sound to bad.

"You're my best friend too Mira-Chan!" A happy voice bellowed from behind me. I jumped and slowly turned my head to see Yamamoto grinning from ear to ear. How long has he been there? My left eye twitched as I stared at the smiling boy for a moment.

"Mira-Chan." He spoke, giving a genuine smile. I snapped out of my gaze and felt a slight blush creep up on my cheeks. What's going on here? Hey wait…

"What did you call me?" What's that mean using first names? Wait it's first name and Chan…that's like…close friends right? Ok I can handle that.

"Mira-Chan, you can call me Takeshi." His grin causing him to close his eyes and he gave a thumbs up. Ok I know it's normal to call people their first names in any other country, but here it was special. I smiled, "Ok…Takeshi-Kun."

He put his hand down, and opened his eyes, still keeping a smile on his face. I also kept my smile and we just stared at each other for a moment.

"Are you two going to keep flirting, or are you going to eat your sushi?" Yamamoto's dad smirked from behind us.

Takeshi gave a happy laugh, while mine was a bit embarrassed, "So Takeshi- kun…want to help me with chop sticks again? It looks like you could use a sushi to the head again." I winked, teasing the boy.

He smirked, "Not if you get one to the head first!"

"It's on!"

Mr. Yamamoto simply shook his head, smiling as he watched his son, who knows maybe this is the start of love?

* * *

Yamamoto told me all about the little Chinese boy, for starters he is really a she! Who knew? Also that she has bad eye sight and that she is now living with Tsuna at his house and so on. Is it just me, or do all the crazies end up at Tsuna's? Ah well, I straightened out my uniform, after wearing it for a few weeks I decided I didn't mind it too much…most of the time. After the adjustments to my outfit I sat at my desk and waited for class to start. Nothing new is really happening today, I'm getting better at volleyball though, I even learned some new moves! However I'm also on thin ice with the captain, apparently some of my spikes, hits, and blocks end up hitting her…but it's not like it's on purpose….insert evil laugh here. Ah well, she's learning to keep her mouth shut about Tsuna and the others at least.

I sighed and rested my chin in my hand, while looking out the window. It was then I heard a cough coming from my right, I turned to see an average boy from class, I couldn't remember his name due to the fact I never talked to him, but he looks like a nice kid.

"Yes?" I smiled politely, offering him my full attention. I watched as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and seemed nervous. I waited patiently as he stumbled over his words and fiddled with his fingers. "Is everything ok?"

"Y-yes! Um...I was wondering if…um you uh, had a b-boyfriend?" He stuttered, the pink tint in his cheeks turning into a dark red as he looked up at me with little traces of sweat on his forehead.

"No." I answered simply, I was about to tell him that I didn't plan on having one, when loud footsteps that sounded more like a stampede charged and sure enough my desk was bombarded with boys from my class. I jumped and had about fifty sweat drops as I looked at all the boys, I was surrounded…there was no escape, and then it hit me…

No…oh no…oh HELL no! I do NOT have fan boys! My left eye twitched as all the boys spoke at once flirting, hitting on me, or making small chat. HELP! S.O.S! Anybody? It was then I heard an amused laugh, "Mira-Chan sure is popular!"

I looked over and saw Yamamoto grinning, Gokudera scowling (when isn't he?), and Tsuna looking sorry for me. I need to make a break for it, I took a deep breath and pushed back the boys trying to make a break for the 'family' which worked and I quickly grabbed the first member I got to…who was not happy about it.

"Get off me you stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled trying to get me to break my death grip.

"Not until they're gone!" I screamed back tightening my grip on him. He then began flailing his arms glaring at me, while I snuck a peek at the boys who ambushed me. It seemed like they all got tired of waiting so I gave a sigh of relief, it was then I noticed something and decided to point it out.

"Hey Gokudera?"

"What?" He snapped back, as it got deathly silent in the room

"You smell good."

"WHAT?" He began freaking out while Tsuna gave a nervous laugh and tried calming the raging silver haired bomber. It was then that I decided to switch bodyguards.

"Takeshi-Kun save me!" I yelled standing behind him with my arms tightly wound around his chest, peeking at the steaming boy across from us. Takeshi just laughed, "Is this another game?" Mental note, get a smarter body guard.

Finally the teacher came in and we all took our seats, and let education flood our brains…yeah right. After half an hour of trying my hardest not to fall asleep I looked at my desk and saw a note. Looking around to see who put it there, I saw no one showed any signs of leaving it. I quickly read the text that told me to go to the boxing club after class to see Tsuna fight. I quirked my brow and glanced over at Tsuna, he was going to fight? Not that I didn't have faith in him it's just…he doesn't seem like the type to fight for no reason, then again maybe there was a reason. I silently shrugged and went back to zoning out the teacher.

I entered the small building where the boxing club resides, I think it's called a dojo? Either way when I entered I saw Takeshi, Haru, Lambo, Bianchi, and the little Chinese girl who I found outs name is I-pin. Gokudera came too, but once he saw his sister he got sick and left, eh not much he can do about that.

Finally Tsuna came and it seemed like he didn't know why we were there. I guess Reborn strikes again…we need to put a bell on that kid or something. Any who, a boy with short silver spiky hair came up behind Tsuna laughing, "Sawada! You're so popular that even an elder of Thai Boxing came all the way from Thai to see you." The silver haired boy had a nice light tan and a bandage across his nose. He seemed rather…energetic? He pointed to the elder and Tsuna and I both gaped at the sight of Reborn wearing boxing shorts and gloves with an elephant hat and fake goatee. "This is elder PaoPao."

Oh dear Lord…

"I want to see the crazy fight between the new club member and the leader of this club." Reborn, or rather PaoPao, stated with that cute baby smile of his.

"Are you trying to force me to fight?" Tsuna yelled looking he's seen a ghost. I shook my head, leave it to Reborn.

"Go to the Madison Square Garden star and make Kyoko happy." PaoPao, cough Reborn cough, stated.

"Just like the elder says. The sparring we're gonna do will be a good way to measure your true power." The silver haired boy said with a determined smile.

"W-wait a second!" Tsuna started to argue, but was stopped short when Bianchi put a head protector on him. "We're ready." She said not caring about Tsuna's objections.

The match began and Tsuna was getting the crap beat out of him, the other boy seemed to think Tsuna wasn't fighting back because he didn't accept him as a fighter. Reborn was going to shoot Tsuna with the dying will bullet, however Tsuna told him no. So instead Reborn shot the other boy, but when he got…he hadn't changed at all. Does that mean he already fights with his dying will? Wow…

"Sasagawa Ryohei is an amazing guy." Reborn commented giving a small smile. Sasagawa…isn't that Kyoko's last name? Are they related? Tsuna stared at the boy amazed, when Reborn shot him with the dying will bullet. The 'family' began to cheer for Tsuna as the match was more evened out and made it more interesting.

"Tsuna is amazing for being able to dodge so much. But that rush isn't something you see everyday." Takeshi commented watching the scene.

"He has the makings of a hitman." Bianchi added giving a knowing smile.

It was at that moment Tsuna won the match and the bullets wore off. However not only five minutes later a guy came running in telling us that a rival club stole Tsuna's precious Kyoko, so of course we all had rescue her, which actually earned me Kyoko's, Haru's, and Ryohei's friendship…weird huh? All in all it was an eventful day and as of right now I wanted nothing more than lay in my bed and sleep, something I have been deprived of once again, and once I got home I did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well it's time for another glorious fun filled day of school, note the major sarcasm, but either way the weekend is coming closer. Tsuna's house was right up ahead so I decided to join my brown haired friend on the journey to better knowledge….can you tell I need sleep? I furrowed my brow in confusion as I saw Tsuna outside along with like twenty guys dressed in suits, Reborn, a REALLY cute blonde guy and Gokudera. I smiled none the less and wished everyone a good morning. It was about a second later that Yamamoto joined us too. Tsuna grew a strange smile, as if he was pondering something, when the blonde cutie spoke, "Hey Hurricane bomb. This is the first time we meet."

I glanced over at the blonde to see he had shaggy styled hair, brown eyes, tall, seemed a bit older than us and just all around…wow. Now lets get one thing straight here, I'm not a fan girl, I'm not one of those crazy stalker girls, or the mindless zombies. I am however, allowed to notice how attractive guys are…and as for this guy, it would be really hard NOT to notice.

"You're…Bucking Horse Dino!" Gokudera stated narrowing his eyes. Bucking Horse? Was he a cowboy? Does Japan have cowboys? Ah Japan…still early in the morning and you already confused the shit out of me, bravo. Tsuna seemed to get nervous at this and grabbed Gokudera's arm and began pulling him away, "Look. We're going to be late for school, so let's go."

"Ok…" Yamamoto said, putting his hands in his pockets and started walking. I followed suit and smiled and nodded a goodbye to Reborn. The four of us continued our walk to school but some how paired up. Yamamoto and I were a few steps ahead of Gokudera and Tsuna, who seemed to be talking about that Dino guy. Apparently he's a mafia boss and close to the Vongola family, that was as much as I heard before Yamamoto and I began our own conversation. It was nothing special, we mainly talked about a baseball game he had coming up, but I have to admit he had a cute spark in his eyes when we talked about this.

"Hey Tsuna! Did you do your homework?" Yamamoto called after a little while longer of walking. The future boss grew panicked as his eyes widened, "I forgot!" Yamamoto just laughed , "Me too. We can get scolded together." Is that supposed to be like a guy bonding thing? I shrugged it off but looked behind us as we all heard a car coming up fast. We all looked back confused to see a beautiful red sports car with tinted windows pass us, however the front door opened and next thing you know a rope circles Tsuna and drags him behind the car.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi, Gokudera and I called out before beginning to run after the car, we were stopped however by Reborn. The three of us looked at Reborn standing there with a calm expression on his face. "That's the car of the Yakuza, Momokyokai, that are based in this district. You're no match for them. Leave it to Dino and his subordinates."

"Like hell we will." I stated shaking my head at the baby hitman.

"We can't let him take care of it." Gokudera spoke determinedly.

"That's right. We'll leave the rest to you." Yamamoto said hurriedly before the three of us broke out into our chase. After a few minutes of running we lost track of the car, but that didn't stop us from running. "Now what?" I asked my gaze searching left and right for any indication of where they went.

"I know the way. Follow me!" Gokudera called and sure enough after a little more running we came to a building with the word Momokyokai on it. Could they make it anymore obvious? I didn't bother thinking over how stupid these guys could be, all I did was follow the silver haired bomber into the building. We rounded a corner in a hallway and opened the only door to find the room filled with guys who seemed surprised. None of us gave them time to question anything before we started to beat them until five were left unconscious, leaving two left to question and one trying to get away. Gokudera sat on the arm of a chair, having one hand in his pocket, and the other having a firm death grip on one the guys collar. Takeshi was sitting on the second one, shaking him questioning where Tsuna was. While I punched the last one square in the gut. The second he hit the floor I looked toward the opened door to see Tsuna and Dino with equally shocked expressions, I smiled brightly.

"Tsuna!" I yelled happily and ran over to the boy and hugged him.

"The tenth! You're alright!' Gokudera smiled just as happily as I was and threw the guy he holding to the side, forcing the man to hit the wall and black out.

"You seem well." Takeshi grinned, ceasing his shaking on the half unconscious man.

"Um, yeah." Tsuna replied as I released him from our hug. Poor kid still looked confused.

"These guys sure are something." Dino smiled looking at Tsuna, who returned the smile looking over the scene. "Yeah."

We all heard a noise that sounded like a door opening and saw that indeed a group of muscled, mean looking men walked in cursing at us. I got in front of Tsuna defensively, honestly it felt more instinctual than anything I thought as Takeshi and Gokudera joined me, all three of us getting ready for another fight.

"Wait," Dino interjected placing a hand on my shoulder, "They're at a different level from the other ones. These guys are still too tough for you." He spoke, directing it to all of us. He began walking toward the enemy, "It's my fault this happened." He then pulled something out of his coat pocket and it turned out to be…a credit card?

"I'll pay for all the medical and furnishing expenses, so let's leave it at this." Dino tried to reason, giving the men a daring smirk.

"Don't be a dumb ass. We'll take the money, but we wont let you leave." One of the men spoke, who I presumed to be the leader.

Dino's smirk grew, "So there's no deal. I guess I'll just have to fight back." He then swung a long whip back that somehow managed to hit me, Takeshi, Gokudera, and Dino himself all in face. Pretty much everyone was hit except for Tsuna and the bad guys, interesting turn of events huh? I held the right side of my face in pain, the whip hit me vertically, meaning I got it across my eye and cheek. At the moment I couldn't see anything out of my right eye, I knew it would go away but now wasn't the time to be half blind.

Our opponents just laughed and started in on Tsuna, who I guess was hit with the dying will bullet because once again he was practically naked with a flame on his head. There was something funky with his hands, they were three times bigger. I'd ask him about it later, but right now my sight was back and the first thing I saw was someone about to sneak up on Tsuna from behind. I quickly dashed to him and kicked him in the ribs, Yamamoto and Gokudera following suit. Pretty soon even Dino joined in, and managed to NOT hit us in the face. We easily won the fight, and went back to Tsuna's house, which on the way Tsuna explained to me that Dino was only strong when his 'family' was around, and I guess at the last minute they showed up during the fight.

Anyway we were all currently talking in Tsuna's room, when Dino told us that he could trust us enough to leave Tsuna with us. Tsuna calmly put up his hands, "Wait, don't say things like that."

Gokudera just closed his eyes and smirked, "I don't need you to tell me that. I'll always protect, and be the right hand man of, the tenth."

"Well it's good that you weren't hurt." Yamamoto added with a small smile on his tanned face.

"Mafia boss or not, we got your back Tsuna, you're our friend." I shrugged smiling at the boy. Tsuna looked at all of us, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Raphaela-Chan"

"Then, I'll be leaving." Dino spoke, standing up.

"Already?" Tsuna asked looking a bit surprised.

"I'm busy with my work as a Boss, too."

Just then I heard Takeshi whisper in my ear, "So he plays the mafia game too?" I tried to resist, I really did, but my hand couldn't stop itself from slapping my forehead. Mental note, get him an I.Q test.

Dino left the room with Tsuna following behind, I stood and began stretching my arms over my head, "Mira-Chan, there's something I was wondering. How did you learn to fight?" Takeshi asked me, looking up at me with curiosity in his eyes. I blinked and lowered my arms, "My mom…inspired me when I was little. So I learned." I answered, hiding any traces of emotions in my voice or features, "I'm going to see Dino off." I said quickly and left the room, I took a deep breath and walked to the stairs only to see Tsuna and Dino fall down them. I ran to the staircase to see them at bottom a little disorientated. I couldn't help but giggle, I rested one arm on the wall and the other on my hip as I cast an amused smile to the two at the bottom. Takeshi, Gokudera, I-Pin, Lambo, and Reborn joined me at the top of the stair case all smiling. Tsuna's mom invited us all to dinner, including Dino, which we all accepted.

It looked like things had finally calmed down…that is, until we heard a banging from downstairs only to see a giant turtle attacking, everyone ran out of the house either screaming or laughing.

Only at Tsuna's…

* * *

I took a deep breath and smiled, it was gym class, the only class I don't have to worry about writing my Japanese correctly. The boys gym class was occupying the soccer field, seeing as how boys and girls gym classes were separated, which I blame the girls underwear that Japanese pass off as shorts but that's just me. Any how, we were using the baseball field. I don't mind baseball, but I don't really play that much, I'm a way better outfielder than batter though.

The sound of the baseball being hit brought me out of my daydreams and I immediately sprung into action. It was a low ball that came short, so I quickly dove in front of me and stretched my arm out, successfully catching the ball.

"OUT!" The gym teacher called, then blew her whistle indicating class was over. The girls jogged their way back to the locker rooms and changed over, I didn't see the boys come in so I shrugged and started walking home. As I was walking someone grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn around. It was a guy in a white lab coat, he had dark hair and seemed a bit scruffy, his aura gave off an egotistical vibe. "Yes?" I asked hiding my discomfort in the unwanted physical contact. "Young lady go on a date with me, I promise you wont be bored." He winked, a smug smile on his tan face.

I blinked, was this guy for real? I then glared and stomped on his right foot as hard as I could, causing him to hold it in pain and make small jumps to keep his balance. I simply turned on my heel, "Perverted old man!" I yelled for others on the street to hear. The last thing this place needs is a creeper….the mafia is a give in but a creeper?

I decided to take a walk in the park, since I knew how to get there now thanks to some girls on the volleyball team showing me around Japan. I happily smiled and hummed walking the path that was along side a small fenced lake, although my smile fell when I saw Gokudera keeled over about ten feet ahead of me. I jogged over, "Gokudera?"

He looked up at me, "Raphaela, good timing, stop that man! The tenths life depends on it!" He said holding his stomach, he probably saw his sisters face again, but what was she doing here? I looked in the direction to where he was pointing and saw Tsuna chasing a guy in a white coat, and the guy in the white coat chasing Bianchi, wait…WHITE COAT?

"The creeper!" I yelled and dashed after the three fleeing figures. However they were too far ahead of me and I lost them. I searched the entire park and then found Gokudera who explained that Tsuna had some sort of disease that told embarrassing secrets about him until he dies of embarrassment. But I guess it only takes two hours for that to happen, and the only one who can cure him is the creeper, who is a women only doctor because he refuses to treat guys.

After awhile of searching the park I began to go to Tsuna's. Maybe Reborn could tell me where they went. The sun was just beginning to set, leaving the sky to be a beautiful orange and yellow blend, but I could only stare at the ground, I let everyone down today. When I was close to home I looked up to see Tsuna in fetal position with the creeper and Reborn in front of him.

"That's so embarrassing. You can never get your timing right when singing." A strange almost whining voice spoke, my guess was it was the skull talking. Tsuna hid his face, he only had five minutes left…

"I'm afraid of spiders," All three heads looked up at me, "I can barley use chopsticks, I have a stuffed animal named Penny that I slept with every night until I was twelve, and I can't draw." I walked over to Tsuna before sitting down next to him, confusion written all over his face.

"When I was little I used to think a bra was a life vest so I wouldn't drown in a pool, I'm a closet romantic, and I watch little kid cartoons on the weekends."

"Raphaela-Chan…"

I smiled, "Those are my embarrassing secrets, everyone has them, no matter how much they deny it." Tsuna stared at me, obviously touched at what I told him.

"Oh, and call me Mira. You're one of my best friends after all." I smiled warmly at the blushing boy.

"M-Mira-Chan…thank you." He bowed his head, and I laughed.

"Alright, I'll treat you." Shamal said pulling out a small tin from his jacket. Reborn then explained that Shamal was a hitman called Trident Shamal, he uses 666 mosquitoes that each hold fatal diseases that make his enemies become ill. Shamal sent a mosquito out to Tsuna and let it bite him. Apparently if you use the opposite illness it cancels out the other. In this case it was the angel disease. Tsuna watched as the skulls on his body disappeared. Supposedly Shamal only cured him because the skull said the longest Tsuna ever talked to his crush was three minutes, so he did it out of pity. Reborn and Shamal merely laughed at Tsuna, who was embarrassedly telling them to shut up, I stifled my giggles and tried to calm Tsuna down.

* * *

It's been a few days since the skull disease incident and I finally decided to keep my promise to myself and explore Japan. Everything was so beautiful here, I put my hands in my sweater pockets, brushing one hand against the map that resided in my pocket also. With the relief of knowing I wouldn't get lost, my feet guided me, but imagine my surprise when I wound up outside of Yamasushi. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or smack myself in the forehead, either way I went in and found Takeshi behind the counter.

He looked up at me and smiled , "Hi Mira-Chan."

"Hay Takeshi." I smiled back and sat at the stool in front of the counter. He gave a small smirk which made me a bit confused. My eyes widened and I slapped my forehead, "Kun! Takeshi-Kun! I knew that!"

Takeshi chuckled, "Then why didn't you say it?"

"Say what? I have no idea what you're talking about." I smiled innocently, while he laughed.

"Denial won't get you sushi." Takeshi stated, the amused smile never leaving his lips.

"No, but knowing the owner might help." Takeshi's dad joked, coming from the back room. I smiled brightly, "Good morning Mr. Yamamoto, your son is picking on me. I demand immediate punishment." I joked, keeping a straight face.

The boys obviously picked up on it because Mr. Yamamoto replied, "Really? And what do you suggest?"

"I think the only way to learn his lesson is to show me around Japan. Nothing's worse then a day out with me." I winked at Takeshi who just grinned. Takeshi's dad pretended to think it over before smirking and agreed, setting his son free to show me around. I figured it'd be more fun to explore with a friend rather then alone. He may know some cool spots that aren't on the map. Besides…during our conversation I remembered I didn't know how to read a map. Aren't the winner? However in my defense…I am blonde.

Before we set off on our grand adventure I decided to stop at home and grab my camera, this way I could send some pictures o my new home to my friends back in Italy. Yes we all still keep in touch, we all know we probably won't ever see each other face to face again, but at least we can all still talk, friends for life right? Anyway Takeshi showed me all around city, from the trails in the woods, the park, the shops, libraries, and we are currently in line at the ice cream shop. Hey I burned off all of my non existent fat during that adventure…I need the sugar, besides I'm still adjusting to the temperature change here…I got sunburns my first week of being here!

I smiled along with Yamamoto as he told me about his last game and how he scored the winning homerun. I have to admit, I love this kids smile, especially when he's really happy because you can see them sparkle a bit. It was cute, in fact everything about him was cute. Not that I'd ever tell him that, but he is a REALLY good looking guy. I'm not saying that I'm hopelessly in love or anything, just admiring the view. Although…he is a great guy.

"When's you're next game Mira-Chan?" Yamamoto questioned , small smile still held on his tanned face.

"This Friday, I'm so pumped, we're going to take that other school down!" I replied excitedly, just thinking about the game is making me energized. Maybe I won't need the sugar after all…

"Can I help the next in line?"

No, I think I'll stick with the sugar. Takeshi and I happily stepped up to the counter, "What can I get for you?" The man on the other side of the counter asked.

"I'll have a chocolate in a cone." Takeshi smiled like always before looking at me.

"Black raspberry in a dish please." I said, smiling politely. The man nodded and gave us our orders while we walked to a both in the shop to relax. Let me tell you after hours of walking in the heat, sitting down with ice cream felt AMAZING! I honestly thought I heard angels singing and was expecting heavens light to cast down on us…it didn't happen but it's nice to have an imagination right?

We sat down opposite from each other and continued our conversation of sports. You have no idea how easy it is to talk to this guy! He is so funny and sweet, and really laid back. I honestly think I could talk to him for six hours straight and there wouldn't be one dull moment. This kid is no doubt my best friend, along with Tsuna and the others of course. I don't know how to explain it but…I really like being with Yamamoto.

All of a sudden my nose felt very cold…and Yamamoto was grinning like a cat. After I put all the pieces together I realized…"You jerk you put ice cream on my nose!" I pouted , how could anyone abuse this cold creamy goodness? It was a crime against nature!

He laughed and before he could reply I scooped up some of my ice-cream on my finger and smeared it on his nose. I giggled as he crossed his eyes to look at his now purple nose (black raspberry ice cream). Ok this kid was just freaking adorable…wait what?

"Why is it we can never just eat our food?" Takeshi asked while wiping off his nose.

"Cause we look pretty darn good covered in food, I mean come on, aren't I cute enough to eat?" I winked flashing I pose. I was just joking, I never meant for him to answer, but he agreed and flashed a grin. I wasn't sure but…I swear I could hear Reborn's voice for just a second. I looked around the shop, thinking maybe Tsuna and Reborn were here, but with no such luck. After that Yamamoto and I continued our walk, after I washed my face in bathrooms, and continued taking pictures. I couldn't shake off the feeling that we were being watched, and it was starting to creep me out. I kept thinking to what I heard Reborns voice say….it was just one word. "_Interesting."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well it's been about a week or two since all the excitement took place, and in the mean time we all spent our time hanging out together. I have to say Ryohei has definitely turned out to be one of my best friends. He's a very positive person, and his determination is very admirable…plus he's so clueless it's funny. It's like having a second Takeshi! Speaking of which, Yamamoto and I have definitely gotten closer, we hang out just about every other day by ourselves, that's not counting when we hang out with the gang. It's not in a romantic way, we mainly just hang out at his restaurant. Kyoko, Haru, and I have all bonded as well, especially when we found out we were all into the same desserts…don't ask. Tsuna and I are closer as well, ever since the skull incident we understood each other a lot better, he even kept all my secrets. I've even gotten closer with Gokudera! Well…kind of.

Anyway school has been getting easier with the study sessions Tsuna, Takeshi, and I have been having with Gokudera. Leave it to the bad boy to have the giant, over flowing with knowledge cranium. Oh yea…fancy word. The volleyball team has so far been undefeated, I sometimes hang out with some girls on the team, but Ami and I are still don't see eye-to-eye, but there also hasn't been anymore 'accidental' spikes that whind up hitting her face. What a coincidence right?

I stretched my arms over my head and finished the last of my homework. I never understood the point of homework to be honest, I get that it's supposed to help review what we covered, but isn't that what a test is? Or a quiz, or something? I don't know and frankly my brain is to fried to even think about it. Now let's see…it should be getting dark soon, so no point in going out. Looks like I'm flying solo tonight, I thought as I walked out of my room in my pajama's, which consisted of red shorts and a large band t-shirt. I walked down the stairs to every teens heaven…the refrigerator. I opened the fridge door and began humming the chorus of a Japanese song that Takeshi showed me and practically jumped ten feet in the air when I heard a cough behind me. As if I was being arrested I spun around and threw my hands up, "It wasn't me!"

My father didn't find this to amusing, as he was sitting at the island in the middles of our kitchen, reading the newspaper…again. Another thing I was beginning to get used to was seeing my father at home more. I don't know why, and I doubt he'd tell me why, but it's not the most pleasant thing to see him. Don't get me wrong, he's not abusive or cruel or anything, he just…doesn't like me. I don't know why, he just doesn't, ever since my mom…

"Is your work done?" His voice…it was so foreign yet so familiar at the same time. It was rare that he would talk to me, or even acknowledge me. Now before you start feeling pity and bust out the tissues and ice cream, don't. I accepted it long ago, and I'm doing just fine. Great actually, I have great friends, I'm doing good in school, and I may even have a future career.

I nodded and grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinets above the counter, and made a mad dash for the stairs before he could utter another word. However once I made it to my room I lost my appetite, I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling as the sun setting filled my windows. I slowly turned my head to face the window, looking at the sun beginning to set, casting it's fiery effect on the sky. It seemed so dramatic, like in one of those cheesy chick flicks, whenever something bad happens a sunset or rain appears…I snorted and got up to walk to my window and opened it. Taking in a deep breath I rested my arms on the windowsill and looked out to the sunset. Why is it that sun sets make people think so much? I began to contemplate this when a thought came into my mind and I began to laugh, breaking me from the trance I was in. I laid back in bed and opened the bag of chips that I earlier pushed aside.

_It's like the sunset from the Lion King._

* * *

Well Japan, I'm ready, bring on the new year! That's right it's new years eve, where I'm from it's an excuse for adults to get drunk but here it's kind of a big deal. So believe it or not I'm actually pretty excited, it's my first Japanese holiday. Only downer is you're supposed to dress up in a kimono…now I can barely pronounce it, let alone wear it. Don't get me wrong, I tried…but it's not like a dress that you can just slip on, nope you need to pull, tug, tie…just to much for a blonde to handle. So I decided I needed back up…which resulted in calling Kyoko to ask for help when it came time for the festival. So I neatly folded the mind boggling fabric and put it into my bag, along with these weird shoes that I'm supposed to wear with it.. . I don't know what they call it but it's like flip flops…only they're made of wood. Honestly…I think Japan is just trying to mess with me, but then again I can't put on a freaking outfit so what the hell do I know?

I was told to meet up at Tsuna's house in ten minutes, just enough time to throw on a pair of jean shorts, red tank top, and a white sweater. I gave a small triumphant smirk to my bag, as if I won some sort of contest against the kimono…again don't ask. I then threw my hair into a high pony tail and slipped on my black sneakers. Grabbing my bag I made my way to Tsuna's and thought about my new years resolution. I honestly had no idea, life was pretty good at the moment, what would I want to change?

When I reached Tsuna's I saw everyone was already there. Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei were already dressed in their kimono's while Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi, and I were all normally dressed. Kyoko wore a pink kimono and had her hair in a ponytail with a flower. Haru wore a green kimono and wore her hair in pigtails also with a flower in her hair. Ryohei wore a simple black kimono and as usual was in an 'extreme' mood.

I walked up to the group and smiled, "Haru, Kyoko you both look so pretty!"

Both girls smiled and said their thanks as I turned to Ryohei and winked, "Looking good."

He smiled and nodded his thanks., I smiled and greeted everyone else. "So what did you call us over to play today?" Takeshi asked Tsuna, who only gave a confused look. My smile faltered, don't tell me…

"The one who called you, was me." Reborn said, earning everyone's attention, we all looked behind us to see Reborn in a kimono and Leon, his lizard, morphed into a fan. "I see that you're all assembled. We're about to begin the official Vongola Ceremonial Family New Year's Battle."

"What is that?" Tsuna asked, annoyed with Reborn's ways, but also nervous about what was going to take place. However Tsuna was ignored as Reborn merely stared off to hiss left, "Hey, your opponents are here."

We all looked in the direction Reborn was looking and found a vehicle like those in war movies, the trucks with the opened back seat, heading our way with…Dino calling out from the back, "Sorry to keep you waiting! Everyone, hop on!"

"Dino-san?" Tsuna questioned a little surprised, but at the same time I think he was beginning to get used to surprises. We all got into the vehicle and drove to a clearing near a river.

"The Cavallone Family has arrived." Dino stated when we were all standing in the clearing.

"Thanks for coming." Reborn commented from a cushioned seat in between the 'families'.

"So, this is your Family." Dino observed, "I see there are some new faces. This year's official Vongola Ceremonial Family New Year's Battle will be interesting." He commented looking over at all of us.

"What is this Vongola Ceremony?" Tsuna questioned looking over towards Reborn. I'm guessing this isn't a normal tradition seeing as how the mafia is involved, which is fine by me cause I'm so lost right now that it's not even funny. But is it ok to have the girls here? Is it safe?

"It's a Vongola tradition- a battle between allied families- which shows each other's enthusiasm for the new year." Reborn explained, calm as ever.

"Battle? We're not going to shoot guns at each other, are we?" Tsuna asked, making a gun with his fingers.

"Not at all. Representatives compete in new year's-themed events to earn points toward the overall win." Reborn explained, directing our attention to a tall board that had numbers counting by ten's, up to one hundred going up. Obviously it was a scoreboard, it's the fact that none of us noticed it until now that reminded me of how blonde I really am.

"There's a very fancy reward for the victorious family." Dino added with a sly smile. Okay something weird is going on…

Relieved, Tsuna replied, "I see, it's just a game."

Perhaps I'm just being paranoid, they did say it was just a game…plus it can't be anything too bad if Kyoko and Haru are here. Alright, I guess I'm in.

"But the losing side has to pay a one hundred million yen fine." Reborn concluded, holding a sign with the words 'one hundred million' on it. Tsuna began to complain but was only interrupted by the ever so calm Reborn, "It can't be helped; it's tradition."

"I hate the way you're talking right now!" Tsuna seethed with an anger vein clearly showing on his forehead. I bit my lip to hold in my laugh at the scene, I know it's a serious matter, but at the same time it wasn't…which kind of made it funny in a way. Or I'm just nuts…there's always that.

But that theory is now in the trash because it looks like I wasn't the only one who was amused. Ryohei, Haru, and Kyoko were all smiling even though they were completely clueless. "One hundred million yen would be nice, even if it's just a dream." Kyoko said, still wearing that innocent smile of hers.

Haru pumped her fist in the air happily, "It's such an exciting-sounding New Year's event!"

"They all think it's a game." Tsuna groaned smacking his forehead, which is a trait he picked up from me, what can I say I'm charming…not. I sighed and crossed my arms, this should be interesting.

"We'll begin, I'm the judge!" Reborn declared, still sitting on his cushioned chair.

"Win or lose, no grudges, Tsuna." Dino stated giving Tsuna a small smile.

Tsuna …well was Tsuna and had no idea what was happening, which in his defense no one on our side did either. Reborn then blew out of a conch shell which made a loud noise almost like a horn.

* * *

"The first round is Fortune Slips."

Now as it turns out we were supposed to stick our hands into the mouth of a living crocodile, that Reborn shipped here for this event, to pull out a fortune slip, because apparently they were all in the crocs mouth, go figure. If that wasn't dangerous enough, there was another catch. There are good AND bad fortunes shoved in there. Good fortunes earn you points while bad fortunes cost point.

Can you guess which of our team mates decided to do this 'extreme' event? You guessed it! It's Ryohei to the rescue! Not really, he grabbed a handful of slips easily, however…they were all bad fortunes which costs us points. Leaving us with a total of negative sixteen. How that's even possible, I have no idea, all I do know is that after the Cavallone team went, and only grabbed one fortune might I add, the score was negative sixteen to one.

I patted Ryohei on the back and smiled, "Don't worry about, we'll catch up."

* * *

"The second round is Japanese Battledore."

This round was to use battledores, made from steel and weighing fifty kilos. For those who don't know what battledore is, it's exactly like badminton, except you know instead of a racket it's a hunk of steel. Now what crazed sportsman do you think played this round? Yep, none other then our very own Yamamoto. He was off to a rough start at first, but he soon got the hang of it and delivered a powerful swing that knocked the shuttlecock, the ball for this game, into the sky and possibly the atmosphere. Sound amazing? A real winner? Well you're wrong, it was out meaning the Cavallone team won twenty points. Leaving the score negative sixteen to twenty-one.

I smiled at him as he scratched his head apologetically, "No worries, we can do this."

He smiled his famous Yamamoto smile and nodded.

* * *

"Round three is Carta."

This round was played by Haru, I-pin, and Lambo. Well it was, however before we could start the round Reborn insisted on finishing his tea…by the time he finished Haru's legs fell asleep and she fell into the cards that were laid out. Resulting in her being disqualified. Lambo picked a card, and got it right, however he picked it before Reborn was done reading…which resulted in the card exploding and Lambo also being disqualified. As for I-pin it was that moment when she told us that she couldn't read hiragana…which would have been fine…except that the cards were all IN hiragana. Score: Us negative sixteen, then fifty-one.

This was when the nerves set in, but I smiled at them none the less and assured them it could happen to anyone.

"Round four is Fuku-warai."

Now this is like our version of 'pin the tail on the donkey', the object of this game was to place pieces of a face onto the face while blindfolded. Gokudera played this one, and lets just say…he failed….epically. I told him not to feel bad because I would have done much worse. The score was no negative sixteen to eighty-one.

It was then that Dino decided it was unfair due to adults versus kids, and decided to give us a handicap. Reborn agreed and decided to throw everything we just did out the window and that whoever won the next round won it all. Not to mention somehow…I don't know how, but in some twisted way another rule was that the winner could also take someone from the over team. Dino looked us all over until he decided, but never said who.

Tsuna obviously objected, but Reborn merely told him to protect his family and his allies. Which mean that this, as in ALL of this was just a trick to teach Tsuna …that sneaky little midget sized hitman…

"All team members are to participate in making rice cakes. The winner is whomever bakes the best sweet bean rice cake for me." Reborn stated while I blinked, "Rice cake? Is this a challenge or snack time?"

Reborn just flashed that cute baby smile of his and began the challenge. I have to say we were doing pretty damn good, although it helps that the Cavallone family were from Italy, like me, and had no idea how to make a sweet bean rice cake. Gokudera seemed to have no problems though. However due to Lambo throwing grenades at a Cavallone member who was trying to sneak a peak at how to make the rice cake, a grenade landed right next to our almost completed rice cake and sent it flying into the sky. I was about to run over and try to catch it when I heard a gunshot and saw Tsuna jumping in the air in nothing but blue boxers. He managed to catch the rice cake with ease and we began to finish the challenge. Soon enough it was time for the taste test.

Dino went first, "We tried making it, but…this is the best we could do with what we know." He said holding out the dish, it didn't look that bad to be honest, but I felt a little bad, they had no real chance of winning this challenge, but I wasn't going to complain and owe one hundred million yen.

Reborn took a bite, "It's flakey and it tastes bad."

Dino simply sighed, "I thought as much. And here was my chance to get Leon."

It was now our turn and Tsuna held up our dish, at least we thought it was our dish, until we saw purple smoke coming from it.

"I started helping mid-way."

We all looked shocked over at Bianchi, who looked beautiful in her kimono and her hair pulled back into a bun with a flower in her hair. But as pretty as she was this did not help our situation at ALL. In fact Tsuna even dropped to his knees whining that we were going to lose now, "Why do you say that? What matters in cooking is love." She then snatched our poisoned dish from Tsuna's hands, "As long as there's love, a little poison is nothing. Here you are Reborn." She said sweetly holding the dish out to him.

Go figure that was the exact moment that Reborn fell asleep, snot bubbles and all. Bianchi just giggled, "Silly Reborn, this part of you is cute too." She then looked at the Cavallone family and her soft side vanished, "We went through the trouble of making this, so you guys eat it."

Now what a coincidence that Reborn said, "The side that can't eat it loses." Sneaky manipulative hitman…

Wait…we have to eat this thing? Bianchi held it out to Tsuna and Dino, they simply looked at each other then both bolted yelling to Bianchi, who chased after them, to stay away. I couldn't help it this time, I laughed out loud, along with a few others and watched the scene play out.

I would have kept watching but I felt a tug on my arm and saw Kyoko and Haru. "Are you ready?" Haru asked happily. I furrowed my brows in confusion then understood and nodded with a small smile. They led my behind the vehicle, yelling to the other that we would be right back, and I unzipped me bag.

I have to say as much of a pain in the butt these kimono's are to put on, they were sort of comfortable, the shoes however could go to hell. Once the kimono and shoes were on, I adjusted my hair from a ponytail to a messy bun. My kimono was a light blue that matched the color of my eyes, only reason I knew that was because Kyoko and Haru kept telling me.

"Ready?" Kyoko asked smiling, gesturing to the others I gave a nervous smile, "Not really but I'll go anyway." Both girls smiled and told me that I looked great which only made my cheeks turn a light pink. We walked over to everyone else, they were all talking and laughing, and having a good time. I smiled, what was I so worried for? They wouldn't notice I changed my outfit anyway.

"Raphaela-Chan, you look great!" The 'extreme' boxer commented…more like screamed over everyone...and are all now looking at me…

So close…I sweat dropped, that light pink darkening to a nice red. Well this is awkward…and embarrassing…and I wish the moment was over but it kept going with each compliment I got. Thankfully though, the moment did subside, along with the blush, and I was able to relax and have fun with everyone again. After a few hours it finally got dark enough for the fireworks and we all sat down by the river and awaited the show. I sat in between Yamamoto and Kyoko and smiled excitedly at the sky, I always loved fireworks, there always seemed to be something…special about them.

"You look really pretty Mira-Chan." I turned my attention away from the blank sky and toward Takeshi.

"What?"

"You look really pretty." He said again, smiling a warm smile. My cheeks once again changed color, and for the first time I felt shy with Yamamoto.

"Thanks." I smiled and looked down, attempting to calm the heat in my cheeks.

"But you don't look like the other girls here, something's missing…" He thought for a moment and I looked at him confused as he smiled and turned to his other side. I was about to question his sanity, I mean actions, when I saw him holding a white flower.

My cheeks turned a bright red as he moved closer and put the flower in my hair, "There you go, now it's perfect." He grinned his trademark grin. For a second I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk, and I couldn't think. Something was seriously wrong with me.

"T-thank you." I stuttered tearing my eyes away from his for a moment. What's going on? Why am I like this? Am I that shy about this kimono thing?

I looked back at Takeshi when I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, "What are friends for?" he flashed his grin again, and it was that moment when the fireworks went off. The sound alone helped me snap out of what ever the hell I was in and I looked up at the fireworks, dancing around freely in the sky.

"Takeshi-Kun?" This is definitely something new, this feeling isn't normal, and as I watched the light of the fireworks light up his face, i knew my new Years resolution.

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was just a fluke, I thought splashing water on my face. It was a trick of the light or maybe my emotions were just confused. Yeah that has to be it, I was just caught up in the moment that's all. I mean I was shy about that (evil) kimono, he called me pretty…it's only natural to blush…right? Right, and the fireworks just pushed it over the edge that's all…nothings changed. I must have told myself that about a hundred times just so I could fall asleep last night...how pathetic is that?

I stared into my bathroom mirror and at the reflection staring back at me. This is ridiculous, I'm clearly just over thinking this, honestly woman get a grip! I took a deep breathe and smiled, there…all better. I walked out of my bathroom and grabbed my jacket. Yes I said jacket…turns out it gets cold in Japan…can you tell how excited I am? I'm just over flowing with joy here. Can you feel the sarcasm? Not to complain about things here in Japan, but a girl can only take so much temperature change. Who knows I may even get sick…knock on wood.

Anyway I made my way out the door and saw Takeshi waiting just outside of my house. I sucked in my breath and prepared myself for anything. Takeshi grinned happily, "Good morning."

I braced myself once I reached his side and looked him in the eye…nothing. Don't get me wrong I was happy to see him but there wasn't any heart skipping, mouth dropping change. I guess it really was a fluke after all, I smiled, "Good morning."

We both happily chatted about things, and I can not tell a lie…I was freezing. I had just gotten used to the hot climate and they go and change it. Takeshi didn't mind as much, he was used to it, he was a local after all. I mentally laughed…ah locals. We met Gokudera and Dino at the bus stop, where it took us to the entrance of a forest. We all walked deep into the forest, in fact we were so deep that there wasn't any paths, apparently no one comes this far in. When I asked how far we were going Dino told me we would be going on the mountain. Now if only we had a goat and could yodel…

We eventually came across an old bridge, you know the ones that are from Indiana Jones? The ones above cliffs that are nothing but flimsy pieces of wood being held by even flimsier rope? Yeah…it was that, and guess what we did? Yep we crossed it, I decided to ignore the thought that it may not hold all of our weight, deciding it wasn't the best thing to think about while your crossing this very LONG bridge…at least I knew there were no trolls hiding under it.

"Man it's cold." Gokudera commented hugging himself to get warmer. Finally! Someone knew my pain! High five for the Italians! "Why are we on a mountain during winter?"

"It's all right." Takeshi said smiling, being positive as always.

"Says the local." I muttered, mirroring Gokudera's actions and hugged myself for any extra warmth.

"You don't get the chance to see this much nature very often." He replied back smiling, shoving his hands in pockets. So he's a bit cold after all…but clearly not as much as Gokudera and I. Dino seemed…fine, he hadn't complained yet at least.

"This unexplored region isn't even on the map." Dino commented looking over his shoulder at us. How long is this freaking bridge anyway?

"The tenth had better be here. If you lied, I won't forgive you." Gokudera stated breathing on his hands in attempt to warm them.

"Don't worry. He should have come here earlier with Reborn." Dino replied calmly.

"What's up here on the mountain?" Takeshi asked smile gone and curiosity in his eyes.

We FINALY stepped off the bridge and Dino answered, "Reborn is training Tsuna, and he asked me to help. I wanted the three of you to help out."

"I'll go anywhere if you say it's for the tenth." The silver haired bomber said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Help me!" A voice echoed across the mountain. I know that voice…Tsuna! We all looked at each other in recognition and followed the very loud, pleading voice to about a mile up the mountain. Finally we saw Tsuna hanging off the cliff side, holding on for dear life.

Just as he was about to fall Dino reached his arm down and successfully grabbed Tsuna's hand. Gokudera, Takeshi, and I all ran to the edge of the mountain to make sure they were both safe. I breathed a sigh of relief and put my hand over my heart, I swear one day this kid will be the death of me…

"You certainly are a handful, little bro." Dino commented, tightening his grip on Tsuna's hand to ensure he wouldn't slip. "Thank you, Dino-san!" Tsuna said gratefully, waiting to be pulled back up. What the hell kind of training involves getting thrown off a cliff? Or maybe it was an accident…where is Reborn anyway?

"It's fine." Dino replied, showing off his calm smile. Just as he stood up to lift Tsuna up over the edge, he tripped. The three of us all got sweat drops, Takeshi and Gokudera tackled Dino before he would fall off the edge, while I reached down for Tsuna's other hand and pulled him up. Obviously Dino's subordinates weren't here today. Like I said…going to kill me someday.

After a few moments to get over some us almost dying, we began to walk further up the mountain, with Dino apologizing…and Gokudera fuming.

"I can't believe I did that. Sorry, Tsuna."

"It's all right." He replied, shrugging it off with a smile. Gokudera, however, was still not pleased. "If we hadn't saved you, by now you'd be…"

"Where's Reborn?" I asked curiously, honestly I just wanted to get off this subject. Tsuna looked down, "He was with me until the base of the mountain. Then he said I should continue on my own." He then pulled a paper from his sweater pocket and unfolded it. "He left me this map." I looked at the map to see it was the map of Japan and an arrow pointing to a spot, next to the arrow were the words 'Around Here!'

I sweat dropped, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Thanks to this, I got lost and nearly fell off a cliff. It's been horrible" Tsuna sulked dejectedly.

"This is part of your training, too. Good luck." Dino commented also looking over the map. Yamamoto simply chuckled, "It's so child-like and cute. He said 'around here' so let's just poke around." Takeshi then started to walk in a different direction.

"It's not a joke!" Tsuna warned standing from the rock he was currently sitting on. "There's no way we can reach him like this!"

I turned toward Takeshi to tell him it was true, there was no way we could use this map, however when I did face Takeshi…my hand once again collided with my face as he stood smiling next to a sign that clearly read, 'Around here.'

"See here it is!" Yamamoto commented with a modest smile. I gave unsure laugh, while a sweat drop ran down the side of my head. Silly Japan…

The three boys stood next to the sign and marveled while I stood behind them next to Dino. I wonder how someone like Dino ended up in the mafia…and Tsuna to be honest, the two of them don't exactly scream mafia boss.

"There's something written under it. Danger, falling bears." Yamamoto read, in his cute rough, innocent voice…whoa back it up! I shook my head to get rid of the bad thoughts, it must be nerves setting in. The boys pondered this while I tried to keep certain thoughts out of my mind. In fact I was so distracted that I never noticed Dino leave my side, the only thing that brought me out of my thoughts was Tsuna yelling my name. I quickly looked at him and suddenly noticed it got darker. I looked up curiously in the sky and saw something furry heading in my direction. Now it took me a minute for it to register that there was an over weight bear falling out of the sky and was about to crush me, but once it did go through that little blonde head of mine, I quickly jumped out of the way.

The bear landed on his feet, standing with his arms crossed, and it was dead silent for a moment. At least , you know, until the bear started to do ballet…because all bears fall out of the sky and dance. I now know how Alice felt when she landed in Wonderland, and hey she was blonde too! Blondes don't do to well in woods do they? We should have a convention for this sort of thing…

"Tenth look up!" Gokudera called out, so of course we all looked. Only to see more bears falling out of the sky. Where's Chicken Little when you need him?

I felt someone grab my arm and took of running, dragging me behind him. The rest followed suit as Yamamoto was still pulling my arm.

"Shouldn't bears be in hibernation?" Tsuna yelled, obviously confused and freaked out over the situation, like any sane person would.

"Tsuna they're dancing bears falling out of the sky, I think they're bending all laws of nature!" I called behind me, while trying to be the first blonde to not trip and fall when something is chasing us.

"I've heard they wake up from time to time." Takeshi answered smiling, still pulling me might I add.

"That's not the issue!" Gokudera stated angrily, all of us still running behind Dino.

"Something please save us!" Tsuna wailed looking taking a peek behind us to see the bears spinning our way. Yes that's what I said…spinning…

We then hid behind a giant boulder and watched as the bears continued their spins, and went further and further into the distance. We all panted, trying to catch our breath and Takeshi finally let go of my arm.

"Anyone else find that completely weird? Or was it just me?" I asked adjusting my coat, the running got me a bit over heated so I managed to unzip it a tad. I scanned our surroundings to see a pink sign that once again read 'Around here.'

"Um Tsuna…" I tapped the boys shoulder and pointed to the sign. I watched as he did his famous Tsuna freak out, "Again?"

"Beware of surprises." Gokudera read, as we looked over the sign.

"Why's my bat here?" Takeshi questioned, and sure enough his bat was leaning against the tree next to the sign. However it wasn't his usual baseball bat, it was the one that Reborn had given him during our 'training', that if you ask me was just an excuse to throw bombs at us. Anyhow this bat turns into a katana when the speed of it is swung over 300 km. Meaning that this is not good…

Gokudera simply scoffed, "Baseball idiot."

"But how does he plan on surprising us?" Dino wondered putting his hand to his chin. We all pondered this for a moment before Tsuna began looking for someone in the bushes, saying something about the possibility of someone going to jump out at us.

"Dodge 'em, Tsuna!" Gokudera yelled, and it was then that the tree ahead of us were throwing spiked pine cones, in every direction….that all some how managed to head directly at us…and fast. This obviously made Takeshi happy as he began swinging his bat at them as if they were baseballs. At least he was hitting them, at that moment all of the spiked cones began aiming for Takeshi, and being Takeshi he hit every one of them.

"This is fun!" He yelled out happily, looking at his bat. This kid is a piece of work…

"That was great Yamamoto!" Tsuna praised staring up at the gleaming Takeshi, who simply went into another stance to swing the bat.

"It's an all-natural batting center. Keep them coming!" Takeshi yelled determinedly, smile still painted on his face.

Gokudera then jumped in front of Yamamoto and Tsuna, "Send me something more surprising!" He called out to the tree, pulling out some of his dynamite. It was silent for a moment, no one moved or made a sound, we all braced ourselves for another wave of spiked pine cones when suddenly a giant, and I mean GIANT chestnut flew out of the tree and rammed the off guard Gokudera. But of course before he was hit he lit some of his dynamite…which he dropped during the collision…you know what that means. Yep, sticks of dynamite went flying and was scattered all around us. Which resulted in us getting caught in the explosion…at least I'm not cold anymore right?

We all looked over at the evil tree and saw Reborn come out of it…wearing the spiked outfit again that Bianchi had made him. "How pathetic. It won't be much of a training session if you get taken out so soon."

"Reborn! So, it was all your fault!" Tsuna yelled angrily, shaking his fist. I wonder how calm his life before Reborn was…

"I made an exact replica of the Death Mountain in Italy. You guys need to put a little more effort into this." Reborn answered calmly, like always.

"Death Mountain," Gokudera mumbled, "It's the Vongola's secret training facility. They say, in the whole world, it's the most severe. And only one out of one hundred escape."

"One out of one hundred?" Tsuna screamed in his classic freak out style.

"That sounds like fun." Takeshi grinned holding the baseball bat lazily behind his head. "Stuff like this needs to be exaggerated."

I hung my head, this kid really doesn't get it does he? As usual Tsuna tried to explain to him that this was serious, but one thing you have to love about Takeshi…cute and oblivious….wait what?

Dino spoke up, "Tsuna if you can clear this, it means you've gotten that much stronger. I'll watch over you as an official. Do your best."

"Wait a second. I never agreed to this." Tsuna commented warily. I put my hand his shoulder and gave a small smile. "You can do it Tsuna, we're behind you one hundred percent."

* * *

"AHHH!" Tsuna screamed at the base of the waterfall He was tied to a rock while sitting cross legged, while also being stripped down to his underwear…with the water from the waterfall landing on his head.

"It's cold! Save me! What kind of training is this? Reborn!" The rest of us were watching from the shore, only about 15 feet from where Tsuna was. Dino and Reborn were playing some card game barely paying attention to our poor boss. "Don't sound so pathetic, Tsuna." Dino commented placing down a card, while Reborn agreed.

"If you're a Mafioso, you need to endure at least that low temperature." Reborn replied giving his cute baby smile.

"Don't say that while you're inside a kotatsu! That's unfair!" Tsuna angrily yelled back to the miniature hit man. I looked over at Reborn to find out what a kotatsu was…and still had no idea. He was normal…did it mean jacket? I didn't want to look stupid but I needed to get better at this whole Japan thing so I decided to ask Takeshi later. Takeshi, Gokudera, and I were all watching Tsuna endure the freezing water.

Gokudera shivered from where he sat on the ground, "Just watching him is making me freeze."

"It's more of an asceticism than training." Takeshi mentioned, standing at the shore with us, still holding his bat.

It was then when he said it that something hit me, "Hey…isn't this like that old Chinese punishment of tying someone down and dripping cold water on their forehead?" It was silent for a moment and the three of paled and received sweat drops.

We looked back at Tsuna who was starting to calm down, "I'm finally getting used to this." Tsuna commented and then was hit in the head with a falling rubber duck. "Ow!"

"Just sitting under a waterfall isn't much of an accomplishment. So, do it while avoiding those." Reborn stated from his warm, cushioned seat.

Now in Tsuna's defense not only was he freezing, but he was also tied up and unable to move…so it's only natural to be hit in the again, and again, and again, and again….

"Take it seriously." Reborn commented, which only angered Tsuna more.

"How can I when I'm tied up?"

"Do something about that on your own. But, more importantly, look up."

Curious, we all looked up and saw a huge rubber duck, as in bigger than two boulders put together, and it was tipping over the waterfall and heading towards Tsuna, who was still trying to get out of his ropes.

I watched nervously as the duck came down…and Tsuna was pushed under with the duck. Good news is because he was hit, the ropes came undone and he was free. Bad news is he was passed out. I think if given the choice, Tsuna would have went with the Chinese way…

After Tsuna woke up and was dressed, Gokudera started a campfire to help Tsuna warm up. Would have been another bonding moment, however Tsuna held a small grudge…

"Were you trying to kill me?"

"You're alive, so don't complain." Reborn stated.

Takeshi crouched down and put a reassuring hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "Come on, calm down." But Tsuna wouldn't listen, he just stood up, walked a few steps away from the group and spoke, "I'm going home."

"Tenth." Gokudera mumbled, no one knew what to do. We were all speechless, Tsuna was the last person I expected to sound so…hateful.

Dino was the first to recover, "Reborn aren't you going to stop him?"

Reborn simply tilted his head so that hi hat covered his eyes and smirked, "I don't mind."

"Are we canceling the training?" Takeshi questioned innocently, while Gokudera gaped. Something wasn't right…Reborn seems too happy about this.

"You'll be a real man if you can get down the Death Mountain alone."

There it was…the classic Reborn, always ten steps above everyone else. Well it was apparent that no one thought of this, especially Tsuna, because he turned around with tears in his eyes, "I'll go through the training!" He wailed and walked back over to the group. I smiled unsurely and patted him on the shoulder, "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger right?"

"Since you're all here, I'll have you all help with the next session." Reborn then pulled out Dino's turtle Enzo. I wondered why we would need Enzo for training and then it hit me…we were next to water…with a turtle that grows in water. I paled as Reborn then threw the turtle into the water.

"No you idiot!" Tsuna yelled, but it was already too late, Enzo landed with a splash.

"The next session is a death match against Enzo."

We all stood dumbfounded as a huge wave of water erupted, resembling a tidal wave, as Enzo emerged from the water.

"That's-" Takeshi started, but was interrupted by Gokudera getting down on his knees and screaming.

"The lord! The lord of the mountain is angered!" He rambled, folding his hands as though in prayer, "Please be calmed. Please be calmed. Please be calmed." You know, I'm no expert at this but it's kind of hard to be calm when someone is yelling at you to be calm…

"Gokudera now's not the time for a mental breakdown!" I stated and scooped Reborn in my arms, preparing for the chase that was about to take place. Now honestly how many people can say that they have been chased by a turtle? Tsuna crouched down next to the silver haired bomber in attempt to calm him, ironic huh?

"That's not it. You saw it last time too. Enzo is Dino-san's pet." Tsuna's attempts were ignored by the bomber continuing his rambles about telling the mountain lord to be calm…Japan you are on a role.

"Uh guys, giant turtle heading our way here…" I commented watching as the overgrown turtle was getting closer. In fact it was so close that it was about to step on Tsuna and Gokudera! Fortunately the foot landed just in front of them but the force did push them back.

"In any case, we can't do anything when he's that big. Let's go!" Dino said urgently, and we all booked it in the other direction, while of course, screaming. The turtle continued chasing us downhill of the mountain, with Reborn not helping the matter. "If you slow down a little you'll be flattened."

"Now's not the time." I shushed the baby hit man in my arms. We were still being chased even when we got to the bridge. If that bridge made me nervous before, that heart attack would come much sooner of this freaking overweight turtle was going to chase us on it.

"We're not losing him at all!" Tsuna yelled still in his freak out mode, can't blame him of course.

"We'll cross that suspension bridge!" Yamamoto yelled, pointing ahead to the bridge. I groaned, I hope heart attacks aren't too painful…

We began crossing the bridge, but every time Enzo took a step the ground shook, and unfortunately so did the bridge. Enzo made some kind of noise, almost like a roar but a little less menacing. We all grabbed on to the sides of the bridge, which of course was just a flimsy rope. And of course I could only use one hand because the other was holding Reborn. Yep the heart attack should be coming any minute now.

"It's shaking!" Tsuna yelled gripping the rope like no tomorrow.

"Don't worry tenth!" Gokudera yelled gripping the ropes. The bridge gave a violent shake and I was about to fall right off the bridge until a pair of arms steadied and secured me. I look toward the owners of the arms, "Takeshi…"

"I got you Mira-Chan. Just hang on!"

I nodded and gripped the rope with my only free hand, while Takeshi wrapped one of his arms around my waist. Forgetting that there was a giant turtle after us and that there was a mini hit man in my arm, I blushed, which of course did not go unnoticed by said hit man.

"It's coming!" Tsuna yelled as indeed the turtle got closer.

"Go on ahead." Dino said calmly while reaching a hand into his coat pocket "I'll buy you some time."

"Don't be stupid." Gokudera growled at the blonde mafia boss. "You won't be able to!"

"That's right. Dino-san doesn't have his subordinates around today." Tsuna explained, I looked at the blonde as he simply smirked and pulled out his whip.

"It's time to fight Enzo!" Dino called as he began swinging his whip in such fast motions that if you blinked, you missed it. But of course as Tsuna had said, Dino's team wasn't with him, so I received my heart attack as his whip cut the ropes of the bridge. We all fell, screaming as loud as we could, and I have to say unlike all those movies I had no urge what so ever to yell 'Geronimo'….

I gripped Reborn tighter to my chest as Takeshi's grip on me had faltered, however due to the high distance at some point during the fall, we all passed out.

* * *

I was beginning to stir, I was starting to hear and smell my surroundings, but I don't remember falling asleep…

I rolled onto my side and felt something warm, naturally I snuggled closer to it, and again began to doze off, at least until I heard more noises…sounding like laughing? I began to focus on more noises and heard birds? Something was definitely wrong here…I began to open my eyes and saw brown?

As my vision I cleared I saw a familiar face, I snapped my eyes open and jumped back about ten feet, "TSUNA!" I put my hand over my heart and tried to calm the pounding organ as today's events began to flash through my mind, including this one…I just snuggled Tsuna…my cheeks burned with embarrassment as I saw Takeshi chuckling, obviously witnessing the whole scene.

"It's not what you think! I was sleeping and he was warm and…it's not what you think!"

He simply laughed some more, which only reddened my cheeks even more." I swear it's not what you think!"

"I know." He grinned, offering me a hand to stand up, which I took.

"Do me a favor…tell no one of this." I said letting go of his hand and brushing the dirt off of my back.

"You sure? I'm sure Tsuna and Gokudera would enjoy it." He grinned slyly, as I gaped. Takeshi being evil? What is this world coming to? Next thing you know goats will learn how to tap dance.

"You wouldn't dare! Hey where is Gokudera?" I asked looking around. Takeshi pointed behind him to a still slumbering silver haired bomber.

Takeshi looked up, "It looks like the tree branches acted as a cushion."

I looked up as well, "Good thing too, falling from that distance could have killed us, we're lucky. Where is Enzo and everyone else?"

"Right here." I turned around to see Dino carrying a almost back to normal sized Enzo. They must have landed a yard or two away from us, meaning they missed my awkward moment, to my great relief.

"He fell on his back and shrunk quite a bit." Dino explained. Gokudera and Tsuna began to stir and eventually awoke, with Takeshi and I explaining what had happened.

"You guys sure are lucky." Reborn spoke while sitting on a tree branch, " If Enzo wasn't on his back while you were unconscious, by now you'd be.."

"I'm sorry." Dino replied standing, "My hand slipped."

"You bastard! My hand slipped doesn't cut it!" Gokudera hissed about to punch Dino but was then held back by a smiling Takeshi.

"Now, now. We're all safe; the result is all that matters."

I sweat dropped and walked over to my fellow blonde, "Takeshi-kun is right. It could have happened to anyone right?" I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. No heart attack so I'd say it wasn't too bad…

"Don't standup for him! We could have been killed!" The fuming silver haired boy growled.

I ignored this comment and gave Dino a reassuring smile, "No one's perfect right?"

"I wouldn't be so certain that you're safe yet." Reborn smirked from his tree branch. "The problem is your current location."

"You don't know?" Tsuna freaked, honestly you would think he'd be used to this by now. We all began hearing different strange noises, some animal, and some I have never heard in my life.

"This mountain is exactly like Death Mountain. If you get lost, that's the end. No one has returned alive after that." Reborn's smirk grew, "It is a mountain of death."

"This is no time to be smiling!" Tsuna said, tears pouring down his face "What do we do?"

"It's all right tenth!" We all looked at Gokudera, who held up a cell phone, "I have this!"

Tsuna smiled happily, "That's great! We can call for help!"

Gokudera smiled, obviously proud that he had helped the tenth, at least until he went to dial a number and saw a message glowing across his screen. His face paled, "I'm sorry, we're out of range."

"Now calm down. My cell could be used from the middle of the desert." Dino said and pulled out his phone…or at least half of it while the other half dangled from a little wire…obviously damaged from the fall.

"And we left all the food back there too." Reborn pointed out.

"Why must you whip those who are already in despair?" Tsuna argued, I rolled my eyes and began walking away from the group.

"Mira-Chan where are you going?" Takeshi asked, curiosity in his amber eyes.

"The mountain is north of home right? So all we have to do is go south and we should make it out." I examined a boulder that had moss growing on the side of it. "Moss on rocks always point north, so we should head that way." I explained pointing to our right.

"How do you know all that Mira-Chan?" Tsuna questioned, while I grinned.

"Girl scouts."

* * *

We set off in the direction I had said and came across some weird things….for example giant man eating plants, giant snakes, and giant spiders….which that last one scared the shit out of me, but it was Tsuna who got the brunt of it. Poor Tsuna…

The rest of that a blur because I was too drained to remember anything, what I do remember finding Kyoko, Haru, Ipin, Lambo, and Bianchi in the woods. I remember a giant fire that Tsuna saved us from, and I remember Enzo getting big again and falling on Tsuna…

After that I was walking home with everyone, and all of us going our separate ways…except for me and Takeshi.

"That was pretty impressive back there with the moss." he complimented grinning.

I smiled back, "Thanks, you were pretty impressive with that bat." I replied motioning toward the bat in his hand. He chuckled, "Today was fun, we should do it again sometime."

I sweat dropped, this kid…"Sorry Takeshi-kun, I'm pretty sure it was a one day thing."

"Too bad, I that was some good batting practice."

"Why don't you go to the batting cages like normal people." I laughed, which he joined in.

"It's more fun with friends around."

"Well how about tomorrow you and me go to the batting cages. I get to see a master at work, and you gt to laugh and watch me fail." I offered, grinning.

"I'm sure you're not that bad, I'll teach you." He smiled warmly.

"Alright fine, just don't cough up a lung while you laugh at me tomorrow." I joked standing in front of my house.

"I'll try," He grinned happily, "See you later."

"Wait Takeshi-kun! What's a kotatsu?" Yes I remembered, it's not impossible for a blonde to remember something!

He looked at me curiously, and I guess he must have remembered the waterfall because he smiled and shook his head, "It's a quilt with a foot warmer."

I laughed, "I need to get one of those! Good night Takeshi-kun."

"Good night Mira-Chan." He smiled and walked off as I shut my door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Smack…smack…smack_

That was the constant sound I heard as Takeshi continuously hit the ball that the machine threw to him. Each ball he hit was sent flying, I smiled, this kid has some real talent. Just imagine if he became a professional baseball player! Imagine this guy playing in the World Series, those Americans won't know what hit them.

I sat on the bench directly behind the batting cage Takeshi was currently using, and looked around, this place was pretty empty. All that was there was what appeared to be a father showing his son how to hit a few cages to the left of us. I watched as the young boys father praised him for doing the correct stance, and after a few misses, he was praised for hitting it. I gave a small smile, that little boy was lucky.

"Are you ready?"

I snapped my head forward to see Takeshi grinning down at me. I quickly glanced to cage to see that the machine had stopped pitching, meaning one thing….it was my turn. I returned my gaze to the mafia baseball player and smiled, "Finally decided to stop showing off?"

"It's easy, come on try it." he spoke giving a toothy grin. There was no arguing with that face, it was too cute. Now before you start accusing me, I do NOT have a crush on Takeshi…I am simply attracted to him. There is nothing wrong with that, it's perfectly normal for girls to think her best friend is attractive. And to prove my point even more, I find all my guy friends attractive, hell I even think Hibari is cute, not that I'd ever tell him that though.

"You just want to laugh at me!" I whined as Takeshi helped me up from my seat and placed a helmet on my head. Who knew this kid could be so pushy?

"I won't laugh I promise." He reassured me smiling, as he practically pushed me into the batting cage.

I self consciously got to the plate they provided and positioned myself into the batting stance, waiting for the piece of machinery to chuck a ball at my face.

The pitch was made and I silently watched as the ball got closer, I lined up the bat and hit the ball at the exact moment it was about to cross the plate. The bat and ball collided and I successfully hit the ball…to bad I forgot all about power and the ball landed two feet in front of me. I sweat dropped, but Takeshi's compliments reassured me and I readied myself for the next pitch. After about fifteen minutes, I had a couple of misses, and a couple hits but none ever went over the distance of five feet. I rubbed the back of my head, well I know I won't make it to the World Series. I looked back at Takeshi to see him already heading to my side.

"You want to go again?" I asked, holding out the bat for him to take. However he merely shook his head and got behind me. I was going to question his movements when he told me to get in the batting stance. I did as I was told and bent my knees, while angling the bat a little behind me. I was waiting for my next instructions when I felt him gently pressing against my back, and wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on mine. I blushed furiously, and I had a chill go down my spine, but in a good way if that makes sense. I felt my entire body get warm and for some reason I felt…I felt…

"You need to lower your knees a tad more and lean a bit forward. Your angle was off that's why you couldn't get more distance."

Takeshi's voice was like a wake up call, bringing me back to reality. My thoughts and emotions were all askew, it was like I woke up from a coma and realized a year went by and everything had changed. What the hell is wrong with me?

"When the ball comes bring your arms back a bit more" His voice rang in ears as his hands gently guided mine back. He's just showing me how to hit a freaking ball! Get a hold of yourself! I mentally screamed as I was being drowned in Takeshi's voice and scent. What's going on here?

I felt his grip on my hands tightened and saw that the machine had pitched a ball. "Here it comes, get ready!"

I was so confused, I watched as the ball soar toward me, what is this feeling with Takeshi? Is it just an attraction? No…it can't be..

I started to come into realization of this feeling. It explains everything, it fits what's wrong, but it is just simply impossible. I can't have a crush on Takeshi! I was finally able to comfortably blame my old feelings on an attraction. But there is no denying that these feelings are more than an attraction…but not even close to love…

The ball was getting closer, and so was my mind at coming to the answer of my feelings. I was torn and confused, I can't possibly have feelings on Takeshi could I? He's my best friend! Sure he's a great guy, but he's so clueless, and naïve, and oblivious, and…and…

"Now!"

Without the slightest hesitation I snapped my rams forward colliding the bat into the ball and watched as the ball flew over fifteen feet. I let out a small breath and felt Takeshi's arms and body retreat.

"You did it!" He grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

I gazed at him for a moment, "Yeah…I guess I did."

* * *

"See? I told you it was easy." Takeshi stated crossing his arms behind his head as we walked to our school baseball field. Apparently Takeshi had a last minute practice, he told me I could watch from the bleachers and that we could go back to his dads sushi shop to get a bite to eat. I simply told him I'd think about it.

"Only cause you showed me how. But hey, what can I expect from the baseball captain." I stated with a small smile, kicking a small pebble as I walked.

He chuckled, "By the way how's volleyball?"

"Amazing! Ami won't get off my back though, she hates me." I rolled my eyes thinking about my captain, she was constantly looking for reasons to kick me off the team since the 'incident'. "I should have just joined a different sport."

"But you love volleyball. I know nothing could ever get me to stop playing baseball." He looked at me smiling.

For the first time since the batting cages this morning I gave a warm smile, "You know, that's one of the things I like the most about you."

"What's that?"

"Your childish charm and passion." I smiled as we came to the field and saw his team mates practicing…and the 'Yamamoto fan club' on the bleachers. I sweat dropped, " I guess they like it too."

When I didn't get a comment back I looked at Takeshi to see him staring at me and then smile. "You know what I like about you Mira-Chan?"

"What?"

"Your smile." He said and then dashed onto the field yelling to me about seeing me after practice. I stood there for a moment in awe before I felt myself smile. I looked toward the Yamamoto fan club, was a day with Takeshi worth two hours of brainless libido crazed female zombies? I glanced back at Takeshi who laughed at something a team mate of his had said. Oh yea, I thought smiling and walked toward the stands, it was defiantly worth it.

"Raphaela-Chan what are you doing here?" A girl from my class asked as I took an open seat on the bleachers. Now I may be blonde, but even I know better than to say I was waiting to hang out with Takeshi to his own fan club!

"Oh I just wanted to see how prepared the team was for their next game." I said coolly with a polite friendly smile on my lips.

"Were you talking to Takeshi a few minutes ago?" One of the girls asked accusingly, narrowing her eyes. Warning! Red flag! Alert! Not good…what do I say to that? Just about every girl in the stands was looking at me. I felt like I was in one of those old cop shows, the ones where they flash a light in your face and ask a million questions while they watch you squirm…

"He just asked about a homework assignment." I shrugged, playing it off like it was nothing. This seemed to please most of the girls, but some were still wary and I watched as some would glance at me from the corner of their eyes to see if I was looking at Takeshi. Which I was, but not the entire time like the stalkers who surrounded me. No I watched the TEAM play. As a matter of fact I think I was the only one because the only time these girls cheered was when Takeshi did something…to be honest it kind of annoyed me, the rest of the team was working hard and they were all doing great. So I did what any normal non creeper would do and cheered for ALL of them. Of course I was the only one, in fact it surprised some of the team members, that someone was clapping for someone other than Takeshi, so much that they kept looking over.

This also seemed to please some of the girls, honestly I'm starting to think that these girls were border line crazy. Thank god the two hours were up and I could run away and hide under my bed from these girls. They were freaking nuts! I was a bit confused when none of the girls moved from their seats and instead started to fix their hair or even their bras…

But they were all staring at one thing, so I followed their gaze to see none other than Takeshi jogging up to me. He smiled and looked up at me, due to me still being in the bleachers, it was a good thing there was a railing between us cause some of these girls were ready to jump this kid. Every girl in the bleachers gave Takeshi their own greeting…at the same time.

Takeshi smiled regardless, "Hello everyone," he then turned gaze toward me, "I'll be ready to leave in minute, I just need to help the team pack up."

My eyebrow twitched as I could feel the death glares of every girl here, I slowly turned my head toward the crowd to see I was right…they all want to kill me.

"So we can go in just a few minutes." Takeshi said before turning around and started to head back. I panicked as I could feel the glares on my back, making even the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Wait Takeshi-kun I'll help!" I yelled and quickly jumped over then railing and made a mad dash toward the field. This kid is going to get me killed…he's lucky he's cute.

* * *

The sushi restaurant was filled with Takeshi's roaring laughter, while I on the other hand was pouting.

"I'm serious Takeshi-kun, it was scary! I thought for sure those girls were going to kill me!"

"Now, now I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He reasoned, an innocent smile on his face. This boy was oblivious…or blind. The entire time I sat on the bleachers the girls hated me.

"Girls are vile creatures…they need to be locked up or set free into the wild." I stated dropping my head onto the table. Takeshi and I were sitting in a booth, sitting across from each other.

Takeshi chuckled, "They're not all bad."

"Fine, just your fan club is crazy…too bad that's like half the girls in the school! And I'm only saying half because another forty percent is crazy for Gokudera. So that means ninety percent of girls are off their rockers." I explained picking my head up and looked Takeshi straight in the eyes with a playful smile. He simply laughed it off like I knew he would.

"Well if that's the case, then fifty percent of the boys are crazy too." Yamamoto said grinning.

"Why's that?"

"Because they're part of your fan club." He laughed as I paled, I was going to deny it but memories of the ambush at my desk flooded my mind.

"But it's not like any of them stalk me like yours do."

"They didn't have too, you came to my practice."

"…What?"

Takeshi laughed and continued, "Some of the guys on the team seem to like you. And it was really nice of you to cheer for everyone by the way. The team enjoyed it."

Ignoring the comment of the fan club thing I smiled, "I'm glad, they all worked hard they deserve some kind of praise." The two of us went silent for a moment just staring at each other until we both smiled.

"You want to go to the park? It's still a few hours before dark." I suggested after we finished our meal. He smiled and agreed, we then began our journey to the park and took a seat on the swings. Half way through the walk we began a game of twenty questions, which exceeded around half an hour ago, but we simply continued asking random questions about each other.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. What's your favorite number?" I countered while beginning to actually swing instead of just using it as a seat. After awhile Takeshi copied my movements and we began a contest of who could go the highest, which I won. Then we wanted to see who could jump the furthest…he won. Eventually we ran out of swing contests so I started doing gymnastics on the grass while we talked about a t.v. show we both liked. After that I started showing him some karate moves which he enjoyed. We even sparred, but no one really won because the fight some how turned into a wrestling match…which some how turned into a tickle fight…which ended up with us laying in the grass looking at the sky.

We laid in a comfortable silence, which gave me a chance to think about my small issue…what am I supposed to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"MIRA-CHAN LOVES YAMAMOTO-KUN!" Haru squealed happily, clapping her hands together in pure delight.

I instantly paled while an anger vein planted itself on my forehead, "I DO NOT LOVE TAKESHI-KUN!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms as if I were about to land a plane.

"You just said you did." Haru commented slyly, winking in my direction.

"I did not! I said that I'm simply attracted to his appearance and personality, more than a normal friend should." I stated huffing, while folding my arms stubbornly. I know for a fact that I'm not in love, however…I have to admit I think I may sort of, kind of, maybe have a small crush on the baseball nut. So of course after Takeshi walked me home yesterday, with me being a confused female, I naturally called my fellow female friends in hopes that they may be able to help. So here I am walking with Haru and Kyoko to a dessert shop with me being interrogated and so far…not too helpful.

"Doesn't that mean you like him?" Kyoko questioned innocently, bringing a finger to her chin in curiosity

"I think so…only a crush at the most. But I'm still not completely sure…" I answered directing it more towards Haru than Kyoko. I lowered my head until my face was hidden behind my hair and I stared at the ground. Stupid Japan…just when I thought I had you all figured out you go and throw a cute guy wrapped up with girly emotions in my face. That's just low…

"Then we'll just have to test it!" Haru spoke up determinedly, I looked over at the brown haired girl curiously, "Test it?"

Kyoko nodded smiling, "Good idea, that way you can know for sure."

I silently stared at the two girls thinking of all the ways that this can back fire and blow up in my face. Kyoko is smart but I know she won't do anything dramatic, Haru is dramatic but not many people take her seriously anyway. Not to mention if this does work it would take a load off my mind, not to mention I would be able to actually get a good nights sleep. If it ends up I don't like Takeshi then I still have my best friend, and if I do like him…then we'll just cross that bridge when it comes to it.

I smiled already feeling a bit relieved, "Alright I'm in. So how are we going to do this?"

"I'll take care of that." An all too familiar voice interjected. I tensed at the sound of the voice. There's no way…how did he? I slowly turned around and saw the source of the voice…wearing his little suit and fancy hat. There he was, staring up at me with that little baby smile of his. This is bad…this is really bad…

"W-what did you say?" I stuttered, my brow twitching, this was not good, there's no telling what this kid can do! Maybe I should just go crawl into a hole and stay there for awhile…like until the world enters another ice age. Yeah that sounds good.

"I'll take care of it. You want to know your true feelings toward Yamamoto? I'll test you." He answered sending me that evil baby smirk of his. I gulped and I could feel a bead of sweat form on my forehead. This can't be happening! Japan I take it back, you're amazing! Is this karma? A sick twist of fate? What's happening?

But as I stared at the smirking face of the infamous hitman I only knew one thing for sure…this is not good.

* * *

Okay deep breath…in…..and out….in…and out…ugh I can't take it anymore! Flash backs of yesterdays events haunted me.

So of course ever since then I've had my guard up, jump at every sound, and have been avoiding Takeshi…like the plague. I flinched as a bell rang once I had opened the glass door, alerting everyone behind the counter of my presence. I sighed and mentally cursed that damned bell as I made my way down the aisles of the store. Why am I here? I should be locked in my room until hell freezes over…what the hell am I doing outside of my safety zone? It would take the most important of emergencies to make me leave my house!

As I saw the object of my search I instantly remembered why I dared to leave my sanctuary…I was out of toilet paper. I sweat dropped, well it would be a big and important emergency sooner or later, right?

I paid the man and brought the now purchased item back to my house and properly set it in the bathroom. I decided to make something to eat and began my walk down the stairs and toward the kitchen, however once I entered the room I jumped back and ended up tripping. I slowly sat up and stared at the figure casually sitting on my kitchen counter.

"Casio. "

"H-how did you? When did you?"

"I'm not going to test you."

I stared silently at the baby hit man, this had to be a trick…right? "Why?" I asked as I began to stand back up on my feet. To be honest I was a bit happy about the situation, and a bit embarrassed about how I hid all day.

"I decided telling Yamamoto would just be easier." He answered and stood before jumping out of my kitchen window. My eyes widened as I bolted to the window to see which way he went. Seeing his retreating form run towards town, I sprinted out my door and after the fleeing hit man.

He can't tell Takeshi! That would ruin everything! What if he hates me after? Or never wants to talk to me again? No! I can't let that happen! As I made it into town I quickly scanned the area for any trace of Reborn, when I saw Gokudera instead. I ran over to him, "Gokudera have you seen Reborn?"

Now due to my breathing being irregular, my screaming the question, and my desperate composure…I can understand the look I received from the silver haired bomber…along with the looks from several bystanders…

Gokudera pointed to his left and before he could even utter a single word I dashed in the direction I was told. I continued running, quickly glancing in any direction for a sign but much to my dismay I had no luck. Eventually when my lungs were desperate for air, I stopped and placed my hands on my knees and attempted to catch my breath. As I looked at my surroundings I realized I was at the field where we had the competitions on New Years, in fact…I tilted my head back about half an inch, that's where we sat and watched the fireworks…where these feelings first started…

"They say people do crazy things when they are in love," Reborn's voice brought me back to reality and I found him standing about five feet in front of me, "Let's see how far you'll go." He smirked before once again dashing off.

"Reborn wait!" I growled and was about to run after him when another voice came into play.

"Hey guys come look! Poor little girl strayed too far from home." The owner of the new rough voice smirked, and before I knew it there were about six guys surrounding me. They looked like wannabe gangsters…or maybe real gangsters I don't know. All of them had their pants sagging so their boxers were showing, wore muscle tee shirts or no shirt at all for that matter, what gave it away the most was their stances…defiantly street fighters. I narrowed my eyes, this is not good…Reborn will get away for sure! Oh and a bunch of people want to kick my ass…that's important too…

"Look I don't have time to teach you about belts, so let me through!" I yelled sending a death glare to the one who spoke. But of course no one takes a girl seriously on the streets, so they all laughed.

"Why don't you run along home princess," One of the guys spoke with a smug smile, "you don't know who you're messing with."

I scoffed and got into a stance, "You think I don't know a bunch of pathetic punks when I see them? Losers like you are everywhere." I mentally cringed as flashbacks flooded my mind but I just ignored them. I have to finish this quickly or else Reborn will get away!

"Have it your way." The leader spoke as one of the guys came at me. I narrowed my eyes and blocked as he tried to punch me, I reached my hand out and caught his fist, I then maneuvered myself so that my back was facing him and quickly flipped him over my shoulder. When he landed he was out cold. One down…

"Big mistake princess." The leader spoke and then they all charged me at once. Good if I beat them all at once I should be able to catch up to that freaking baby, where the hell is he heading anyway? I quickly dodged multiple hits, you got to figure five guys means ten hands and ten feet…meaning I'm doing a lot of dodging and not enough hitting! I growled and was able to make a quick punch at one of the boy's faces before I went back to blocking. Alright since I can't make my own hits, I'll have to use theirs against them.

I closed the distance between one of the boys attacking me and as predicted they followed my movements, making little room to move. I watched as one made a fist to punch me and quickly ducked under the men. The punch that was meant for me then proceeded…except with me no longer being there it hit another boy instead. In fact all the blows that were meant for me instead hit someone else. I quickly crawled out of the group and stood up once I was a good distance away. I smirked they kept fighting as if I were there, they looked like a bunch dogs fighting over a piece of meat.

My smirk faltered as I quickly counted the men, one is missing! I froze as a voice was heard from behind me, "You're going to pay for that."

I quickly snapped my head back but it was too late, As I turned my head brought his foot up for a kick. One strong kick to the back of my head and I was on the ground. I quickly tried to get up but the leader stomped his foot and my back and held it there.

"Hey boys look what I've got." The leader sang to the punks, I tried to get up again but he simply delivered another blow to my back. I looked up and saw the men surrounding me.

"Damn it." I mumbled, while the leader stomped on my back again, how can I get out of this and catch up to Reborn? Why am I losing? I've beat punks like these guys before! It was at that moment I actually listened to what I was telling myself. I never underestimate someone, and I should never lose focus in a fight, I even let my guard down so this back breaking punk could get me no sweat. I mentally cursed myself, I can't believe I am being so freaking stupid, no blonde has ever been this stupid! I bet dumb blondes have meetings and jokes about how dumb I am! I let a guy get in my head, distract me, affect me, and now I'm getting beat up all cause someone was going to tell him that I may like him? I'm so stupid!

"Have at it boys!" The leader yelled in delight as he held his foot on my back, It's too late…I can't defend myself now all I can do is try to not pass out…or die, dying is bad too.

All the guys came at me and I snapped my eyes shut bracing myself for the shit load of pain I was about to endure. All this cause I was to scared to admit my feelings…

"Save your friend with your dying will."

There was a gunshot and I snapped my eyes open, it couldn't be…

"Who the hell do you think you are?" One of the guys yelled from behind me, I couldn't turn to see who it was due to crazy ass fatty still holding me down. But I think I have a pretty good idea who it is…

"MIRA-CHAN!" An all too familiar voice called out to me, and before I knew it all the gang members flew past me all beat up. The familiar voice kept yelling my name and soon enough the pressure holding me down was gone, I tilted my head and saw that he was also beaten up and was out cold. I tried to get up but the pain in my back was burning, throbbing, and stinging like hell. My arms began to wobble until a warm hand helped steady myself.

"Mira-Chan are you alright?" Tsuna's caring face showing concern, all traces of the flame on his forehead gone.

"Yeah thanks to you," I smiled warmly at him as he helped me, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you in your underwear!"

He blushed and gave a shy laugh, while I did what anyone would do and hugged the bashful brown haired boy. "Thank you for saving me Tsuna."

He somewhat hugged me back, you have to figure this is most interaction he's ever had with a girl, you know besides his mom. I broke the hug and Tsuna helped me stand.

"Are you hurt? Why were you fighting those guys?"

"My back is killing me…other than that I'm fine. And I was chasing Reborn cause he was going to tell Takeshi that…" I quickly stopped myself, damn it Tsuna you're too trusting, well…does it matter if he knows? He likes Kyoko so maybe he would understand better?

"You don't have to tell me." I snapped out of my mental debate and looked at Tsuna, he had a simple carefree smile on his face.

"What?"

"You don't have to tell me, if you didn't want Reborn to know then it must be secret right? You don't have to tell me, but we should take you to a doctor."

I stared at my 'boss' in awe, I swear this kid is one of the most amazing guys I know. I smiled, "You're a true friend Tsuna, and I trust you. The secret is…I really like Takeshi, more than a friend. But I don't want him to know." There I admitted it, the world can go on now, nothing to see here just another emotion crazed teenager.

"Why not? You two would be good together."

"His fan club is big enough without me, besides he's too clueless to understand how I feel about him anyway." I shrugged, so I'm crushing on Takeshi doesn't change anything right? Life will go on, I don't have to tell him I can just let things be…I don't know why I was scared earlier. Even if Reborn told Takeshi he wouldn't get it anyway, I grinned lovable idiot. Tsuna sweat dropped and agreed, also noting how Takeshi can sometimes be a little…slow.

"Now you have you're answer, it's up to you what you do with it from here. You both learned a lesson today." Reborns voice spoke calmly with that little smile. I grew an anger vein, "One of these days Reborn…"

Reborn smirked, "Tsuna you should take her to Shamal."

Tsuna and I both paled, not that pervert! I yelled toward Reborns retreating form, "You cheat! Come back here!" I continued yelling toward the baby with Tsuna trying to calm me down.

But Reborn's smirk grew as he thought about how things were going to get more interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I hate today, it is the most pointless and egotistical day of the entire year. There is absolute no point in this holiday, it is nothing but an excuse for materialistic girls to get gifts from their boyfriends. There is no meaning behind this holiday except make those who are single or unpopular feel worse about themselves…you guessed it, it is Valentines day. This is the day that popular girls make everyone feel like shit because they don't have guys stalking them around every corner. Frankly this day alone makes me sick, and in all honesty I may just play a little hooky today to save myself from this sugar crazed holiday. But alas I have friends who die with out me…not really but I had a test today.

Pulling my school uniform on, I decided to suffer through it and continued my daily routine before I made my grand journey to school. I was supposed to make chocolates for everyone with Kyoko and Haru after school but after the whole cake incident I decided to save myself the embarrassment. I refuse to give out chocolate today, I am not buying into this holiday, I down right refuse it. This holiday goes against my beliefs in every way possible, and I will not buy into it, even if I do have a crush on my clueless friend. That's right this is a real deal crush, it's been a week and I still feel the same, so as it turns out it was no fluke. I'm crushing on my buddy and everyone knows except for him, and Gokudera but I think he suspects it. You would think now that I have someone I'd like I'd be excited right? Hell no, if you really like someone you should show it every day, not once a freaking year…besides Yamamoto's fan club will have him cornered all day anyway. In fact so will Gokudera's fan club…and Tsuna will be stalking Kyoko…why the hell am I going to school if I'm going to be alone all day? But as fate would have it that was the moment I made it to school, in other words it was too late to turn back now. Japan if you have any respect for me, you'll make something worth my while today…

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun please accept this!" a crowd of love struck teenage girls were yelling as they circled Yamamoto in the classroom, the same for Gokudera only unlike the lovable baseball star he didn't thank them with a kind smile, but instead continued to tell the girls off…but alas a girls appeal for bad boys, they weren't going anywhere. As for Tsuna he looked just as miserable as me as he openly started at Kyoko, who called it? Me, and as much as I love being right, I was a bit occupied by half of the males in our class surrounding me…ME!

"Rapheala-Chan please take this!" A chorus of boys yelled all around me. Someone shoot me, this isn't right, I hate this holiday!

"Look everyone I'm flattered and all but-" That's as much as I could say before another wave of chocolates would be pushed into my face. This shit isn't right…I despise this holiday…I mean I admit this is a bit of an ego boost but come on, there's a limit!

After about ten minutes of persuading I finally accepted all of the chocolate and thanked them all with a polite smile. But that wasn't enough to get them to leave me alone. Oh no, they all started talking to me, complimenting me, and all being very sweet. It almost made me feel guilty, here I am grumbling about how much I hate this holiday when all of them took the time to get and give me chocolate. Did I feel guilty yes, but do I still hate Valentines day? Hell yes! When the bell rang I politely thanked everyone again, and made my way out of the school and towards my home. Upon arriving I noticed a familiar car in my drive way. It was dads business partner which means I shouldn't disturb them.

Sighing I was forced to spend my day elsewhere. I know I was still welcome to make chocolates with the girls, but I have been fed up with today since I got out of bed this morning. Knowing there was only one other place to go, I walked towards my destination and was greeted by a smiling Mr. Tsuyoshi.

The kind man nodded a greeting before telling me that his son, my lovable idiot of a crush, was not home.

"I know, he's over at Tsuna's, but I needed to go somewhere for awhile. Dads at home with his partner working on a project so it's safer to stay out of his hair." I answered sitting at one of the stools at the counter, and looked around at all the happy couples.

"Why don't you spend the day with your friends?" Takeshi's dad questioned going back behind the counter to fill an order.

I scowled, "Because I refuse to take part in Valentines day activities."

"Why's that?"

"It's so dumb! I mean why are you forced to show and prove your feelings just because it's Valentines day? If you really like someone you should show it everyday. There's just so much pressure for something so pointless." I ranted all of my inner thoughts and looked to see the mans reaction.

He simply nodded showing me that he understood my feelings toward this holiday. "I was the same way when I was younger. Used to tease my friends when they got all sappy on this day," the man chuckled with a glazed look in his eyes, "but as I got older I did find meaning that even I couldn't deny in this holiday."

"And what was that?" I asked curiously at the smiling man. His smile grew as he pulled something out from his apron pocket and handed it to me. I gingerly took to the piece of paper from to find that it wasn't just paper, it was a picture. Examining the picture I saw that it was Tsuyoshi as a young adult with his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman. Looking up towards the man, he nodded answering my unspoken question, This was Takeshi's mom.

"She died of illness when Takeshi was about six years old. Beautiful isn't she?" I nodded, my heart breaking. I handed him back the picture and he stared at it as he continued, "I proposed to her on Valentines day. I put the ring in a box of chocolates that I gave her." He paused as he slid the picture back into his pocket. "She was an amazing wife and mother, and every year on valentines day we would go out dancing," he laughed again, a small smile on his face as he continued, "I never liked dancing but she loved it. So every year I sucked it up and danced with her and then when we came home I would give her chocolates. You see Valentines day isn't about proving your love, its about treasuring the loved ones around you." He stated looking me straight in the eye as he smile grew. I stared at him as all of this processed into my head. It made sense in a way…and not that I think about it I haven't even said a word to my friends all day, I was too busy grumbling in a corner.

I smiled at the caring man, "Thank you Mr. Yamamoto, I'm going to go find my friends and spend the rest of Valentines day with them."

The man nodded happily, obviously pleased with my decision. I hoped off the stool and was about to leave when a thought occurred to me. "Mr. Yamamoto?"

Said man met my gaze as I gave him a serious look, "Your wife was a very lucky woman, and I'll bet anything that she's looking over you and is proud." I smiled and dashed out of the restaurant. Missing the touched smile the man wore.

As I was running I checked my watch to see that the chocolate would have been finished by now, silently cursing myself I came up with a plan B.

* * *

Walking up the steps to Tsuna's bedroom I held my 'gift' and smiled to myself, I thought this was a good idea. As it turns out I made it just in time, Kyoko and Haru were outside the door holding the chocolate fondue pots as they struggled to open the door.

"Need a hand?" I smiled, my two friends looked at me and returned my smile. Each of them giving me a warm greeting, I looked at the ground and scratched the back of my head with my free hand, "Look I'm really sorry that I ditched today, it's just that-"

"It's okay Mira-Chan, you are forgiven." Kyoko assured me happily.

"You're here now and that's all that matters." Haru agreed smiling.

How on earth did I ever get such amazing friends? I smiled and thanked them both before I opened the door to see Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi, Reborn, and Lambo sitting around a table. They all looked surprised to see me as I smiled and greeted them all.

"The valentines chocolate is done!" Kyoko and Haru sang together joyously.

"And I made the crackers." An all too familiar voice rang, holding her crackers where you could clearly see a purple fog hover over them.

I smiled nervously and held out my gift, "I brought something also, fruit to dip in the chocolate." I noticed some relieved smiles as I placed my gift on the table and sat next in between Kyoko and Takeshi. We all talked and ate happily, my fruit was a success and shockingly no one ate the purple crackers…go figure.

Looking around the table at everyone's smiling faces made me rethink this damned holiday after all. I smiled to myself as I was about to eat another chocolate covered strawberry, but of course a cute idiot got my attention.

"So where were you earlier Mira-Chan?" His voice chimed making my lips twitch into a smile.

"I was talking to your dad actually, he kind of helped through some stuff." I answered examining my crush. My smile grew as I realized something, Takeshi had his mothers eyes.

Takeshi blinked confused, "My old man?" but the confusion melted away and he wore a smile that matched my own, "Yea my dad is pretty great."

I nodded in agreement and held out a piece of fruit for him to take, which he gladly complied. "So what did he help you with?"

"Oh well, I guess you could say I didn't get the meaning of the holiday. I just thought it was about materialistic love…but your dad showed me differently." I tried to explain with out going into detail, something told me that the talk with Mr. Yamamoto was private, not to mention now isn't a good time to bring up Takeshi's mother, you know since we're surrounded by a bunch of other people.

"Valentines day is about loved ones! You never know Mira-Chan your loved one could be right under your nose…waiting for you to make a move." Haru commented slyly, winking in my direction.I knew what she was implying, but I refuse to tell Takeshi so soon. I blushed as I became the center of attention, I cast a sideways glance toward Yamamoto who was smiling and eating the chocolate covered fruit, clueless as always. Clueless…but that's what I want right now, do I like Takeshi? Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm ready and I know for a fact he's not…but if he's not then should I just give up now? What if he's always this clueless?

I gave a soft sigh and smiled at the on looking crowd, "Nah…I can wait."

I noticed Tsuna giving mea knowing sad smile. We were in the same boat, both crushing on someone who just doesn't get it. Oh well, things will work themselves out eventually.

One of these days Yamamoto…one of these day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I will not move, not one inch, you hear me alarm clock! I don't care how loud or long you beep, you can show off your temper tantrum to someone else because I am warm, comfortable, and refuse to move. I closed my eyes as I savored the warmth and relaxation of being curled up in my bed. Yesterday was terrible, I got kicked off of the volley ball team because Ami decided to start her pms and was talking crap about Tsuna and the gang…couldn't have that now could we? So I let her have it, yelling wise, no matter how much she deserved a good punch in the face, she wasn't worth being suspended over.

_Beep…_

And so it begins…bring it on alarm clock!

_Beep…_

Nope, you'll have to do better than that.

_Beep…Beep…_

Ha! Don't make me laugh!

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Okay now your being a little annoying…

_Beep…Beep…_

Shut up…

_Beep…Beep…_

"Alright I get it!" I yelled slamming my fist on the off button and possibly breaking the clock altogether, but there was no sympathy. That damn time teller had it coming…with its loud repetitive whines for attention…they make me sick.

Sighing in defeat I left my warm cocoon and swung my legs over the bed while I rubbed those gross little eye crusts from the corner of my eyes. What is that crust stuff anyway? Where does it come from…does anyone else wonder this? Anyway walking over to my closet I grabbed my school uniform and put it on along with the tan school jacket to accommodate the chill in the air. I threw my golden hair into a ponytail and brushed my bangs out of my face. I finished my daily routine and grabbed an apple to eat on the walk toward my higher education.

I should probably find another sport to take up, or I'll be forced to spend more time at home…with dad...no thank you. Now let's see, throughout all of my school years I have taken volleyball, basketball, tennis, gymnastics, dance, choir, karate, kendo, pretty much every martial arts, but what haven't I done? I know I sound lame doing all of this extra curriculum stuff, but it wasn't like I did it all at one time. Besides I only did all of this extra stuff so I wouldn't be home all alone. I mean don't get me wrong I love some alone time but after awhile…

I shook my head and took a bite of the apple and thought of any clubs worth joining. Well come to think of it, I don't have to join a club…I mean I guess I could spend more time with my friends. I shrugged and decided to dwell upon that later; right now I spy an all too familiar boxer with an 'extreme' complex.

I smiled and quickened my pace, "Ryohei wait up!"

The determined boxer looked my way and returned my smile, "Raphaela-Chan! Good morning!"

Once I caught up with my extreme friend we continued our way to school talking about his boxing club. I like Ryohei, he may be a bit dense but he's really sweet once you get to know him, and I think 'extreme' attitude was something to admire. Granted it can be a bit annoying buy hey, he's my friend, take the good and the bad right? During our conversation I accidently let slip that I was looking for a new club to join, and I could practically feel the determination radiate from him. That's right, he tried to suck me in too…but I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it. Boxing is fun, and it would help me brush up on some fighting skills, I am going to be a hitman someday…maybe.

I merely smiled told him that I would think about it and then proceeded to change the conversation, oh yea sneaky right? Anyway after a few minutes of walking we made it to school and eventually had to part ways due to being in different classes. I walked into my class and sat in my seat before twirling my finger in my hair in a bored manor. Can you blame me, none of my friends were here yet, I guess I left earlier than I thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone put their hands over my eyes and spoke, "Guess who?"

I jumped a little and smiled as I knew who it was, he was the only one childish enough to play this game. "Gee I don't know, maybe it's the baseball captain who scored the game winning homerun last week?"

Yes I went to his game, he was so excited about it how could I not go and root for him and the team. He chuckled as he removed his hands and sat next me, staring at me with his shinning ebony eyes. He put his arms behind his head, smile permanently plastered on his face.

"It was nothing really."

"Are you kidding? It was great! The team played a great game." I grinned.

He smiled brightly, "It helps when you have friends cheering you on."

I could feel warmth in my cheeks and knew there must be a slight blush making its way to face. Damn emotions…damn Yamamoto for being clueless and cute at the same time.

"Which is why I wanted to ask if you would come to our next game? The team would love it and we could go back to my house after for some sushi." He grinned childishly.

I knew he wasn't asking me on a date. He always asks me to come to his games and we always eat at his dad's restaurant, this was normal for us. But the two Yamamoto fan girls sitting a few seats in front of us didn't know that. Once they heard, well more like eavesdropped, our conversation they turned in their seats and sent death glares my way. I maturely retaliated by sticking out my tongue at them. You can't get any more mature than that.

"Mira-Chan you're funny." Takeshi said laughing at my face, but of course still to clueless to understand what was going on. But he then continued, "So in return for coming to my game I'll go to one of yours."

That brought me out of my tongue hanging state and made me realize I haven't broken the news to him yet. In fact I haven't told anyone, except for my boxing friend that is. In my defense it did only happen yesterday.

"I don't have any more games Takeshi-kun." I sighed resting my chin on my hand and faced the cute sports captain. He gave a confused look so I continued to explain. "I got kicked off the team."

I watched as his eyes widened in shock and asked the million dollar question, "How come?"

I could explain how she trash talked Tsuna in the locker room, I could explain how she stalked Gokudera, I could explain that she couldn't keep her mouth shut about my friends, but I didn't.

"The captain doesn't like me too much…but it's ok, Have to stay positive right?" I shrugged and cast him a small smile, "Besides gives me a chance to try something new. Or hang out with and the guys more."

He looked at me a little unsure which I can understand, sports are his life. He was probably picturing how he would feel if he were in my position, this would be hell for him.

"I'm okay really, and to prove it I'll go to your next game." I offered with my cutest smile, and as if the conversation about volleyball never happened he flashed me an award winning smile and agreed.

* * *

School went by like every other day and I remembered that I had to clean out my locker in the locker room or else Ami will just throw all my stuff away. Sighing I told the gang I would catch up with them later and made my way towards the volleyball locker rooms. Entering the memorized combination I opened my locker to find my sports bag, uniform, hairbrush, deodorant, sneakers, and body spray. Hey when I play, I play HARD, meaning yes I get sweaty and smell. But at least I have the decency to do something about it, unlike some of the guys at this school…ahh puberty sneaking up on everyone. Besides I only smell after games and practices for like half an hour, and that's just the walk home and getting clothes and towels ready to take a shower.

I threw everything into my sports bag, including the uniform; I figure I should wash it before I return it. I then slung my bag over my shoulder and left the locker room. No sooner that the locker room door shut behind me, an all too familiar voice spoke.

"Volleyball practices aren't until tomorrow, what are you doing here?" Hibari asked in his usual, terrifying tone.

"Cleaned out my locker, I'm no longer on the team." I answered, showing him the sports bag draped on my shoulder.

"Leave before I bite you to death." There it was, I'm pretty sure that's his response for everything, but I wasn't about to risk another me getting my ass kicked so I nodded and left the school grounds making my way home.

It was generally a ten to fifteen minute walk from school to my house, and the whole walk was spent thinking about clubs and after school activities. Honestly why do I feel compelled to join a club? Ever since I was little…

I stopped dead in my tracks, when I was little….I frowned and hung my head. I know why…I remember now…when I was younger my parents would come to my games and recitals and dad would tell he was proud of me…and when mom…was gone it was just me and dad. I remember he used to love me still but then it was less and less until…we lost all contact completely. I groaned, that's why I'm obsessed…I'm subconsciously hoping that dad…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a pull on my arm and my back being slammed against a wall. I hissed at the sudden impact to see a tall man holding me against the wall.

"Okay girlie, your coming with me." He whispered to me as he pulled me into the alley nearby. "Now give me all the money you got." He said holding the front of my jacket with his free fist drawn back in a threatening manner. I narrowed my eyes, "I'm in middle school stupid what money do you think I have?"

Stupid, yes, but I am blonde. I refuse to be a helpless victim, and the fact that a blonde got pulled into a alley way while she is walking is just cliché. If all of this is going to happen to me, the least I can do is be original…someone has to set an example for blondes everywhere.

"I'm not going to tell you twice girlie, give me all your money!" He tightened his grip on my jacket and aimed a punch to the side of my head, which I caught with ease. I stared into the man's eyes, "You're not to bright are you?"

I quickly kneed him in the groin and as he went down his grip on my jacket loosened enough for me to grab his wrist and twist it to the point he let me go, and his wrist was sprained. Just as I was about to exit the alley and call the authorities, I was shoved into the corner of the alley that was decorated with trash cans, trash bags, and to my blonde luck a shattered mirror…that I was thrown into.

I grimaced as I saw a hunk of glass sticking out of my arm, and winced when I pulled it out. Looking up I saw another man smirking down at me, "What should we do with her boss?"

Boss…what? I looked to the man that may possibly never have children to see him struggling to get up but answered, "Kill her."

The second man slowly walked over to me and brought a knife to my throat. "You should have just done the boss said you little brat." He laughed at me. I curled my hands into fists to knock these two out so I could go home and get some sleep but in one hand I felt the shard of glass. Deciding to even the playing field I quickly cut the strangers arm, making him drop the knife and punched him in the gut with my other hand.

"Stay down." I growled and walked over to the leader, "Come near me again…and I'll end you." I threatened before dropping the glass and leaving the alley. I pulled out my cell phone and told the police where to find the thugs, but chances are they're probably gone.

"Not bad, but you might want to bandage your arm." A baby voice echoed, I looked up to see Reborn standing at my home doorstep.

"It's nothing, what are you doing here?"

The baby smiled, "Your ready for your weapon." He then threw something at my face with my good arm I caught it to realize that it was two sheathed daggers. I quickly remembered Gokudera's dynamite and Takeshi's baseball bat that turns into a sword.

"B-but I don't know how to use these!" I stuttered, it's true I never used a dagger before. I wasn't sure what to feel at this moment, I was given my own personal weapon to fight alongside my 'family'. It was…weird.

"Those are just training daggers, we'll start your training tomorrow."

I was in such a daze that I simply nodded and watched the baby hitman run back toward Tsuna's home. I walked into my house and headed straight to the first aid kit. Why do I feel like I'm going g to need this tomorrow?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

To say I was sore was an understatement…to say I felt like hell was an understatement…to say I couldn't possibly hurt anymore was a lie when it came to training. It's no secret that my martial art skills were a little rusty, but I didn't know getting back into the swing of things would be so painful…and is it just me or is the day after always the worst? I swear getting out of my bed was like a freaking work out in itself, and that's just my hand to hand fighting, let's not even talk about the dagger training!

Whoever said a paper cut was the worst pain has obviously never stepped outside of his little fantasy bubble. Reborn helped me for two days with my daggers and told me the rest was up to me. There was no immediate danger so there was no point in practicing every day, but that didn't stop me. That's right the decision to pick up my martial arts training again was mine, and now that I don't have volleyball anymore I have time to do it. So every day I would train myself with my daggers and fighting skills, and everyday day I would come home all scratched and beat up, but you know what…I don't mind. It actually makes me think of my mom more…

It's been a couple weeks since I started training and I have to say, all bragging aside, there has been some serious improvement in my fighting. My reflexes have quickened, my senses heightened, and over all I have gotten stronger. As for my dagger skills…I'm able to use them properly, but I'm nowhere close to mastering it yet, but hey practice makes perfect.

But before you think I've gone all obsessive I still hang out with the gang every day, and I still attend Yamamoto's baseball games. My friends noticed my scratches and cuts and were concerned at first, but I laughed it off and told them the truth. I can't lie to them, they mean everything to me, plus I was touched at how they worried over me. So yes, I'm a sap, but I'm a sap with kick ass friends and mad fighting skills!

I sighed as I lowered myself into the warm bath water; this was a regular thing now, come home and soak to calm the dulling pain in my body. It's not like I'm killing myself over it though, like I said there is no immediate danger, and now that my body is accustomed to the training the pain is lessening.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles when I heard my phone go off, drying my hands on my towel I grabbed my phone to see a text from Yamamoto.

'_Want to hang at Takesushi? :D – Takeshi'_

I laughed; the kid doesn't even stop smiling in texts. I sent a reply accepting, and ended my bath much sooner than I had hoped. But I know deep down my crush is worth it, so I sucked it up and went in my room to get a new pair of clothes. I didn't think I would be going out so the pajamas I had just put on won't cut it. I put on a pair of faded jeans with a white shirt and a blue sweater; I decided to leave my hair down and threw on a pain of old sneakers. I may not be the most fashionable girl in the world but hey, I never had one to teach me this stuff so what can you do right?

Sending a quick text to Takeshi that I was on my way I opened my front door to reveal said baseball nut with one hand positioned in mid knock. Putting his hand down the boy grinned, "Hey Mira-Chan you ready?"

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at your place?" I questioned feeling my lips instantly smile at the sight of him. His smile is so damn contagious!

"I was bored so I decided I'd walk you." He grinned impishly stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Nice, well let's go." I stated locking the door behind me and shutting it. We walked towards his restaurant and talked mostly about his upcoming game, but really I let him do all the talking and watched as his he got a sparkle in his eyes when he talked about certain subjects. We made it to Takesushi just in time to see his dad put up a sign in the window that read the word 'closed'.

"Why are you guys closing so early today?" I asked looking over at my gleaming eyed friend.

"Dads going out for a bit, so I figured we could hang out upstairs." He answered shrugging, while I raised a brow.

"Upstairs? I've never been up there before, what's up there?"

Takeshi just laughed, "That's where I live, there's an apartment above the restaurant."

I literally smacked myself in the forehead, "Right stupid question, sorry."

We walked in just as the last of the customers walked out and greeted his dad who smiled at the sight of me, weird right?

"Alright Takeshi I'll be home around five and Raphaela-Chan you are more than welcome to stay for dinner." The almost giddy man spoke, causing light pink hue to dust my cheeks. Hey if the father of your crush invited you to dinner wouldn't you be excited? I smiled and nodded my thanks to the man and followed Takeshi into the back room that was for employees only, and went up the stairs and into Yamamoto's apartment. He gave me the grand tour and it was actually a really nice apartment. It was a decent size and very cozy, although you could tell it was just Takeshi and his dad was living here…there were no frilly or floral curtains, no decorated table cloth, in other words no woman's touch anywhere. It made me a little sad to think this, but then again they seem to be a happy with life at the moment so why should I be getting all emotional?

"And this is my room." Yamamoto spoke bringing me out of my thoughts as he turned the knob on the door and pushed it open to reveal a sports fan paradise. There were posters of famous athletes hanging on the tan walls, autographed baseballs being displayed on a shelf, and team banners hung above Yamamoto's twin sized bed. He had a desk by his window in the corner of his room that was being used to hold his school bag and baseball bat, he had a dresser that was covered in sports stickers, and of course like any guy in the world he had a hamper in the other corner that was filled with dirty laundry. It was a tad warm so I took off my sweater and placed it neatly on the back of the chair at his desk.

I smiled; this was defiantly his room, "Very nice, very…Takeshi."

He grinned and scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry it's a little messy. So what do you want to do?"

Spotting a table that held a TV on it facing Takeshi's bed I made the brilliant suggestion of watching a movie, to which he agreed. So I had the job of picking the movie while he made snacks and got drinks. Settling on an action film we both lay at the foot of his bed and watched the movie, however half way through I could tell Yamamoto was getting restless. He kept twitching and moving around which normally wouldn't bother me, but since we are so close on a small bed every movement he made, made the bed shift meaning I moved too.

"Takeshi, do you ever sit still?" I laughed throwing a piece of popcorn at his face and watched as it bounced off of his nose.

"He smiled apologetically, "Sorry Mira-Chan." It was then that I saw his eyes light up in realization and his sweet little smile turned into an evil smirk. "You called me Takeshi."

"Uh yeah that's kind of your name. Honestly Takeshi I think you've taken too many baseballs to the head." I giggled and poked his cheek before popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth. Although I was only kidding that would explain a lot…

"You forgot kun."

My eyes widened, damn this freaking language! At my reaction Yamamoto just laughed, so I did what any girl would do in that situation and tackled him onto the floor. The bed wasn't high up so it didn't really hurt, it was all in good fun anyway, but I wasn't going to let him know that. We ended up side by side and we both hoisted ourselves up into sitting positions facing each other.

"That does it I'm tired of all these rules for names, from now on your Takeshi! Just Takeshi no suffix allowed!" I huffed, pouting a little but can you blame me? After all this time I still can't get his name right. I can't help it, it's his name!

He grinned, "Alright, alright Mira-Chan. But there's one more thing that needs to be settled."

"What's that?"

That did it. Before I could blink he pounced on me and tickled me, laughing at me the entire time. May I just say how wrong that is…

"T-Takeshi! S-stop it!" I laughed unable to stop. I continued squirming but it did no good, he had a firm grip and I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why? You're having so much fun!" He grinned still tickling me.

"No-no I'm not!" I was laughing so hard that my eyes began to water.

"You look like it."

"Because you're tickling me!"

"Alright, alright." He stopped allowing to me to catch my breath, and damn did it feel good to breathe! I wiped my eyes and glared at the grinning boy who tried his hardest to appear innocent.

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that." He said giving me a toothy smile and patted my head. "So you've been training hard huh?" He said staring at the small scratches on my arms.

I nodded, "I've gotten a lot better. So when's the next game?"

"Friday but I have practice tomorrow if you want to come?" He stood up and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and realized that our hands fit pretty well together…and that's not the hormones talking I swear! Just the size of our hands and all that, I mean it's not like in all those stories where the guy's hands are huge and the girls are small. I'm average height and the top of my head comes up to Takeshi's chin.

"Sure on one condition, you teach me how to throw a baseball." I smiled. I admit I had an alternative motive to his besides hanging with Takeshi, through all my training I realized that I was a short ranged fighter…I need a long range attack up my sleeve and I thought throwing daggers would be the best choice. But I don't have anyone to teach me throw daggers so I figured who better to teach me to at least throw, than the man with the strongest arm I know.

He excitedly agreed and after some more talking we eventually started to play some video games best out of fives, which I'm proud to say I'm the champion! But it was pretty close though… soon after that Yamamoto's father came home with some take out, which is somewhat ironic since you know they own and run a restaurant, but that may just be my blonde humor talking.

"Oh you should tell your dad you're staying for dinner." Takeshi suggested but I just shook my head.

"My dad's hasn't been home for three days; he went on a business trip to America and won't be back for a few more days."

"So you're all alone?" He asked frowning.

"Yeah but it's alright, I'm used to it." I smiled warmly but was a bit surprised when I didn't get a smile back.

Yamamoto and I washed up for dinner and can I just say that these two have the strongest father and son bond I have EVER seen. I'm serious it was unbelievable, and I have to admit I was a bit shy at first I mean this was new for me…having dinner with my crush and his dad was just something I've never done. Granted that's mostly because I never really liked anyone as much as Yamamoto so I never bothered. The two men kept me laughing and before I knew it dinner was over and it was time for me to go home.

I thanked Mr. Yamamoto about a million times by the end of the night and slipped on my shoes and sweater to leave when I heard Mr. Yamamoto speak, "Takeshi why don't you walk her home?"

"Oh that's okay he doesn't-" but I was cut short when to both my and Mr. Yamamoto's surprise, Takeshi already had his jacket on and smiled, "Was planning on it pops."

Mr. Yamamoto recovered first and had a huge grin on his face which one grew more when he saw the red blush on my cheeks. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head, but decided I didn't want to know what he was plotting. Instead I looked towards Takeshi who was all ready to go and was holding the door for me. Once we walked out I quickly turned to Takeshi, "You really don't have to."

"I want to." He grinned, "So you're really all by yourself huh?"

"Yeah but again it's not that bad, my dad and I aren't really close anyway so it's like he never even left." I shrugged, sad but true, this is what I grew up with.

"Then we'll just have to hang every day until he gets back." He concluded grinning ear to ear.

"What?"

"Hm this way you don't feel alone."

"Takeshi you don't have to, I'm a big girl you know." I smiled as his eyes sparkled when I said this and watched his Cheshire grin turn into a warm smile.

"What?" I questioned curiously.

"Nothing just that no girl has ever called me Takeshi, ha come to think of it no one but my dad calls me Takeshi…it's kind of nice hearing it." He answered scratching his cheek with his index finger, and if I didn't know any better I would say that I saw a small blush on his tanned face. Which of course made me blush…damn this kid….he is freaking hot!

"See? Aren't you glad I'm such a screw up?" I said with a shy smile, this kid is making it really hard to stay the best friend. Why does he have to be so oblivious?

"You're not a screw up Mira-Chan." He stated as we made it to my door step, and I turned to him.

"Thanks, and thanks for walking me home, it was sweet." I smiled bashfully, aw man what am I doing, snap out of it Mira!

"Anytime, well I'll see you tomorrow." He replied and turned to leave when I stopped him.

"Text me when you get home, so I know you made it safe and everything." I spoke fiddling with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Will do." And with that he turned and walked off, but of course not until after he flashed me an award winning smile that made my cheeks heat up instantly. Damn him…

I opened my door and shut it behind me and locked it before dragging myself up the stairs and into my bedroom. I changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt before setting my alarm clock for the morning to come when I heard my phone go off alerting me of a text message. Opening my phone I smiled as I saw the message.

_Home safe and sound Mira-Chan :D_

I sent a quick reply not really expecting one back saying:

_Good I'd hate to have to tell you're fan girls that someone hurt your pretty face ha-ha._

But as fate would have it not a minute after I sent the text, my phone vibrated telling me that this conversation wasn't over yet.

_Ha-ha you're funny Mira-Chan, so what do you want to do tomorrow?_

And so it began, that's right we both stayed up the whole night texting each other and sending each other silly pictures. We started talking about what to do the next day but then the conversation grew to twenty questions, to just talking, to everything. We talked the entire night and let me just say…this crush is growing fast. Nowhere near love yet but damn did I really like this kid. He's just so..so…_Takeshi_.

Glancing at my clock I saw the flashing numbers and grimaced, I only had five minutes before my alarm went off. Sending a quick text to Takeshi alerting him of the time, I told him that I would meet him at school and bring a gift.

Nothing screams wake up like hot chocolate! Granted coffee would be better but hey I'm a kid and a girl and I'll be damned if I refuse chocolate.

Walking through the classroom door I saw that Tsuna and Gokudera weren't here yet but Takeshi was already in his seat…sleeping.

Shaking my head I walked over to him and sat down resting the two hot chocolates on the desk, I gently tapped the boy and the shoulder to wake him and smiled as I saw his eyes flutter open.

"Morning sleepy beauty. I brought you this." I greeted handing him one of the drinks while he sat up and yawned.

"Thanks Mira-Chan." He took the warm drink thankfully and took a sip.

"Sorry I kept you up all night." I said with an apologetic smile. He merely looked over at me and gave me a heart stopping smile.

"It's okay, it was worth it."

Oh yeah this kid is a keeper.

"But next time we should get at least a few hours of sleep." He laughed before taking another swig of his drink.

"Next time? You aren't tired of me yet?" I joked taking a sip of my own hot chocolate, and let me tell you it was good…I already felt a little more awake.

"I could never get tired of you." He stated softly looking me right in the eye causing my heart beat to skip. He then broke out into a cheesy grin and began talking about his practice and our plans for the day.

Takeshi…between you and Japan the two of you kill me, I inwardly sighed and listened to my baseball obsessed crush and took a sip of my hot chocolate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I am the lamest person on the planet, honestly I could not be any more of a baby, here I am panting and sweating in bed, practically shaking…because of a _nightmare_. A nightmare that I don't even remember! And yet I can't go back to freaking sleep! What kind of world is this? Japan do you hear me? You are not funny!

Sighing, I glanced over at my clock to see the time to find that it was only two in the morning. I groaned, school is going to suck even more if I don't get some sleep. I just need to suck it up and relax, I told myself while I lay back down, but it was no use. For the love of god this isn't Nightmare on Elm Street, why can't I sleep? Staring at the clock I drifted my gaze down towards my cell phone and contemplated who would hate me the least if I texted them this early in the god damn morning. I could text Takeshi but…he has an important game tomorrow, this game will decide if our baseball team will go to the tournament, he needs as much rest as he can get…

I could text Tsuna…but he needs rest too, Reborn is driving his life crazy right now. Alright time to grow up Mira, put on your big girl pants and get some sleep…anytime now…give me a second…nope can't do it. Well why not embrace my inner insomnia, I thought to myself as I hopped out of bed and decided to take a shower, I could feel the thin sheet of sweat covering my body, and let me tell you, it is not pleasant and it's even worse when you're not wearing deodorant. I didn't have to worry about being loud since dad still wasn't back yet, so I can take a shower for as long as I want…every girls dream come true.

Since I had hours before I even had to get up I figured I might as well be productive. I washed my hair making sure to lather, rinse, and repeat; and taking my sweet time doing so might I add. Once I was squeaky clean and smelling like avocados, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I put on some deodorant and brushed my teeth, checking my phone I still a few hours before I had to get up, so I took out some amazing smelling shaving cream and began shaving my legs, I always found shaving cream made your legs feel softer; the nice smell was just a bonus. However even when I finished that, I still had hours left, this was just insane, what am I supposed to do?

I sighed and figured I might as well put on my uniform, but then I remembered that I had not dried my hair. Finally something to do…I took out the hair dryer and got to work, which got me thinking about doing something with my hair, that takes time right? So once I had finished drying my hair I put on my uniform and then stared at my hair in the bathroom mirror. Let's see…my hair is naturally wavy …I guess I could try and curl it?

Shrugging I pulled out the curling iron from the drawer and thankfully that took up a good amount of time. You have to figure I'm still new to all this, I haven't curled my hair in like two years…and that's just because of friend of mine back in Italy did it for me. I fail as a female I know. My hair has grown a bit since I had been here and it now reaches a little past my shoulder blades, at the moment I didn't mind too much but I may want to cut it soon. I put a thin black headband in my hair, but kept some of my layered bangs in my face. For some reason I feel more comfortable with a little hair in my face, maybe I just like the look of it, I don't know. After that I put small silver hoop earrings on to finish off the look and I could only stare…I looked…I looked a little like my mom when she was my age, and for the first time in awhile I felt tears prickle my eyes.

Quickly wiping them away I saw that I still had a little time before I had to be up I marched down the stairs and made breakfast for myself and also a lunch to bring to school. Thankfully by the time I was done with all of that and had eaten it was a respectful time to leave for school. So running back upstairs I grabbed my phone and slid it into my bag along with my house key and also my bagged lunch. That's right Japan; you haven't corrupted me yet…paper bags for the win!

Locking the door behind me I headed for school, but let me tell you, I was beginning to feel tired. Figures I'm not even at school yet and it already sucked the energy out of me, I sighed distressingly. I haven't even made it to school yet and I was already receiving a few stares from other students walking to school, my guess is due to my hair, which I was now self consciously tugging at.

"Raphaela-Chan you look like a princess!" A familiar energetic voice called out to me. Turning around I found myself looking at a sparkly eyed Haru.

"Haru-Chan, I told you just call me Mira, and do I really look that different?" I inquired, face flushing and began fiddling with my hair nervously; maybe doing all of this was a bad idea…

"Not different, but more special! Like a beautiful princess waiting for her prince to come to her rescue!" The brunette exclaimed dramatically striking a dramatic pose with sparkles in her eyes, while I on the other hand sweat dropped. You don't find many people like her…you know that's not in a straight jacket, but come on could you have her any other way?

"Thanks but I don't need prince charming, I can take of myself." I smiled cheekily and struck a super hero pose before giggling. "Anyway what are you doing here Haru-Chan?"

The girl grinned, "This is a short cut to my school, and I was hoping to see Tsuna-kun." She ended giving a small pout before smiling again, "But it was nice to Mira-Chan too."

"We should hang out soon." I smiled, to be honest I felt like a bad friend. I know Haru's feeling for Tsuna, but I also know that he likes Kyoko; I just don't have to heart to break it to Haru…not to mention it's not my place to say, this is between the three of them. But I like Haru, I don't get to see her very often though, she goes to a different school than the rest of us. But I like Kyoko too, the two girls are my friends so I don't know what to do in this situation, hopefully Tsuna will fix it before I get to guilty. After making plans with Haru to hang out soon, I made a mad dash to class thinking if I got there a little early I could have a few minutes to nap before class started.

Let me tell you by the time I walked into this damned building I was annoyed with all the stares and nose bleeds my stupid hair earned me…I can't believe just curling my hair can cause guys to have nose bleeds…and men are supposedly the dominant ones? As if! Someone needs to pop they're stupidity bubble.

I slid open the class room door and scanned the room, seeing that the guys weren't here but that Kyoko was, with Hana sitting in front of her. Having enough with the male species I sat next to Kyoko and greeted both of the girls.

"Mira-Chan you look so pretty." Kyoko complimented, giving me a friendly smile.

"Yeah trying to impress someone?" Hana smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

I like Hana, she was blunt and loyal, and probably the most observant person I know. I never told her of my crush on Takeshi, but she figured it out on day one.

"Nope I officially give up on the male species. I just had some spare time this morning." I sighed resting my chin in my hand. Of course people were still gaping at me, Hana had to send a death glare to make them stop, which I was damn thankful for, just another thing to love about the dark haired girl.

"Yo, Mira-Chan!"

I spun in my seat to see Takeshi, Tsuna, and Gokudera walking into the class room, but stopped when they saw me. Gokudera grumbled something incoherent and sat in his seat, while Tsuna smiled and gave me a warm greeting which I returned, and Takeshi just kept staring until I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I understand how you feel Mira-Chan, all the boys here look like monkeys to me." Hana stated looking my 'family' straight in the eyes. I pictured what they would look like and giggled, "That's a bit much." I replied giving a small friendly grin, which only earned a shrug from the blunt girl.

Kyoko greeted Tsuna, who looked like this put him over the moon and my smile grew just watching them. I still feel guilty about Haru but this was the girl my friend and 'boss' is interested in, I have to support him. Plus I understand what he's going through, glancing over at Yamamoto, it's not easy…

Yamamoto caught my gaze and gave a toothy grin, "You look great Mira-Chan."

Exhibit A of how clueless love sucks, the clueless remain clueless. I let out a breath and returned his grin with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Are you coming to my game today?"

Before I could respond someone threw an arm around my shoulders and completely disregarded my personal bubble. "She better, she's the teams good luck charm!"

Looking up at the bubble popper I saw that it was Etsuko, a member on the baseball team and Takeshi's team mate. Now as much as I like cheering for the team, this was a little uncomfortable for me, I mean I barely know the guy. I gently shrugged off the boys arm and gave a polite smile, "I'm a little busy today, but I'll think about it."

Both baseball players were visibly upset at this, and to lighten the tension Etsuko wrapped an arm around Takeshi and began giving him a friendly nudge, "You hear that Romeo? Looks like you'll have to play without your girlfriend."

My cheeks burned as I heard this and caught Yamamoto's gaze, watching as his face began to redden, as he just laughed at his friend taking it as a joke, "It's not like that, we're just friends. Isn't that right Mira-Chan?"

Exhibit B…

"Right."

* * *

"Where could it be?" Takeshi mumbled to himself, throwing everything that was on his desk onto the floor in a rush.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think that's helping Takeshi."

But my comment fell on deaf ears because he continued to trash his room in his epic search for his baseball mitt, even though he had a few hours before the game even started he thought it would be a good idea to practice and warm up, I told him to not over do it but again I'm nothing but chopped liver at the moment. You see I decided that I was not going to go to the game, I got no sleep and now was the perfect time, yet here I am in Takeshi's room helping him search for the special glove. At least I started to help until he came up with the brilliant idea that throwing everything on the floor is the best way to find it…it's hard to believe this kid is allowed to use metal scissors…

I huffed before walking over to Takeshi and placed my hand on his shoulder in a calming manor, "Relax kid, you have time. We'll find it, but you have to stop making a bigger mess." I expressed indicating to the clothes, papers, and other things scattered all over the floor.

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Yea I guess I got a bit carried away."

"Just a bit," I grinned letting go of the boy, "have you checked under your bed yet?" I suggested scanning the room.

"Good idea!" He beamed and strode over to the bed.

Hoisting the blanket in order to get a better look, he kneeled down and searched, "Found it!" He yelled excitedly and rushed to get up so fast that he hit his head. "Ouch." He mumbled rubbing the bump that was sure to form. I stifled my giggle and began to walk over to the over grown child, except due to the clutter surrounding every square inch of the room I tripped. However with Takeshi's fast reflexes he reached out and grabbed me before I could fall…but then tripped himself causing us both to fall over.

Thankfully my head landed on a pair of clothes, so no head trauma for me today, exciting right? Opening my eyes I found myself staring directly into shinning golden brown eyes. As it turns out Takeshi had landed on top of me, straddling me with an arm on each side of my head with him hovering only an inch above me. I had one arm wrapped around his neck and the other at my side. Our noses were touching, and my eyes widened as I realized the position we were in, watching as Takeshi mirrored my movements. We were so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face…both our cheeks reddened but neither of us moved we could only stare at each other in shock. If one of just leaned in a little closer we would be…

"I'm sorry!" Takeshi exclaimed practically jumping off of me, red still etched on his cheeks.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding, and couldn't help a little twinge of disappointment in my gut. "Eh its ok accidents happen. It was my fault anyway." I replied and sat up, "Um well now that you have your glove you should go and practice."

"Yea… Mira-Chan?"

I glanced up towards the spiky haired boy hope filling my chest, "Yes?"

He stared at me for a minute with an unknown look his eyes; I didn't have time to figure out what the look was because he shook his head and smiled at me, "I hope you come to the game."

Feeling the hope I had a second ago crash and burn, I slowly shook my head, "Not today, I have things I need to do."

"Too bad…Etsuko was right you know, you are a good luck charm." He grinned, going back to his usual self, probably forgetting what had just happened. Only adding to the disappointment I felt, but I gave a small smile.

"Do your best."

* * *

I caved, I'll admit it, I was sitting here freezing my ass off as I watched my oblivious object of affection running bases as if it was a cake walk; which it probably was for him. I shivered as a gust of wind blew, giving me goose bumps like you wouldn't believe. Zipping my jacket up a bit more, I swore to myself that Takeshi was going to pay for being so damn hard to say no to…just you wait.

"Namimori wins!" Exclaimed the announcer giving the final score of the game, "Namimori is now on their way to competing in the tournament!"

I, along with everyone else on the bleachers cheered as our team celebrated on the field. Finally being able to go home, I stood and stretched my arms above my head, and started to walk off. However the second my foot stepped off the bleachers and onto the grass I was hoisted into the air and spun around by an overly excited Yamamoto.

"You came!"

I laughed as he set me back on the ground, "Yea and you kicked butt! How does it feel?" I winked while playfully nudging his chest. When Takeshi left to practice and warm up for the game I realized that I was hoping for too much at the moment, I mean I said I would wait for him but truth is I haven't been, and that's not fair. So I just have to keep reminding myself to be patient.

He beamed, "It feels great!"

The team decided to celebrate over at Takeshi's restaurant and they all asked me to come, I tried my hardest to decline, I really did but they just ended up throwing me in the air and carried me down there…in retrospect this could be considered as kidnapping…

The whole team took about three booths, not that it mattered much, Mr. Yamamoto closed early so that the team could celebrate for all their hard work. Then there was me, awkwardly sitting there mentally wishing I was home in bed. Coming to the conclusion that I needed air, I quietly stood and tried my damn hardest to sneak away, but apparently I must have the word 'unlucky' written somewhere on my forehead because just as I was about a foot away from the door Etsuko dragged me with a cheesy grin plastered on his face, "See Yamamoto? I told you your girlfriend is lucky!"

Now I can deal with stupidity…I can deal with danger…what I can't deal with is that the whole team heard this morons little outburst and now they were staring at Takeshi and me with wolfish grins plastered on their faces. I quickly shifted my gaze to Mr. Yamamoto who had obviously heard and was now giving a smirk of his own.

"Yamamoto I didn't know you two were official!"

"So that's why she comes to all the games."

"Nice one man!"

"Finally!"

I need a rock…a nice big rock to crawl under and hibernate until the world freezes over….twice. "Takeshi and I aren't dating, we're just best friends. Right Takeshi?" I smiled, keeping the atmosphere as friendly as possible, this was their reward for all of their hard work, and I'm not going to ruin that with pointless drama.

Takeshi grinned and nodded, "Right."

I smiled and excused myself to go the restrooms and shake off the embarrassment, but in my haste of doing so I missed the unknown look from a spiky haired baseball nut; however the rest of the men in the room didn't.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I miss Futa!" I whined before slamming my head on my desk. It only stung for a second but the fact that Futa had left hurt much more. Futa is a little boy who looks no older than six years old, and he is by far the cutest thing on this whole damn planet. I first met him at Tsuna's house, Tsuna being the caring guy he is took Futa in when he was hiding from the mafia. The adorable little boy is well known for his ranking abilities due to his connection with the ranking star, bottom line is anyone who gets a hold of Futa and his ranking book would be unstoppable. That's why Futa ran to find Tsuna, because Tsuna apparently has no ambition for the mafia, insert a big old 'duh' here, so Futa thought him and his book would be safe.

The first time I met the ranking boy, I hugged the shit out of that kid…I've always loved children but he was just so…cute! He was like the little brother that I always wanted, he was so innocent and caring that it would bring out any girls maternal side. He stayed at Tsuna's only for a few days and now he's been gone for a week…a week! No one had any idea where he went and I've been a nervous wreck about the damn thing. I lifted my head and sighed exhaustively. My dad came home a few days ago but ever since Futa's disappearance I've barely gotten any sleep.

"Now, now I'm sure he's fine." Takeshi assured me, rubbing my back soothingly, normally I would love this but I'm just so scared about Futa. He's only a kid…one with no fighting skills and no one to look after him…

Thus my head came into contact with my desk…again. I may be being a little overly dramatic, but honestly I was worried about him. It would be different if I knew he was with someone and safe, but being that young and all alone when the mafia is trying to kidnap you…yet another face plant onto the wooden slate. You know these desks are surprisingly clean…

"Don't worry Mira-Chan; Reborn said there was no sign of a struggle so he's probably safe." My 'boss' encouraged after witnessing my collisions. I admit that helped a little, especially if it came from Reborn, he may be a spawn of the devil sometimes but he's a smart little hitman. I looked up at Tsuna and nodded in thanks to which he smiled.

Tsuna seemed to be gaining a little more confidence each day, granted it was a very tiny bit, but still it was an improvement. Give it some time and this unlucky 'no-good' Tsuna could be the most powerful guy in the world, it's a bit weird to think about, but it's not impossible.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher demanded and began his lecture, occasionally writing something on the board. I couldn't help it, now that I calmed down enough to the point where I'm not trying to pull my own hair out, I was starting to feel drowsy. After letting out a small yawn, I crossed my arms and rested my head on top of them, and thought maybe I should get some sleep while I still could. So after closing my eyes, I let sleep take over me until I was completely out.

Feeling someone gently shaking my shoulder, my eyes fluttered open trying to adjust to the light. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and let out a small yawn, "Is class over?"

A light chuckle reached my ears, and I suddenly became aware of a warm hand giving my shoulder a light squeeze, "Yes Mira-Chan it's time to go home."

Not in the slightest mood to get up I held out my arms and mumbled, "Carry me."

"What?" Takeshi laughed, thinking I was joking.

"Jerk…" I mumbled before once again resting my head on the desk, it felt so good to sleep. After days with minimal sleep, this was some much needed rest, and at the moment I would rather sleep all night at my desk than to walk all of the way home…even if Hibari would kick my ass the next day. That's why having Takeshi carry me piggy style or bridal style or whatever was genius, I could sleep the entire way and I wouldn't have my butt handed to me by the overly aggressive (and slightly insane) prefect.

However I forgot that Yamamoto wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayola box and instead of carrying me in a position where I could continue my nap; he instead simply threw my over his shoulder as if I were a knapsack. Of course the sudden jolt woke me up completely, and if it didn't Takeshi's shoulder pressing into my stomach would have.

"This isn't what I meant!" I cried, losing all sense of sleepiness in me, just great, I will never get to sleep! "Takeshi put me down, it's pointless now." I grumbled as we, well he walked out of the classroom with me slung over his shoulder.

"No can do." He tilted his head to look at me, grinning childishly ear to ear. Now of course this earned some stares, and glares from Yamamoto's fan club which I made sure to smile and wave to…no harm in being friendly, no we are not together but the fan girls don't know that.

"And why not?" I demanded giving a small pout.

"This is more fun!"

"This is kidnap."

"No because you asked."

"But now you refuse to let go."

"I'll never let you go Mira-Chan." He said softly and flashed a million dollar smile that I swear would have made my knees wobble…maybe it's a good thing that he's carrying me after all. It was silent for a moment as the lovable idiot continued to carry me.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as Takeshi carried me out of the school, but was going in the opposite direction of where our homes were.

"We're going to Tsuna's house remember? Oh that's right you were asleep." He recalled with a slight chuckle. Instantly perking up I began poking Takeshi in the back, shoulder, neck, anywhere I could reach; and rambled on and on how much I missed hanging with the whole group. I haven't gotten a chance to really hang out with Tsuna because Reborn was torturing; I mean training, him for the past few days. As for Gokudera, he follows Tsuna around and when Tsuna's not there he's usually nowhere to be found, which is a bit depressing because so far I'm close with the entire group except for the silver haired bomber…and I wanted to change that. It only seemed right, I mean after all we are 'family'.

"Can I change first? This uniform isn't cutting it for me."

"Sure." He smiled and changed directions, feeling a little luck on my side I decided to test my limits.

"Can you put me down now?"

"No." Well so much for that.

After making a quick stop at my house I came to the conclusion that my father wasn't home and invited Yamamoto inside. Realizing this was his first time inside my house I gave him the grand tour and told him to wait outside my bedroom door while I changed. Quickly throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, with my favorite black tank top and high top converse; I opened my door to show Yamamoto my room. For some reason I began to feel a tad self conscious about my room, it's not that my room was messy or anything, it's just that I never had a guy I like come in my room before.

Looking around my room with a small smile, Yamamoto found something that caught his attention, "What's this?"

Looking over at what he pointing at I let out a small laugh, "That's my wish list."

"Wish list?" He asked walking over to it and began to examine it.

"Yeah see back when my mom was around she told me every year on my birthday I had to write down my wish so that someday I could make it come true." I smiled at the memory. Takeshi seemed to understand and nodded before shifting his gaze back to my decorated list. It wasn't much really; just a piece of paper that I wrote my wishes on and then decorated it with pictures and stickers…I like colors.

"You want to hug a panda bear?"

I laughed, "I wrote that when I was younger but yeah. Panda's are my favorite animal so I would love to hug one, doubt I ever will but it would be nice."

I let a soft sigh escape my lips, the only reason I still have this list is because it was something my mom and I would do. I glanced at Takeshi to see a thoughtful expression on his face. However he seemed to have caught my stare and grinned.

Deciding that it was time to go we left for Yamamoto's place so that he could change out of his uniform and then we could finally hang with the rest of our gang. Walking into the familiar restaurant Takeshi told me that I could wait here and he would be right back. Sitting at the counter in my usual seat I let myself begin to zone out before a rough voice brought me back to reality.

"So you two are still just friends huh?"

"Yes Mr. Yamamoto, we're just friends." I grinned at the sighing old man. Apparently ever since I broke the news that we were just friends at the baseball celebration, Mr. Yamamoto had been disappointed. I felt loved, I'll admit it, but like I tell myself every day I just have to be patient.

"That son of mine…" He grumbled loudly before his mutterings became inaudible, I laughed none the less. "Do you like Takeshi?"

That shut me up, my jaw dropped at the sudden blunt question. What do I say to that? I promised not to say anything to Takeshi…I never thought his dad would ask! "Um…well you see-"

"Are you ready Mira-Chan?" My sudden spiky haired hero saved me just in time.

"Yes!" I exclaimed a little too loudly and practically threw myself out of my seat. Takeshi didn't seem to notice as he said a quick goodbye to his father who returned the gesture.

"Oh and Mira-Chan, we'll finish our little talk later." The man smirked watching as Takeshi took hold of my hand, much to the man's delight, and had to drag me out of the restaurant. I simply stared at the man whose smirk turned into a smug smile at the sight of our hands.

I gulped, too distracted to relish in the physical contact that we rarely have, I could only panic at the smug mans words. Isn't it the son that should be afraid of the father? Japan what the hell kind of mind games are you playing? This crap just isn't right…

"What were you and dad talking about Mira-Chan?"

"Nothing!" I screamed my face turning into a color that could rival a tomato; my reaction causing the cute boy to blink curiously and wonder.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice when Takeshi looked down at our interlocked hands and gave a small smile.

* * *

You don't scare me you ticking time bomb of annoyance…nope you're just a whiny little coward who's desperate for attention. You're a disgrace to appliances everywhere! Just because you won the battle before doesn't mean you won the war! That's right I'm playing hooky you little time telling brat, so I don't have to listen to your sob story beeps…you can go bite the toaster for all I care. I grinned evilly at my alarm clock. Ah hooky, every growing kid's first sense of rebellion…ok so my dad will never know but that doesn't make this any less of a rebelling act!

I happily stretched as I got out of bed, making sure to send a smug smile to the subject of my rant. After hanging with the gang yesterday I needed the rest, I seem to need rest a lot come to think of it…it's not my fault though. I would have gotten a lot more sleep last night if Takeshi didn't keep me up with another all nighter of texting. This has become a regular thing for us; we would do this about once or twice a week and more or less regret it the next day. However this time I don't have that problem, school doesn't end for another hour, so my hooky time is still good.

Dad won't be home until late tonight so I might as well go for a walk while the others are in school. Going through my closet I put on a pair jean shorts with a white t-shirt and of course my high top converse. They were a tad tighter due to my two training daggers I had hid inside my shoes, above the ankle. That may sound crazy but there is a method, where the hell am I going to stash two daggers on my being without being tackled to the ground by cops? These are training daggers, nothing personalized like Yamamoto's sword that turns into a bat, or vice verse, or whatever. So I decided hiding one dagger above each ankle on the inside of shoes. Not the most comfortable position but it wasn't too bad, just something I need to get used to really, like when you break in new shoes for the first time.

Throwing my hair up into a messy bun I grabbed my black sweater and threw my keys and phone in the pockets, before I knew it I was on my way out the door. Taking in a deep breath and letting go, I let the serene feeling wash over me making me smile. It's not often that I get some time to myself, don't get me wrong I love my friends, but alone time is always needed.

I didn't care where I was going, knew my way around here fairly well thanks to my friends, so I took random roads and thought maybe I could do some shopping while I'm out. I started looking at a window display of a store called 'Francine's'. It was a brick building with two window displays and a banner with the store name above the door. It was modern and cute, and judging from the display case they have some nice clothes in there.

"Who knew my target would be so cute." A strange voice remarked forcing me to look over.

Putting my guard up I turned to face the stranger, "Can I help you?"

"Mira Raphaela," the strange person spoke again taking a step closer a cocky smirk on his lips, "I found you."

* * *

Tsuna and Reborn were at the hospital visiting a beaten and broken Ryohi and also were looking into the sudden beatings of Namimori students, it seems another school has been targeting Namimori students and beat them unconscious and would then leave an old watch at the scene.

Gokudera and Yamamoto sat in their practically empty class; most students were either in the hospital or visiting those in the hospital. Gokudera sat there in a bored manor every so often sending texts, not caring what the teacher had to say in the least. As for Yamamoto he was sound asleep at his desk, apparently the all nighter of texting with Mira had more of an impact on him then he had hoped. Once Gokudera's phone battery was dying, he publically announced the fact, and exited the classroom, much to the teacher's utter annoyance. The sound of the shutting door woke up the young baseball player who looked around at the loss of people, noting the fact that none of his friends were here. The black haired boy let out a loud yawn catching the attention of a very agitated teacher.

"Yamamoto, stop napping and pay attention in class!"

"Yeah, sorry!" The boy replied letting out another loud yawn and stretched, before completely ignoring the teacher's lesson until the end of class, unlike the silver haired bomber. Takeshi began his lonely walk home, wondering where his friends could have possibly gone. Hearing sounds of struggle, and familiar sounds of bombs, Takeshi rushed to the scene to help his silver haired friend. Upon his arrival he spotted not only Gokudera, who was bloodied up and unconscious, but also the attacker who was going in for a kill shot at his other friend Tsuna, who was currently yelling at Gokudera to wake up. Before the attacker could harm Tsuna, Yamamoto quickly dashed to his brunette friend and pushed him out of the way, causing both of them to slide out of harm's way.

"We've slid over home plate, safe and sound." Yamamoto spoke smiling at Tsuna reassuringly at the shocked brunette boy.

"Yamamoto!"

"I was walking by and heard the ruckus. I came and…" Yamamoto's smile fell as he knitted his brows together in a deep frown; he looked to his wounded comrade lying on the ground not moving. "What's happening isn't good." The baseball star sends a heated glare at the attacker, his face contorted in anger and despise, which is very uncommon for Yamamoto.

"You're in the way." The attacker commented throwing his weapon, which happens to be a yo-yo, directing it at Yamamoto. The sports fan grabbed his personalized bat as a reflex and swung at the deadly toy, causing it to be sliced down the middle.

"Since when did he start carrying Reborn's bat around?" Tsuna yelled to no one in particular.

"I see. You're Namimori Middle School 1-A, Roll sheet number 15: Yamamoto Takeshi." The attacker said calmly, adjusting his glasses as he examined the two vongola.

Yamamoto seemed unfazed as he retorted, "What of it?"

In the distance the boys could hear the sound of police and other officials running this way, if they did not move soon they would be caught, and the scene the outsiders would see is not a pretty one…

"You're Ken's target; you'll have to wait until he finishes with that Raphaela girl. Fighting you would be a pain." He explained, walking away calmly even though he was covered in blood.

The two vongola didn't even notice his departure as they feared for their female friend. Both of their eyes widened in shock and fear of what could be happening to her. "That's right Mira-Chan was number four on the ranking sheet." Tsuna panicked not knowing where to begin to search for her. "Ah Gokudera!" Tsuna then turned his attention over to the still unconscious and bleeding bomber.

"What do we do? Gokudera is badly hurt and Mira-Chan is in danger!"

"Get him to a hospital; I'll look for Mira-Chan!" Yamamoto ordered and then sped off to look for their friend.

_Mira-Chan… please be safe!_ Yamamoto mentally begged running through the streets.

* * *

The guy in front of me appeared to be only a few years older than me, at most. He had blonde slightly spiked up hair and a long scar running horizontally across both cheeks and nose. He was dressed in a green uniform that I assumed was worn for a different school. Chances are he's responsible for the Namimori beatings, if that's true he needs to be pretty strong…even if he has help.

"Guess so, you know I was beginning to think I was the only blonde in Japan." I commented trying to appear friendly, but actually I was scanning the area for people. If this was going to end in a fight, I don't want any innocent people to get hurt or involved. "So you know my name, what's yours?"

The boys smirk only grew as he took a step closer, "I guess there's no harm in telling you, since I'm going to send you to hell anyway. The name's Ken."

"So does that make me Barbie?"

He let out a low chuckle, "Don't kid yourself, you're not good enough to be my Barbie."

"If this is your idea of flirting, you suck at it." I commented getting into a defensive stance, I don't know his fighting style but normally you can tell it from their fighting stance.

"Let's see how cocky you are after I rip your arms off." He declared, but never took a stance. I narrowed my eyes, what the hell is this kid doing?

As if hearing my thoughts he gave a smug smirk, "Let's see just how strong you are before I send you to the hospital. After all it's not every day a cute girl is my target."

I rolled my eyes, "So now I'm cute again? I think you've been watching too many western movies kid, turns out this town _is_ big enough for the two of us."

"Too bad you need to die, you're an interesting one." He grinned wickedly and took something out of his pocket. "Let's see how long you last."

He came at me with tremendous speed and went for upper cut, to which I back flipped away. I unzipped my sweater, discarding it and casted it off to the side, I can't let anything weigh me down…I'm going to need speed for this fight. Taking the offensive I bolted to the boy and went for a punch in the gut but he dodged it easily. After a series of punches, kicks, and jabs…I was beyond ready for a nap. I continued to block and throw punches whenever I could; I refuse to take out my daggers until he used his weapon. I was not one to bring a knife to a fist fight…

"You're better than I thought." He commented reaching into his pocket and putting something into his mouth.

"Eating during a fight? What are you a dog?" I inquired sarcastically which earned a knowing smirk from the boy.

"You have no idea." He then came at me with a faster speed then before that I almost didn't dodge. He went for a direct blow, but lucky I dodged enough so that it was a small cut on my cheek, not that I really noticed. His fighting style changed and he's faster than before…what the hell did he eat? Dodging another blow I took another look at him to realize it wasn't just his fighting that changed, but his appearance as well. He looked like a…

* * *

"Come on Mira-Chan pick up!" Yamamoto yelled hanging up his cell phone and again dialed his blonde haired friend. He had searched everywhere and there was still no sign of her, it would be an understatement to say that the young boy was worried. He couldn't explain it but the thought of her getting hurt caused a pain in his chest that he never felt before. He cared about Tsuna and the others but it was different when it came to his blonde best friend, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Again his call went to voicemail, and he mentally cursed, she always has her phone on her why is she not answering? What the baseball crazed boy did not know was that Mira's phone was in her sweater pocket that lay on the side of the street, and on the sidelines of her fight.

* * *

Dodge this!" He yelled and bolted toward me, I need to slow him down! I quickly ducked when he pounced at me and felt dirt under my hands. Getting an idea I grabbed a fist full of sand and waited until he was close enough. Once he was, I threw the sand in his eyes momentarily blinding him, before I went in for a punch. Somehow even though he couldn't see, he was still able to dodge.

"I can still find you with your scent!" He declared and blindly followed my smell. His actions were a tad slower, probably due to all the different smells in the area and that's when I thought out my next moves, maybe if I trick him. Sprinting to my sweater I hugged it close to me before putting it back on, I began to run in different directions with him hot on my trail.

"You can't run! I'll find you!" He yelled still blinded by the sand and dirt in his eyes. Switching my direction I started running straight for the brick wall of Francine's. I only have one shot…I quickly discarded my sweater and threw it at the wall of the store, this will only hurt a little I reassured myself and turned my body sideways and slid so that my foot would contact the wall and slow my speed down before my arm would collide into the brick wall, I winced at the collision practically feeling it bruise on impact. But this was nothing compared to the hit Ken took…my sweater had enough of my scent to indicate what part of the wall to pounce at; I continued my run to keep in the same direction so that he wouldn't notice. That's why I threw my sweater, so that he would take that as my normal height and deal his blow around my torso, so as I slid onto the ground he pounced above me and went head first into the brick wall and fell to the ground next to me.

Instant knock out, I sighed and sat against the wall, I was a bit beat up and my arm stings but I won. I smiled looks like I have improved after all, but now what do I do? I can't just leave him here; this guy is no ordinary middle school student. His abilities are similar to Yamamoto's bat in a way…does that mean this kid is mafia?

* * *

Finally after about twenty minutes of running, Yamamoto had found his friend sitting against a wall, not moving. Panic filled his chest as he sprinted over to the girl and grabbed her shoulder, relief washing over him as she jumped at the contact and smiled at him. She was covered in sweat and dirt, and had several scratches and bruises along her arms and a cut across her cheek. She was bleeding but it was nothing as serious as Gokudera. He grinned like a mad man staring at his friend, she was okay…

"Takeshi what are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question the boy just kneeled down and softly gripped the girl's shoulders earning a small wince and look of confusion from the girl. "I'm just glad you're safe Mira-Chan." The boy mumbled and pulled the girl forward into a warm embrace, but just as quick as he did it, he also ended it.

* * *

"Takeshi..." I spoke softly, he hugged me…he freaking hugged me! That was our first hug! My inner female side squeaked as a small blush crept onto my features, and from the look of it on Takeshi's too.

"So where is the guy who attacked you?" He asked embarrassed scratching the back of his head.

I scowled, "I knocked him out, but when I turned to call Tsuna and Reborn he got away. I'm so stupid." I remarked glaring at the ground as if it were the reason for my blonde moment, in other words moment of stupidity.

"It's ok, Gokudera's attacker got away." He smiled trying to comfort me, but my eyes grew.

"Gokudera was attacked?" The smile on Takeshi's face fell leaving a worried frown.

"Yea…and it doesn't look good. But Tsuna brought him to the hospital while I went to look for you, I'm sure he's ok now."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." I replied and stood, with a little unneeded help from Takeshi, but do you think I'm stupid enough to tell Takeshi not to have his arm around me? I'm blonde and even I'm not that dumb…I'll milk this for a bit…at least until we get to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

So as it turns out I was right during my fight with Ken, when I slammed into the wall my arm did bruise on impact. So here I am all cut up and sporting a nice black and blue bruise that starts at my shoulder and ends at my elbow on my left arm. It wasn't too bad but it hurts when I try to lift my arms up, but at the moment that doesn't matter to me too much because Gokudera is in pretty bad shape. His enemy got away too, so I felt a little less blonde for letting Ken get away, I just hope bombs for brains is okay…

After graciously helping me to the hospital, even though it was unneeded, Takeshi and I found out that Gokudera wasn't even registered there. Panicking, I called Tsuna only to find out that Shamal was taking care of him at Namimori, it made sense in a way, I mean how could we to explain his injuries to people who had no idea about all of this, it was pretty smart of them to bring him to Shamal, but I thought he only treated women? I guess that's not the big issue here, anyhow the baseball nut and I made it to the school to find that not only was he going to be okay, but that he wasn't alone. Tsuna, Reborn and Bianchi were there by Gokudera's bedside.

Seeing me enter the room Tsuna looked relieved, "Ah Mira-Chan you're alright! We were worried. Eh you're bleeding!"

I smiled brightly at the rambling boy, "It's just a couple of scratches really, but I'm glad you're all okay."

"Why is Hayato being hospitalized here?" Bianchi questioned holding a gift basket filled with muffins, which by the purple haze above it, you could tell she made with poison cooking.

Like a bat out of hell, Shamal jumped out from behind a curtain yelling 'Bianchi-Chan' and attempted to kiss the poison cooker, only to receive a kick to the face. "Stay back!"

Shamal, now with a red footprint on his face, composed himself, "Hey now, I'm loaning him a bed because Reborn asked." So that's why he's treating him…

As if noticing me for the first time Shamal darts to my side and grabs one of my hands. "Ah Raphaela-Chan let me treat those wounds of yours." He said with that creepy perverted voice of his while he was running his free hand over my hand that is being held captive.

Not bothering to hide my disgust I slapped the doctor across the face with my other hand, "Keep your creepy hands away from me!"

"I'll look after Hayato!" Bianchi stated ignoring the scene that just happened, "If you're going to get in the way get out." She spoke directing it toward the perverted doctor.

"Bianchi..." Tsuna said unsurely. It was an honorable thing an older sister looking out for her younger brother, the only problem is that she always ends up being the one to hurt Gokudera in the end.

"Even if you did that, his wounds wouldn't heal." Shamal explained with both a red foot print and hand mark on his face. That is what we call tag team ladies and gentlemen…a true work of art right there.

"That's true." Tsuna agreed quietly while Takeshi openly laughed, grabbing the attention of a pissed off woman…silly Takeshi.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, what is so funny?" Bianchi questioned in a deadly voice, sending him a heated glare, on top of it. Realizing his mistake Takeshi became alarmed and frightened as he stumbled out an explanation, "I um…wasn't really…"

"Wasn't really what?" The mafia woman demanded, continuing to keep pressure on the baseball player.

"What? Well nothing…"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

Takeshi sent me an urgent look that clearly read 'Save me!' however ignoring them both I gave my attention to Gokudera who laid still all cleaned up but unconscious. I may like Takeshi but he needs to learn to never cross a black cat and pull its tail…or something along those lines. At the moment Gokudera is stable but man is he beat up…so if both of us were attacked around the same time that means Ken has a partner right? Hearing a door open and shut I look around the room to see who the newcomer was, however no one else was here, but there was a certain mafia boss missing. Deciding to check up on said boy, I quietly made my exit and found Tsuna leaning against the wall next to the door. I gave him a small smile as I shut the door and sat next to him.

"What's up Tsuna?"

"I'm such a moron! I just got in his way! I shouldn't have gone!" He cried out pulling at his hair in guilt.

I softly grabbed his wrists and lowered them, "You did a brave and caring thing Tsuna. You went to warn him like a real friend would. Just like how he protected you."

"Mira-Chan…I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this. You keep getting hurt because of me."

I sighed and let go of his wrists, "You just don't get it do you Tsuna? You didn't force me into this, I chose this…you were my first friend when I moved here…did you know that? I like being your friend, I like being friends with everyone here. Sure we're going to have rough times but we're doing it for each other." I smiled as he stared at me in awe for a moment, before returning my smile.

"I'm still sorry though."

"There's no time for regrets, Tsuna." Reborn's voice drifted to us but he was nowhere in sight. Tsuna and I both looked at each other before looking up and finding Reborn hanging on the ceiling.

"What are you doing at a time like this?" Tsuna called out to the small hitman, who gracefully jumped down landing in front of Tsuna.

"I was investigating a prison break that happened in Italy."

"Prison break?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"Yes. A prison break occurred at a prison meant to hold dangerous Mafioso who have committed grave crimes. The one leading the prison break was a young man named Mukuro. And they say he came to Japan with two subordinates. And suddenly, three students enrolled into Kokuyo middle school as returning foreign students."

Tsuna and I stayed quiet as we listened to Reborn's research, so Ken was in on the mafia after all…and he isn't alone.

"And as soon as they enrolled," Reborn continued, "he took control of all the schools hoodlums and became their leader. His name is Rokudo Mukuro."

I tensed as Tsuna did his usual freak out, "The same guy who broke out of prison?" Reborn simply nodded and Tsuna continued, "Does that mean we're fighting against mafia?"

"It's the opposite." Reborn countered in a serious tone.

"How so? If they broke out of prison that holds Mafioso wouldn't that mean they are mafia?" I questioned, I'll admit it this blonde is a little confused, but it just shows that I'm paying attention…so eat that.

"It's the opposite because they were thrown out of the mafia." Reborn answered.

"So we're not only against dangerous ex-mafia but also a school full of hoodlums who are all itching for a fight." I summed up and crossed my arms, obviously things weren't looking to good right now, but maybe if we have a good enough plan…

"What's going to happen to me?" Tsuna screamed dropping to his knees; I can't blame him it's a lot to take in, especially when you're the one who considered the boss, this means that Tsuna will most likely be the one to take on their leader, who sounds like a pretty tough opponent.

"You'll just have to defeat Mukuro." Reborn said confirming my thoughts, wearing that evil little smile of his.

Tsuna didn't like that idea too much and argued, "Don't be stupid! There's no way I can beat guys like them!"

"Even if there's no way, you just have to." The baby hitman countered calmly before turning to me, "You should let Shamal clean you up so you can be ready."

I grimaced and nodded before walking back into the loud room and made my way to the pervert in the white cloak. "Shamal…clean my wounds…please." I mumbled, and watched as Shamal smiled that creepy stalker smile and practically ran to my side.

"Coming my lady!" It took everything in me not to slap that man…

Once my injuries were cleaned and properly dressed I nodded my thanks toward the pervert, I mean doctor, and decided to try and cheer Tsuna up, but of course I was too late because he had already went home along with the others. It wasn't all bad though, good news is that Gokudera had woken up and I explained everything to him, which resulted in him begging Shamal for something to let him move again. The doctor had refused until I, being a young female asked him to do so. I know it's not the safest thing to do…but it's more painful knowing your friends are risking their lives and you're unable to help than being getting hurt with your friends by your side…plus I'll watch over him to make sure he doesn't over do it, besides this earned me some serious brownie points with the silver haired bomber.

Shamal did give him the treatment but warned him of a side effect, to which Gokudera obviously did not care at all about as long as he was able to help his boss. Pure admiration and dedication right there…with a tad bit of stupidity, but still that's some real commitment, to be honest I can see the dynamite nut being Tsuna's right hand man, not just because he yells it all the time but he does seem more…fit for the job. I mean I'm not as strong as him (not that I'll ever admit that to him) and Takeshi doesn't have a clue what's going on. All Gokudera has to do really is mature a tad more and work on his short fuse temper….ha short fuse, bombs….blonde humor people.

Once all the medical talks and treatments were over, Gokudera and I ran toward our homes and changed into fresh pairs of clothes. Throwing my dirty sweat clad clothes into the wash, I quickly put on a pair of pants and an old band t-shirt and grabbed my bag that I had shoved a first aid kit inside just in case, before sprinting over to Tsuna's with Gokudera by my side. I told him at the hospital if he wanted me to help him get Shamal to give him the treatment, he would have to stay by my side until the side effect was over.

Running to the house I saw Tsuna and Reborn and made it just as I heard Reborn say, "But the people around you don't think so."

"Tsuna!" I called over and stopped in front of the confused boy.

"Mira-Chan..."

I smiled, "I brought a friend." I turned and indicated to the silver head behind me.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, and was probably feeling less guilty than he was during our talk at the hospital.

Gokudera smirked, obviously pleased at his 'bosses' reaction, "Take me with you tenth! I'll bring their lives to an end!"

"How are your wounds?" Tsuna questioned nervously.

"Just scratches." He countered as he felt a twinge of pain that did not go unnoticed.

I rolled my eyes, "He'll be fine."

A new figure joined the group causing us all too look over and find a smiling Takeshi, "I'll go to, Tsuna. I heard it from the kid. You're playing mafia with another school."

Everyone in the group, minus Mr. Clueless, received a sweat drop. Ah Yamamoto…you're a real winner. Seriously though will this kid ever figure it out? It's pretty obvious what's really going on here. I sighed and restrained myself from slapping my forehead; he'll have to figure it out eventually…right? I mean there's no way he can grow up to be a hitman and not know is there? But I bet if there was Reborn would figure it out…someday I'm going to have to talk to Takeshi about this…

"I'll go too." Bianchi's voice carried over as she came and stood next to Gokudera, "I'm worried about Hayoto." It was a caring gesture in all honesty, but of course the sight of her made Gokudera keel over in sickness, and there goes my hand…slapping my fore head. This family needs therapy…

"We've got the people we need to charge into enemy territory." Reborn stated making us all direct our attention to the baby hitman as he continued, "I know where their hideout is. Their captive should be there."

"Captive?" I questioned raising a brow; this is the first time I've heard of them having a captive.

"Someone you know very well." The baby answered in a serious tone with a dazed look in his eye.

I curiously glanced at our group and thought of who could possibly be missing, all of our friends were in school today, no one mentioned a missing relative, and chances are they probably have had this captive during all of their fights…who could it possibly be?

* * *

We stood on an outstretched road that looked almost ancient. The concrete had cracks with plants and weeds growing from them and the painted lines were chipping away. However the street was not the issue, we all stood outside of a gate that led to a hand full of rundown buildings. Like the street, it looked ancient and untouched for years, not to mention the browning and poorly taken care of fields that surrounded the buildings…it was painfully obvious that this place was abandoned a long time ago.

"It's quiet." Bianchi commented, adjusting the goggles Tsuna had asked her to wear for Gokudera's sake. What a nice boss, looking out for his friends…kid has a good heart just saying.

"A new road replaced this one, so most cars don't come this way." Reborn explained perched on Takeshi's shoulder.

"What is this place?" I asked as I studied what I could see for any clues, which let me say was not much.

"Whatever it is it's spooky." Tsuna commented with a slight shiver.

"Was this whole area abandoned?" Takeshi questioned moving to my side.

"This place used to be a compound recreation area called the Kokuyo Center." The baby hitman again explained, come to think of it this kid knows just about everything…and he hasn't hit puberty yet! I think…actually I don't even know Reborn's story, is he really a baby? Or could something of happened? Why the hell am I just thinking about this now?

Tsuna's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "I've come here before. That's it, that's it!" He spoke excitedly as if in a happy memory as he continued, "This place had a karaoke bar, a movie theatre, and a small exhibit of flora and fauna."

"So now the dream is over huh?" Bianchi pointed out, popping poor Tsuna's memory.

"I wish it was still around, would have been fun to hang here." I added sending a reassuring smile to Tsuna.

Without hesitation Reborn stated, "Since you've been here before, lead the way Tsuna."

"I've been here before but it was a long, long time ago!" Tsuna argued sending an annoyed and defensive look toward the small hitman. Gokudera walked up to the door of the gate to see a chain wrapped around it with an iron lock. "The lock is rested shut." He continued, "They're not using this gate as the entrance. What should we do?"

"We break through the front, of course." Bianchi narrowed her eyes at the lock as if zoning in on a target, "Poison cooking melting sakura cake!" She bellowed as she pushed said toxic cake on the rusted lock, successfully melting it before motioning to me.

Quickly understanding, I walked up to the door of the gate and gave it a swift kick forcing it open and mumbled, "Open sesame."

We all walked through the entrance and walked deeper into the abandoned territory, but I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about that entrance, if they weren't using the gate how have they been getting in and out of this place? Then again does it even matter? Mentally shrugging I examined the area and continued my pace with the group. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, maybe Reborn got the wrong location? Stealing a quick glance at the pint sized mafia assassin I quickly discarded that possibility, Reborn is never wrong, I need keep my guard up.

"If I remember correctly, there was an exhibit of flora and fauna around here." Tsuna spoke, stopping his walk and looked around.

"There's nothing like that here." Bianchi commented, being as blunt as always, "Your eyes are as good as knotholes."

"Sis!" Gokudera piped up obviously not sure what to say but wanted to defend Tsuna.

"Maybe they took it down before they went out of business?" I suggested, scanning for any trace of a green house.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Takeshi kneel down and stare intently at something on the ground, "What is this? Looks like animal footprints."

Reborns head snapped forward, "Something's coming."

We all braced ourselves as not even a second later a darkened figure appeared out of nowhere, Reborn having the reflexes he does jumped out of the way, however Takeshi was taken by surprise allowing the figure to knock him to the ground. Before he even had a chance to stand again the ground underneath him caved in, forcing him to fall into an unknown hole.

"Takeshi!" I shouted and ran towards the hole just as the figure jumped into the hole following my baseball crush.

"Welcome!" A familiar voice sneered from the darkened figure. That voice…I know that voice!

As I made it to the edge of the hole I saw the others right beside me, the hole was about five feet long and wide all the way around, looking down into the dark hole, and the only source of light was from the sun shining behind us leaving only a circle of light to see Takeshi.

"What was that?" Tsuna panicked frantically.

"It looked like a person." Gokudera unknowingly confirmed my thoughts as I figured out who the figure was.

"More importantly, Yamamoto-" Tsuna began before he was cut off by an annoyingly calm Bianchi, "He fell in."

No really? I screamed in my head as I gazed down at Takeshi just lying there in the light.

"Tsuna's memory was accurate. The flora and fauna exhibit was buried under the dirt." Reborn explained as we all stared down the gaping hole.

"So we're on top of the roof?" Tsuna concluded with his famous freak out routine. That would explain why the hole was so deep, it easily could have passed for a thirty to forty feet drop, maybe even more.

"Are you alive baseball nut?" Gokudera questioned, sounding a bit worried, and if I wasn't so freaked out for my crush's life right now I would have thought that it was sweet.

"Ow." We heard Yamamoto mumble as we watched him sit up rubbing his head, relief washed through me and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. There's no way I'm letting my crush die before I even get a chance to admit it to him! Staring down at my spiky haired boy I tried to look for injuries but I couldn't get a clear view.

"He fell so far!" Tsuna exclaimed nervously, obviously having the same thought of injuries as I was thinking.

"Takeshi, are you alright?" I asked down to the boy worriedly. Takeshi caught my gaze and held it for a second before chuckling, "That was surprising."

I sighed in relief as Gokudera grew an anger vein, "This is no time to be laughing!"

"Yamamoto, something is down there!" Tsuna yelled frantically, suddenly reminding me of my fears. I stiffened when I saw Takeshi tense and snap his head to the side. A clear growl echoed from below us.

"What is that? An animal?" Tsuna shrieked worry and fear for his friend clearly showing on his face.

"We can't do a thing from up here." Reborn stated calmly, staring down at our endangered family member.

"That's not good! Yamamoto is-"

Tsuna was once again cut off from a voice below, "I welcome you here Yamamoto Takeshi. Kaki-pi's still asleep, and I've been bored without any orders." The voice continued as he stepped into the light smirking happily for us all to see, "And then along comes my prey, I'm super happy."

"KEN!"

Everyone spun their heads to look at me, surprised by my outburst, including the two from below. The all too familiar blonde males smirk grew as he saw my face, "Well if it isn't my Barbie."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy and noted that he hasn't activated his ability yet, "If you touch him I swear I'll-"

"One prey at a time Barbie." He stated and then gave his full attention back to a very confused looking Takeshi. I balled my hands into fists, if he even touches a hair on his head I swear I'll…I'll…

"You know him Mira-Chan?" Tsuna asked looking just as confused as Takeshi.

I nodded grimly and replied, "Ken is the one that attacked me."

"Eh you fought him?" Tsuna exclaimed and I swear I saw some sort of emotion dance across Takeshi's face, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"You guys up there! Are you his friends? Just get ready to die, all right? I'll take you guys one at a time." Ken smirked smugly, obviously he forget who won our little fight…

Ignoring my pride I watched as Takeshi laughed and got up off the ground, "You're almost like a dog! Are you playing pretend?"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and I all gaped stupidly at the smiling clueless baseball player and as much as I tried to resist, my palm came in direct contact with my forehead. Damn it Takeshi the first thing we're doing when we get back is giving you an I.Q test! I mentally promised myself. Why the hell did I have to fall for the clueless one? I sighed and returned my attention to the two down below.

"Are you a ditz?" Ken sneered staring down Takeshi, "That's fine to." He said before he dashed toward Yamamoto who dodged him, Ken dashed into the shadows, hiding himself from our view.

"That's not a human skill!" Gokudera stated intently watching the fight.

I glared down at the blonde, my fists balled to the point that my knuckles were turning white. "Ken…"

"Thanks for the food!" Ken yelled before pouncing on Takeshi, however before he made contact Takeshi swung his bat, quickly turning it into his sword and blocked Kens attack. Unfortunately, Ken's strength broke the blade off of Takeshi's sword the second they had made contact. The force Ken had used pushed the blade into the shadows; who knows how far away.

"Yamamoto's bat!" Tsuna exclaimed panic filling his eyes.

Ken jumped back and smirked at Takeshi, "I'll tear out your neck next!"

"Takeshi!" I yelled but stopped short when I heard Yamamoto let out a breath. I gazed down at my crush as he looked at his broken bat with an amused smile on his lips.

"I see. So it's ok to beat up your opponent without holding back when playing mafia, huh?" Takeshi spoke easily before turning his gaze to Ken, his smile turned into a determined smirk, "Those are the rules right?"

I sighed and smiled at the emotionally confusing clueless boy; all part of his Takeshi charm right? There's no way Ken can beat Takeshi when he is this determined and focused.

"Yamamoto's not afraid at all, in fact he-" Tsuna began before he was cut off by Reborn; poor Tsuna can't catch a break today.

"He's a pretty tough guy despite his looks. He's not going to stay nice after having his bat broken."

Takeshi unbuckled his bat holder and took it off his shoulder before dropping it the ground beside him, obviously no longer needing it at the moment. "Can I ask you a question before we fight?" He asked in a serious manor before turning into a confused one, "Did you change your appearance? When did you change your outfit?"

Hello hand would you like to meet my face? There you go nice to meet you! I thought as I did another slap to my forehead, why do I have the feeling that a life with Takeshi is going to be a life of headaches?

"You really are a ditz." Ken mumbled with a sweat drop and a small eye twitch, at least I wasn't alone in this reaction. Looking over at my group Gokudera and Tsuna both mirrored my actions. Ken stood from his crouching position and his small smirk returned to his face, "All right. I'll tell you. You can play all sorts of games with a console if you switch disks right?" He said as he showed us three sets of cartridges in his hand, "It's the same as that. By switching cartridges, I can activate lots of different animal abilities."

He then proceeded to take a cartridge out of his mouth and put in a new one, I watched as the markings on his face changed along with the rest of his body. Hair began to grow profusely on his entire body, and his hands and feet morphed into what looked to be like monkey hands and feet. His muscles grew and his stance matched that of a gorilla, and his voice deepened, "Kong Channel."

"That's a primate hominid, a western lowland gorilla." Bianchi's voice chimed watching the scene with interest.

"I don't believe it, this is impossible!" Tsuna replied looking like he saw a dancing leprechaun or something.

Takeshi laughed amusedly, "That's amazing! Is that a new kind of doping?"

Ken, obviously annoyed grabbed Takeshi by the shoulders and threw him into a wall, "I told you, that's not it!"

I watched worriedly, as he bounced off of the wall and fell to the ground. I saw Gokudera moving out of the corner of my eye and saw him take out two sticks of dynamite. "I can't keep watching this!"

However before he could light them Reborn stopped him, "You'd better not. If the place collapses from the explosion, Yamamoto will be buried as well." Gokudera gripped his weapon, obviously just as upset as we were.

"Then what can we do?" Tsuna mumbled as we watched Takeshi get up, obviously feeling pain.

"C'mon, c'mon don't take a break. No matter where you run I'll find you." Kens voice echoed, causing Takeshi narrow his eyes. "Now that I'm the wolf channel."

My eyes widened as I remembered fighting him in this channel, "Takeshi he can find you by your scent!"

Ken then began several mad dashes toward Takeshi but he continued to dodge, not once trying to make a hit. "I can't see well in the dark." I heard Takeshi mumble as he looked around to see what direction Ken would come from next.

"With his bat broken he's at a great disadvantage." Bianchi observed.

"That's not all," Reborn continued, "he's being careful with his body, like he's afraid of being hurt."

"All you do is run. Are you trying to make this a battle of endurance? Or are you going to pull a move like Barbie?" Ken chuckled darkly glancing at me.

"That's not really it." Takeshi replied smiling innocently, while scratching his cheek. "I have something important in my life besides playing mafia."

"Baseball…" I answered quietly, my gaze softening as I looked at Takeshi. This isn't the life Takeshi wants…he doesn't even know what's going on! He just wants a simple life playing baseball. My heart literally sunk as I thought about Takeshi like this, I feel so guilty…he needs to know the truth…I hung my head letting my hair cover my eyes.

"That's right! The baseball club is having a tournament soon; Yamamoto said he got a place as a regular. He's been trying so hard, if he gets hurt…" Tsuna's voice growing softer and softer as he explained, "This isn't good! What do I do? I never should have brought him to this place!"

Tsuna said guilt written all over him and I swear if we left him like that he would have cried from guilt, we all felt guilty. Takeshi I…wait what the hell am I doing? Since when am I the damsel on the sidelines? Please! Leave that to men's ego's and fairytales, my friend needs me damn it!

"Gokudera stay with Tsuna." I said before shrugging off my bag and vaulted myself into the hole with my friends calling after me. Bracing myself for the fall I landed in a crouching position, which may I say hurts a lot more then what action movies lead us to believe. Ignoring the slight pain in my legs I stood and glared at the opposing blonde, "Leave him alone Ken!"

"Mira-Chan…"

"Well, well Barbie as my new prey. Alright I'll hunt you first!" Ken growled as I saw Takeshi's eyes widen. Ken sprinted to me as I braced myself for the impact, but to both Kens and my confusion Ken was hit in the head with a small rock. Looking in the direction that the rock came from we looked to see a smirking Takeshi carelessly throwing another rock in the air and catching it as he spoke, "I'm your opponent right?" Takeshi directed a cocky smirk at the animalistic man, "I'll nail you with this and end the game."

Ken just scoffed smugly, "A challenge? Sounds like fun. Then I'll show you my full power, too." He then put in another set of teeth and his face and body once again changed, "Cheetah channel!" He yelled and got on all fours and ran to Takeshi, the baseball player threw the rock but Ken simply dodged it and kept running. "You missed!"

"He's too fast!" I stated urgently as I began to chase after the enemy, but before I could there Ken had already made it to Takeshi.

"Got you!" Ken growled before he bit down on Takeshi's arm and stayed there, most likely hoping to deepen the bite.

"I got you too!" Takeshi declared as he held the hilt of his broken sword, "This is for Mira-Chan." He said softly and then wailed the hilt of his sword onto Ken's already sore head, once again leaving him knocked out. Takeshi then descended to one knee as he looked over his bleeding arm.

I could hear the others mumbling from above us but I couldn't make out what they were saying, not that I cared my only concern at the moment was the boy I was running to. Once I reached him I got on my knees and stared at the honey brown eyed boy.

"I'm so sorry Takeshi! I never should have interfered I was just so nervous that-"

"It's okay Mira-Chan, now he can't attack you anymore." Takeshi smiled warmly at me, and even though this was a serious moment I could feel my cheeks heat up as I smiled back. My smile however fell quickly as I remembered his arm.

"I'm so sorry I ruined the tournament for you…I know how important it is to you…" I apologized lowering my gaze from his perfect eyes to his bleeding arm. If I felt guilty earlier, I felt like hell now.

"Hey, hey knock it off Mira-Chan." He spoke softly taking his uninjured arm and gently gripped my shoulder, forcing me too look at his eyes. Once we held eye contact he flashed me a warm and caring smile, "Nothing is more important than a friend right?"

I can't explain it but at that moment I didn't feel butterflies…I felt warmth, a comforting warmth spread through my body making me feel something I don't know how to describe. I felt happy…but not just that…what is it?

None the less I smiled, "Takeshi…"

His warm smile then turned into an amused grin, "And I can still play baseball with this little scratch." He then began to move to fingers and hand to prove his point, which only made me smile more, even Takeshi had a macho side.

I couldn't help it, God and Japan teamed up and plotted against me when they made this kid, only he could give me the rush of emotions that he makes me feel every day, and that is why following instinct and my gut I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged Yamamoto Takeshi, burying my head into the crook of his neck. I could feel his body tense and heat rush to his face, not that I minded I was probably equally as red.

"M-Mira-Chan…"

"Thank you…for protecting me." I mumbled, knowing this wasn't the time to admit my feelings; it's still too soon…but no matter how many times I repeated that in my head the second I felt him wrap his arms around me my heart was running a marathon.

My smile grew as I felt the rumble in his chest as he gave a soft chuckle, "I'll always be there for you Mira-Chan."

Okay screw cloud nine, I was gone; out of the ball park, I was so far out in heaven that gravity had no control. I broke the embrace and smiled warmly at an adorable blushing Takeshi; if he was red I didn't even want to know what color my face was. However like every crappy romance movie our moment ended as our friends from above called down to us.

"We're about to pull you up!" Gokudera yelled as he threw down a rope.

Looking back at me Takeshi grinned and held out his hand, "Ready?"

Japan…when I get home we are going to have a long talk about your sense of humor, but for the moment…

"Ready." I smiled and took his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you alright?" Tsuna questioned Takeshi as I finished bandaging his injured arm. I knew that first aid kit would come in handy; I mentally smiled at my good judgment. Takeshi just nodded and grinned at the brown haired boy, "Yeah thanks to Mira-Chan."

I shrugged and slipped the kit back into my bag, "It was nothing."

Takeshi then turned to Reborn with an apologetic smile, "Sorry kid I broke your bat."

"Don't worry about it," the pint sized hitman replied pulling out another bat from who knows where, "I'll give you the spare."

"Oh? Thanks!" Takeshi beamed taking the bat with obvious gratitude.

As for Tsuna and I, we watched the scene with deadpanned expressions, "He's got spares?" Tsuna mumbled with a blank look to which I gave a short vacant nod before sighing.

"At this rate, beating Mukuro is going to be a breeze tenth!" Gokudera piped up sending Tsuna an encouraging smile.

"Don't underestimate Rokudo Mukuro," Reborn warned sliding us a mug shot picture of Mukuro, Ken, and a boy in glasses who I assume attacked Gokudera, "He's gotten through many tough situations by severely beating his enemies. The prison break occurred the day before his execution."

Mukuro was a tall well muscled man with black hair that spiked out behind him. He had what appeared to be two black stripes tattooed on his cheek that started from his chin and ended at his cheekbones. He looked strong…very strong…and Tsuna is supposed to fight this guy? Don't get me wrong I have faith in Tsuna but this guy…I would be nervous to fight this Mukuro person. But I couldn't stop staring at his eyes…the emotion held in them were unreal, there was a burning anger but something else…was it pain?

"No better time right?" I asked sarcastically stuffing my hands in my pockets and drew my eyes away from the picture, seeing Reborn nod his head in agreement.

"We should keep moving." Bianchi suggested as we continued our scouting. It didn't last for very long though. We decided to check the abandoned building that was the closest to us and stopped a few feet away from it when our leader spoke.

"Hey!" Tsuna called from the back of the group, "We've been walking for a while; how about a break?"

"All right, I'm beginning to get hungry." Takeshi quickly agreed placing a hand on his stomach to emphasize his point.

"So let's have lunch as well, tenth!" Gokudera added, all too eager to please his boss. You know Gokudera has started to warm up to the group a bit more…well not to Takeshi but I think that's for competitive macho reasons. But he hasn't called me 'stupid woman' in awhile…that's a good sign right?

Takeshi placed his bag onto a boulder that could pass off for a bulky table, seriously though I bet cavemen/cavewoman would have killed for this perfect table like rock. They could rival the Flintstones! Except you know they have their own cereal, movies, and TV series but still…it's a nice rock.

"I'll pass out the tea and sushi." Takeshi spoke as he took the bento boxes and drinks and lined them up on the boulder. However before he had a chance to serve the food Bianchi had roughly shoved him to the side and into me, "Move aside Yamamoto Takeshi." Luckily we both caught ourselves before we hit the ground, we both had a firm grip on each other's shoulders to steady ourselves and once we did we looked at each other and laughed.

"Stand much?"I joked and lowered my hands to my sides, while he did the same.

He laughed. "Sorry Mira-Chan, I was kind off pushed…" He trailed off as we both directed our attention to the poison scorpion, who was currently trying to get Tsuna to eat the poisoned soup she had brought instead of the edible food Takeshi had offered. I was about to comment but stopped when the cup filled with poison soup started to bubble into this sickly green foam and overflowed the cup before it suddenly exploded, and judging by Bianchi's shocked expression this wasn't normal.

"Was that the poison cooking?" Tsuna yelled frantically grabbing at his hair in fright.

"That's not it!" Bianchi answered loudly as the sushi Takeshi had brought also began to bubble, into a white foam this time, the sushi bubbled and before I had time to react Takeshi tackled me behind the boulder yelling a "Get down!" to the others, and within a split second the sushi exploded.

"What was that?"

"The enemies attack!" Bianchi answered Tsuna as they both crawled behind the boulder along with me, Takeshi, and Gokudera. If it weren't for the serious moment I would defiantly have enjoyed the contact, but alas Japan has this ridiculous sense of humor and decided to make food explode. Takeshi abruptly sat up, and got off of me, looking around for the cause of the weird attacks, "From where?"

However he couldn't look for long because the drinks that still sat on the boulder began to also explode. Damn it, what can cause things to react this way without touching them…thermal shock? No that would require extreme cold and heat…wait…heat!

"That sound..." Gokudera mumbled from my side before standing and throwing sticks of dynamite in front of us in the building. "Over there!" We all watched in silence for the smoke to clear, only to reveal a girl with short red hair wore a similar outfit to Ken, and was holding a clarinet. She sat on some crumbled debris from the building.

"What a lame weapon. Why did Kaki-pi and Ken have trouble with guys like you?" She spoke looking over each of us as if we were a waste of time.

"That's a Kokuyo Middle School uniform!" Tsuna pointed out; well that explains the matching outfit with Ken. I wanted to hit myself, I should have known that…damn blonde syndrome!

"That means…" Takeshi began standing from his crouched position.

"She's one of them." I finished while I also got up, out of the corner of my eye I saw Gokudera also stand looking like he was ready to get back at her for her comment about his weapon.

"I've never seen such shabby looking Mafioso…and such an ugly woman." She ended looking directly at me.

I grew an anger vein and bit my tongue to keep myself from striking back at the judging ginger. Ignore the bitch, ignore the bitch, ignore the bitch, I chanted in my head feeling my self-esteem sink a level. Unfortunately during my small pity party I completely missed an unknown look from Yamamoto.

Gokudera however didn't bother keeping his thoughts quiet, "Hey! You're wearing a school uniform you know!" He yelled with his own anger vein, ha the silver haired boy has a silver tongue…see Japan THAT is humor.

"Don't call me 'you' like you know me." The red head replied jumping off the rock she was residing on and took a few steps closer to us, "I'm M.M and I wouldn't dress like this unless Mukuro-Chan asked me."

Mukuro-Chan? Isn't 'Chan' used for girl's names? Damn it Japan more mind games! You can't just have people use only their first names, no you have to be a little drama country and be difficult…we are having a very long talk when I get home…

"Mukuro…" Tsuna mumbled to himself as if lost in thought.

"So there aren't just three of them." Gokudera determined quietly.

"Seeing gloomy looking men just makes me sad," she sighed closing her eyes, "If I had to choose I'd rather date Mukuro-Chan." She opened her eyes wearing a greedy smile as she continued, "Men should have money. Oh well, now all I have to do is kill all of you, and go on a shopping spree for purses and clothes."

"Materialistic bitch," I commented, gaining the attention of the red head. "Let me guess...your single right?" I joked resting my hands behind my head, see Japan….funny humor…learn!

"No one asked for your opinion you repulsive brat!" She then played a note on her clarinet, which caused more of the drinks to explode, forcing our group to take cover once again.

"I think I struck a nerve…" I mumbled trying to think of a way to get closer.

"You think?" Tsuna panicked causing me to look at the spazzing brunette and give an apologetic smile, "Sorry Tsuna!"

"What's with this attack?" Gokudera grumbled too focused on the clarinet to witness Tsuna's special freak out.

"I think it has to do with heat…but I'm not sure how." I answered daring another look at the greedy ginger; who simply played another note on her weapon that caused more of the sushi and drinks to erupt.

"At this rate we can't even get close." Takeshi remarked, to which our bomber agreed.

Bianchi suddenly leaped over the boulder and stood with a hand on her hip in a cool manor, "I'll go."

"Bianchi!" Tsuna stated in surprise.

"You're wrong. What's important isn't money. It's love." Bianchi declared staring the girl down.

"What's with this woman? She's starting to piss me off." She grumbled to herself lowering her clarinet an inch.

"That weapon works like a microwave. It vibrates molecules using sound waves and raises its temperature."

"You're right, so what?" The girl shrugged, "The sound waves from this clarinet vibrate atoms five hundred million times per minute. The more the molecules vibrate the more their temperature rises. Meaning if a human were hit by these waves, the water molecules inside them would boil and BOOM!" She explained and laughed as if she was freaking miss perfect, I rolled my eyes and promised myself that if Bianchi somehow doesn't win, I'm going to bitch slap this chick until she bleeds.

However I didn't get the chance because Bianchi had won the fight and managed to poison the clarinet player, apparently if Bianchi wishes it, anything she touches can turn to poison, and that's just what she did. She touched the clarinet and the girl stupidly put it in her mouth. The fight didn't last long, two minutes tops, Bianchi is a fearsome opponent, and I hope to never have to fight her in the future. I was just about to congratulate her when she sprinted over to Reborns sleeping figure…I will never get over the snot bubble this kid has whenever he sleeps.

"Thank goodness that we didn't interrupt your nap!" She gushed like a high school girl, earning a twitch out of the rest of the group.

"When did Reborn…?" Tsuna began only to produce replies out of the rest of us.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"So sis fought to protect Reborn-san's sleep?"

"That was fun."

After all of our responses to the scene, Bianchi turned to us, "Love is victorious."

"I am quite glad that avaricious girl M.M has been beaten." An old creepy voice said, but not creepy as in scary…more like a perverted or gross kind of way. We all looked to the right of the whole in the wall where Gokudera's bombs went off, to see an old man. They seem pretty damn determined to not let us go any further, and they both came from this building. The old man stood in front of the building dressed in the school uniform with these cute little yellow birds around him. He wore a matching hat with the uniform and thin rimmed glasses, he had one bird perched on his shoulder and another perched on his hat, he also had a small cane by his side. The man looked like an overall pervert…you know what they say if it looks, sounds and acts like a pervert grab your kid and run.

"Who are you!" Tsuna questioned, recovering first but still in his usual freak out mode.

"Now calm down and look at this." He replied pulling out a remote control and pressing a button. Suddenly on the blank wall of the old building two pictures came out as if someone turned on two TV's and placed them next to each other. One of the pictures was of Haru walking down a sidewalk reading a book with headphones on, while the one next to it was of Kyoko and Hana sitting on a bunch talking happily. These weren't just pictures…these are videos…they're being recorded!

"Your friends are being targeted."

"Kyoko-Chan! Haru!" Tsuna blurted out worriedly.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera growled balling his hand into a fist. "What are you planning?"

"My name is Birds. The images you see here are being transmitted by the small cameras attached to my dear little birdies." Alright this man is a definite creeper…

"What's that?" Tsuna asked staring at the screens. And sure enough there was an almost zombie like person in each of the screens.

"Who are those guys?" Takeshi questioned nervously.

"So you noticed them." The old man smirked, "They are twin hitman loyal to me. Bloody twins, they look adorable but they were such ferocious serial killers that while in prison they were not let out of solitary confinement even once."

All of us froze, these…these things were after our friends while we left the unprotected; I stared intently at the screens hoping it was a bluff but I couldn't find anything to tell us for sure. This isn't good…this is downright bad. What the hell do we do? What CAN we do?

"Just watch," Birds continued, "they want to play with your friends so much that they can't help themselves." We all watched the screens as each of the Bloody Twins nails grew to razor sharp claws and our breathing stopped when we saw them slowly lower their deadly fingers towards our friend's unknowing heads.

"Watch out!" Tsuna gasped staring at the screens in horror of what was to come.

"It's no use Tsuna…they can't hear us." I stated dejectedly, I could feel my heart tearing up inside my chest; I've never been this scared before…

"What do you intend to do?" Bianchi spoke in a dangerous tone, glaring daggers at the creepy old man.

"Nothing, as long as you obey me." The man grinned wickedly.

Apparently Gokudera had heard enough because he stormed right up to the man and gripped the front of his shirt while he held hi other hand balled into a fist threateningly near the old man's face, "They're not involved in this!"

The just continued to smirk, unaffected by Gokudera's threat, "Now, now. You'd best not touch me." The man warned, "I won't be responsible for what happens to your friends. I can still give them commands. Your friend's lives are in my hands. You have no right to complain!" The man glanced at the screen as if reminding Gokudera what he was capable of.

"So never touch me again you fool!" The man yelled in Gokudera's face, while the bomber growled and let go of the man, you could practically feel the hatred coming of Gokudera…hell it was probably the same with all of us. This was insane…worst part is it doesn't matter what he demands…in the end he is obviously going to kill Kyoko and Haru anyway…

"As long as you obey me your friends will be safe." Lies…but what else can we do? We need to buy time until one of us can think of a plan. "Now let us begin. I want all of you to beat up Vongola the 10th."

Tsuna paled as we all froze, Gokudera was the first to recover, "What was that?"

"Gokudera." Takeshi warned, we can't risk a hit at this old pervert…one wrong move and Kyoko and Haru are done for.

"I said punch that Sawada-kun right there!" He ordered again using his cane to point at Tsuna.

Tsuna took a small step back nervously but stopped when the old man spoke, "You want the two of them to return safely don't you? Then beat him."

"That kind of one-sided demand is underhanded!" Gokudera growled, how could one of us possibly hit Tsuna? He's our friend! Besides it's kind of our job to protect him…mafia family through and through right.

"Don't be unreasonable!" Takeshi joined in, none of us could do this task…it may only be a punch but if we give in…who knows what he'll have us do next, and if we don't…I glanced nervously up at the screen, then two innocent people die.

I stayed silent as I racked my brain for any possible idea for a plan, there has to be some way to stop those twins…if two us run back home to stop them? No they'd be dead before we took two steps…maybe if we knock out the old man? No because he's the only thing keeping them still…damn it! Come one Mira think! Your friend's lives are at stake here! I looked over at Reborn hoping for any hint he might give me, but of course all I found was the snot bubble, I growled under my breathe as I turned back to the screens.

"Even if you refuse it's no skin off my nose. Very well, do it." The man called out calmly to the twin assassins.

Our whole group gasped and froze with fear at the order, however before the claws got to their heads they stopped, and the old man's perverted laugh was overheard, "My other hobby is startling others. Seeing others unguarded, sad little faces excite me so!"

"That bastard…" Gokudera grumbled.

"He's a complete pervert." Bianchi commented to which I nodded.

"Are you certain you should talk about me in that fashion? If you don't do as I say this time…" The man trailed off as the claws began to go straight toward the girl's heads.

"All right! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Mira-Chan! Hit me!" Tsuna exclaimed closing his eyes in fright. The claws suddenly stopped an inch away before the girl's heads.

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!"

I stayed silent as I turned to look at my friend, I was too nervous to speak…I knew if I opened my mouth I would say something to tick off the old man, and we know how that would end...

"Tch, it was about to get good. So close." The man grumbled unhappily before plastering that stupid smirk on his face, "Start before I finish counting to five."

"Um…well…" Tsuna mumbled waiting for one of us to hit him.

"One."

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Mira-Chan! Beat me up!"

"Two."

"Don't be stupid!" Takeshi declared staring at the brown haired boy.

"We can't do that!" Gokudera reasoned nervously.

I still stayed silent, not trusting my voice, and began curling my hands into fists by my side. I can't do it…I just can't.

"Three."

"But! If you don't the two of them will be…"

"Four."

We all stood unmoving, all of our hearts breaking, "Five!"

Suddenly Bianchi's fist came in direct contact with Tsuna's left cheek, knocking him to ground. As bad as it was I gave a small sigh in relief, knowing that for the moment the two girls were safe and alive. Although even though Bianchi had hit Tsuna…you could tell she held back.

"Sis! What did you do that for?" Gokudera demanded but secretly you could tell he was also a little relieved.

"I originally came to Japan to take care of Tsuna so I could return to Italy with Reborn. Consider yourself fortunate since that's all you got." She explained staring down at Tsuna.

The boy sat up and began to rub his cheek, but probably realized she hadn't hit him full force, the red mark on his face slowly vanishing. "Indeed." He agreed looking up at the poison scorpion, which simply turned her head as if a little embarrassed as she replied, "I'm used to being the bad guy."

"Well done you've cleared my condition. Then I'm sure you can clear the next one." Birds' voice spoke calmly, his glasses reflecting the sunlight as he watched us carefully.

"What? There's more?" Tsuna exclaimed as I offered my hand to help him up.

"No one said there would be only one." The man waved it off as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You son of a bitch," Gokudera hissed, "You're taking this too far!"

"You cleared the last one so well." The man replied and tapped his walking stick on the ground. Suddenly the wooded sides of the cane chipped off showing a hidden blade. "Stab the tenth with this." He held up the blade with a wicked grin, the tip of the blade giving a small electrical discharge.

"What?" We all yelled frantically, I knew it…this is no game, he's going to have us kill Tsuna!

The man's creepy laugh filled the air as a sick perverted blush crept on his wrinkled cheeks, "Your startled faces just now were exquisite!"

He then threw the blade in our direction letting the tip of the blade land in the ground, forcing the weapon to stand handle up, "Now do it!"

"You fucking coward!" I screamed sending him my deadliest glare, I couldn't hold it in any longer, "You gutless wimp, you hide behind a hostage because you're too weak to do anything else! Don't act so high and mighty when your hiding…you can't stand up to us yourself so you use fear to make us kill each other…you're nothing but a coward."

"Don't forget your friends are in danger!" Birds bellowed angrily, "Unless you want the blood of your friends on your hands…do it!"

"That's crazy…" Tsuna murmured in shock.

"Screw you! You pervert!" Gokudera growled shaking his fist.

"That's unreasonable!" Takeshi agreed

"I refuse." Bianchi added.

So that was it…none of us could do it…but now what the fuck can we do?

"I've already told you many times, I don't mind at all if you refuse. Let's start with this girl."

We all stared in horror at who had chosen the one who affects Tsuna the most…

"Kyoko-Chan!"

"She's like an adorable little angel." The man confirmed his decision, knowing full well how this was affecting all of us.

"What should we do?" Gokudera turned to his sister who didn't respond, then turned to Takeshi, "Can't we do anything?" But the bomber only got the same reaction. Unless a miracle was about to come in the next five seconds…there was nothing we could do.

"Oh, I can't wait." Birds laughed evilly watching our expressions, "Now, do it."

"Stop!"

Everyone turned their heads toward Tsuna's sudden outburst, and even the claws stopped, "I won't let it happen! I can't let something terrible happen to Kyoko-Chan when she has nothing to do with this!"

"Then please get to it." The man ordered and watched smirked as Tsuna walked to the blade and picked it up. "You have ten seconds."

"You bastard!" Takeshi growled angrily, which I admit surprised me a little, not the fact that he was angry, but at the fact that he swore. But I guess now was as good a time as any to pick up the habit.

"I'll do it. I'll call an ambulance immediately afterwards." Bianchi stepped forward; I wonder if Tsuna ever realized just how many people actually care about him…

"I'll do it myself." Tsuna said lowly as he hoisted the blade and angled it for his stomach.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi was going to argue but was cut off by a desperate Gokudera, "Please reconsider tenth!"

Tsuna ignored them and nervously shook as he held the blade, "You all sacrificed so much…I can do this much!" He ended yelling and started to thrust the blade into his leg when I turned away and saw something new on the screen. Quickly reacting, I grabbed the hilt of the blade along with Tsuna's hand and stopped him just an inch away from his leg. That was entirely too close…

"Mira-Chan what are you-"

"Look!" I announced the corners of my lips tugging upwards into a hopeful smile, but still continued staring intently at the screens. Catching the hint everyone looked over at Kyoko's screen and saw the hitman on the ground in pain…with a flirting Shamal standing over him talking to Kyoko and Hana.

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna called out shocked but you could see him visibly relax. Kyoko is safe…now we have Haru to worry about.

"Good job!" Takeshi grinned happily staring at the screen with a smirking Gokudera by his side, "You took too long, you quack!"

Birds coughed nervously, "Now, now. Are you forgetting that I still have one more?"

"Haru!" Tsuna stated panic making its way back onto his features once again.

"If you don't want that to happen, please continue. Come now, Vongola the tenth. Stab yourself as you've been told. Do it right now!" Birds smirked, however the smirk fell once we heard another voice on the screen…and saw the second hitman hit the floor.

"I can't allow you to attack women." The female voice declared getting into a martial arts stance, and an adult cow print man walked onto the scene.

"I-pin! Lambo!" Tsuna and I cried out happily. Japan…more miracles like this and you will no longer be in anymore trouble…for today anyway.

"Why do they keep coming?" Birds yelled angrily, "No one knew about this!"

"I'm glad I followed Haru-san like I was asked." The adult I-pin stated.

"His instinct was right on." Shamal mentioned on his screen.

"He? Reborn couldn't have…" Tsuna mumbled turning toward his suspect.

Smirking, I turned to look at Reborn, just like everyone else and saw him wide awake and giving Tsuna his famous baby grin. "You should be glad that you have a family that will look out for you when you're in trouble."

Tsuna gave a small genuine smile while he rubbed his nose shyly before he caught onto the word play. He then put his hands by his side and gave a nervous scowl at Reborn, "Hey, we're not a family!"

Normally I would take this moment for a special family bonding moment, and a 'Tsuna is starting to give in' more moment, but I was a bit distracted as I made my way toward Birds with Gokudera, Takeshi, and Bianchi by my side. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was pissed around here…

Birds called to the twins to kill them all but I-pin and Shamal easily killed the twins, no complaints here. The only complaint I have is that Gokudera got the first hit and that was all it took for him to pass out. He really was weak…I mean I know I called him out for it but I thought he would have lasted for I don't know three hits.

"Hey Reborn, who are these guys?" Tsuna asked as we made our way back to our caring boss.

"They broke out of prison with Mukuro."

"Wait! You mean there were three other escapees with Mukuro?" Tsuna exclaimed wide eyed as Reborn held up three more pictures. They were all mug shots; One of M.M, one of Birds, and one with the two twins.

"According to Dino, the prison break was caused by Mukuro and his close friends plus M.M, Birds, and the Bloody Twins. There is one more, which equals to eight people. We knew about the others but we didn't imagine they would have rendezvoused."

"Didn't imagine?" Tsuna repeated heatedly, to which Reborn pouted cutely and began talking in a cute suck up voice, like a child trying to get out of being scolded, "But Dino said these guys didn't matter."

"Don't change your personality to get out of this!" Tsuna fumed to the poorly acting infant.

"There's one more? Who is it?" Gokudera questioned earning the attention of the group. Reborn pulled out another mug shot from his coat to reveal a boy who like Ken was around our age. He had brown spikey hair, pale skin, and green eyes. He seemed calm in the photo, no anger or hatred in his face, just relaxed.

"His name is Jacks and chances are we will most likely see him around here too." Reborn finished snatching the picture back.

Tsuna groaned before looking around, "There are more, aren't there?"

"There are." Bianchi stated glaring at a particular spot in the wooded area ahead. "Stop hiding and come out. I know you're there. If you don't come out, I'm coming."

We all looked over and waited for the enemies attack but to my enormous pleasure saw Fuuta peek at us from behind a tree, "Wait," He said timidly and came out from behind the tree so that we could properly see him, "it's me."

"Fuuta!" Tsuna shouted surprised while I was grinning like a mad man.

"FUUTA! I was so worried about you! Get down here!" I called up to him positively beaming; Takeshi chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from jumping up and down in joy. Can you blame me? I freaking missed this kid like crazy!

"He was here?" Gokudera questioned mostly to himself, but was happy to see the Fuuta none the less.

"Did he run away from them?" Takeshi wondered smiling at the timid boy, still keeping a calming hand on my shoulder.

"In any case, I'm glad! You're looking well. Everyone's here so don't worry! Let's go home together!" Tsuna called out to him smiling brightly.

"Stay away Tsuna-ni, I can't go back with you guys." Fuuta's voice cracking as he spoke. My heart stopped and my smile fell in a second as I stared up at the teary eyed little boy.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna asked softly

"I'm sticking with Mukuro-san. Goodbye!" He yelled with a tear running down his cheek, he turned and ran away from us, leaving me wide eyed and confused.

"He…"

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled and chased after him, heading into the woods. Without a second thought I dashed into the woods following the two calling out their names. I could vaguely hear the rest of the group calling after us but I kept following the two ahead of me. Fuuta must be confused or scared or something because there's no way in hell he would want to willingly stay here. As for Tsuna…well he's known for not staying safe by himself, another trait him and Dino share in my opinion.

I slowed my pace when I realized the others weren't behind me, were they attacked? There is one more escapee around here somewhere, should I head back or go after Tsuna and Fuuta? I furrowed my brows and tried to concentrate, alright Fuuta is no doubt heading to Mukuro, with Tsuna chasing after him, not to mention Reborn is with the others so that means no dying will bullet for Tsuna. As for the others they have two professional hitman and Gokudera and Takeshi…they should be able to handle themselves against one bad guy. That settles it; I'm going after Tsuna to back him up.

I continued to sprint in the direction Tsuna headed in and found myself going deeper and deeper into the woods. However sensing something coming straight at me I halted my run and jumped back, just missing being hit by a…red ball?

"Greetings." A calm male voice called out to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jax, and you are?" The man spoke with a polite smile. There was no doubt with his appearance; he is an exact match to the mug shot Reborn showed us. The pale skin, the hair, the eyes…

"Such manors for someone who wants to kill me." I answered steadily, if the others weren't attacked by this guy, why didn't they come after Tsuna and me? Something is wrong…

"Of course I have good manners, I'm not a brute." He stated before he reached into a pouch on his side and it was then that I observed more of his appearance. He was indeed the boy in the mug shot Reborn had shown us, no doubt about that. He, along with the others dressed in the school uniform, the only difference was the he had a pouch on each leg, most likely weapon pouches. I watched silently as he reached into the pouch on his right leg and pulled out another red ball and threw it at me full force. I dodged it easily, but the ball bounced on a tree from behind me which caused it to bounce back toward me, with the same speed Jacks had thrown it.

Quickly ducking, I watched as the ball continued to fly past me, bouncing along other trees before Jacks had caught it with ease. The only material that could bounce like that is rubber, but honestly rubber balls for a weapon? This has to be some sort of trick…

"So much for not being a brute." I scoffed, standing from my crouched position.

"Just because I'm not a brute doesn't mean I can't do my job." He answered smoothly, that calm care free expression shown on his face. He then reached into his right pocket again and pulled out two more balls. Throwing all three balls at me I dodged the first two and decided to test the material of the balls. Quickly crouching I pulled one of my training daggers from my high top and stood just in time to stab the third ball before it reached me. I watched as the ball began to deflate and took the flattening ball into my hands, I simply looked toward Jacks only to see him smirking down at me. Furrowing my brow I snapped my attention back to the ball and within a split second something from inside the ball caused spikes to shoot out like a porcupine and cut my hands. Wincing, I hastily dropped the spiked ball and my dagger, while taking a defensive step back, and examined my hands. Hurts, bleeding, but I can still move them. That's a good sign right?

"They don't call me Jax for nothing, you know." The smirking male spoke, gaining my attention.

Jax…jacks…I groaned and mentally slapped myself for not noticing the word pun. "Now I get it, it's like the game Jacks."

The male's smirk grew, "Correct. Just with some…minor modifications."

He then threw another ball, plus the three from before continued to bounce rapidly around me. I watched as he snapped his fingers and my eyes widened as all the balls not only became spiked jacks, but also grew in size. They now resembled the size of basket balls, but somehow continued to bounce; leaving scratches along the trees they made contact with. All four balls continuously and rapidly aimed for me, forcing me to do nothing but dodge.

What the hell are those things made of? The spikes are sharp and hard enough to pierce not only my skin but scratch the tree bark…how can they also bounce? I jumped, dodged, and flipped, anything to keep those spikes from touching me again. This isn't good, I'm a close range fighter, and Takeshi hasn't taught me to throw yet! The only practice with throwing my daggers is what I've taught myself and frankly I suck at it still! This is the worst fighting match up…close range versus long range. If I'm going to beat this guy I need to get closer!

Let's see…there has to be a pattern somewhere…maybe a trail? I continued to dodge the multiple jumping spike attacks. After a few minutes of studying each ball I smirked, found it.

I jumped and flipped over a jack then saw my opening, I dove under another jack, grabbing my fallen dagger in the process and sprinted toward the calm and collected man, dodging the spiked jacks along the way. Just as I was about a foot away he reached into the pocket on his left leg and threw another ball. No…this one is different! I smoothly ducked under the ball but as soon as I was about to make my own attack I was struck from behind…hard.

Falling to the ground, I gasped to catch my breath, not only did that last ball knock the wind out of me, it also caught me by surprise, "But t-that's impossible…it should have b-bounced on the tree behind me and curve right…" I explained confused, the trail, it changed somehow…what the hell was with that last ball he threw?

"You're a smart one aren't you?" Jax smirked, "All of these balls in my right pouch are made of a material of my own invention. Balls that turn into Jacks and yet can continuously bounce until I say otherwise," He snapped his fingers and all the spiked jacks stopped their movement and landed on the ground. Except for one jack that he purposefully dropped onto my right arm, causing me to hiss out of pain, "however the balls in my left pouch are even more special. They are balls made out of my heaviest and strongest material, much stronger than metal. Not only that…but they are heat seekers."

My eyes widened as he snapped his fingers and thee for mentioned ball fell…onto my back. I cried out in pain as I could hear cracks and snaps echo in my body, the ball didn't drop from a high enough height to break my back…but that doesn't the pain was any different. I tried to squirm out from underneath it but it was no use, the material this thing was made of was too damn heavy to even budge. Damn it…how the hell am I supposed to turn this one around?

"It was a nice try, but I'm afraid it was a useless effort." Jax spoke in a bored like manner as he snapped his fingers and the heavy ass ball began to slowly lift from my limp form, and he raised the ball again only this time above my head. "Now it's time for you to die."

I hurriedly rolled out of harm's way, giving a slight sigh of relief when the ball landed next to my head instead of on it. The relief however only lasted a second as I felt the jolt of agonizing pain shooting everywhere across my body. I slowly and painfully turned onto my stomach and shakily lifted myself up onto my knees and hands, one hand gripping my dagger while the other had found a rock. There are no words to describe the pain I was in; there is no doubt in my mind that bones or organs inside of me are broken, sprained, cracked, and probably even demolished. I let low hisses of pain pass through my lips as I struggled to lift my body, I was panting and sweating like crazy, but eventually I was able to slowly lift my broken body into a standing position. My body felt nothing but searing pain, but I tried my best to ignore it, and stared into the shocked and slightly angry eyes of Jax.

"How are you able to move?"

"Honestly…" I winced and steadied myself before I fell back down, "I have no idea."

My response seemed to only anger him more, his lips turning into a fierce scowl, "It's impossible! How could you-" He stopped himself and sighed attempting to keep his calm composure, "No matter…one more heat seeker should finish you off." He then raised his hand to snap his fingers but I needed to buy time. I threw the rock that I still held clutched in my hand, toward the male and successfully stopped him from snapping his fingers. He caught the rock with ease, I wasn't kidding when I said my throwing skills needed work but this was the best distraction I could make at this point. As soon as the rock left my hand, I took a deep breath and ran deeper into the woods; my body was shooting in searing, mind melting pain that made me think my body was going to snap in half. But I pushed through and decided I was far enough away, to the point he couldn't see me, but I could hear him. I quickly and as quietly as I could began climbing the tree I hid behind and heard him send out his heat seekers.

I hastily climbed to a steady branch of the tree and jumped to the next tree, and proceeded to do this as I saw the heat seeker follow the trail I was leaving. Increasing my pace, I made it back to where our fight was being held but continued to jump tree to tree until I found the branch I had been searching for. This was incredibly risky, and completely and utterly stupid, but like I said from the beginning…what did you expect from a blonde in the woods?

I jumped to the ground from my high branch and as I landed in a crouched position, I snatched the dagger in my other shoe and stood directly behind Jax, stabbing him with a dagger in each shoulder, rendering his arms useless. I need to time this perfectly…

He grunted in pain and whipped his head to stare down at me with enraged eyes, "How did you-"

"Don't underestimate me." I declared narrowing my eyes and took a quick glance past the seething man. Seizing my only chance of winning, I hurriedly jumped to the side leaving the confused bleeding man in my trap. Curiously he turned around just in time to be crashed into by his own heat seeker. The specially made ball slammed against Jax full force and managed to carry him a good twenty feet, crashing into trees and knocking them down along the way. I watched silently as the trees that were knocked down landed on Jax along with his own weapon, still slightly panting I gave myself a small look over, my hands are still bleeding, along with my right arm, and my back feels like I was run over with a truck…twice.

I wonder if…

Slowly I hobbled over to the unmoving male, ignoring the jolts of pain shooting through my back and right arm, until I was by the man's side. The ball landed on the Jax's stomach, while the trees pinned his arms and legs. I just need to know, I thought to myself as I picked up a piece of a branch that had fallen during the collision and stalked closer toward the man. Gently kneeling, trying not to bend my back anymore, I moved the stick closer to the male's face until it lightly poked him in the cheek.

"Hey, are you dead?"

With no response I lightly poked him a couple more times until I heard a small grunt of pain and his head fell to the side. I let out a small breath, he's alive…just unconscious. I groaned as I lifted myself back to my feet and once again began to hobble, only this time away from the scene before I stopped my pace completely and looked around. Which way do I go? The whole area was scratched and beaten from our fight, I don't know which way Tsuna or the others are in…damn it now is not the time to be directionally challenged!

I growled and looked down, noting a difference on the ground, giving the area a closer examination I returned my gaze to my bloodied up hands and arm and slightly grimaced. This entire time I was leaving a blood trail…wait if I follow the trail I should figure out which part of the area I first entered from!

I slowly limped my way around the area and found my way back to the others. I continued in that direction and wondered what I should do about Jax…I can't just leave him there if he's still alive…not to mention what condition the others must be in. Oh man I have to find them…now! Quickening my pace, which still wasn't too fast with my back being in this much pain, maybe moving around wasn't the best idea…

My vision began to blur and it was at that moment I remembered how much blood that I lost, and am still losing. I gripped my arm to apply pressure, I need to make it to the others before I pass out…I should have some more bandages in my bag, which I had dropped in my haste for chasing Tsuna and Fuuta. My panting increased as I continued walking, my vision getting foggier with each step until I couldn't see anything but blurs. This is it…this is my limit…I'm sorry everyone…

I felt my eyes flutter shut as my body collapsed, the last thing I felt was my body rolling…as if I was falling down a hill until I finally stopped and I could vaguely hear my name being called. A warm hand on my face was the last thing I felt before I slipped into the numbing dark.

* * *

One week…it's been exactly one week since the incident with Mukuro, and thanks to Vongola medical care my back, arm, and hands are healing at a faster rate than normal. Screw average medicine, mafia hospitals are the way to go! However it's also been exactly one week that I have been bedridden, and lucky me, I still have another two days to go. At least I'm not the only one, Tsuna is still bedridden for another week due to intense muscle pains, and Gokudera is still resting for another four days to make sure all of his wounds won't reopen. Takeshi's payment should be up by now so chances are now that he can move he's going to the batting cages or practice his pitching. Since none of us could move we stayed in contact by using the miracle technology known as cell phones, although even after Tsuna and Gokudera went to bed Takeshi and I continued our all night texting habit. Luckily for me, dad went on a business trip so I didn't need to think of some bogus cover up for my injuries. I have to admit though, as much as I like some relaxation time…I want out of this freaking bed!

All my cuts have healed, and I can still move my hands and arm, it's my back that's the problem for me. My back was bruised, as Ryohei would put it, to the _extreme. _Don't get me wrong I am still able to move and walk, no wheel chair for me, however I need to keep the muscles and nerves in my back rested, straining it too much will mess with the nerves in my back, resulting in some serious pain. I understand that, but at the same time, I don't see what two more days of laying here will do, but who am I to question a team of mafia medical professionals. I groaned out of boredom and picked up my pillow before gently crashing it on my face to muffle my annoyed screams.

"Is this a bad time?"

Acting out of pure instinct I flung the pillow off my face and hastily sat up in defense. However the second I was in a sitting position I winced, as a sharp pain shot through my back due to the sudden movement, not to mention the blood rush. Instinctively I closed my eyes and used my hands to keep me steady on the bed. I think I understand the two more days now…

"Are you alright?" Two warm hands gently clasped my face forcing me to open my eyes and stare into honey brown ones.

"Takeshi…" I whispered furrowing my brow in a confused manor, while also ignoring the warm feeling that I always seem to get around the baseball obsessed boy, he simply smiled as his name rolled off my lips.

"Mira-Chan." He spoke softly as he removed his hands from my pink tinted cheeks; obviously the time apart hadn't lessened any of my feelings for him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked straitening my back slowly to avoid any more jolts of pain.

His usual smile was instantly replaced with a foreign frown at my question as he lowered his gaze to the floor, "I was worried…you didn't look good when you found the group before."

Realization dawned on me; Takeshi was the one who reached me after my fight with Jax, which was defiantly not a pretty sight…

I flashed him a small reassuring smile, "I'm fine, nothing I can't handle. How are you? Are you ok?"

My answer seemed to please him because a smile formed on his lips, but this was a different smile…one I've never seen him wear. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I missed seeing you though…" He trailed off as he scratched his cheek with his index finger and looked down embarrassed.

I mirrored his movements, looking down while I nervously began to play with my hair, "I missed seeing you too…" I mumbled and risked a glance at the bat wielding male, only to find him already staring at me. We held each others gaze with red cheeks and shy smiles, after a minute of the rare and slightly awkward moment, Takeshi broke the eye contact.

"That reminds me," He said as he reached for something behind him only to pull out a stuffed animal, "I got this for you. Kind of like a get well gift."

He handed me the soft cotton stuffed animal and I examined it with a shy smile. It was a normal teddy bear like plush, it was soft to the touch and instead of the average brown bear it was a panda bear.

"You said your favorite animal was a panda right?" He grinned, watching my every reaction, and was obviously pleased with the results. "Hug it."

"What?" I questioned, but could not wipe the smile off of my face. This guy has way too much influence over me.

"Just do it." He laughed and observed as I held the bear close to my chest and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay now what?" I asked giving my attention back to Takeshi, who was positively beaming. He was standing up with one hand by his side and the other resting on his hip as he stared down at my sitting figure, grinning like a madman.

"Your wish came true."

I continued staring at the smiling boy, my mouth opening to reply, but no words were coming out. Memories of Takeshi seeing my wish list flashed through my mind, this was…is this for real? That strange warmth that I only feel when I'm with Takeshi was spreading like a wild fire across my body, causing my heart to beat so loud that I'm sure he could hear it.

"You…you remember that?" I whispered in awe, which earned a chuckle from the baseball fan.

"Of course, you're important to me Mira-Chan, why wouldn't I remember?" He replied, bashfully using the hand that was by his side to scratch the back of his head.

I stared at my best friend completely star struck and silent, did he…? Is there a chance that maybe, just maybe Takeshi may like me too? Hope swelled in my chest as those honey colored orbs sparkled with an unknown emotion. Should…should I risk it?

"I mean you are my best friend right?" He closed his eyes and flashed his pearly whites with his carefree smile.

I had no control over my actions…it was purely instinctual, a nasty habit that I wish I could break, but alas that's a task for another day, and because of this my hand flew up to my forehead and slammed into it with so much force that I came tumbling off of my bed and onto the floor. Hasty hands reached out to my sprawled form and helped me into a kneeling position.

"Mira-Chan, are you…?"

His voice trailed off, his question left unfinished as we both sat unmoving. I can't blame him though…it's as if my brain shut off and all sense of thought disappeared. When Takeshi helped me up he was closer than either of us thought, so when I lifted my head to give my thanks it left us in this position. Both of our faces flushed, foreheads and noses touching, and our lips so close that if one of us tried to form one word our lips would be touching. His warm breath hitting my face soft as the wind, but sent a slight chill up my spine, but I suppressed the shudder knowing full well what would happen if I moved. I am three seconds from throwing the 'best friend' card out the window.

Three…

I stared into his honey orbs as if they were literally holding me there, and watched as his gaze fell and began to stare at my lips, that unknown emotion flickering in his eyes, what could it be?

Two…

My breathing hitched as he returned his attention to my eyes, is this too fast? Does he even have feelings for me yet? Or am I just seeing emotions that I want to see? I watched as that childish glimmer in his eyes shone through, pure innocence…and curiosity.

One…

As I was about to connect our lips in a kiss that I have been waiting _forever_ to do, the words 'best friend' flashed in my mind, so instead of crashing my lips onto his…I closed my eyes as I gave a short peck to his forehead and pulled back.

"Thank you…for the bear." I spoke evenly, even though my heart was racing and my emotions were conflicting. Disappointment rang through my body, but so did my morality. It's obvious he's never had feelings for a girl before…he's not sure what's going on, kissing him now would be like taking advantage of him almost…he means too much to me to do something like that to him. More time…he needs more time, let him make the move when he's ready. I sighed and looked to the source of my now developing headache, only to feel a smile form on my lonely lips. Takeshi sat unmoving, with wide doe like eyes. His face was flushed and he didn't move an inch, only stared at me as the little gears in his head began turning once again. My small smile turned into a giggle at the sight, I wasn't trying to be mean, but he was too cute!

"What's so funny?" He asked coming out of his awkward state, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Nothing," I reassured, my laughter dying down but my smile never leaving my face.

"Really? Well then I'll give you something to laugh about!" He smirked then reached out his hands to my sides and began to do the unthinkable…that jerk was freaking tickling me!

"S-stop it! N-not again!" I cried out in laughing fits.

"Are you having fun Mira-Chan?"

"No!"

"Why not? I'm having fun!" He beamed, why did I fall for him again?

"B-because you're n-not being t-tickled!" I screamed, almost in tears due to the lack of oxygen. I continued trying to squirm away but Takeshi kept a firm hold on me as his fingers danced around my skin, leaving my skin all tingly and making me laugh. Why the hell do I have to be ticklish? That's it…payback time!

I quickly jerked my face in front of his and gave him a small lick on his cheek, causing him to stop his evil attack on my poor defenseless sides, and stare at me dumbfounded. I smirked in victory as I could now breathe normally once again, "That's your punishment from now on, so no tickling!"

He stared at me for a moment before breaking out in his usual grin, "Alright, alright. So how's your back? Any better?"

I blinked; in all honesty I didn't even notice any pain in my back during his cruel and sick tormented tickling. I guess after all that rest all I needed was to stretch my muscles and get used to quick motions again. "Actually…yeah."

"That's good; they say laughter is the best medicine." He beamed, wiping the tiny wet trail off of his cheek with his jacket sleeve. I laughed at his corniness, which he soon joined in, and after a few minutes the laughter died down and we both sat on my bed in a comfortable silence.

"She was wrong you know."

"What?" I asked directing my attention to the sport crazed male.

"That girl from before, M.M, she was wrong about you."

I furrowed my brow and began to think back to what the materialistic ginger had said about me that day. Let's see…nope can't remember, couldn't have been too bad then right? I looked to see Takeshi start fidgeting, and start looking in different directions. Is he nervous? Our comfortable silence began to grow a little tense, and I still could not remember what the greedy bitch said to me. "What do you mean?"

My question seemed to only add to the tension as Takeshi began scratching the back of his neck and flashed me a nervous smile, "You know…when she said you were ugly?"

I thought for a moment and looked up toward my ceiling as if it would somehow help me remember, let's see…oh! The memory of her so called 'greeting' to us racked through my brain, that's right, she did call me ugly! I scowled at the memory of the annoying clarinet playing bitch, as far as I'm concerned she's lucky Bianchi got to her before I could. It's not that she called me ugly that pissed me off…just her materialistic vision of love…girls like her give women a bad name.

"Right, I remember now." I replied, putting my agitated mental rant on mute to look at my best friend, who was staring at me bashfully. I was beyond confused, obviously I knew what he was getting at, he was being nice and complimenting me, but what I didn't understand is that he's called me pretty before, why is he so nervous now?

"Well she was wrong, you're really pretty." He spoke with an embarrassed smile, waiting and watching for my reaction; I was still confused but gave him a smile none the less.

"Takeshi, are you nervous?"

He tensed for a moment and let out his usual chuckle, but I heard the hesitation, "What would give you that idea?"

I examined him for a fraction of a second before shrugging, and just as I was about to retort a small stealthy crawler caught my eye. I froze eyes wide and stared at the unwelcomed crawler making its way across the floor and toward my bed. Takeshi noting my change grew a serious expression and put a hand on my shoulder and scanned my room, obviously missing the unwelcomed guest.

"Mira-Chan what's wrong?"

Just as the question was asked, the crawler made its way onto the bed, and as much as I hate to admit it, I shrieked and launched myself into Takeshi's lap. My arms wrapped around his neck and I buried my face in the crook of his neck with a childish thought that if I couldn't see it, then it couldn't see me.

"SPIDER!"

Takeshi's arms hesitated but soon wrapped around my scared form, from where my face was I could feel the heat from his neck so I could only imagine how red his face must be. Normally I would love to see his blush, he rarely blushes and he looks freaking cute when he does, normally I would also be embarrassed by my actions, but at this moment my mind was blank and all that was left was my tiny little fear of spiders…

After a moment of me tightly squeezing Takeshi I had a scary thought that maybe I squeezed too much around his neck and killed him. I started to move my head from under his chin to look but a deep chuckle met my ears and a warm hand moved to the back of my head and gently tucked my head back under his chin, and continued to stroke my hair.

"I didn't know you were afraid of spiders Mira-Chan." His usual happy chuckle filling my ears, as he held me protectively and tried to comfort me like a true friend would. The only one who actually knew about my fear was Tsuna when I told him during the whole skull disease incident.

I groaned closing my eyes, "Is it gone?"

"Yeah it crawled out your window."

I sighed feeling as if a huge weight on me suddenly lifted, my body relaxing as Takeshi continued to hold me comfortingly, and then reality suddenly came crashing down. I jumped out of Takeshi's lap, red faced and bowed my head apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my god this is embarrassing! I didn't mean to, I mean, ugh I'm sorry!" I ranted, my face growing redder while I refused to look at Takeshi, who responded by letting out his care free laugh.

"It's okay Mira-Chan, I told you I'd protect you remember?"

I personally blame curiosity, it's a terrible trait to have, especially in this particular situation, because me being the idiot I am looked into those addicting amber eyes, and couldn't look away. My eyes were trapped by his, and there was no way out, not even if that damned spider came back. The boy's carefree grin melted into a small warm smile, triggering a pink tint in my cheeks. I swear before I met this kid I never blushed, and now I'm doing it every two minutes!

"I-I don't need protecting, I can take care of myself!" I stated stubbornly closing my eyes and looking away, knowing full well there was no other way to escape his stare. Although in my haste of doing so I missed another unknown look from the sports fanatic before another chuckle was heard causing me to cautiously open my eyes.

"Really? Should I bring the spider back?" He teased showing off a cheeky grin.

"That was different it was going to eat me!" I exclaimed, of course I knew it wasn't physically possible but those hairy legged demons will find a way someday.

Takeshi let out a booming laugh, "Spiders won't eat you!"

"Well it could lay eggs in my hair or crawl on me when I sleep or…or…" I was stopped mid panic by Takeshi gently taking my hand in his warm one and gave it a slight squeeze. He caught my gaze and grinned.

"That's why I'll always protect you Mira-Chan."

My heart was about to explode, I've never liked someone this much, and I'm about two sentences away from getting my first kiss.

"Now let's play some baseball!" He grinned childishly, giving me small thumbs up.

Okay maybe not…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

So tired…can't focus…damn you Monday morning, why must you do this to me? You know I don't sleep much on the weekend because I train and have a life, you just like to taunt me don't you? Curse you Mondays and your sneak attacks on the weekend…no one likes you, why can't we just wipe Mondays off of the week? Well I guess then we would all hate Tuesdays….oh poor Monday you just get stuck with the crap timing huh? Alright I won't make fun of you anymore…but I still hate you right now.

"Mira-Chan!" A voice called from behind me as a warm hand grasped my shoulder, making me jump in surprise. "Whoops, did I scare you?" A familiar friendly voice questioned before a lighthearted chuckle was heard.

I smiled and stared into the honey colored orbs that could hold me forever, "Hey Takeshi, how are you?"

The boy flashed his usual carefree smile as he answered, "I'm alright, hoping we're in the same class again."

I stopped my walk and furrowed my brows, "What are you talking about? We're already in the same class."

Takeshi stared at me and blinked before smiling; obviously just remembering I'm not Japanese and don't know the school system, "After today we are going to be second years, then after that we'll be third years and graduate. Then we take entrance exams to continue our education."

"Stupid different school systems." I replied with a sweat drop as my left eye brow twitched, that is way different then what I'm used too, "So we're getting new classes tomorrow?"

"Yep, I just hope everyone is in our class." He smiled brightly folding his hands behind his head as we continued our walk to school.

"That's even if you and me are in the same class." I reminded him, shifting my bag to a more comfortable position on my shoulder.

"Well now's our chance to find out." He spoke gesturing to the announcement board where students were crowding around it seeing where they would be placed. Oh Hibari will not be pleased…

Takeshi and I made our way to the front and searched the lists of names only to find that not only were we not in the same class, but none of the group was either, we were all separated. I was disappointed, but it's not like we would never see each other again. I mean we all still go to the same school, we'll still have lunch together, and not to mention we hang out like every day. What was really bugging me though was what the chances of our whole group being separated are? I mean with all the kids who go to the school, to have everyone, even Kyoko and Hana in different classes, honestly what are the odds? Something doesn't seem right…

"Too bad, I'm going to miss having class with you Mira-Chan." Takeshi said and looked as if his cheery spirit had been dampened.

"Me too, but hey we'll still see each other." I gave a small sad smile, alright I admit I'll miss having class with everyone…who am I supposed to pass notes to when I'm supposed to be paying attention?

He smiled back but it wasn't his usual happy grin, it was halfhearted, he must really be bummed about all this. "Hey cheer up, how about we hang out after school today? Get your mind off it."

He grinned, a little happier and nodded before looking over my head, "There's everyone. Yo, Tsuna!" He called out, taking my hand and began walking to the group, while I tried to ignore the things that kids around us were whispering.

"What's going on?" Takeshi asked as we made it to our group, still not letting go of my hand, not that I'm complaining of course. Finally when we were out of ear shot of everyone around us I was able to relax and looked up at our friends to find Ryohei, Kyoko, and an exhausted looking Tsuna that had an arm around Gokudera's shoulders as if that was the only thing holding him up.

I frowned, "Are you alright Tsuna?"

After catching his breath his arm retreated from his self-proclaimed right hand man and back to his side, while flashing a small reassuring smile, "Yeah it's nothing."

Turning my attention to the others I gave each of them a greeting and noticed Kyoko giggle, sending her a curious look she pointed to Takeshi's and I joined hands. Instantly blushing I hastily pulled my hand away and crossed my arms behind my back, well that was only mildly embarrassing. Glancing up to Takeshi he gave me a small smile, okay now it's a little more embarrassing.

"The class announcements are up." Takeshi stated using his thumb to gesture to the class listings, but his welcoming grin returned to his disappointed straight face. "We're in separate classes this year."

Tsuna's smile vanished and a shocked frown replaced it, "You're kidding right?"

Gokudera on the other hand snickered, "I see. It's a real shame." He then patted a hand on a still frowning Yamamoto's shoulder and smirked, "Don't worry, just leave the tenth in my care."

"You're in a different class too." Takeshi commented, keeping a straight face, I miss his smile already…

Gokudera's face simply froze as if those words were slowly being processed into his brain as Takeshi continued, "Unfortunately, you're not with Tsuna either."

Suddenly the bombers frozen expression turned into his usual scowl, "That's not possible!"

Takeshi's seldom expression remained, "I'm serious. We're all separated."

"Everyone is?" Tsuna questioned with a mix of shock and disappointment.

We all walked back over to the class announcement sheets, with a fuming Gokudera practically pushing others out of the way. We made it to the board as we double checked and searched for our names. Tsuna spotted his name and pointed out his class to the others only to find that, we all really were in different classes. The second Tsuna found out that he and Kyoko were in different classes he dropped to his knees in a depressed fashion.

Kyoko looked down at him and gave him a smile, "It's too bad, but we're in the same school so we can see each other anytime."

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and flashed a grin of my own, "We'll still hang out every day, and have lunch together."

"I don't like this." Tsuna whined, still obviously depressed that he won't have class with Kyoko.

"Tenth you think that way too? There's no way the tenth and I can be separated." Gokudera stated and then pulled out his dynamite, "I'll blow this nonsense away."

"No!" Tsuna yelled and jumped up to stop him.

"Gokudera put those away!" I demanded sternly and put my hands on my hips, "Look I know you're upset, but Tsuna is a big boy. He can take care of himself for a couple hours a day without us. Same goes for the rest of us; we all still have lunch with each other, can still help each other with our homework, and still hang after school every day. It's not like this is the end of the world or anything, it sucks but there's nothing we can do about it."

It was silent for a moment, and I could tell Gokudera probably wants to kill me now, but it needed to be said. Kyoko smiled and I could tell she agreed with me, as for the others…yeah still not happy.

"Oh look Raphaela-Chan," A familiar, annoying voice spoke, instantly drawing out an anger vein from me, "You and I are in the same class." Ami finished with a wicked smile that could rival an evil witch.

The silence continued for a moment and I could tell my friends were waiting for my reaction, they knew my history with Ami…

"Let's hope your grades are better than your spikes." She smirked and sent a flirty wink towards Gokudera, who simply ignored her.

Keep clam, keep calm, keep calm, oh shit now I sound like Lambo! I can't handle this! One class with this bitch and I'll lose it! This bitch won't live to see her third year! My anger vein grew and I could feel fire in my eyes as I whipped my head around and glared at the annoying volleyball captain.

"Like hell I'm going to be in your class! That's it! Gokudera blow it up! That list is crap, pure crap!" I screamed flailing my arms in rage, I was so mad I was even going to punch her, but of course my lovable idiot of a crush wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me back.

"Now, now Mira-Chan." Takeshi chuckled and continued to hold me back, while Ami simply rolled her eyes at me and walked away…which only angered me more.

Gokudera smirked, "Let this nonsense burn."

"No don't blow anything up!" Tsuna panicked and grabbed hold of Gokudera's arm before he could light the bombs.

"You're being fairly boisterous." A deep voice commented catching all of our attention. Looking over Takeshi's shoulder I saw a smirking Hibari, I instantly lost all my anger towards Ami and relaxed enough for Takeshi to release his hold. None of us had seen Hibari since the Mukuro incident…there's no telling what this kid is going to do. All the students around us made mad dashes away from our group and Hibari, as if running for their life…which when it comes to Hibari it is probably true.

"Didn't you already graduate Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned nervously, as Takeshi and Gokudera stood near Tsuna protectively, while I took a protective step in front of Kyoko.

"I can choose to be in any year I wish." He answered his smirk still in place, "No one can restrain me with logic."

Okay so he is either so smart and powerful he can do whatever he wants, or he's not smart enough to pass the grade and stayed back? I'm leaning more toward he's an insane devil and even the teachers are scared of him. I sighed quietly, this guy doesn't make any sense…I can only imagine what his family is like.

"So allow me to begin acting as a member of the discipline committee." He spoke easily, maneuvering his arm to show us his tonfa that he always carries.

"You want to fight?" Gokudera called out, gripping his dynamite but only got a smug smirk from the devil for a response. A small breeze passed by carrying sakura petals with the wind, it would be beautiful if there wasn't about to be a fight. But apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed the petals gently blowing by.

Hibari's smirk was wiped clean off of his face, "Who is responsible for planting sakura here?"

"It's always been here." Tsuna answered curiously as he watched Hibari bring his tonfa back to his side.

"Let's not, I just can't get into the mood for it here." He said before turning around and walked away. We all stared after him, watching as he walked further and further away.

"Does he hate sakura since he was infected with the sakura-kura?" Tsuna questioned out loud, to which we all shrugged, Tsuna told us everything that happened with the Mukuro incident, and I do mean everything. I would be lying if I said I wasn't even a little bit worried about Ken and Jax.

"It would make sense." I replied and remembered that Kyoko was still standing here. "Anyway I think Sakura are pretty, don't you Kyoko-Chan?" I hastily asked, loud enough to remind the others that Kyoko was still here.

"What are you all shouting about?" We all looked to see a teacher walk up to us, not looking to happy about all the noise.

"I'm sorry, teacher." Tsuna apologized like the sweet guy he is while Gokudera walked right up to the man and grabbed the front of his shirt threateningly.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are the tenth and I in separate classes?" He questioned angrily.

"What are you doing? The teachers thought long and hard on selecting classes." The man declared but you could see the fear on his face from Gokudera's yells.

"If you don't like these classes, we can give you one chance." Tsuna and I both tensed…that voice…

Sure enough, once we turned around there was Reborn dressed in an almost Russian styled outfit, "I am a special class distributor, Vongolavsky!"

Oh my…

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera growled letting go of the teacher's shirt, "Using a name that is almost like our family's…"

"Take that as a hint." I mumbled and crossed my arms across my chest. Mentally preparing myself for what ever crazy event Reborn was planning, do people really not recognize him? Taking a glance around the group, only Tsuna had a look of recognition, thank god someone else does…

"Here is a blank class distribution form. If you can take it from me, you can fill it out as you see fit." Reborn, or should I say Vongolavsky, directed holding up the form to prove his point.

"What are you saying? That can't be allowed-" The teacher scowled directing his anger towards the fake Russian, but stopped when the principle came onto the scene and told him that he would allow it. Gokudera, wasting no time urgently dived for the pint sized form holder, who simply dodged forcing the bomber to face plant onto the ground. Reborn then began to run and jump all over the school.

"Don't run away! Come back!" Gokudera angrily called out before running after the fleeing hitman. Leaving behind a blank Takeshi and Kyoko, a sighing Tsuna, and me with a red hand print on my forehead…

After a matter of seconds Takeshi grinned, "Sounds like fun. Let's go Tsuna."

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned curiously.

"It'd be better if we were all in the same class." He finished glancing over at me and flashed me a smile, to which Kyoko gave a knowing giggle while I blushed and looked away.

Tsuna smiled and nodded before turning to me, "Will you stay with Kyoko-Chan?"

"Sure." I nodded and smiled, "Good luck!"

Kyoko and I watched as the boys ran towards the gym before she smiled and turned to me, "You and Yamamoto-kun seem to be getting along well."

"It's nothing like you're thinking unfortunately, we're just friends." I answered unable to hide the disappointment but kept the smile on my face. "But that's okay; it's enough for right now."

She nodded, "You know they say true love begins with friendship."

My smile grew not only at those words, but at the fact that she was encouraging me and trying to cheer me up. Kyoko is a great girl and a great friend, it's no wonder Tsuna is crazy about her. Come to think of it, I don't have too many female friends, I guess being close with the most popular boys in the school does that to you.

"Thanks Kyoko-Chan." I smiled warmly at her to which she gladly returned. We continued to talk about things and made plans to hang out this week when we heard a few explosions. I sighed; it was too quiet to be Gokudera's bombs, which could only mean Lambo was around here somewhere.

"What do you say we go and help the boys?" I offered, trying to play off as nothing but secretly I wanted to make sure everyone was alright. She nodded and we made our way to the school roof where we normally eat lunch, only reason we knew to go there was because some kids were talking about how a crazy looking group was running up there. We made it to the top of the stairs and as I opened the door to the roof Reborn calmly stood at Kyoko's and my feet.

Kyoko quickly picked Reborn up saying a quick "I got you."

"Nice catch." I commented smiling and looked over to the boys shocked expressions, "We thought we'd give you guys a hand."

Reborn gave his cute baby grin and said a quick, "You win." before handing Kyoko the blank form and began running away to who knows where.

"Take that!" Gokudera smirked towards Reborn's retreating form, still oblivious to the Russians real identity…and to think he's the smart one.

"Thank you Kyoko-Chan!" Tsuna exclaimed happily waving over at his school idol crush.

Kyoko waved back at him smiling happily, "It'd be nice if we were all together right?"

The boys walked over to us and Takeshi threw his arm around my shoulders in a friendly gesture and put on his carefree grin, "Looks like you're stuck with me for another year Mira-Chan."

I flashed him a cheeky grin, "Unfortunately, but at least I'm with Gokudera." I joked and pinched Gokudera's cheeks, sending him into a spaz attack and yelling death threats. Takeshi's grip around me tightened for a moment as he chuckled, and I couldn't help but feel like it was a possessive act, but looking into those honey colored doe eyes I decided it was best to dismiss the thought. Glancing around my laughing group I smiled, I could survive a class without these guys, but in all honesty there is no place I'd rather be.

* * *

After we filled the forms out and our group was reunited in class 2-A, we finished class that day and finally were able to go home, I was just excited to eat to be honest, I forgot to bring a lunch today and my stomach growls were so loud they could wake bears from hibernation.

"Mira-Chan, wait up!"

Turning around I watched as Takeshi ran to my side and smiled, "You said we'd hang out today remember?"

Thinking back to this morning, I quickly remembered and apologized, "I'm so sorry I completely forgot! Alright lets hang out, but can you do me favor?"

"What's that?"

"Feed me!" I whined and held my stomach as it gave a loud rumble; Takeshi obviously heard it and let out a booming laugh.

"Alright, I can do that!" He chuckled and we began walking toward my house so that I could change, and began talking about our crazy day. I wonder how many costumes Reborn actually has, not to mention how many fake identities. Also how the hell does no one know it's him? How many weird midgets run around this place? I haven't seen any! Oh well, at least Tsuna can see it too, thank god, if he didn't my mentality might snap. We made it to my house where I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top, a black and blue stripped sweater, and my trusty high tops. After that we proceeded to go to the Yamamoto's residence where an eager father awaited.

"So when is the champ going to teach me how to throw?" I asked poking him in the stomach, oh my god...he has abs! Fight the blush, Mira fight it! I mentally shrieked.

"That's right! We can do that after we eat, okay Mira-Chan?"

"Whatever you say coach." I smiled playfully and gave a small salute.

The spiky haired boy beamed in response before a thoughtful look overcame his boyish face, "Hey Mira-Chan, do you miss volleyball?"

I blinked for a moment and looked up at the tall athlete, "That was random, what brought that up?"

He scratched the back of his head and put on his usual grin, "Nothing was just wondering. You always looked happy after you played."

"It was fun, I mean I miss playing but it's not like I can never play again. Besides I have other things to keep me busy."

"Like learning how to throw a ball?" He pipped up sending a teasing smile my way, which earned him a playful shove.

"For the record I asked you to teach me a long time ago, you mister, were just too lazy to teach poor pathetic throwing skilled me." I accused playfully and poked his cheek which was met with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you're not that bad, you said the same thing about your batting remember?"

How could I forget, that's when I started to figure out my feelings toward the grinning boy beside me. Thinking back to it, I was pretty stupid back then...

"Why did you get kicked off the team? You never told us, you just said the captain didn't like you."

I sighed and stared at the ground watching each step I was taking, "That is the reason."

"I don't believe it." He answered simply, looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"The captain has to like you." He finally looked down at my confused expression and grinned, "It's impossible not to like you Mira-Chan!"

I shifted my gaze back to the ground before the compliment set in and the blush took over my face, "You're just saying that because you're my friend Takeshi."

A hand gently grasping my arm halted my pace as I looked up into those caring honey colored orbs, "Takeshi?"

"I'm serious Mira-Chan, you're great, and everyone knows it." He smiled softly before releasing my arm and shoving his hands in his pants pockets, "We're here."

Snapping out of my slight daze and back into reality I found that we were indeed standing outside of the Yamasushi restaurant. Takeshi opened the door with ease and gestured for me to enter first with a bright smile. Slowly returning his smile, I walked into the building preparing myself for the ambush but was surprised when no eager father jumped at the perfect chance to point out the sweet gesture that just took place.

"I'm home!" Takeshi announced grinning, there weren't many customers today meaning Takeshi's dad had some free time…kill me now.

"Takeshi, your father stepped out for a while, but said he'd be back later. Is this your girlfriend I've heard so much about? Raphaela Mira was it?" A man replied, sending a welcoming smile in our direction. He wore white pants and shirt with a blue apron wrapped around his waist, similar to what Mr. Yamamoto wears while working.

"Mira-Chan this is Keji-san, he works with my old man. Keji-san this is my friend Mira-Chan." Takeshi introduced us wearing his usual grin, apparently unphased about the girlfriend comment. I smiled none the less and gave a small bow in respect, that's what they do when they meet people here isn't it?

"Just a friend? That's not how your father described it." The man smirked while crossing his arms as if in a knowing manor.

Heat crept it's way onto my pale cheeks as I began nervously fiddling with the end of my sleeve. Takeshi's dad talks about me? About us being together? How long has he been doing this? Who the hell has he told? Aw man this is ridiculous this man is going to get me socially killed if this gets out to the fan girls...well maybe he only told Keji because I come here a lot and then he'll know I'm friends with Takeshi? Yeah that has to be it, he wouldn't just talk about us like that to anyone right?

"Hey Takeshi! So that's your girlfriend huh?" An unknown cheery voice called from behind us.

The Yamamoto family is going to get me killed...that old man is going to pay for this.

"Come on Mira-Chan let's go upstairs." Takeshi smiled before heading off to the back room to go upstairs with me trailing behind him. Once upstairs and in the apartment Takeshi turned towards me and began to untie his tie, "Wait here and I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded and watched his figure walk off into his room and close the door before I sat at the kitchen table. Looking around the room I noticed a small note on the fridge from Takeshi's dad to Takeshi, informing him of his where a bouts and what time he would be home. They really have a close relationship, I wonder if my dad and I would be like that if my mom didn't...

"Alright so what do you want to do?" I heard Takeshi's cheery voice and looked over to see him wearing blue jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, and a light tan jacket.

"Well I was promised food and a private lesson, but it looks like someone forgot already." I teased while smiling shyly at the chuckling boy.

"Whoops! Sorry about that Mira-Chan, what are you hungry for?" The baseball player asked grinning and scratched the back of his head before opening the fridge door, not even sparring a glance at the note that clung to it. My smile faltered a bit, he has no idea how truly lucky he is, to have a parent that cares so much. My father and I barely speak, the only time I get a note is when he leaves the country and I won't see him for days or even weeks...and after all this time I don't even know why or how our relationship got to where it is, maybe if I tried talking to him about all this, no I've done that before. Flash backs of my younger self in tears crying out to my father to understand, but only getting shot down...maybe now that I'm older...

"Mira-Chan are you alright?" A hand firmly grasped my shoulder and my head instinctively snapped toward the owner of the hand, only to see a worried looking Takeshi. Seeing me react he put on a small grin, "I've been trying to get your attention for awhile, I made you a sandwich. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, sorry kind of spaced out for a minute. Thank you Takeshi." I smiled a fake smile at him, thinking he wouldn't know the difference, but I had to look away when he stared at me intensely...for the first time since I met him, I felt like he was actually judging me.

"Mira-Chan-"

"Hey, Takeshi! Your buddy's here." A voice bellowed from downstairs in the restaurant, I tensed as I recognized the voice to be his fathers.

"Were you expecting someone?" I questioned as he held out his hand to help me up.

"Nope, so let's go see." He smiled and dragged me behind him as we descended the stairs and walked through the door leading to the restaurant. "Hey it's Tsuna. What are you doing?"

"Y-Yamamoto! Mira-Chan! You mean this is Yamamoto's place?" Tsuna yelled in shock from his kneeling position on the floor beside Haru, who was in the same position. Were they...groveling?

"Mira-Chan, fancy to find you here, alone upstairs with my son eh?" Takeshi's dad commented slyly making heat flood to my cheeks and an angry retort to find it's way to my mouth, but before it could Haru practically tackled me in a hug. Thankfully I braced myself for the impact and stood my ground so that we didn't end up falling. The dramatic girl began sobbing and telling me about working with their bodies to pay some debt and something about a little match girl?

Wrapping my arms around the girl comfortingly I looked up at Tsuna questioningly when he informed us that Reborn and the others did a dine and dash, leaving Tsuna and Haru to be the victims. I sighed and pulled the girl an arms length away and explained to Haru that selling matches in the city is not what they meant, but to work at the restaurant, finally she calmed down enough for us all to sit at one of the tables to get more details.

Takeshi laughed when the whole story was out, "Who in their right mind gets tricked by kids?"

"When Reborn is around, I can name a few." I smirked and rested my chin in my hand.

"Running out on the check isn't a good thing to do." Takeshi's dad stated bringing us a tray of tea, "But if you're Takeshi's friends, then it's different. That will be on the house."

Tsuna and Haru's faces lit up at the offer and I smiled when Tsuna questioned him, "Are you sure?"

Mr. Yamamoto just smiled and nodded, "Since you're always looking after Takeshi..."

Both Haru and Tsuna thanked the man simultaneously which earned some chuckles.

"Hey how come I don't get free sushi?" I joked smiling but it fell from my face as I saw the smirk and glint in the mans eyes as he answered.

"Because you take care of Takeshi in _other_ ways."

"Mr Yamamoto!" I sputtered out, my face inflamed at the not so subtle accusation.

"Hm? What do you mean pops?" Takeshi asked blinking innocently, earning sweat drops from everyone at the table. "If anything she owes me, I've been teaching her a lot! In fact I was going to teach her something before until you called us down here." He smiled innocently, obviously not understanding the true conversation we were having. The two older men burst into laughter while Tsuna and Haru turned red and stared at us shocked, while I began stuttering like an idiot.

"Really now? That's my boy Takeshi, you're finally acting like a man!" His father 'praised', slapping his grinning and slightly confused son on the back, that sly glimmer still in his eye as he smirked at me.

"He was going to teach me how to throw a ball! Takeshi stop encouraging him!" I yelled flailing my arms hoping someone would listen before turning to the two victims of the dine and dash, "You guys believe me right?"

They agreed, both still a little red in the face, while the older men and Takeshi laughed. Damn Takeshi, damn his dad, damn the Yamamoto family! I hung my head not even wanting to know what color my face was and didn't look up until I heard Mr. Yamamoto speak in a stern voice.

"However! Pay for those will you?" He mentioned and we all looked over toward the front at the counter display to see the three for mentioned hitman stuffing their face with more sushi before running out of the restaurant once more. Tsuna was able to get a hold of Lambo after he tripped but he was no help and ran out the door, leaving us looking at the now empty display.

"They ate all the expensive stuff." Mr. Yamamoto commented unhappily, to which Keji pipped up, "This will be at least 70,000."

"How in the world am I supposed to pay that off?" Tsuna exclaimed during his famous freak out.

"Now, now I'll help too." Takeshi stated putting his elbow on Tsuna and leaned onto him in a calm and cool manor before turning to me with an apologetic smile, "Sorry Mira-Chan, I can teach you to throw tomorrow if you want."

I smiled, "No worries, and I'll help too Tsuna."

The brown haired boy smiled at us gratefully, "Yamamoto, Mira-Chan, thank you!"

"Alright call your parents, all of you and inform them that you will be out, after that I want every dish washed and dried." Yamamoto's dad stated before showing us to the back room where the kitchen was. Both Tsuna and Haru pulled out their cellphones and informed them while I remained quiet.

"Aren't you going to call your dad Mira-Chan?" Takeshi asked rolling his jacket sleeves up to his elbows.

I shook my heard and mirrored his movements, rolling up my sleeves as I answered, "Dad's out of town again until the weekend."

Takeshi nodded in understanding, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Yamamoto look at me with a sad expression that I chose to ignore. Once all the phone calls were done and over with Takeshi and Haru began to collect all of the dirty dishes while Tsuna and I began to wash, rinse, and dry them with Tsuna apologizing with each dish.

"Tsuna if you say sorry one more time I will splash you." I teased while I rinsed out two soap covered cups.

Tsuna gave a small smile and nodded before looking over his shoulder and apologized to Takeshi, resulting in Tsuna receiving a decent sized wave of water hit his stomach. "Ack! But I said sorry to Yamamoto!"

I grinned cutely, "Still counts!"

Takeshi laughed as he put away the dried dished, "It's alright Tsuna I'd be helping my family anyway."

"I won't let you take all the good roles!" A certain self proclaimed right hand man exclaimed, making his grand entrance smiling proudly before his regular scowl appeared, "I heard from Reborn-San. You were tricked by Yamamoto's family's dubious restaurant."

"Don't say anything so slanderous!" Takeshi retorted narrowing his eyes a bit at the silver haired bomber.

Tsuna attempted to soothe the tension by explaining, "That's not it! It's a misunderstanding!"

"Anyway, I'll be the one to save the tenth from this crisis." Gokudera replied walking to the sink before washing the dishes like a madman, which you would think would be great right now, unfortunately the bomb for brains instead broke most of plates which was then added to our debt. After forcing Gokudera to sit and not help anymore the four of us began to get back on track and were almost done with the dishes when Mr. Yamamoto called me to see him out front. Curiously I dried my hands on the small towel and walked out to see Keji talking with a costumer and Mr, Yamamoto gesturing towards me. Once I was in arms reach he handed me a broom and instructed me to sweep the restaurant.

"This way you can get some work done and we can have a talk." The man smirked and I knew right away coming out front was a bad idea, "Where is your father?"

Surprised by the question I answered, "Um...either America or China."

"You don't know?"

"He doesn't really tell me anything...we don't talk much."

"So your alone at your house until the weekend?"

"Uh...yea pretty much...is something wrong?" I ceased sweeping and looked over my shoulder to see the older man in deep thought until a huge grin found its way onto his face. Why do I have a bad feeling?

"Then you'll just have to stay here until your fathers return."

"WHAT?" I screamed dropping the broom and snapped my head in the middle aged mans direction, "This is a set up isn't it? You just want to make fun of me!" I whined picturing what this man could get away with for a joke. I expected laughter or some big joke to finish me off but instead I received a parental stare.

"I can't just sit back and watch your father abandon his only child like this. You're staying here until your fathers return, or at least with someone, you are not to stay alone do you understand me?" He ordered in a stern and demanding voice, the voice of a father, unused to this behavior I obediently nodded.

"It's unheard of to leave the country and leave behind an underage child alone. What if there was an emergency? That kind of parenting disgusts me." He mumbled angrily to himself, and for the first time in years I felt like a child getting in trouble, I felt like I was being yelled at by a father, I felt like I had a father...

Without knowing my eyes began to tear up and my vision blurred, I wasn't upset about being spoken to like this, I was upset because it was as if I just realized how alone I really am in my family...hell what family. Noticing the change in my demeanor Mr. Yamamoto placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry I'm not angry at you, it's just-"

I couldn't take it anymore, I really have no family, no mother and a father who doesn't even want me, and this man made me feel like I was part of one, so I did what any 'daughter' would do and hugged the man across his waist, "I know...thank you."

Feeling him tense for a moment obviously not used to affection, I mean he has a son and we all know how macho boys and their dads can be, he soon relaxed and placed his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. After about a moment he pulled away and coughed, "Yes well Keji will take you home to gather your things, but then it's back to work!"

Quickly wiping my eyes I put on a bright smile, "Yes sir!"

Mr. Yamamoto nodded in Keji's direction, the other man nodded and began untying his apron and grabbed his keys, motioning me to follow him. I complied and followed him until Mr. Yamamoto stopped me.

"Looks like Takeshi can teach you things tonight after all." The man smirked and watched my flustered figure begin yelling death threats as Keji dragged me towards his car. I gave the chuckling man directions to my home while I grumbled about the whole Yamamoto family.

"They like you, you know."

"Hm? You say something?" I asked turning away the window to face the driver from my passenger seat.

"The Yamamoto kid likes you, it's obvious even if he doesn't know it yet. I think that's why his dad makes fun of you two all the time. In hopes that it may help the kid to grow up and figure things out. Mr. Yamamoto likes you too, he thinks you're a good influence for his kid, and he thinks you're a great kid."

I stared at the man with surprised eyes as I absorbed this information and let it process through my head. When the message was clear I grew silent and looked out the window again before speaking, "Honestly...I think I'm more of a pain than anything else to Takeshi."

He looked at me shocked for a moment before a sly smile crossed his lips, "So he lets you call him Takeshi eh?"

"It's not what you think! I'm not from here and I kept screwing up his name so he let me use his first name." I defended crossing my arms as we pulled into my driveway and parked the car.

"Whatever you say miss, now go pack, I'll wait out here." He smirked and took the keys out of the engine.

Not wasting a second to get out of the awkward atmosphere, I hopped out of the car and jogged up to my door before unlocking it and shutting it behind me. Turning on the hallway light I saw nothing but my usual empty home, not bothering to mope about it I hurried up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and threw in some night wear and casual clothes, along with the school uniform. I gabbed the usual necessities like bras, underwear, socks, hairbrush, toothbrush, the normal stuff. I then decided to grab some extras to make sure I didn't get bored so I grabbed a book, notebook, and my ipod. I didn't want to keep Keji waiting to long but at the same time I wanted to make sure I had everything, so lets see dad wont be back until at least Friday so that's four days at the Yamamoto residence. I quickly grabbed my razor and shampoo and conditioner, no way I'm going to school with fan girls while smelling like Takeshi. Oh god I hope he doesn't tell anyone I'm staying with him! Come to think of it, is it even okay with him if I stay at his place? Mr. Yamamoto never really checked with him...oh! Quickly turning to my bed I grabbed the stuffed panda that Takeshi had given to me and smiled.

Hearing a car horn honking, I hastily threw the bear into my bag and zipped it up, before dashing down the stairs and turned off the hallway light and closed and locked my front door behind me. The next few days will be interesting, whether in a good way or bad I know one thing is for sure...I won't be alone during them.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Keji screamed as we both stared at the scene in shock. We had just gotten back to the restaurant to find Takeshi, his dad, Tsuna, and Haru on the ground holding their stomachs in pain. Keji quickly assisted Mr. Yamamoto while I knelt on the ground in front of my friends.

"What happened?" I questioned instinctively as I examined the situation. All of them sick, with food nearby...this has poisoned cooking written all over it but...glancing up at the food there was no revolting fog hovering the food in fact it looked so good it glowing, and not in a radioactive way!

"Bianchi learned a new poison cooking, three hour crash." Reborn's baby voice sounded from the other side of the room. He was casually sitting on a counter next to a love struck Bianchi.

"Well that's great for her, but what are we supposed to do with all of this?" I inquired throwing my hands up to indicate the whole room.

"Tsuna will work part time for awhile." Came the calm reply from the dangerous infant, causing a sickly looking Tsuna to groan even louder.

I rolled my eyes, "Not what I meant, how do we fix them?"

After awhile of icing, medicating, and trashing all of the poisoned food Keji and I started to make progress. Reborn and Bianchi took Tsuna and Haru home, leaving Keji and I stuck with the recovering Yamamoto's. Thankfully it wasn't too serious, they only took one bite and Bianchi didn't poison it as much as she usually does. So after about an hour or two the Yamamoto men were returning to normal, leaving the four of us sitting at one of the restaurant tables.

"Thanks for all your help Mira-Chan, but it's getting late. Shouldn't you be going home before it gets too dark?" Takeshi's voice echoed and his adorable smile returned to his tanned face. But I couldn't relish in his cuteness because I was too busy gaping at the fact that Mr. Yamamoto still hadn't told him yet, well I guess being poisoned does count as a valid excuse.

"About that," Mr. Yamamoto grunted taking a sip of his tea that Keji had brought him, "Takeshi Mira will be staying with us until her father returns to Japan."

Quietly directing my attention to the baseball player I saw his doe like eyes widen and blink before I glanced at me and grew a bright smile, "Sounds fun! I've never had a sleepover before!"

Blushing, I gave him a shy smile, "Thanks."

"Oh I bet you two will have lots of _fun_." The restaurant owner spoke slyly with an impish grin, making my smile fall and a small anger vein appear.

Keji chuckled before standing up and stretching, "Well it is getting late, I should start heading home. The wife will think I ran away or something."

"No don't leave me! You're the only normal person here!" I whined as the man grabbed his keys and hung up his apron, Keji simply laughing in response.

"Goodnight everyone!" He called out before walking out the door, and there it was...my last hope of not going insane just up and left.

"Well we should get you settled then." Mr. Yamamoto mentioned getting up and walking to the back room. I stood and went to follow but a hand caught my wrist and a slightly red Takeshi scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you're staying with us Mira-Chan, to be honest I was always kind of worried when you were home alone."

"Takeshi, you've seen me fight before, you know I can take care of myself." I commented shaking my head at the boy grinning.

"Yeah but now it's a relief that I can help you if you need it. Nothing wrong with protecting a princess right?"

"Takeshi..."

"Takeshi! Wait until I'm asleep before you try anything!" His fathers voice bellowed before an evil laugh was heard from upstairs. I paled at the thought of what these next few days would be like but a smiling Takeshi caught my attention.

"Sure thing pops!" His cheery voice rang out as he gripped my wrist and grabbed my suitcase while leading me up the stairs into the apartment. "You know you never did eat your sandwich."

"What?" I asked and the grinning boy pointed to an uneaten sandwich sitting on the kitchen table. "Oh sorry! I forgot all about it to be honest."

"No problem." He answered before trashing the sandwich and then lead me to the bathroom, "You can change here."

"Thanks." I replied as Takeshi excused himself and went into his room. I unzipped my suitcase and grabbed a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and pulled out my stuffed bear, I quickly changed and then proceeded to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I put my stuff back into my bag, leaving my bear out, I walked out of the bathroom and found Takeshi sitting on the couch wearing sports shorts and a blue t-shirt, I quickly hid the bear behind my back.

I sat down next to Takeshi and he turned to me grinning, "Dad says that he's going to buy a cot for you tomorrow, but you can have my bed tonight and I'll take the couch."

"Don't be silly," I replied leaning back into the couch still hiding the plush animal, "I'm not going to take your bed from you. Where is your dad anyway?"

"He said something about getting to bed as soon as possible so I can try something. He's a funny guy huh?" He laughed and reached for the remote to turn on the TV that sat across from the couch on a small wooden stand. "You should get some sleep though, we have morning practice tomorrow remember?"

"I will as soon as you leave and sleep in _your_ own bed." I answered smugly and crossed my arms.

He smirked accepting the challenge and stayed put, "Well I'm not going to sleep until you take my bed."

"Looks like an all nighter for us huh?"

"Looks like it."

"So what should we talk about this time?"

"Do you miss Italy?" He asked crossing his arms behind his head in attempt to get more comfortable.

"Sometimes, but I mostly miss America, I spent more time there." I shrugged and maneuvered the plush behind a couch pillow with out the base ball player knowing.

"You lived in America? But I thought you were Italian?"

"I'm Italian on my dads side, and American on moms. I'm half and half, my dad met my mom when he was schooling to be a business man and well they fell in love. Apparently my dad wanted to keep my Italian heritage in tact and planned to move to Italy so they gave me the name Mirella Raphaela and yes I know it rhymes." I laughed a bit and continued, "They got married, had me and we stayed in America up until around two or three years ago."

"That's when you moved to Italy?"

"Yep." I smiled as he sat and listened to every word eagerly. It was nice talking about this with someone, no one really ever seemed interested in my background so I never brought it up.

"Why'd it take so long to move to Italy?"

"Things got...bad after awhile, I'll tell you some other time."

He nodded and faced the TV again but I saw that glazed look in his eyes, he was deep in thought.

"Mirella Raphaela..." He then began to smile, "It's a really pretty name, why do you tell everyone your name is Mira?"

I smiled, "Thanks but it's a bit of a mouthful, so I shortened it to Mira, plus growing up in the states Mira was more of a normal name so I went with it, you know like a nickname. Besides I like Mira better, I think it suits me more, more casual you know?"

He grinned and before I knew it we both turned our bodies so that we sat facing each other on opposite ends of the couch. "What does your name mean anyway?"

"Admirable, what a joke right?" I snorted and moved the couch pillow so that I was in a more comfortable position.

"I think you're very admirable Mira-Chan! You're the only girl I know who can punch as hard as a guy, and you're pretty good at baseball, and you're always so nice to everyone, you're amazing Mira-Chan." Takeshi continued directing more compliments at me until I finally had to throw my pillow at him to get him to stop.

"Sheesh Takeshi I know I'm awesome but there's a limit to how much sucking up I can take!" I joked and went to grab my pillow back from where it landed in Takeshi's lap, only to have said boy pull it out of my reach at the last second.

"I'm not sucking up, it's the truth." He replied still holding the pillow out of my reach with an impish grin. However something behind me caught his eye and his grin widened, there was some sort of excitement that flashed through his eyes before he looked back at me."What's that Mira-Chan?"

"What? Oh!" I gasped as I noticed that without the pillow as a hiding place the small panda plush was now openly exposed. "Uh nothing! What were we talking about?" I tried to play off cool as jumped back and hid the bear behind my back, only to see a smirk play on Takeshi's face.

"What are you hiding Mira-Chan?" He leaned forward and began to reach around me when I suddenly sprang up from the couch, bear still clutched behind me, and laughed nervously.

"You know I think I'd like that sandwich now! Or you know maybe a drink or something? Man I'm thirsty, is it hot or is it just-"

I stopped short when I was pulled into a strong chest and warm arms wrapped around me. I froze as Takeshi began to pull me tighter into his chest and then suddenly let go. I could feel the loss of warmth the second his arms left me and I couldn't help the small whining sound that unknowingly left my throat.

"You brought the panda I gave you?" A happy voice stated more than asked as he examined the perfect condition panda bear that was being held in his hands. Wait a minute...

"You jerk give him back!" I growled knowing to keep my voice down for the elder Yamamoto sleeping in the next room.

"So it's a him?" He grinned and continued holding the small bear, and simply held it above his head when I went to grab it.

"Takeshi this isn't funny," I pouted cutely and grabbed the abandoned pillow and hit him in the stomach with it playfully. "Return the bear and no one gets hurt." I 'threatened' bringing the pillow back for another swing.

"Alright, alright truce!" The boy laughed and handed me my soft companion. "Why'd you bring him anyway?"

"Because I kind of...sleep with him at night." I blushed and looked down, subconsciously cuddling the bear closer to my chest, "Pretty dumb huh?"

"No it's cute, I'm glad you like it Mira-Chan." He smiled softly at me and we returned to our positions on the couch, only now we sat side by side watching some late night movie on the TV. Refusing to go to sleep in Takeshi's room I tried my hardest to stay awake but I could feel myself slipping in and out of dreamland. Unknowingly I rested my head on a surprised baseball players shoulder and fell asleep still clutching the panda bear to my unconscious form.

Takeshi Yamamoto tensed, eyes wide as he watched the girl sleep on his shoulder. Not used to situations like these he ignore the rapid beating of his heart, he smiled at his peaceful looking friend and followed what his gut and instincts told him to do. So he carefully maneuvered his arm wrapping it around the still sleeping girl and manged to lay her head on his chest, only to cause his heart to beat faster and a heat to creep onto his cheeks. Deciding that his instincts have never let him down before he continued to listen and reacted to what his heart and body was telling him to do, so he slowly leaned down as to not wake the resting female and placed a soft gentle kiss on her temple before whispering in her ear a sweet, "Goodnight Mira-Chan."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mira-Chan wake up!"

Groaning softly, I turned away from the voice and snuggled deeper into the blankets and pulled them up to my chin. Refusing to open my eyes I buried my face into my pillow, it's funny though, my pillow smells different...come to think of it so does the blanket. It doesn't smell bad or anything, it smells familiar actually, taking in a deeper breathe, it smells like...like...

"Mira-Chan!"

"Takeshi!" I snapped my eyes open and bolted up, unfortunately I put too much force into it and fell off the bed. Thankfully my head landed on a baseball mitt, can't say the same for my sore butt unfortunately, I groaned as I heard amused chuckles on the other side of the bed. Bed... how did I get on the bed? Wasn't I on the couch?

Jumping up I glared at the boy who stood smiling brightly, "What the hell?"

"Sorry when you fell asleep I carried you to my room. Get ready, I'll meet you in the kitchen." He spoke with an amused smile before excusing himself.

"Hey wait get ready for what?" I asked looking around the room as yesterdays events flashed through my mind. I sighed and glanced at the alarm clock for the time and instantly felt an anger vein appear. "Damn it Takeshi it's five in the morning!"

"That's why it's morning practice, now get ready Mira-Chan!" His voice answered chuckling, obviously finding my reactions amusing.

Grumbling under my breath I reached for my suitcase and pulled out a pair of dark red shorts, a white tank top and a matching red sweater. Quickly changing and throwing my hair up in a ponytail I then walked out of Takeshi's room to see him wearing white sweatpants and matching jacket. He stood leaning against the kitchen table while munching on an apple, when he noticed me he flashed a small grin and tossed me an apple of my own. I caught the apple with ease and took a bit, savoring the juicy treat I walked to the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So what do you normally do for a morning workout?" I questioned while still eating the red apple, enjoying the crunching noises it made with each bite.

"Well to start I do some stretches and then take a run. After that I do some warm ups and then head over to the baseball field. But since you're coming with me I thought we could jog to the field and teach you how to throw." He smiled widely chucking his apple core into the trash and soon I followed suit. Before leaving I quickly ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face, and then after that we pulled on our shoes and we were off.

Once outside Takeshi began stretching his legs while I stretched my arms over my head and leaned to my right before switching and leaning to my left. We continued stretching for another ten minutes before Takeshi stopped.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be at five in the morning."

He nodded, smiling and then started a nice jog down the street with me by his side, I could tell he was holding back to stay with me and I felt a tad guilty, running was never my strong point.

"Sorry I'm slowing you down, you can go on ahead I'll be fine." I offered smiling at him encouragingly, keeping up with his pace but already wishing I was back in bed.

"Nonsense! This is more fun, plus this is a better pace for talking." He replied happily as we took a right, still side by side.

"Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"Where did you learn to fight? I mean not many girls know how right?"

"What's with you and all these random questions lately?"

"Is that a bad thing?" He smiled innocently.

"Why are you answering a question with another question?"

"Why are you?"

"That's it I'm tripping you." I teased and made a kicking motion with my foot.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He winked and before I could blink he sprinted ahead laughing the whole way. Leaving me gaping at his back before groaning and began to pick up speed.

"Takeshi! That's not fair!"

"Try to catch me!" He looked over his shoulder at me and winked before speeding up. Narrowing my eyes I pushed my legs to go faster until I was able to catch up to the baseball idiot.

"How is this jogging?" I whined, feeling a slight burn in my legs, I wasn't kidding when I said running wasn't my thing.

"You're right we should go faster!" He laughed and was going to speed up again until I decided to make a stand.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed and pounced on the athlete's back.

He grunted at the sudden weight but caught his footing and grabbed under my knees so that it appeared he was giving me a piggy back ride.

"Damn," I pouted as Takeshi looked at me over his shoulder, "You weren't supposed to catch me!"

He just chuckled in response, "It's not my fault you're light Mira-Chan!"

"Excuses, excuses. Anyway if you got all the running out of you're system you can put me down now."

"Nope." He grinned and faced in front of us again and began to walk in the direction of the field.

"What do you mean no?"

"This is a better workout for me." He tilted his head back to flash me a cute boyish grin.

"Are you calling me fat mister?" I questioned and flicked the back of his head, earning a carefree laugh.

"Of course not Mira-Chan!"

I smiled, "But you do realize you kidnapped me again right?"

"You realize you jumped on me first right?" He countered with a small smirk on his lips.

I paused for a moment and tried to think of a comeback but came up with nothing, "Good point."

He nodded and we were silent for a while as he continued to carry me toward the field, at least until I opened my mouth.

"My mom inspired me to learn how to defend myself. She always told me that life was unfair and sexist, so if I wanted to be taken seriously I needed to be able to take care of myself. So I learned how to fight. Nothing mysterious or exciting about it." I rambled looking up at the sky to see the different colors that sunrise caused.

"Fair enough." He nodded giving an understanding look, and didn't push the subject. I smiled at him and my head was literally swimming with thoughts of the caring boy who had me on his back. Patience, don't force anything, for all I know he sees me as a friend and only a friend.

"Takeshi..." The boy glanced up at me giving me his full attention which caused me to look away, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"What is it Mira-Chan?"

"Do you think you'll ever fall in love?"

I studied his facial expressions and body language as I asked this question and watched as his eyes widened and an obvious blush crept onto his cheeks. His hands under my knees tightened a fraction and his shoulders tensed slightly before they once again relaxed.

He began to smile shyly and gave a nervous chuckle, " I guess I never thought about it."

I nodded and looked up at the sky to hide my disappointment, I know the question may have been a little off, but I just needed to know that there may have been hope somewhere down the line. But then again we are still young, maybe he's not thinking that far down the line. I just have to let him make the first move when he's ready...that is if he even develops feelings for me...

"But now that you mention it, marriage does seem nice. Maybe I will get married someday!" He smiled causing heat to flood to my face and a huge smile form on my lips. I nodded happily, and couldn't help but feel like the small hope I had got a tad bit stronger.

"Ah there's the field! You ready Mira-Chan?"

"Heck yeah I am!" I replied and smiled as he set me down. As soon as my feet touched the pavement I sprinted to the field and yelled, "Race you there!"

One hour and several bruises later, I decided I would never again be on the receiving side of the demon pitchers throw...

* * *

Walking out of the girls locker room in the navy blue one piece bathing suit, that all girls are required to wear for swimming, I couldn't help but be in a good mood. Our gym teacher wasn't there yet but that didn't stop us from going in the pool, it was pretty warm today after all. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and put the elastic around my wrist, I was the last one to enter the pool out of the eight member class. I saw five girls from my class laughing and whispering at someone in the pool, so I walked around the girls to get a better look only to find my weeping and embarrassed 'boss'.

"He really is no-good Tsuna." Hana spoke, standing next to me with an amused smirk. I knew Hana didn't mean it as rudely as other kids do when she called Tsuna that, she may not like him too much but she doesn't seem to dislike him too much either. Honestly I think she only picked on Tsuna to look out for Kyoko half the time.

"He's not 'no-good', he's just unlucky." I replied before walking over to the brunette, but not without hearing Kyoko mention Tsuna was amazing at the crawl stroke. Crawl stroke? I smiled and shook my head, remembering a certain boxer passing off a creepy crawl as a swimming form, Ryohei must have told her that.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here? We taught you how to swim _just_ yesterday, did you mess up because you're sore or something?" I asked my friend who was holding onto the side of the pool and was kicking his legs with a distraught look on his face.

"I had to use the breast stroke!" He sobbed still kicking his legs as the surrounding girls in my gym class laughed and whispered about the 'pathetic no-good Tsuna'.

"Breast stroke?" I asked surprised before a short laugh left my lips, "Man that would happen to you huh?"

The poor boy sobbed louder and I smiled, this kid just can't catch a break can he? Ignoring the whispers and comments of the girls around us I grabbed onto the edge of the pool and began to kick my legs alongside Tsuna.

"Mira-Chan..."

"Sorry we should have taught you more than just one swimming form, but I can teach you the breast stroke if you want. It should be easier now that all the crazies are gone." I grinned referring to our group of friends with _very_ different teaching styles.

"Eh? You don't have to! I don't want you to get in trouble, plus everyone's looking...Kyoko probably thinks I'm pathetic..." He groaned and stopped kicking, while looking down sadly.

"I wouldn't say that," I smiled as the boy looked at me curiously, "turns out an _extreme_ little bird-y put in a good word for you about your other swimming styles. Kyoko has been talking about it to Hana for awhile."

The brunettes eyes lit up at my words and a relieved smile formed on his face, "Thank goodness."

I smiled at my boss and nodded, "Now let's teach you the breast stroke so you can get of here and back to the boy's gym class."

He nodded, still a little embarrassed as the girls continued whispering about him, this could be bad if they mess up his confidence...

"Tsuna." I called with a serious expression, which seemed to surprise my new student.

"Y-yes?"

"You need to hold onto the confidence you had yesterday, don't let people who don't even matter take it away from you." I said sternly staring the boy straight in the eye with my lips set in a hard line.

"I-I don't know if..."

"Try."

He looked at me for a moment as if internally struggling with himself to do this before he nodded. The hard line vanished and a proud smile replaced it, "Good. Now come over here."

I lead him away from the edge so that we had more room and then stopped and turned to him, "You may get embarrassed by this teaching but it's the fastest way to learn. I promise I won't be as awkward as Haru about it though, just remember to ignore the girls and focus okay?"

The brunette seemed unsure for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Alright float on you stomach for a second and don't freak out."

He seemed even more nervous but did as I instructed and floated on his stomach in front of me, allowing me to put my hands under water and place them palms up on his stomach and chest. I felt the boy tense and before he had a chance to freak I stopped him.

"Trust me! I'm just going to hold you up, I'm not going to steal your virtue or anything so relax." I teased and watched his face go red and stutter. The whisperings behind us got louder and Tsuna's embarrassment increased. I frowned he's already starting to lose his confidence...

"Move your knees up to your chest and then push out, while bringing your elbows to your chest and reach out. Don't worry about your breathing or drowning, I've got you."

Tsuna began to do as I told him but the whisperings got louder and Tsuna's confidence was slipping. The louder the girls insults and laughs were the more mistakes Tsuna made. I frowned, if we keep going like this the poor kid will never want to swim again. I sighed, oh well...I don't need female friends right?

"Would you all just shut up?" I screamed over to the girls narrowing my eyes angrily. "In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to teach here! Why don't you all mind your own fucking business! Is someone who can't swim that funny to you? Why don't you go make fun of the elderly who can't cross the street." I fumed glaring daggers at them all not even caring about their reactions.

"Mira-Chan it's okay really!" Tsuna yelled putting his feet on the ground and stood up.

"Yeah you can't talk to us like that!" One girl yelled crossing her arms, and that...was the last straw.

"_I_ can't talk to _you_ like that? Are you freaking serious? Ever since I got here all I've heard is 'No-good Tsuna' this or 'no good Tsuna' that. You treat Tsuna like crap everyday and he's too much of a nice guy to stop it. There's a difference between joking and bullying, and honestly all I ever see is Tsuna getting bullied by everyone here!" I screamed angrily, I knew my voice was getting louder and I began to shake in anger, but I couldn't stop. "You're all nothing but scumbags who put others down! What has he ever done to you? So he's unlucky and a klutz, who cares? But since it's a fucking crime here fine, you're all no-good!"

It was silent, no one moved or made a sound, except for one girl who started crying half way through my rant. I was still pissed, everyone knew it and no one dared to speak. Through narrowed eyes I scanned over each girl to see if anyone would talk again.

"Anyone got anything else to say? No? Fine then shut up and let me teach my _friend in peace_." I turned to Tsuna who was looking at me in astonishment, but I didn't hear any more complaints from him.

I took a deep breath and started to relax my shoulders, "Alright now where were we?"

"Mira-Chan...you didn't have to-"

"You may not care if people make fun of you Tsuna, but your friends do." I cut him off with a hard look but then sighed and smiled softly, "Sorry if I took it too far, but that's been bugging me since I first came here."

He stared at me for a moment before he grew a thankful smile and nodded. He then got back into position and followed every instruction, and now that the girls were silent his confidence stayed in tact. Apparently the coach came and started class with out me. I guess Kyoko and Hana told the teacher I was helping Tsuna and that it was better to leave us be. Eventually Tsuna got the hang of the breast stroke enough for me to not hold him up anymore, and we then worked on his breathing. About halfway through the class he was able to use the breast stroke correctly. He couldn't swim very far but he was able to do it.

"Now just show your sexist bastard of a teacher and you'll be back in the boys class in no time." I smiled warmly at him which he returned.

"Thank you so much Mira-Chan!"

"No worries, so how are we going to pay for the busted water slide anyway?" I asked sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet dipped in the water with Tsuna by my side.

"Reborn said he would find us part time jobs. It's going to take forever to earn all that money." He complained, face falling slightly.

"Tsuna-Kun. Mira-Chan!" A voice called out before two familiar girls walked in front of us.

"Kyoko-Chan!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, a small blush present on his face.

She smiled at him, "You really improved your breast stroke, you did great."

Tsuna blushed and started to stutter out a thank you, I smiled at him and couldn't help but think of how cute Tsuna and Kyoko would be if they ever got together.

"That was an interesting speech earlier." Hana commented smirking at me, "The other girls aren't too happy with you."

I rolled my eyes, "They were bound to hate me sooner or later."

"Like when you start to date Yamamoto?" She asked slyly causing me to tense and turn red.

"Hey not so loud! Besides I doubt we ever will."I said bashfully and pushed my side swept bangs out of my eyes.

"Why's that Mira-Chan?" Kyoko questioned looking at me sadly.

"Have you met the guy?" I sighed, placing my hands behind me and leaned back to a more comfortable position. "He hasn't shown any interest in anyone, including me. He's not ready for relationships like the one I want with him. I think it'd just be better if we were just friends, less heartbreak later on."

"Don't be like that Mira-Chan, you're the only girl he ever really talks to! And you two spend a lot of time together." Tsuna encouraged smiling at me, "Yamamoto is just..."

"Yamamoto." We said in unison smiling at each other causing our group to smile.

A whistle blew from behind us and the coach called out that class was over. Hana, Kyoko, and I said our goodbyes to Tsuna and walked back to the girls locker room, the other girls just ignored me, not that I cared too much to be honest. I got into one of the small showers and washed off all hints of chlorine from my body and hair and then quickly dried and dressed to leave this evil place known as school and walk home with everyone.

I walked to the gates of the school with both Kyoko and Hana, talking about the damaged water slide. Kyoko mentioned that Ryohei had a summer job and that we could assist him in order to pay for the damaged slide, she even volunteered to help out, Hana on the other hand said she had other things to do. Before I knew it we met up with the rest of our friends and walked to our own homes, well minus me seeing as how I was still staying with the Yamamoto's for another two days. We made it to the restaurant/ home and was met with the booming voice of none other than Mr. Yamamoto.

"Look who it is, the newly weds!"

Sure enough once both Takeshi and I were changed into our casual clothes, I made sure we left the restaurant immediately and hung out with Tsuna and Gokudera. For once I couldn't wait until my father would came home.

* * *

"So we're going to be lifeguards? That's pretty cool, what's better than spending free time on the beach?" I smiled as Kyoko, Haru, and I changed into our bathing suits in one of the changing tents on the outskirts of the beach. I changed into a baby blue bikini and put on a pair of shorts with my black flip flops. I decided to leave my hair down but had an elastic around my wrist just in case.

"Haru loves the beach! The sun, the sand, the ocean! It's just what Haru needs to relax." Haru explained speaking in third person as she tied her dolphin necklace around her neck. She was dressed in a light pink one piece with small ruffles around her legs and a small see through whole on the chest. She wore her hair up in its regular ponytail and wore red sandals with her dolphin necklace.

"It'll be fun to spend time on the beach with everyone." Kyoko agreed smiling happily. Kyoko was wearing a red bikini but she put shorts on along with an orange tank top that stopped above her belly button. She wore a shell necklace and while sandals with a pink design.

We stuffed our regular clothes in the small beach bags we each had brought, along with other beach necessities like sunblock, towels, sunglasses, etc. Throwing my bag over one shoulder I smiled at the other two girls, "Ready?"

They nodded and we started making our way down the beach, talking and laughing with each other. We heard the cat calls and whistles but just ignored the hormone crazed boys, we all had our eyes on someone special already, well at least I think Kyoko likes Tsuna...

"The beach can be so romantic, I hope Tsuna likes my swimsuit." Haru commented, getting sparkles in her eyes as she visioned a fantasy with her and Tsuna.

"I just hope it's not too crowded." I shrugged still ignoring guys practically throwing themselves at us.

"Oh there's Tsuna and the others!" Kyoko said happily pointing out Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi. Even from a distance seeing Takeshi without a shirt caused a small blush to form on my cheeks.

"Mira-Chan maybe Yamamoto will confess his love for you today!" Haru cheered clapping her hands together happily.

I sighed, "I told you before Haru, he doesn't like me like that."

"Nonsense! He'll figure it out and when he does you two will get married and have children and make me their godmother!" She exclaimed determinedly, as if she had been planning this scenario for awhile.

"It will work itself out in the end." Kyoko added smiling, placing a reassuring hand on my back.

I smiled at the two girls, "Thanks guys."

"We better hurry we still need to find big brother." Kyoko stated and we set off in the direction of our friends. But of course guys around us had to keep up their stupidity, they continued to comment like we couldn't hear and wolf whistled and called out to us as if the sound of their voice would make us fall in love on the spot, as if. Three guys in particular stood between us and our friends.

"Look at those three!"

"They really are cute, aren't they?"

"They're like models from the magazine."

I walked up to the three boys and smiled politely, "Excuse us, can we get through?"

The boys blushed and moved out of our way enough for us to get by and see three familiar faces. Tsuna was wearing a light green pair of swim trunks with a yellow strip on each leg. Gokudera was wearing black swim trunks with a blue button up shirt with all the buttons undone, while Takeshi was wearing blue swim trunks and was holding a beach umbrella.

"Hey guys." I smiled brightly and gave a small wave.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Kyoko commented.

"We got changed." Haru added, the three of us smiled at how corny we were and giggled. Feeling eyes on me I saw Tsuna looking at us with a weird smile, most likely admiring Kyoko. However I still felt like I was being watched and turned my head to face a very shirtless and very attractive Takeshi Yamamoto. Fighting the blush I gave him a shy smile and waved. Takeshi noticed and grinned at me, but I couldn't help but notice his face flush a bit.

Tsuna began yelling at Lambo for getting us into this mess, so I took this opportunity to talk to the others before we started working. Kyoko and Haru were already in a discussion so I walked over to Takeshi and Gokudera.

"Mira-Chan you look...great!" Takeshi laughed scratching the back of his head, but I could hear the nervousness in his voice and laugh.

I glanced over at Gokudera curiously wondering if he knew what was going on but he just scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Takeshi is everything alright?"

"Of course why wouldn't it be?" He replied still wearing that nervous smile, but seeing as how he didn't seem to want to talk about it I didn't push it.

"If you say so." I smiled and shrugged, what ever it is it's his business not mine.

"So...Sasagawa's brother is working here part-time as a lifeguard?" Takeshi asked clearly trying to change the subject, which for some reason made me feel uneasy, as he stuck the beach umbrella into the sand and opened it up.

Hearing her name and talk of her brother Kyoko nodded and answered, "He says he's helping out his senior."

"So our part time job is being life guards?" Tsuna questioned joining in on the conversation.

"Tenth you didn't know?" Gokudera asked uncrossing his arms.

"No, Reborn just said we're working on the beach. I see...lifeguards huh?" Tsuna responded and told us a story of when he was younger and was saved by a lifeguard.

"Good of you to come!" A loud voice greeted, being none other than the extreme boxer, "Lion-Punch, a.k.a Namimori's Rumblefish, spends his summers here as a lifeguard in training!"

Ryohei was dressed in a navy blue speedo like suit and a small pair of goggles on his head.

"Can he really save anyone with that weird swimming style?" Gokudera muttered surprised and I had to stifle my laugh.

"I'm guessing that's why he's still in training." I answered and saw him nod in agreement.

"Let me introduce you to my co-workers, but first..." He trailed off and pointed to a life guard chair to our left, "Here's elder Pao Pao, being beaten by the heat."

Sure enough there laying in the chair was Reborn, in his Pao Pao outfit groaning about the heat. Opening my small brown bag I pulled out a water bottle and tossed it to the 'elder' which he caught easily and gave me a cute thankful smile before chugging the bottle.

"Why are you here anyway?" Tsuna yelled to Reborn with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"And then..." Ryohei continued as if he was never interrupted and began scanning the beach before a voice caught all of our attention.

"You're just making trouble when you throw away garbage." We all looked over to a small group of three older looking teens picking on a kid who looked no older than nine. One of the boys grabbed the kid by the collar and hoisted him up so they were eye level and continued speaking, "That only creates more work for us."

The boy began to grow tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry!"

"As long as you understand." The one holding the kid then dropped him onto the ground, chugged a can of soda and dropped it in front of the kid, "Clean this place up will you?"

The three boys were tall and well muscled, most likely athletes and wore the same bathing suit as Ryohei and all wore goggles around their necks. The one was holding the kid and walking seemed like the leader and he had shaggy brown hair that ended and inch above his shoulders. One had black hair that was done in dread locks that ended just above his shoulders, and the third had shaved his hair but had started growing facial hair. Fuck my life, judging by the matching suits they must be the life guards...

"Here you go." The shaved hair man said tossing a small bag of garbage at the boy who was scared to get off the ground, while the guy in dreads spit on the kid, making me narrow my eyes in disgust. Turns out is wasn't just me, Takeshi and Gokudera were also glaring at the trio while Tsuna was looking nervous.

I watched the little boy get up from the ground and run away from all of us and to the arms of his mother, crying about how the big kids scared him. I felt bad for the kid, and promised myself to make it up to him later today. For now...these three are going to pay.

"These are my senior lifeguards." Ryohei introduced looking proud, most likely not understanding what had just took place.

"Yo." The one with shaggy hair greeted with a lazy smirk. For the second time today I felt eyes on me and glanced at the leaders goons to find the one with dreads staring at me with a creepy smile. I glared at him in disgust and turned back to the group, but I could still feel him looking me up and down...

"They are former Namimori Middle School boxing club members." Ryohei continued and the leader just smirked and walked towards Kyoko while the two goons closed in on me and Haru, making us three girls uncomfortable and making me officially more pissed.

"Are you Ryohei's little sister? She's just my type." The leader questioned standing in front of Kyoko, and standing a little too close if you ask me. I was going to march over to him and give him a piece of my mind but an unfamiliar arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to the guy with the dreads chest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the one with the shaved head start to inch closer to Haru and look her up and down, while the leader did the same to Kyoko.

Quickly shoving the boy off me I sent him dirty look, "Don't ever touch me again."

"Feisty." The man smirked and lifted his hand to grab my face but I smacked it away before he had a chance to get his creepy hand on me.

"Back off dreads, I'm not interested." I growled and balled my hands into fists, getting ready to punch him if tried to touch me one more time.

"The girls can come play with us." The leader sneered drawing my attention away from the one pig to all three of them.

"Oh we're going to play alright..." I mumbled and cracked my knuckles, the only way these punks are leaving this beach is on stretchers. I saw Tsuna send me a worried look, obviously knowing what I was planning, not that I was trying to hide it.

"You guys keep the peace on the beach for awhile." The guy with the shaved head said putting a hand on Haru's shoulder, while dreads tried to wrap his arm around my waist again, but before he could make contact a hand grabbed the losers wrist. Looking at the hand my eyes trailed up to the arm and up to the face of none other than Takeshi Yamamoto. But he wasn't looking at me, he was staring dreads straight in the eye and was giving him a cold stare.

"Hold up." Takeshi demanded releasing his hold on dreads wrist and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him protectively. I was used to this friendly action by now, but this one seemed a tad different, more possesisive than the usual carefree manor. Either way I couldn't help but feel a bit of joy at him defending me.

"We've got no reason to do your work." Gokudera added scowling at the perverted lifeguards.

"That's right, senior!" Ryohei pipped up, "I didn't bring them here so you can play!"

"Don't you get it, Ryohei?" The leader replied with a sly smile, one arm on his hip and the other wrapped around Kyoko's shoulders.

The shaved hair boy continued, "We want our darling juniors to learn how wonderful it is to be lifeguards."

Just then Ryohei smiled and lightly smacked his fist into his hand as if he had an idea, "Oh, I see!"

"Don't agree!" Gokudera shouted at the naive boxer.

"Then I'll help my brother out." Kyoko said to the leader of the trio of idiots.

"We're going to stay with Tsuna-san!" Haru stated.

The leader smirked, "which on is Tsuna-san? Tsuna as in 'tuna' right? I bet he can swim real good?"

"That's pretty funny." Dreads commented before the three morons started laughing.

"Yeah real original, you come up with that all on your own genius?" I asked sarcastically and the three boys stopped laughing, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gokudera smirk at my comment. We weren't too close yet, but we were a work in progress.

"Not my fault the kid has a stupid name."

"I'll tear you apart!" Gokudera threatened getting in the leaders face.

"You're gonna?" The leader demanded not backing down but also got in Gokudera's face, apparently personal space isn't an issue with them.

"Yeah!"

"But we'll pass on fighting."

"What?"

"If you insist, let's settle it fair and square through sports. A three-on-three swimming contest." The leader explained, "The losers become the winners' slaves."

"Don't-" Gokudera started to say but Reborn had magically appeared from who knows where and punched Gokudera in the face and accepted the challenge...poor Gokudera.

The leader smirked and pointed to a rock formation with some green bushes in the distance, "Go to that rock out there and come back. The side that wins two out of three rounds is victorious."

"Then I'll go first." Takeshi smiled and pointed to himself, letting his arm drop off my shoulders.

Gokudera also pointed to himself, "I'll take second. Will you take the third round, tenth?"

"Me too?" Tsuna shouted nervously.

"We can't leave this to Sawada yet! I'll swim!" Ryohei stated pointing to himself, but we all knew there was no way we could let him swim in this contest.

"Shut up! If you swim, we're done for!" Gokudera countered, shouting at the prideful boxer.

"Uh Ryohei-kun how about you stay here and keep us girls company?" I suggested smiling politely, but really I just had to keep him out of this contest, no way I'm going to be the slave of three perverts.

The boxer stared at me for a moment and smiled, "Alright Raphaela-Chan!"

I returned his smile and gave my encouragements to Tsuna along with the other two girls, Tsuna looked like he was in one of his mental rants so I left him be and turned to Yamamoto who was also looking at me with a small smile.

"So the almighty Takeshi is going first huh? Which sorry loser are you up against?" I winked at him and his smile faltered.

"The one who had his arm around you earlier."

I blinked owlishly and looked over my shoulder to see dreads smirking at me. I turned back to Takeshi and plastered a smile, "Takeshi...beat this loser for me."

He seemed surprised for a second but quickly recovered with his usual smile, but I could see the determination in his eyes, "You got it Mira-Chan!"

Everyone was ready to start, Takeshi and dreads were lined up by the shore and Ryohei had a starters gun, the ones that don't really fire but give off a loud sound to signal the start of a race.

"Then let's begin the contest! All contestants, go for the extreme! First race ready." Ryohei's deep scratchy voice echoed and then shot the gun causing the two contestants darting for the shore line and once at a safe depth dove under and began swimming toward the rock. Dreads was in the and it looked like the two swimmers began talking to each other and then before you know it Takeshi took the lead and was going to be the first around the bend.

Our group began to cheer for our baseball captain, even Gokudera was happy about this, however only one swimmer made it around the rick and back to the shore...and it wasn't Yamamoto.

"Huh Yamamoto's not coming back." Tsuna said confusedly.

The smile wiped off of both mine and Gokudera's faces at the turn of events, something was wrong.

"I wonder what happened?" Kyoko thought out loud as we all continued to stare at the coastline waiting to see his form come around the bend, but he never did.

The guy with the shaved head answered, "I bet he got a leg cramp and took a rest behind that rock."

"Now let's keep going." The leader of the losers stated as the shaved head guy walked to the ocean line to start the second race. Gokudera was about to follow him but I quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Gokudera..." I gave him a nervous look, we both knew nothing could stop Takeshi in a competition, these guys are up to something. But like a true friend I didn't need to voice these thoughts, for a moment it was if we could read each others thoughts with out saying it out loud.

"I know."

I nodded and let go of his wrist, "Be careful."

He gave me a small smirk and walked over to the other racer getting ready for his turn.

"Second race ready." Ryohei called out and shot the starting gun.

Both racers started the same as the first only no one was in the lead, they were dead even and looked like they were talking until they both went behind the rock and out of our sight. We all watched silently as only one racer returned...and it wasn't Gokudera. I narrowed my eyes slightly and glanced at the leader, it's obvious they did something to ensure the win but what did they do? And where is Takeshi and Gokudera? It only happens when they go around the rock, where no one can see them. What could they have done though...did they attack them? No it's difficult to fight in water besides our two can handle their own...unless they were caught off guard.

My eyes widened at the realization, they were ambushed behind the rock! I turned to tell Tsuna my discovery but he was gone. Looking around I found him swimming in the water...racing the leader.

"Damn it! What is he doing?"

"They gave Tsuna and the others another chance for an extreme victory!" Ryohei answered watching the race excitedly. The two girls were cheering Tsuna on happily as I watched nervously, he wasn't in the lead but he was doing pretty good except that he wasn't going around the rock he continued to go straight. Getting a better look I watched as Tsuna was swimming toward a little girl who was getting carried away by the currents. They were dangerously far out but I heard the familiar yells of Tsuna in dying will mode.

I sighed in relief but stopped short when I noticed the two goons smirking near me. Deciding to take matters into my own hands I was about to walk up and 'take care' of them but they began to speak.

"As if we'd let him take the good roles, we've got plenty of juniors behind the rock." The shaved haired one commented.

"Takes care of him!" Dreads added, both smirking egotistically.

"Juniors? You mean these guys?" A familiar voice questioned causing everyone to look over to find a group of beat up unconscious guys and our very own bomber and baseball captain standing over them.

"What?" The two goons exclaimed staring shocked at the scene before them. Takeshi and Gokudera both smirked and began to walk closer to the nervous looking goons.

"Seniors..." Takeshi began as Gokudera cracked his knuckles and finished for him, "We need to pay you back for 'taking care' of us."

I grinned and shook my head as they began punching the two, I looked over at Tsuna to see both him and the little girl safely on the shore. Unfortunately Tsuna wasn't in the dying will mode so the girl didn't recognize her savior. I laughed a bit, the poor kid can't catch a break at all. Once the sounds of punches faded I looked back at my two friends and walked over to them.

"Nice going guys, you had me worried for a bit." I said and lightly punched the both of them in the arm.

"Sorry Mira-Chan." Takeshi grinned cutely placing both hands on his hips in a carefree manor.

Gokudera simply scoffed and crossed his arms, "Like I could be taken down by the likes of them."

"Still nice job, as expected from the right hand man." I commented smiling watching Gokudera smirk coolly, but I could tell he was overjoyed by my words.

"Mira-Chan!" The three of us looked over to see Ryohei waving his amrs at us, "We're going to volley ball, please be on my team!"

At the sound of volleyball my eyes lit up and a huge smile made it's way onto my face. I haven't played since Ami kicked me off the team, I guess I missed playing more than I thought because I was already jogging over happily. However I didn't hear footsteps behind me so I turned and saw Gokudera and Takeshi simply watching me.

I furrowed my brow and called out in confusion, "Are you guys coming or what?"

They both glanced at each other before following me to volleyball net that was nicely set up on the beach. There was plenty of room so we didn't have to worry about hitting someone with the ball or anything. The net was in good shape, actually it looked brand new which only made me smile more. We still had to watch the beach so we split into shifts, Tsuna wanted to stay with Kyoko, and Haru wanted to stay with Tsuna so those three patrolled the beach while the rest of us played the most amazing sport ever. We split up the teams so that it was me and Gokudera against Ryohei, and Takeshi with Reborn as the referee. But after a few violent spikes, hard hits, and extreme serves the game got a little too violent and I was positive I would have bruises in the morning. After awhile of a tied game we eventually had to call it a draw and we all collapsed on the sand panting, I am not kidding when I say that the match we just played could be considered a battle.

Deciding I needed a drink I got up from the ground and dusted myself off, flashing the guys a smile before I walked over to the edge of the beach where a little stand was selling food and drinks. When I approached the stand a girl around my age with long brown hair and green eyes smiled at me. She was tan, just like everyone else around here but not quite as tan as Takeshi, she appeared to be around my height and wore a red one piece with straps that wrapped around her neck and a white skirt.

"Can I have a soda please?"

"Of course, I saw you playing over there, you're pretty good. Do you play for your school?"

I gave a polite smile and shook my head, "Not anymore, what about you? Do you play?"

"Oh no, I don't have time for sports. But I was wondering...that tall guy you were playing against is really cute eh? I was wondering if maybe-"

"Mira-Chan!" A warm voice called and an arm snaked around my shoulders forcing me into a sideways hug. Takeshi stared down at me grinning from ear to ear, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a drink, the heat is starting to get to me." I answered smiling back at him before glancing over at the alarmed girl on the other side.

I was going to say something to her but Takeshi opened his mouth first, "Don't worry Mira-Chan I know the perfect solution!"

"Me too which is why I'm buying a- dammit Takeshi not again!" I whined as Takeshi picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. He began walking away from the stand and since I was facing behind him I saw the annoyed look on the girls face, but in all honesty she's not the reason I'm upset.

"Takeshi my soda!"

But of course I was ignored, except for him laughing at my whines for my cold refreshment. I shut my mouth the second I heard Takeshi's footsteps change sounds, he was no longer in sand, we were in the water!

"Ready Mira-Chan?" He grinned and shifted my body so that he was holding me bridal style above the cold ocean water.

"Takeshi don't you dare!" I cried out and began to try and squirm my way out, but to no avail because he simply tightened his grip.

"On three then."

"Takeshi don't even think about it!"

"One."

"If I go down I'm taking you with me!"

"Two."

"Are you smirking? Dammit Takeshi if you drop me I'll-"

"Three!"

A short scream escaped my lips as my body suddenly dropped into the water, granted it was refreshing but that was no longer the point...I'm now at war. I quickly resurfaced and glared at the chuckling baseball player in front of me.

"See that wasn't so bad right Mira-Chan?"

He received his answer by earning a wave of water crashing onto his face, that's right I have declared a splashing war. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked at me before he gained a competitive smirk.

"So that's how it is?" He asked, smirk still in place.

I gained a smirk of my own, "Don't worry I'll try to go easy on you."

"On your mark..." He spoke getting ready as I did the same.

"Get set." I added and noticed someone approaching us but ignored it, they could wait.

"Go!" We both said in unison as waves of water were being flung and thrust in every direction, the sounds of us laughing increasing with each wave.

"What are you two do-" A voice started but stopped short and coughing noises were heard from the angry bomber in front of us. Takeshi and I halted our movements and waited for the bombers reaction, he stared at us angrily before splashing the both of us in a huge wave, and sure enough the others followed soon after even Tsuna and the girls found us and joined in. We laughed, splashed, some threatened, and we all had a blast.

However we eventually grew tired and made our way back to the shore. It was now my groups turn to patrol and I walked down the sandy shore keeping an eye on the ocean for any sign of danger, and luckily there was none. I stretched my arms above my head and felt a little stiffness in my shoulder, looking down I noticed my shoulder was turning a light pink which could only lead to a sunburn. Scanning the ocean line once more, I then walked back to where the others and I were set up under the umbrella and opened my bag to take out my sunscreen. Successfully finding the object I began to apply the lotion on every part of my body that was visible to the sun, nothing worse than a sunburn, especially when I promised training with a certain baseball player.

"Need a hand Mira-Chan?"

Speak of the devil...

"What?"

"With your back." The boy chuckled and took the lotion from my hands with out waiting for an answer. He then started rubbing the sunscreen on my back while massaging my stiff muscles at the same time. Once he was done I thanked him and slipped the bottle back into my bag.

"Hey Takeshi can I ask a dumb question?"

"What is it Mira-Chan?" He blinked curiously waiting for me to continue.

"Why do you call me by my first name but you don't do that with Kyoko?"

A little surprised by my question the boy blinked and then gave a casual shrug, "Because we're not as close as you and I are."

"Yeah but you knew her for years, you called me by my first name in no time."

His face began to flush a bit and he smiled shyly at me, "I never really talked to her before, I'm not as close with her as I am with you, it doesn't matter that I knew her longer. You're my best friend Mira-Chan!"

I smiled at his reasoning and leaned over to place a quick kiss on his cheek, "That's for standing up for me earlier. It was sweet of you..."

I watched the shock wash over his face as he placed a hand where I had kissed him, there was a definite pink in his cheeks and his golden doe eyes blinked at me before a small smile appeared. Taking his hand away from his cheek he swung his arm around my shoulders and smiled cheekily, "No problem Mira-Chan!"

I sighed and put on a small grin as he began to lead me down the shore line, talking about how we had twenty more minutes of patrolling before we switched with the other group. I may not have received a confession like Haru had hoped for, but I did get to spend the day with everyone, and even got to peck Takeshi on the cheek.

Glancing up at the tall cheery boy, he continued talking about everyday things as if the past five minutes never happened. However I felt his arm tighten around me when ever a boy looked at me or commented about my looks. It may sound weird but seeing Takeshi like this gave me a slight hope...that maybe he's not just being a protective friend...but maybe starting to discover feelings for me. It may sound stupid, but this girlish thought gave me a hope that I would hold onto through out all of this boys clueless moments. Maybe someday I will get a chance with the baseball ace.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There are no words to describe how gross I feel at this moment. I am covered in sweat, sun block, ocean water, grime, sand, and who knows what else. Being a life guard is fun and all but after a week at the beach I'm starting to remember why I didn't go often as a kid. Sand gets everywhere, little kids and fish pee in the ocean, and of course I have fair skin so I burn until I look like a lobster...and that's just going to the beach! As a life guard I need to deal with all of that plus watching people swim so I feel like a creeper, I need to make sure the beach stays clean so I have to pick up any trash, I need to empty the trash cans so they don't over flow, plus I have to deal with perverts! Well not so much anymore, on the third day of the job I complained to the guys how much the boys on the beach were bugging me, turns out one threat to be blown up, hit in the head with a bat, and an extreme punch can send any pervert running for the hills.

Adjusting the strap of my beach bag so that it rest more comfortably on my shoulder, I looked up to the familiar street and let out a sigh of relief. I am almost home and then I can shower and sleep until the next freaking ice age.

Once inside the house I made a bee line to the stairs and instantly headed to my room to grab clothes so that I could wash up, however a small figure on my bed stopped me in my tracks.

"Reborn? What are you doing here?" I asked shutting my bedroom door behind me so that my father doesn't hear.

"The family is going to work the chocolate banana stand at the festival this evening to pay off the debt for the water slide." He answered calmly smiling that cute baby smile.

"So no more working as a lifeguard? Yes!" I smiled brightly and threw my hand in the air in victory. But can one stand at a festival really raise enough money to pay for that huge slide? Then again if you add all the money we made as life guards I guess it does come close, either way no more sun burns!

"Be at the school in thirty minutes."

I ceased my cheering and turned to question the infant but found him gone, how the hell he moves so fast with those baby legs of his I will never know. I sighed and tossed my bag onto the floor before quickly taking a shower. Once I was clean and dried I began to search for a decent outfit. Reborn did say it was a festival which means that most girls would be wearing kimono's and I am not going down that road again! But then again I am going to be working a stand so it doesn't matter what I wear...although I should at least look professional...ugh damn complicated dress codes.

I sighed and decided to dress up but still remain casual by putting on a simple white summer dress with a navy blue sweater, and a pair of black flats. Not as dressy as the other girls that will be there, but not as casual as my jeans and my old sneakers. Quickly checking the time to see I was running late I threw my hair up into a messy bun and went out my back door as to not disturb my dads meeting with a client in his study. Sprinting toward the festival I searched for the chocolate banana stand and found Takeshi and Gokudera behind the counter with Tsuna, Fuuta, and Reborn in front of the stand with Hibari...that can't be good. The boys seemed tense so I decided to make my entrance and walked up to the stand.

"Evening boys," I greeted with a smile before looking at Hibari and nodding, "evening Hibari."

The leader of the discipline committee glanced at me before walking away, I watched him cautiously until his figure could no longer be seen and then faced the group.

"Sorry I'm late." I grinned sheepishly crossing my hands behind my back.

"It's okay Mira-Chan, I just got here too." Tsuna smiled politely and told me how he had just found out not even five minutes ago.

"Chocolate banana, please!" Two happy voices said in sync, causing our group to look and find Kyoko and Haru, both smiling happily. Turns out I was right about the kimono's, Kyoko was wearing a light blue kimono with red designs that looked to be shapes of fish with a purple sash around her waist, while Haru was wearing a yellow kimono with green designs in the shape of leaves and a red sash around her waist.

"Kyoko-Chan, Haru!" Tsuna greeted, his face flushing at the sight of his beloved Kyoko.

"You two look so pretty!" I complimented smiling warmly at the two which they returned.

"Wow, you're running a shop?" Kyoko asked Tsuna still smiling brightly at the blushing boy who nodded.

"Yeah something like that."

"So your all going to be working the whole time?" Haru asked, a frown tugging at her lips until a sad expression rested on her features.

"Looks like it." I shrugged, to be honest I was more excited about getting this debt over with then actually spending time at the festival.

"It's a shame. I was hoping we all could watch the fireworks together."

"That's true." Kyoko agreed with a slight frown.

"There's going to be fireworks tonight?" I questioned with a mix of excitement and disappointment. Of course the first time there's going to be fireworks since New Years, and I'm going to miss it.

The two girls nodded and took their finished bananas that Gokudera held out to them. We continued talking for a few more minutes and it ended up with the girls taking Fuuta along with them. We said our goodbyes but I couldn't help but frown along with Tsuna, we both wanted to see those fireworks, granted Tsuna wanted to watch with Kyoko but seeing the fireworks is still needed.

I crossed my arms and sighed disappointed, "Guess I'll have to see the fireworks next time."

A certain baseball player heard the distress in my voice and turned to the silver haired bomber, "If we sell all of these, we can see the fireworks too?"

"Well, yea." Gokudera answered with little interest while rummaging through a box, that no doubt held more bananas. That statement alone snapped Tsuna and I out of our depression and we both grew giant grins.

"Let's do our best and sell them all!" Tsuna offered trying to seem calm but you could see the excitement in his eyes.

Seeing the brunettes excitement made his 'right hand man' smile as well, "If that's what the tenth wishes!"

"Lets." Takeshi agreed grinning, while I nodded happily.

After awhile of Gokudera yelling at the costumers and Takeshi giving out free bananas, it was decided that Tsuna and I would run the counter and the other two would chocolate coat the bananas. The system was working but we didn't have enough costumers to sell all five hundred bananas, luckily adult I-pin came and gave us some tips along with redecorating our stand, shockingly enough it was actually working and our stand was surrounded for most of the festival. After awhile things began to slow down, most likely there was a show going on so we had a chance to relax until the crowd came back.

"One more box and then we're sold out." Gokudera mentioned with a proud smile as he moved the box closer to himself and Tsuna so that they could prepare for the crowds arrival, while Takeshi and I were breaking up the empty boxes so that they could be recycled.

"So we'll be done with plenty of time for the fireworks!" Tsuna cheered happily throwing a fist in the air in victory.

I smiled excitedly, "I can't wait!"

Takeshi patted my head in a friendly manor before giving Tsuna an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but can I take off for about five minutes?"

"Sure, but why?" Tsuna replied with curiosity in his big brown eyes.

Takeshi's innocent smile turned into an impish grin, "I always do the ball throw every year, and until I do that, I don't feel like I've really been to the festival."

The base ball nut began to motion his hands as if he was lazily throwing a ball, with this kids pitch he'd probably destroy the game stands more than Hibari and his gang could. Tsuna had a look that seemed to agree with my thoughts and let the star pitcher go on his way with the promise of bringing back lots of prizes.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Gokudera smiled nervously, why he seemed strange who knows, either he's really got to go or maybe he's secretly a game nerd as well.

"We're fine, leave it to us." Tsuna answered with his usual calm smile.

"I'm going to go dance." Reborn said as he began to walk off with out another word.

Tsuna nodded and sat down in a fold up chair while stretching his arms above his head and then crossing them behind his head with a proud smile. Once I finished breaking up the boxes I glanced at my boss and smiled. It was rare that Tsuna received a moment of peace, maybe I should give him some space.

"I'm going to drop these off in the recycling bin, be right back." I stated and picked up a stack of folded cardboard. Hearing an approval of the still smiling brunette I exited the stand and walked behind it where two recycling bins rested, Japan was crazy about recycling but I guess that's a good thing. I dumped the broken up boxes into the bins and heard Tsuna scream something about a thief. I ran to the front of the stand to see Tsuna, Lambo, and I-pin chasing after a fleeting male. It didn't take much to put two and two together that our money was stolen and so I joined the small group in chasing after the male figure.

Running up an _extremely_ large set of stone steps, we found ourselves on top of a hill and in front of a shrine. Watching the culprit run toward two other men and stop by their side we were shocked to find that it was the three sorry excuses for life guards, all three of them smirking evilly at us.

"You've got to be kidding me." I grumbled, slightly shaking my head at the irony of the situation, one of the reasons I don't want to be a lifeguard anymore is because of these three punks and here they are stopping my only chance of that happening.

"The senior lifeguards!" Tsuna stated still in shock at three men who were still clad in bruises from the last time we had an encounter like this.

Just like before the one with shaggy hair opened his mouth first, "Thieving is our secondary profession, and summer is the best time to make a profit." He smirked evilly at us and continued, "But simply taking this doesn't make me feel better."

Hearing footsteps Tsuna and I looked behind us to see the juniors that followed the morons every order, but it wasn't just behind us they surrounded us on every side. Each one of them smiling smugly at us and holding blunt weapons such as bats and pipes. Glancing at Tsuna, he looked nervous not that I could blame him, there was at least forty juniors here. I-pin and Lambo bravely jumped in front of Tsuna and I, both in fighting stances.

"Cannot allow evil."

"Lambo-san will beat the bad guys too."

"I-pin! Lambo!" Tsuna started worriedly as I put a hand on the brunettes shoulder. Those two can handle themselves, well at least I-pin can...

"What do you say Tsuna, you take the twenty on the left, I'll take the twenty on the right?" I winked teasingly as I removed my hand from his shoulder and grabbed my daggers from the inside pocket in my sweater. It seemed my comment only made the poor boy more nervous.

"Mira-Chan!"

Tsuna was stopped short as we heard painful grunts and thuds from behind us, when we looked we saw an even bigger problem...Hibari.

"I thought I found a delicious little flock, and it turned out to be the big catch of thieves I've been after." The tonfa demon smirked cockily, making a small shiver run down my spine, I was beginning to feel a little sorry for these guys...Tsuna and I would have showed _some_ mercy.

The crowed of juniors began to talk about Hibari, some of them began to look nervous and one or two boys actually took a small step back. Not that I blame them...this kid is a monster when it comes to fighting, and that's all he ever does!

Hibari smiled darkly, "This saves me the trouble of collecting. The money you took will be taken by the Discipline Committee."

"Well this won't end well..." I mumbled glancing between the juniors and Hibari.

"Oh no!" Tsuna commented staring at I-pin. Snapping my head down to the scene I watched as I-pin grew the red and green marks on her head and attached herself to poor Lambo's head. Lambo then began fleeing the scene, with the little Chinese girl still latched onto him, and was screaming that he didn't want to blow up. But as soon as he hit the forest line there was a loud noise and a bright light...poor Lambo.

The shaggy haired thief seemed annoyed with the change of events and began to bark orders to his group, "Don't hold back! Get them!"

"Yeah!" The surrounding crowd of juniors cheered as they regained their courage, or sheer stupidity, and got ready to fight.

"Isn't this a little too much, even for Hibari-san and Mira-Chan?" Tsuna asked out loud nervously looking between me and Hibari. To be honest the odds seemed pretty decent to me, sure we were outnumbered by quite a bit, but we defiantly had more skill and experience, besides Hibari and I are better at close range fights anyway. Not to mention this kid is like a freaking wrecking ball!

"Trust me Tsuna, they'll be lucky if they land a hit." I commented twirling one of my daggers with my right index finger, a trick I taught myself one boring afternoon.

Before the brunette could reply, he fell back and grew a small flame on his head, as all of his clothes minus his boxers burned off. Guess Reborn is around...

"Reborn! I'll fight with my dying will! Come at me!" Tsuna exclaimed, the small flame burning brightly on his forehead.

"You're in the way." Hibari spoke in a bored manor.

The shaggy haired leader was getting angrier, "They're only three middle-schoolers! All at once, go at them!"

However before they could even move a muscle and explosion went off, and there stood a determined Gokudera holding his bombs in each hand and a smiling Takeshi with his bat resting over his shoulder. How he manages to get a hold of that thing I'll never know, Reborn must have seen this coming.

"Tenth!"

"We came to help!"

In a blink of an eye the two boys were by our side,our group forming a defensive circle with the juniors surrounding us, I thought the odds were fine before but now these juniors don't stand a chance.

"Allied combat with Hibari." Reborn said calmly appearing out of no where like usual.

Hibari smirked, "Don't kid around. I'm taking the stolen money."

"No way!" Tsuna yelled still in his dying will mode.

"Naturally." Gokudera sighed.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Men." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you getting all excited amongst yourselves?!" The shaggy haired teen bellowed, "Get them!"

In a flash the juniors ran at us and the fight started, if you could even call it that. I knew these guys didn't stand a chance but I hoped for a bit more of a fight. The sun had set during our match with the thieves and when they were all on the ground unconscious or too beaten up to move it was already dark.

Hibari smirked and crouched down next to the shaggy haired leader and pulled the stolen money out of his pocket, "I'll be taking this."

He then glanced to the box of profits we made with the chocolate banana stand, and Tsuna lunged for the box protecting it from the discipline demon, "I won't let you take this money!"

Takeshi and Gokudera immediately ran in front of Tsuna defensively, holding their arms out to strengthen their point. The flame on Tsuna's head disappeared and his usual nervous expression returned, "W-we worked together to earn this. I can't let you take it!"

"That's right." Gokudera piped up, "We won't let you take it!"

"That's the way it is!" Takeshi added.

Hibari smirked obviously not taking the threat seriously and looked almost excited for another fight, but for some reason his smirk faltered when he looked past us. Curiously I followed his gaze to find a scared Lambo and a sad looking I-pin, is it because they're kids? He does still have that small yellow bird...could Hibari actually have a weakness? I glanced back at Hibari and gave a small smile.

"We'd owe you one."

The black haired boy looked at me before taking another glance at the little Chinese girl and smirked and began to walk away, "Alright in that case, you owe me one."

Once he was out of sight Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and Gokudera grew a huge grin, "We did it! We protected the money for repairs!"

"But now we won't make it to the fireworks." Tsuna spoke sadly, hanging his head.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

We all looked up to see Kyoko, Haru, and Fuuta running toward us smiling. Once they got to our group Reborn told us that he had called them here because Fuuta ranked this spot as the best secret spot to watch the fireworks. As soon as the words left his lips explosions went off in the sky and beautiful colors lit up the night. We all sat down and I ended up between Takeshi and Gokudera, not that I minded I was too busy enjoying the fireworks to notice.

"Hey Mira-Chan." I turned to my right only to have Takeshi's face come closer to my own and a smile to form on his lips. My face automatically heated up as he got closer and I felt his hand in my hair, all too soon his face and hand retreated and he flashed a cheeky grin.

"Just like last time, right Mira-Chan?"

Still red faced and a little confused I slowly put my hand on my head where his hand once was and felt soft petals. He put a flower in my hair...like last time...

Feeling the familiar warmth rise in my stomach and spread through my whole body I couldn't help but sigh and smile at the clueless boy, "Yeah Takeshi, just like last time."

If only you knew how much...

But I didn't have time to feel rejection, because the second the next firework went off I felt something touching my hand. Looking down I saw Takeshi's pinky entwined with mine, stealing a quick glance at the baseball star who was staring at the sky, but also...wearing a sheepish smile. Looking back at the fireworks I couldn't help the happy smile that plastered on my face, maybe things are changing after all.

We all continued watching the fireworks until the very end and Takeshi's finger never retreated until the others began to stand. We both stood up and we all agreed to start heading home, one by one our group lessened until I was walking home alone.

"Mira-Chan wait!" My head snapped behind me to see Yamamoto running up to my side with a slight pant.

Once he reached my side he grinned, "It didn't feel right letting you walk home alone at night."

"Honestly how many times do I have to prove that I can take care of myself?" I mused with a half halfhearted smile.

"I know you can, I just like to make sure." He answered and shoved his hands into his pockets, smiling the whole time.

"You're just being sexist." I teased and gently punched his shoulder in a joking manor.

"I don't know, spiders come out at night you know."

"Not funny!"

He laughed and threw an arm over my shoulders, "I thought it was!"

"That's right laugh it up," I commented rolling my eyes, " but when spiders are chasing us and trying to eat our brains I'm tripping you."

My joke made him laugh even harder, "That's zombies!"

I smiled up at him cheekily, "Either way I'm sacrificing you."

"Good to know you care." He replied shaking his head with an amused smile.

"What are friends for?" I laughed and then thought back to the fireworks and how our pinkies were connected the whole time. Did he do that on purpose? Or did he just not notice?

* * *

Staring at my school uniform that I had laid out on my bed I couldn't help but sigh at the unoriginality of the black and gray material. Back when we started our new classes as second years we also received new uniforms. Instead of the tan skirt and matching jacket I now have the same basic uniform but in black and with a vest instead of a jacket. I have to admit I like this uniform better, but I'm just tired of the uniform all together, everyday after school even when I have plans I have to go home just to change into my regular clothes, it's just gotten to be a pain. Although I do put a little more of my taste into my uniform, after making sure I was following the dress code of course, no way in hell I'm going to mess with Hibari's little obsession.

I put on a pair of mid thigh length black leggings with lace on the bottom and then put the skirt over it, the leggings were an inch longer than the skirt making the look work. It was a bonus that now if the opportunity came I would be able to fight in my uniform and not worry about the enemy seeing my underwear. I then put on a white tank top and then the button up white long sleeved shirt. I left the top few buttons undone so that I could breathe comfortably, and then rolled the sleeves to my elbows. After that I put on the black sleeveless vest and pulled the collar of the shirt over the vest and put on the red bow tie, tying it loosely so that it hung slightly under my neck, I always did prefer ties over bows. All that was left was the socks and shoes, most girls wore black socks that went to their knees but instead I put on black ankle socks and my trusty black high tops. I threw my hair into a high ponytail and put on my small silver hooped earrings before examining my reflection in the floor length mirror in my bedroom, once I approved of my appearance I walked down the stairs and out the door, stopping to lock my door on my way out.

"Morning Mira-Chan!" A cheery voice called out causing me to stop my action of locking my front door to see Takeshi grinning at me from my front gate. Ah Takeshi, the single reason why sleeping is so freaking hard to do lately. Ever since the fireworks I haven't been sure if he likes me or I'm just imagining things...when his pinky laced with mine there are two scenarios. Either he's starting to have feelings for me and he wanted to hold my hand or it's all in my head and he didn't even notice our fingers touching...I'm pretty lame huh?

"Morning Takeshi." I smiled happily, and once I was sure the door was locked I caught up to the baseball captain and we set off for Tsuna's house where we were supposed to meet Tsuna and Gokudera so that we could walk to school together.

"Man I don't want to review all day," I sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky, "it's so nice out today."

"Yea it is a bit of a waste." Takeshi agreed before flashing a toothy smile, "I know! After school we can go to the park and we can bring some food."

"Like a picnic?"

"Yea that's it!" He grinned closing his eyes and allowing his bright smile to take up his whole face.

"I don't know Takeshi, isn't that something couples do? People might get the wrong idea..." I said nervously my fingers fiddling with the hem of my skirt.

Takeshi just blinked owlishly, "What do you mean Mira-Chan? We are a couple."

My eyes practically popped out of my head and heat instantly flooded my cheeks, did he just-?!

"W-what?" I whispered and was about to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't a dream but was stopped when an arm wrapped around my shoulders and a spiky haired swordsman was giving an impish grin.

"We're a couple of friends who are going to have a picnic!"

Emotional ouch...

Despite the pain and disappointment that was spreading through out my body I gave a small excuse for a smile.

"Yeah okay."

He didn't mean any harm...it's my fault for keeping my feelings secret, he's just socially clueless that's all. I kept reasoning with myself and was able to bring the brutal pain of rejection to a dull ache. Thankfully before we could continue this emotionally draining conversation we made it to Tsuna's to find him and Gokudera both waiting.

"What's up Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned as we all began walking to school.

"My dads coming home." The brunette stated looking like an emotional wreck. Well I can't really say that, he seemed fine but little things about him were off, his eyes were darkened, his voice hitched slightly, and the tone of voice made him sound confused and upset. Although it appeared the other two didn't notice his change in attitude.

"It's great that your old man's coming back." Yamamoto smiled at our friend happily.

"Well, yea." Tsuna replied attempting to fake a smile, which caused me to frown. Well I officially suck as a friend, no one talks about his dad so I just assumed he was dead. I guess that old saying 'assuming makes an ass of you and me' comes to mind now...

Gokudera didn't seem to notice as he spoke up, "So the tenth's father is going to be here? Once he returns, I, the right hand man of the tenth must be the first to greet him!" He said proudly pumping a fist in the air with a the biggest smile I've ever seen him wear.

I giggled at how cute the bombers behavior could be, when he isn't angry Gokudera can actually be a pretty cool guy, so far he and I have gotten along rather well with small arguments here and there but hey that's just how being friends with this kid works.

Tsuna sweat dropped and formed a frown, "No, that's fine. You don't have to do it for that irresponsible guy."

I arched a brow at the brunette, "You don't seem too thrilled about all of this."

"What do you mean, irresponsible?" Takeshi added chuckling at his hyper friends.

Tsuna's frown turned into one of annoyance as if the thought of his father was the worst thing to happen to him, "The things he says and does have always been insane."

"What do you mean?" I asked folding my hands behind my back as we stopped walking and watched Tsuna go from annoyed to distraught.

"When I was little, he was rarely home. Once I asked him what he did for a living, and he said that he flies around the world and manages traffic at construction sites."

"All around the world?" Gokudera questioned dumbfounded.

"That's pretty wild." Takeshi commented calmly.

"Doesn't it sound suspicious?!" Tsuna exclaimed causing Gokudera to flail his arms nervously.

"N-not at all!"

"I didn't really get it when I was little. Now that I think about it, he always says weird things. Besides, it's just unthinkable that he couldn't manage to return even once in two years. Even if that kind of father comes back now..." Tsuna trailed off staring at the ground dejectedly.

"Tenth..."

"Child of a business man..." I mumbled softly and put a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder, giving him a sympathizing smile. "At least your mom is cool, and you always have us."

"She's right, hey! Want to go hang out somewhere?" Takeshi smiled after rubbing the back of his neck. Tsuna seemed surprised while Gokudera and I grinned excitedly.

"Nice going, baseball nut! Let's do that tenth!" Gokudera cheered happily.

"Huh?" Tsuna squeaked, still in shock at the idea.

Gokudera put his hands on his hips and spoke in a calm manor, "It's best not to worry about family issues to much."

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna started but was interrupted.

The bomber simply grinned childishly and flashed Tsuna a thumbs up, "My family is messed up beyond recognition!"

"Normal families are over rated anyway." I laughed and bumped fists with the silver haired boy.

"So let's go hang out." Takeshi smiled

"But school..." Tsuna tried to reason but with no success.

"Today is a review day, right?" Takeshi explained shooting down Tsuna's response.

"That's right! It's Sunday all around the world, it's important to relax from time to time." Gokudera added.

"Oh since it's Sunday, let's call everyone!" Yamamoto continued grinning from ear to ear.

"Just don't call the morons!"

"We could go check out the shopping district, that should keep us busy for awhile." I suggested smiling, and pulled out my cellphone to help round up the group. Before I began dialing our friends numbers I glanced at Tsuna to see him smiling...this time for real.

After a couple of phone calls and waiting for the others to join us, the guys and I decided to stay in our uniforms instead of changing, mainly because we were all too lazy to walk back to our homes and then back here. However we did decide to get Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta; shockingly Tsuna's mom was okay with Tsuna skipping school today but honestly she seemed so busy with cooking I don't think she even paid attention to us. Kyoko and Haru met up with us at Tsuna's house and we made our way to the shopping district, the two girls were dressed in their casual clothes, apparently we got a hold of them before they got ready for school, lucky them but hey...I make this uniform look good.

"Lambo's family is coming through!" Lambo screamed proudly, as if he was expecting everyone to bow before him. I-pin giggled and the two of them began to run ahead of us, leaving the rest of us standing in the street.

"Geez I told you not to call the morons." Gokudera sighed unhappily only to make Haru snap.

"Morons? Who are you talking about?"

"And now it's become a crowd." Tsuna sighed slightly.

"You sound like Hibari," I joked smiling at the brunette boy, "Relax and have some fun alright?"

Tsuna turned his gaze from me to the orange haired girl to our far left and smiled, "Alright."

"Tsuna." Reborn called from his spot perched on Takeshi's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"When we get home, we're going to study like crazy over the things you missed today." Reborn answered triggering Tsuna's freak out mode.

"Tsuna-nii, I want to go to the arcade!" Fuuta cheered happily throwing his hands in the air to emphasis his point.

"Want to challenge me?" Takeshi said determinedly, gesturing to the whole group.

"I won't lose!" Gokudera spoke up, accepting the challenge.

"Haru's good at whack-a-mole!" Haru piped up, in third person might again, I wonder why she does that...oh well.

"You're on." I winked to Haru, I don't want to brag or anything but I consider myself the whack-a-mole champ...yep pretty awesome right there.

"I want to play too!" Fuuta cheered happily.

Tsuna's voice is what brought us out of our challenges, "Something wrong Kyoko-Chan?"

"Lambo-kun's not here." She answered curiously putting a finger to her lips.

We each looked around us for a moment but luckily I-pin stepped up with her glasses and pointed to a window display...a display for animals...Lambo was taking a nap in a pet store...classic.

"He fits right in, but..." Tsuna sweat dropped staring at the sleeping cow costumed boy in shock.

"How did he even get in there?" I asked looking at Gokudera who simply shrugged.

"Who knows, if we're lucky someone will buy him and he'll leave us the hell alone."

"Don't talk bad about Lambo-kun! He is a pure and innocent creature!" Haru scolded the silver haired bomber.

Gokudera scowled and mumbled, "He's a creature all right."

I snickered and watched Tsuna apologize to the store owner and retrieved Lambo from the display cage. Once the store owner returned inside Tsuna went to lecture Lambo only to find him gone once again. Fortunately we didn't have to look far because Lambo walked right back to us...with a bra covering his eyes...while yelling 'eyeball torpedoes' ...I swear I busted a gut laughing.

"Please forgive Lambo! Please!" Tsuna screamed beginning his freak out.

Once I caught my breath I put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and smiled, "No worries, I got this."

I scooped Lambo into my arms and began to walk into the store while the others watched from the window. I couldn't help but let a few more chuckles out before I took the bra off of the young boys face.

Ignoring his whines and protests I calmly responded, "Sorry Lambo, this is only for girls, it's not a toy."

"What is it?" He asked curiously staring up at me with his little green eyes.

"Go ask Tsuna, he'll explain it to you." I smirked and put the younger boy on the ground and watched him run over to Tsuna and the others letting out a short laugh as I watched the brunette blush and everyone laugh.

Turning my head back to the store owner I walked up to the counter where the unhappy woman stood and I handed her the bra with an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about my little brother, you see he wanted to try and look cool in front of my friends, and what better way then to make them laugh right?" I pointed out the window to where the group was all smiling and laughing, most likely at Lambo's question.

I looked back at the store owner to see her frown deepening, "Anyway please forgive him I promise it won't happen again." I bowed and then took notice of the locket around the woman's neck. It was a gold heart shaped locket, with the word 'mother' on it...bingo.

"Do you have kids? If so I'm sure you understand that a lot of kids act out for attention, it's all they know how to do really." I said rubbing the back of my neck with a casual smile. Come on lady bite the bait...

The woman's frown began disappearing as a look of understanding washed over her face, hook line and sinker.

"He's forgiven...as long as it doesn't happen again!" The owner answered as I raised myself and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much!" I gave one last bow before I turned around and walked out the door only to be met with the miniature hitman.

"Impressive, just what I'd expect from a mafia woman."

"What do you mean?"

Reborn flashed his cheeky grin, "Using your verbal skills to gain the upper hand."

"It was just a little white lie, Tsuna has enough to deal with right now, he doesn't need Lambo getting him in trouble." I explained, starting to feel uneasy.

He remained silent but his smile turned into a smug smirk, I felt a small chill go down my spine...I'm not going to lie, this guy scares me sometimes...

"Good job Mira-Chan!" Takeshi declared smiling.

"N-no sweat." I answered tearing my gaze away from the infant and looked into the caramel eyes that instantly calmed me. Damn I've got it bad...

We all began walking around the district and stopped at the arcade where Gokudera, Takeshi, and Fuuta were playing a shooting game; the girls and I were playing whack-a-mole, Tsuna was chasing the kids, and Reborn was playing the slots gambling game...and winning.

"Man you weren't kidding when you said you were good at this." I praised Haru as her turn ended and grinned.

"Haru has been playing since she was little." She spoke as Kyoko began her turn. She wasn't as good as Haru and I but she was getting a decent amount of points, in the end Haru won meaning my title was destroyed unfortunately.

"Mira-Chan, Yamomoto-Kun keeps looking at you." Haru pointed behind me, winking slyly while nudging Kyoko for her to look as well. I casually turned my head to see that he really was looking at me, when our eyes met he flashed a small smile and waved causing me to do the same.

"Have you talked since the fireworks?" Kyoko asked innocently bringing my attention back to the girls.

"Yeah but nothing about us you know? And nothing really changed...maybe it is all in my head." I sighed and loosened my bow tie even more.

"Nonsense! Just like Tsuna-Kun and I, you and Yamamoto are destined to be soul mates!" Haru stated doing more dramatic poses as Kyoko giggled. I smiled at the two and remained silent, this is how life is supposed to be...no fighting for your life or mafia, just normal friends and normal crushes. Not that I mind the mafia or anything, but thinking about it now...will my future be normal? I mean mafia is just a dangerous job right? Then again do I want to have kids someday? Could I have kids as a mafia woman? Could I even have a relationship? Well Bianchi and Reborn have one...well kind of. Then again it's not like I can just quit, I mean I like it and I'm happy...but what if someday I do want to make my own family...

"Now time for operation 'Get Yamamoto to fall in love with Mira-Chan!'" Haru continued throwing her fist in the air.

"What?!" I shrieked coming out of my thoughts and earned a few stares but I simply ignored them, I have bigger crazies to deal with at the moment.

"We'll start by getting him to hold your hand!"

"That's a great idea Haru-Chan!" Kyoko complimented and then turned her attention to me, "If he holds your hand then he might have feelings for you right Mira-Chan?"

"Well, I guess but-"

"No buts! Now go!" The hyperactive girl encouraged, getting behind me and pushing my back causing me to stumble before turning at the two girls nervously. They both smiled encouragingly and motioned for me to go, letting out a small sigh I looked back at Takeshi who was talking to Gokudera and began walking to the pair.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Mira-Chan." Takeshi smiled at me brightly

"This idiot keeps trying to get me to play some stupid game." Gokudera answered in annoyance as he sent small glares toward the taller boy.

"Oh well I'll play if you want." I offered shrugging glancing at the girls to find them talking to Tsuna, "the girls kind of ditched me for Tsuna anyway."

"Hey stupid woman! Get your hands off the tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed as Haru hugged the brunette, Gokudera then sped off in their direction leaving Takeshi and I in his tracks. We both blinked owlishly at the fuming bomber and then turned to each other before letting out small laughs.

"So how about that game?"

"Actually Mira-Chan..." He trailed off the back of his head and looked away from me so that I couldn't see his face. I furrowed my brow and tilted my head to try and get a look at him but he straightened out and gave a small grin.

"How about we play another time? Like this weekend?"

"Uh yea sure." I answered still confused but shook it off and smiled, "Probably for the best anyway, hate to beat you in front of everyone."

He looked at me strangely for a minute and then sighed with a smile on his lips, "I don't lose Mira-Chan...and I don't give up."

He kept staring at me with a weird look in his eyes...it seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. It was almost like the look he gave me when we almost kissed but it was also different, like he had more confidence in something...but still curious, and what is he not giving up on? Am I missing something?

"Hey are you-" I started but was interrupted when the boys arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer, his body heat spreading to me and lighting my skin on fire.

"Looks like everyone is leaving, we should catch up."

I didn't get a chance to answer due to the tall boy dragging me with his arm still around my shoulders. I kept quiet as we caught up with the group but something was off. Why was Takeshi acting so weird, why did he want to postpone a game? And what's with the look he keeps giving me? Is he mad at me? No he can't be mad...he wouldn't have his arm around me if he was, then what the hell is going on?!

We all looked around the music store laughing and joking with each other like any friends would do and kept moving from store to store until Kyoko pointed out a photo booth. We all smiled and took turns with the pictures. I took a picture with Tsuna with us back to back flashing peace signs, one with me in between Takeshi and Gokudera with one arm wrapped around Takeshi's neck and the other around Gokudera, shockingly Gokudera even smiled for the picture! Then I took one with the girls where Kyoko was in the middle with me on her left and Haru on her right we each unknowingly gave each other bunny ears in the picture so when the picture printed out and each of us had a pair of bunny ears behind our heads we laughed. The others began taking more photos and exchanging them while I took a seat in the food court and relaxed for a bit at least until a a french fry was waved in front of my face by a silver haired bomber.

Taking the offered snack I smiled my thanks and popped it in my mouth as Gokudera took a seat across from me and began eating a burger he had ordered. Taking a quick look around the room I saw Takeshi and Haru in line to get food but I didn't see the others. A frown began to tug at my lips as I began to scan the room again thinking that maybe I just over looked them.

"They're outside."

Turning back to the bomber I raised an eyebrow and waited until he finished chewing before questioning, "Should we go see them?"

He grunted in response, "Not yet."

I shrugged before taking another fry, "So do you think today helped him any?"

"The tenth will over come anything, this won't keep him down for long."

"That's true," I smiled and propped my head in my hand, "what about you? Hate everyone a little less now that you spent time with them?"

Gokudera scowled as he swallowed another bite of his burger, "They're still a bunch of morons."

"They're not that bad." I laughed but stopped when an unknown girl approached us. I nudged the boy with my foot to notify him of the blushing stranger. Gokudera simply opened one eye to acknowledge the girl and continued eating his food.

"U-um excuse me, I was wondering if maybe we could...hang out sometime?"

"No," He answered with out the slightest hesitation and barely letting the poor girl finish her sentence. The girl just stood shocked for a second and I started to get uncomfortable, it's awkward enough watching someone get rejected so badly...but to watch them beg...

"W-why?! Please just one date! I'll-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I can-"

Finally having enough of this chick I decided to step in before Gokudera bombed the whole place down, I can already see his fingers twitch and start to reach for his pocket...

"Excuse me," I interrupted sending the girl a fake sweet smile, "can you stop hitting on my boyfriend please? I'm right here you know."

Gokudera started to choke on his food and began having a coughing fit, as soon as he was able to breathe an embarrassed blush took over his pale cheeks and he was about to freak out until I gave his leg a small kick and subtly nudged my head towards the girl. Being the genius he is, he figured it out and scoffed trying to get his macho side back, but I could still see a tint of pink in his face. So Mr. Right hand man has no experience with girls...this will be fun.

"Y-you two are dating?!" She shrieked and began looking between us as she was waiting for us to tell her it was a lie,which it is but it's not like we're not going to tell her that.

"Do you seen anyone else here?"

She looked at us for a moment longer before she stomped her foot and walked off, apparently she was mad...

"Women." The bomber grumbled agitatedly.

"Aw don't be like that," I smiled and pinched both of his cheeks, "you'll always have me Dera-kins!"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted embarrassed as he slapped my hands away causing me to laugh.

"What? I think it's cute, and pretty darn clever if you ask me." I grinned and handed him a french fry which he hastily swiped out of my hand, obviously not happy.

"You're just like the rest of the morons!" He sneered rubbing his head as if he had a headache.

I gained a cheshire grin, "Oh? So I wasn't a moron before?"

The small red tint was back as he let out a noise of frustration and abruptly stood up, "That's it! I'm finding the tenth!"

I grinned as he began walking away and couldn't help but shout out to him, "So does this mean we're breaking up?!"

His reaction was priceless, the look on his face priceless, the crap he's going to put me through later...worth it.

I snickered to myself as I was about to get up and follow the bomber until a smiling face stopped me, "Rough break up?"

I smiled up at the baseball star and let a few giggles slip out, "I'm devastated, can't you tell?"

He chuckled and took the seat next to me, "Anything I can do?"

"Save me when he tries to kill me later?"

"I'll do my best!" He replied flashing a grin, "So Mira-Chan...I was wondering-"

The sounds of explosions bounced off the walls and the smoke could be seen outside the windows, without another word Takeshi and I ran outside and met up with the others, everyone was safe...well except for Tsuna who was being sat on by a boy who looked to be our age, but what really caught my attention was the small blue flame on the strangers head...

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna are you alright?"

Gokuadera, Haru, and Takeshi questioned while the stranger quickly got off of Tsuna and knelt beside him along with Kyoko. I went over to Kyoko and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

Before she could answer a strange yell echoed around us, looking up we all saw a strange man on top of the building with smoke behind him, this somehow screamed this was not going to end well. He looked to be a young adult, tall and pale with long silver hair. The man wore all black, black pants, black combat boots, and a black long sleeved shirt with a folded up collar, and a black belt around his slim waist. He had an egotistical vibe emitting from him, and I could tell right off the bat that he wasn't on our side.

"What's this?!" The strange man spoke with a cocky smirk, "A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd. Any piece of trash that gets in my way will be cut."

Yeah not good...

"What's going on?" Tsuna questioned nervously.

"I feel a storm brewing." Reborn stated, to which I fully agreed, the tension was getting too thick that it was hard to breathe.

"Get back!" The stranger yelled and moved his left arm to reveal a long blade. He then continuously swung his blade in a way that made so much force in front of us that we were enveloped in smoke. We all fell back from the force and I crawled my way over to get in front of Kyoko and Haru, they need more protection then Tsuna at the moment.

"The women and children are going to evacuate." I heard Reborn say and tilted my head back to see he was getting the girls to follow him, meaning this fight was going to be serious...

"Wait what about Mira-Chan?" Haru asked noticing that I wasn't budging from my spot.

Crap...what do I say?! Damn female body parts...why do you always have to screw things up!

"She's needed here." Reborn answered and practically dragged them away along with the kids.

The simplicity of the answer made my hand collide with face, alright that was a little too much of a blonde moment. Anyway new problem, the smoke made it so I can't see and now I'm separated from the group, super. Thankfully the smoke cleared rather quickly and I was able to take in my surroundings again. The strange blue flame kid was with Tsuna running away but was stopped by the long haired stranger who jumped down and was now blocking their way.

"Voii! Let's quit playing chase." The man smirked coyly and I felt a chill go down my spine. Who is this guy?! What does he want with that other kid? This guy has to be mafia, but if he is does that mean he'll go after Tsuna as well? Dammit we have to get Tsuna out of here!

"So who is that?!" The man demanded but the blue flamed kid stayed silent while Tsuna was clearly panicking.

"Now tell me!" He yelled and swung his long blade at Tsuna but the other kid blocked it with some weapon I didn't recognize. Unfortunately the force knocked the kid away and through one of the shops windows. So the kid and the man are on different sides...

"You!" Tsuna yelled in concern to the strange kid.

"Hey!" The long haired man shouted to get Tsuna's attention, "That's right you! What's your relationship to that brat? Spill it, or I'll cut you!" The man threatened pointing his blade at Tsuna with an evil smirk, I quickly stood and noticed bombs were flying toward the man, giving the distraction I needed to get in between him and Tsuna.

As the man noticed the bombs and not me, he jumped out of harms way however Gokudera threw more at where he landed but he simply dodged them again, "What's that?!"

"Take a look at what happens when you raise a hand against him. You won't be walking away!" Gokudera stated coolly with an evil glint in his eye and dynamite in his hands.

"Well, it's something like that. We'll take you on!" Takeshi agreed determinedly, his bat turned into a sword already as he casually leans it against his shoulder. I stood protectively in front of Tsuna and pulled out my daggers as said boy called out our names.

"I didn't bring it with me, but my bat was sitting over there." Takeshi chuckled carelessly as Tsuna and I both sweat dropped, knowing very well who left the bat there.

"You guys involved with him?! Voi!" The stranger scowled before a cocky smirk lit up his face, "I don't really understand, but I'll tell you one thing for certain! Defy me, and you'll die!"

"I'll repeat that phrase right back to you!"Gokudera countered calmly.

"That's a sword, right? I'll start." Takeshi said and took a step forward until the blue flamed kids voice broke out.

"Please do not! That is not a person you can handle!" We all glanced at the boy who was struggling to get up as he continued, "He is simply that dangerous."

"It's too late for regrets!" The man shouted and dashed toward Takeshi, who did the same. I quickly took a look at Tsuna to find him scared shitless.

"You okay Tsuna?" I asked urgently, and watched as the brunette stared at me for a second and nodded. I flashed him a small smile before looking back at the fight just in time to see pieces of the strangers sword shoot out at Takeshi causing explosions.

Gokudera and I both tensed with wide eyes, "Explosives?!"

"In his blade?!" I finished and watched in horror as Takeshi's body unconscious body dropped to the ground.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled worriedly.

"Bastard!" Gokudera growled as he lit all the bombs in his hands.

However A long blade sliced all the bombs in half, as during a quick moment of shock the man did a flip and kicked Gokudera to the ground, "Too slow!"

I charged the man while he was focused on Gokudera and as I closed in he shouted, "Not so fast little girl!"

He then turned and swung his arm at me with so much speed that I couldn't block and hit me across the face with the hilt of his sword. The force of the blow sent me spinning in the air and landing hard on the ground.

"Mira-Chan!" Tsuna's voice called out was the last thing I heard before everything darkened.

* * *

I groaned as I felt my arm being pulled over someones shoulder and gently helped me stand. I cracked my eyes open getting them adjusted to the light when I realized that I was still at the shopping district. Everything that happened rushed through my head, but when I looked at who was holding me up I was met with an unfamiliar face.

"Boss, they're not in good shape." An older voice to my right spoke.

I turned my head to see Romario and another unfamiliar face holding up Takeshi and Gokudera, but if Romario is here that means...

"Yeah." Dino agreed with Romario causing me to glance at the Bucking Bronco, who was holding up the blue flamed kid. "Tsuna let's talk later, we need to take care of their wounds first."

"Are you three alright?!" Tsuna questioned running over to us in just his boxers, meaning the three of us missed the whole fight...I was taken out in one move...I gently took my arm away from the guy who helping me and took a step toward Tsuna, along with the other two.

"I'm sorry." Gokudera started clenching his fists, "I'll defeat him the next time I see him!"

"Maybe he's still in the area." Takeshi suggested as the two of them began looking around while I just clenched my fists and stared at the ground.

One move...only one freaking move! Who is this guy?!

"You three can go home."

The three of us snapped our heads down to see Reborn who continued, "You must have realized it from the last fight. At your current combat strength, you'll just be in the way."

I stiffened for a moment before I clenched my fists even tighter and glared at the ground, vaguely taking notice when Tsuna and Reborn left, and barely noticed as one of Dino's men looked at my face. I can't believe that in just one swift moment...I never even had time to react, hell how could I react when I'm against someone like him. All this time I thought I was strong...I'm nothing but a weak little kid. Gokudera and Takeshi are both stronger than me and even they got taken down...just how weak am I?

Damn it!

"Your head should be fine, just ice it for a while and you'll be good to go."

"Thanks." I muttered and started walking home, ignoring voices, noise, my surroundings...I was to caught up in my pity rant to even notice I walked home, I didn't even notice that I was walking up my stairs, in fact it wasn't until I shut my bedroom door that I came out of my thoughts and let my emotions out. I hastily grabbed my pillow and screamed out all my frustrations before throwing the feather filled plush onto my bed and began punching it until I finally gave up and collapsed on my bed.

Is this a sign that I'm not good enough to be in the mafia? Or a sign that I need to get stronger...? I sighed and closed my eyes not even knowing that I was drifting to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"The hell...?" I mumbled as I looked inside my mailbox and found a ring on top of my mail. Well it looked like a ring but like it was cut in half, as if it was one of those cheesy 'best' and 'friend' necklaces I used to see back in America.

I curiously picked up the half ring and examined it, I couldn't really make out the symbols with out the other half. I blinked before grabbing the rest of the mail and walked back inside my home. Placing the mail on the kitchen counter I started to think of who would give me a ring. None of the guys would that's for sure, maybe the girls? They seem like the type that would enjoy these 'holding each others halves' thing. But then again...this looks kind of expensive, how would they know I check the mail? Maybe it was...

"Did you get the mail?" My fathers voice broke my silence as he walked into the room. I nodded out of reflex and gestured to the counter where the letters rested in a neat pile.

"Uh dad?"

My father glanced at me as he grabbed the mail, showing no interest but was listening all the same.

"Um...you didn't give this to me by any chance...did you?" I asked nervously as I held out the ring for him to see. For a moment his eyes widened and his hands clenched, but then he relaxed and swallowed before speaking.

"No, I need to make a call."

He hurried out of the room and left me in even more confusion, why did he run off like that? I shrugged and heard my ring tone go off alerting me of a call. Taking my phone out of my pocket I looked at a number I didn't recognize and hesitated before answering.

"Hello?"

"Mira-Chan, meet Tsuna at the hospital. There's some things we all need to discuss."

"Dino? Alright I'm on my way."

I hung up and added Dino to my contacts before jogging to the hospital. No doubt we're going to talk about yesterday, we'll probably get to learn about that strange kid too, maybe he's Vongola? They might even know about the half ring that is hidden in my pocket, either way when I got to the hospital and walked into the lobby there was no sign of Tsuna or Dino, it was just Takeshi and Gokudera.

"So you guys too huh?" I asked with a slight pant, running still isn't my strong suit...

They both nodded and we remained quiet, the tension was thick as all three of us thought about yesterdays events. Gokudera and I sat in some of the chairs while Takeshi stood in front of us, the place was pretty empty so no one questioned why we were here and not at school.

We're probably going to talk about that guy from yesterday and how he escaped. Maybe we'll have to track him down? No doubt we'll have to fight that guy again...and when we do I'll be ready for him!

The sound of the front door opening snapped me out of my thoughts and I noticed Tsuna stick his head in, "Dino-san? Are you here?"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Tenth!"

"Morning." I smiled as Gokudera and I stood from our seated position.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Mira-chan!" Tsuna called out making his way to us until we all were in our own little circle. "Why are you here?"

"Cavallone told us." Gokudera answered automatically.

Tsuna looked down with a distraught look, "I'm sorry about yesterday. You saved me but..."

"Well..." Gokudera began but trailed off as we all looked away from each others eyes. Yeah yesterday wasn't the best day...

"Oh! Something weird happened this morning!" Takeshi pipped up and went digging into his pocket. Seeing this made me remember the ring, as I dug it out I noticed Takeshi and Gokudera had rings as well.

"I went to get the paper this morning, and this was in my mailbox." Takeshi continued holding out his ring.

"Same here." I added showing the small accessory in my hand.

"My place too." Gokudera finished showing his ring as well, "I thought it might have something to do with that guy from yesterday."

My eyebrow twitched at my own stupidity, that would make sense...

Tsuna grew a panicked expression as he flailed his arms, "Those rings can't be..."

"Do you know what this is Tsuna?" Takeshi questioned the nervous looking brunette.

"It's dangerous!" Tsuna announced worriedly moving a chain around his neck to show us his ring, "They'll come after us if we have them!"

"So you have one too!" Gokudera praised with little sparkles in his eyes.

"What are they for?" I asked curiously, seeing the urgency in the brunettes eyes.

"Why did they go to you three?" Tsuna gaped.

"Because they were also chosen." Dino's voice declared easily, making all of us turn to face him. Dino stood at the check out counter with a gentle smile on his face, Reborn sat on the counter that thankfully no one was working at today.

"Dino-san! Reborn!"

"There are eight Vongola rings." Reborn started cutting Tsuna off, "They only have meaning when eight Family members hold them."

"Eight Family members?" Tsuna repeated still holding this ring that hung around his neck.

"The seven other rings have been delivered to people who are worthy of protecting the next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Emotions whirled inside of me...pride, happiness, unease, excitement, doubt, but most of all shock. I stared down at the ring in my hands and couldn't help the single thought that branded itself in my mind.

I was...chosen?

I blinked, if I'm shocked about myself I can only imagine how Tsuna must feel. I glanced at him to see him wide eyed and idle.

"That ring is proof that you are a successor to Vongola." Reborn recited calmly.

Tsuna took that moment to fidget nervously, "Don't make my choices for me! Besides, why did you drag everyone else into this dangerous situation?!"

Unfortunately for Tsuna, before he could get his point across, an over excited right hand man interjected.

"I'm so honored and happy!"

Well all looked at the giddy bomber as he continued, "I'm ready for this! Let's do our best tenth!"

"Gokudera's ring is the Ring of Storm. Yamamoto's is the Ring of Rain. Mira's is the Ring of Moon."

"You're right they are different from mine." Gokudera examined thoughtfully.

"You sure?" Takeshi questioned as we all looked over the three rings. They were all the same shape and size, and also had the same symbols on top but as we looked closer we noticed that the center symbols were different.

"Huh, I guess they are different." I commented after we compared the three.

"But what are the 'storm', 'rain', and 'moon' parts?" Tsuna questioned the baby hitman, "This isn't a weather report."

"The first Vongola Family had a variety of unique members. Their traits helped shape the rings." Reborn began explaining, "The first boss was said to be like the sky, colorful and engulfing everything, open to all things. So his was Ring of Sky."

I smiled and pinched Tsuna's cheek, "That fits you perfectly Tsuna."

The brunette looked at me before turning away, "Don't encourage him Mira-Chan!"

Reborn continued as if we never interrupted, "So the other rings were named after various kinds of weather that color the sky. The merciful shower that washes all away, the Ring of Rain."

We all glanced at Takeshi who simply blinked cutely.

"The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the Ring of Storm."

We looked over at Gokudera who seemed proud.

"The vigilant light that changes the tide of battle, the Ring of Moon."

I furrowed my brows in confusion but remained quiet as Reborn continued.

"The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks its own path, the Ring of Cloud. The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature, the Ring of Mist. The orb of fire that brightens the great sky, the Ring of Sun. The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, the Ring of Thunder. But with the rings you have right now-"

"Stop! Stop!" Tsuna shrieked hysterically.

"What is it?"

"Look, I just don't want mine!" Tsuna replied his hands already grabbing at the chain to take it off, "Right guys?!"

Tsuna began to look between the three of us frantically, Gokudera and I stayed silent as we continued to stare at our rings, but Takeshi was quick to comment.

"Sorry, I play baseball, so I can't wear rings." He spoke and began to hand over his ring to Tsuna, "I don't really understand this."

Seeing someone agree gave Tsuna hope that things might change, and his mood brightened as he began to explain, "Right! He means it's big trouble to hold onto these! That long haired guy from yesterday is going to come after us!"

Takeshi froze just as he was about to hand over thing ring, even Gokudera and I tensed at the news.

"He's coming?" Takeshi muttered out.

"Yea! Dangerous, isn't it? Within ten days if things go badly!" Tsuna explained, smiling as if he was talking us out of keeping the rings. Oh silly Tsuna...

I sighed, "Bad move Tsuna."

"What do you mean?"

"Ten days, huh?" Takeshi mumbled darkly before showing off a determined smirk. He cupped the ring in his hand before looking at Tsuna, still showing off his smug smile, "This is mine right? I'll hang onto it."

"Wha-" Tsuna started but was cut off as Takeshi grabbed my hand and started to pull me with him as he rushed out the door, calling out to Tsuna over his shoulder, "I don't think I can stick with being the loser."

"We got your back Tsuna!" I called out before Takeshi pulled me out the door, leaving Tsuna to call out our names. After a couple of minutes of running I decided now would be the best time to ask a very obvious question...

"Takeshi where are we going?" I asked as the sword wielder still continued to grip my hand and pull me behind him. He suddenly stopped without warning causing me to bump into his back, I took a small step back and mumbled, "Sorry, so where are-"

My voice stopped short when a pair of well muscled arms wrapped around me and a baseball players breathe was in my ear. My eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and my usually pale skin looked like it was on fire.

"T-Takeshi..."

"I know I can't talk you out of this fight, but I don't want to see you get hurt." His voice was like a trigger to my heart causing it to beat faster to the point I thought it was going to pound out of my chest. His voice didn't have that care free tone that it always does, his voice was steady and serious, as if he was in his 'baseball mode'. He continued to hold me in his arms and still manged his grip on my left hand.

"I..."

"Mira-chan..." Takeshi whispered softly, his warm breathe leaving my ear and instead was hovering over my flushed face. He stared into my eyes for a moment before the corners of his lips tugged upwards into a secretive smile. He began leaning in and I could smell the mint in his breathe and the warmth from his lips as he kissed my cheek softly.

"Train hard and do your best okay?" He asked when he pulled away still wearing that secretive smile.

I nodded, unable to find my voice, and let my fingers brush where Takeshi's lips once were. This is the first time Takeshi has ever...

"I'll see you later, I'm going to ask the old man to teach me kendo."

His care free expression was back and I instantly knew that our moment was over for now. But before he was able to walk off my hand instinctively reached out for his and as he turned his head to face me I quickly leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"Train hard and do your best." I mimicked with a small smile.

His eyes sparkled and he flashed a cheesy grin before running off in the direction of his house. When he was no longer visible I let out a breathe and placed a hand over my heart in hopes of calming the fast paced beat it was thumping too. Just wait until the girls hear about this...

I shook my head and began my journey home, I have no idea who could teach me so I'm going to have to solo it. I'll quickly change and then work on upper body strength first, then lower, then stamina. I can look online for some good work outs and maybe...

I stopped in front of my house and sighed, who am I kidding? None of that will be enough to take down that long haired weirdo. What am I supposed to do?! Maybe I could talk to Reborn and see if he knows someone who can train me? Silently agreeing with myself, I walked into my home and was about to go to my bedroom when my fathers voice called out to me.

"Mira can you come here for a minute?"

I curiously walked into the living room to see a face I never thought I'd see again.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shrieked pointing my finger at the calm guest. My eyebrows twitching as green eyes blinked at me, green eyes that I never thought I would see again...Jax.

"Mira that's no way to treat our guest." My dad spoke crossing his arms over his chest. I tensed as I realized that dad was in the room and glared at the intruder before turning to my dad and let out a strained laugh.

"Dad this is a friend from school-"

"No I'm not."

My eye brow twitched again as I thought of a new excuse, "He's related to Kyoko."

"Who?"

I let a low growl as my hands began to clench in annoyance, "We met at the arcade."

"I don't like games."

Finally having enough I grabbed the tv remote and threw it at the brunettes head before sending dad a innocent smile.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's a little crazy." I whispered to dad, who seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

""I'm not-"

"Crazy!" I snapped and pointed an accusing finger toward Jax.

"Mira that's enough." My father laughed and for a moment my eyes widened, that was the first time dad laughed since...

"There are some things we need to discuss, now that you've been chosen as the Moon Guardian-"

"The what? Dad you're so silly! Moon Guardian...what a thought!" I laughed nervously and tried to wave off dads statement...but how the hell does he know?!

"Mira I know everything."

"About what? Seriously dad you almost sound as crazy as he is." I replied using my thumb to gesture to the assassin in our living room...who is supposed to be in jail damn it! I need to call Tsuna and Reborn, but I can't just leave dad with this guy, he's dangerous!

"You're in the mafia."

I began twitching nervously and I could feel a bead of sweat run down the side of my face as I tried to laugh off dads statement. How does he...what's going on?! I began taking a couple steps away from my dad and toward Jax, so that maybe I can figure all of this out.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked scratching the back of my head innocently before frantically whispering to Jax, "And aren't you supposed to be in prison?!"

"Strings were pulled and I requested he tutor you." A small voice stated, making my already struggling mentality snap.

"Reborn?"

The pint sized hitman looked at me calmly before explaining, "Mafia can't just get supplies and resources anywhere, we need trustworthy advisers and reliable goods and equipment. Also someone who can keep their mouths shut, that's where your father comes in. Currently he is one of the leading figures in Vongola business trade."

I stood idle for a few seconds and blinked, showing that I didn't understand a damn thing this kid just said. "Okay...what?"

"In other words, anything that Vongola needs, your father gets for us."

"So..." I then pointed to my dad who stood there as if he was proud, "he's mafia?"

"No, he is just our main contributor."

"But he knows?"

"Yes." My father answered and at this moment I could kiss all common sense goodbye.

"Are you kidding me?! You never told me?! So you know everything, he's out of jail after trying to kill me and now all of a sudden he's my teacher?! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I screamed and started pulling at my hair, dear god so this is how Tsuna feels... that kid needs a freaking award for going through this everyday and not killing someone.

"It can't be helped, he's the only one who can teach you what you need to know." Reborn answered with a little smile as if my outburst was amusing.

I stared down at the baby before giving my dad an annoyed look, "When this is all over I have some questions for you."

He simply nodded and I looked back toward Reborn, "Shouldn't you be training Tsuna?"

Reborn just tipped his hat as if trying to hide a smirk, "He's picking the training spot as we speak."

"Speaking of training," Jax stood and slipped his hands into his pants pockets, "Get changed and let's go."

I sighed, "Right..."

* * *

"Drop your weapons right here, we won't be using them today."

Following instructions I dropped my daggers to the dirt and looked at our surroundings,"The woods?"

"That a problem?"

"No but I do have a question."

"Which is?"

"Why are you my teacher?" My question caused the man to stop his walk and send me a calm stare. We were in the middle of a forest that reminded me of the death mountain Reborn cooked up to train Tsuna, that and the freaking bridge that almost killed us all...can never forget that.

"I'm the most suitable choice for the training you require."

"Yeah but...I beat you before..." I trailed off awkwardly and scratched the back of my head.

"One lucky shot hardly counts as a win. I underestimated you, and I used my weakest seekers. Besides if it weren't for my own weapon hitting what would you have done?"

I tensed and looked away feeling my ego deflate a little, "I would have..."

"Lost."

"Alright...but that still doesn't explain why you're more suited for the job."

"You are a one hit wonder. Your stamina, strength, and intelligence are all average. The only thing about you that stands out in your battles is your lucky last hits. If it weren't for the brick wall during your fight with Ken you would have lost, if it wasn't for my own carelessness you would have lost."

"So I am weak." I replied staring intently at the ground beneath my feet. My ego was blown, gone, never even stood a chance against the calm males piercing words. I felt anger at the words but I couldn't deny them, the only reason I made it this far was because of luck and nothing else.

"I didn't say that." Glancing up the brown haired male, his back to me as he examined the area.

"I said that your skills are average and you require very serious training if you are going to surpass your friends. You show some good quality's however, even if they are pure luck, you are resourceful and observant. Key traits for the Moon Ring."

"So you-" I started but was interrupted when he tilted his head back to look at me.

"I am going to train you the way you need it."

I stared at the man for a few seconds before smiling, "Alright what first?"

A small smirk formed on the mans lips as he turned his head back around, hiding his expressions from me, "You have until the count of ten."

"To do what?" I asked placing my hands on my hips as I began to relax. He doesn't seem so bad.

"One."

"Wait what do you want me to do?"

"Two."

"You want me to do push ups or something?"

"Three."

I began to get a little annoyed and replayed our conversation to see if I simply missed an instruction but came up empty, I voiced my questions and curiosity until he was at the count of seven.

"You'd better start running."

The dangerous tone with the hint of amusement made me both shiver and narrow my eyes at the boy before nervously turning around and taking off. However as a result of wasting my first seven seconds it only took two heartbeats before a loud 'ten!' was heard and a blow to my back sent me face first into the dirt.

Using my arms to push myself up, I looked behind me to see calm green eyes staring at me. "What was that for?"

"We need to strengthen you physically. You fight close range meaning your body is more prone to damage, we need to strengthen your body so that it can absorb hits. We also need to strengthen your attacks, speed, and reflexes. Your stamina will build up along the way."

"So I'm going to be your punching bag for the next ten days?"

An amused smirk was clear across the mans lips, "Not if you train fast enough."

These next ten days...are going to be Hell.

* * *

"Not fast enough!"

Another failed block resulted to another blow to my head and caused me fall to the ground. I sat up slowly trying to avoid feeling pain from all of the bruises and cuts that I received in the past two hours. I was panting like a dog that was denied water for three days and my throat burned from all of my heavy breathing.

The past two hours were nothing but being this mans target dummy for attacks, I blocked maybe two hits and haven't been able to land one blow to the man. My body was sore and tired my training isn't even close to being over for the day.

"Let's go again." Jax said and offered a hand to help me up.

Obviously not in any position to refuse I gripped the mans hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. Once in a standing position I grunted from the aches and burns all my body.

"Get ready."

I nodded grimly and clenched my fists before getting into stance, Jax mirrored my movements and I waited for his call.

"Go!"

He dashed towards me and went for a punch at my head but I quickly ducked and tried for an uppercut but he simply dodged and continued to send a flurry of hits and punches. I blocked some but he was too fast that half the time I couldn't even see his movements. Not to mention my reaction time was slowed due to exhaustion and injuries.

I can't keep this up...my body feels like it's about to collapse, I have to end this now! I took a step to the right as he threw a punch to my torso, with one second to react I quickly punched him in the side and was about to follow up with another punch when he caught my hand. He made no move so I waited for a reaction.

Shockingly enough he smiled, "Good job you landed a hit. That was a good warm up right?"

"Warm up?" I mumbled quietly before my left eyebrow twitched, "WARM UP?!"

"You didn't think that was serious did you? I was going easy on you."

"I'll kill you!"

"Not with those moves."

I growled out my frustrations as the man let out an entertained chuckle. I was about to go on a rampage when he threw something at me. I caught it and looked down to find it was fabric, raising a brow I looked up at Jax for an explanation.

"Just put it on."

I hesitated as I looked down at the fabric, "I don't know...it seems kind of sketchy for a guy to blindfold a girl in the middle of the woods. You're not a pervert are you?"

"Just put the damn thing on!"

"Alright, alright!" I answered before tying the blindfold around my eyes. "Now what?"

"You're going to dodge my attacks."

"But I can't see!"

"Exactly, this is to build up your senses and reactions. Eventually these reactions will become second nature, so in the long run this will build up your reflexes." He explained and I could feel my palms start to sweat from nerves.

"O-okay."

"Begin!"

I bit my lip as I took small steps and repeatedly turned my body to face different directions. I couldn't see meaning I had no idea where his attack would come from. After a matter of seconds I felt a hit on my side, but it didn't feel like a kick or punch, so he was probably using his jacks/balls.

I grunted from the force of the hit but was able to catch my footing. Alright so my other senses...touch, taste, sight, smell, and hearing. Hearing is probably my best choice but I can't hear anything over my crazed heart beat!

I took a long deep breath to calm my heartbeats and once it was at a calm pace I listened for any noise that might give Jax attack away. I held my body still so that I wouldn't confuse any noise and held my breathe. After a second I heard a subtle _thump_ that sounded like the ball had bounced off a tree.

Well that narrows it down...since we're in a forest surrounded by freaking trees! I groaned and held my fists in front of my face, but of course as soon as I did that I was hit in the stomach. Stopping myself from keeling over an automatic cough left my mouth and I distinctly felt a liquid run down the corner of my mouth. Quickly swiping it away I noticed it was a tad warmer and thicker than drool, meaning I was hit with enough force that I coughed up blood.

A small grimace made it's way to my face as I continued to listen for any distinct sounds. However instead of hearing a sound I felt a fleeting breeze on my right, out of pure instincts I ducked and felt a breeze fly above me.

"Not bad, another hour of this and we'll move on."

"There's more?!"

* * *

"Just kill me now." I whined as my body collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"But that would ruin the fun."

I groaned as I tried to calm my rapid heartbeat, "What now?"

"For someone who hates this training you seem awful eager."

"Well yeah," I allowed my body to relax for a moment as I looked at the clouds, "I need to get stronger and catch up with everyone. They're all doing their best so I need give it my all too...I just wish it didn't hurt this much." I groaned as I tried moving my arm, on second thought, it's fine where it is.

I sighed, "So what's next?"

"Let's break for now, we'll start again in ten minutes."

"Sounds good." I smiled and let my body and muscles relax as Jax sat down next to me and offered a bottled water. Taking the miracle liquid in a bottle I chugged half of it down and sighed happily. "So what do you think? Do I stand a chance?"

"If you stay at the level you are now, you'll be killed. But after these ten days you put up a decent fight."

"Thank you by the way...for training me."

The man turned to me with a peaceful expression, "It wasn't for you."

"I know but still." I said before putting the bottled water to my side I maneuvered my body so that I was lying on my stomach and began to do some push ups.

"It hasn't been ten minutes yet."

"It's unfair you know."

The man blinked at me while I hovered in the 'up' position of the push up, my hair covering my eyes but Jax was able to see the clear frown on my face.

"I always have to train harder than everyone because I'm a girl...no one takes me seriously otherwise."

The man said nothing as I continued my push ups until the break was over and then we continued with my training by having us spar like we did this morning. After a couple more hours we called it quits for the day and I went home where my dad was waiting for me.

Giving him a small glance I sighed, "Can we talk tomorrow? I'm drained right now."

He nodded, "I'll bring you up some dinner later."

I hesitated before giving him a small smile and practically crawled up the stairs. I don't get it but...it feels like there might be hope for me and my dad...maybe...I mentally shrugged and as soon as I saw my bed I dived.

"Dear sweet bed I thought I'd never see you again!" I shrieked happily as I snuggled deeper into my mattress and cuddled my pillow with a content smile. But of course my phone vibrating had to ruin the mood. Looking up from pillow I stared at the lit up device on my night stand, all I had to do was reach for it...

Is it worth moving? I mentally debated it before I grumbled under my breathe and reached my hand out to grasp the little piece of technology.

_Yo, Mira-chan! How was training?_

Just seeing the word 'training' caused an ache to travel to every one of my muscles. I sighed before texting Takeshi back.

_Don't ask...I hurt too much._

* * *

Ah what better way to get ready for training than going to school, don't you agree? Me either...so what the hell am I doing here?! It took twenty minutes just to get out of bed this morning, and it's only been one day! I sat in silence at my desk waiting for my friends to show up and after about five minutes Kyoko and Hana walked through the door.

I smiled and waved at the two while Kyoko sat next to me on my right and Hana took the seat in front of hers. "Morning."

"Ah Mira-Chan! I was wondering if you could help me?" She replied her sweet smile turning into an apologetic one, "You see my brother and I agreed to babysit our neighbors children tomorrow, but I need to take care of some things at home. I asked Hana but-"

"I don't like children." Hana finished crossing her arms with a small scowl as if even the thought makes her want to punch someone.

"So you want me to help babysit?"

"If you don't mind, it would be a big help. Brother can be a little careless sometimes, it would put me more at ease if you were there."

I smiled warmly at her and nodded, "Sure, what are friends for."

"Thank you very much!" She smiled brightly and wrote down the address for me and anything I should know about the kids such as food allergies, bedtime, the works.

"Speaking of friends, has your monkey friend confessed yet."

Knowing right away who she was taking about Kyoko giggled while I blushed at yesterdays memory, just thinking about it makes me want to smile.

"Oh? Your blushing, did something happen?" Hana asked slyly with a little smirk lighting her features.

"It's nothing...he just kissed me on the cheek the other day." I replied bashfully and began to fiddle with the hem of my skirt.

"Aw that's great Mira-Chan!" Kyoko gushed with a bright smile.

"Yo Mira-Chan!" An instant pink tint rose to my cheeks at the voice and I tried my best to force the annoying color away.

When I looked behind me I saw all three boys and smiled, giving a slight wave, "Morning guys."

Takeshi walked right up to me and threw an arm around my shoulder in a friendly gesture but I noticed both girls smile knowingly which only caused the pink to return to my features.

"Mira-Chan do you want to hang out today? My old man is looking forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah sure." I smiled shyly which he returned with a warm one.

After all the kids walked into the classroom the teacher began his lecture and I began zoning out the entire thing. Resting my chin in my hand I sighed as the teacher rambled on and on about something I honestly don't care about at the moment. Glancing around the room the 'family' seemed just about as interested as I was. I wonder what Jax is going to have me do today...

Awhile later the bell rang for lunch and honestly I really didn't want to walk up all of those stairs to get to the roof. I tried distracting the guys by starting a group conversation with the girls, it worked for a while but then of course Gokudera complained about being hungry...alright...here we go!

"Mira-Chan!" A raspy male voice called out to me in mid heave, I paused and glanced at the doorway to find Ryohei standing there with a big grin.

"Hey." I smiled at the boxer.

The boy walked closer greeting the whole group and took his place next to Kyoko. "So are you ready to do some extreme babysitting?"

"Sure am!" I laughed and looked over to Tsuna, "If you want I can meet you guys on the roof, I just have to ask them some questions for tomorrow."

Tsuna smiled and the three boys took their leave after saying their farewells to the group. I began talking to Kyoko and Ryohei about the kids we were going to babysit and that conversation somehow turned into a conversation about boxing, no surprise there. But I was surprised when I looked at the clock and saw that twenty minutes went by.

"Crap! Sorry guys I got to go!" I stated and grabbed my bagged lunch and quickly started sprinting to the roof. Now running is not my thing, everyone knows this so running up stairs was absolute hell, but thanks to training yesterday my speed didn't slow down any so I would make it in no time.

However just as I was about to reach the door that led to the rooftop I saw it was open so I saw no point in slowing down until I entered the door, what I didn't notice was someone just walked through the doorway, resulting in an interesting crash landing. I ran into the person with so much force that we both toppled to the ground, at least...I think it's the ground. It felt softer...and warmer...and am I kissing the ground?!

I opened my eyes only to see honey brown orbs staring back, I blinked before I realized what position we were both in. Takeshi was laying on his back on the ground with me straddling his waist with one leg between his and the other next to his left leg. His arms landed on each side of himself with his hands by his head palms up, while my hands landed on his shoulders in a slight grip, and also...

We're kissing...

My eyes widened as heat rushed to my face and I noticed the same was happening to him. When all of this registered in my head I quickly sat up and started flailing my arms as my face only grew redder from embarrassment.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just...I mean... it was an accident! Ugh I'm so sorry!" I shrieked as I stared down at the still wide eyed boy. He just laid there staring up at me, his face just as red and wasn't saying a word.

I was about to jump right into another apology when another voice beat me to it, "I-It's okay, it was my fault too. I was going to go look for you...but I guess I found you." Takeshi laughed nervously, a blush still visible on his face.

Too nervous to meet his eyes I looked away and saw both Tsuna and Gokudera staring at us shocked, only adding to my humiliation. "Oh god, it was an accident! I swear!" I yelled holding my hands up defensively.

"Congratulations Mira, you pass." An all too familiar voice called only making my face turn redder as I groaned.

"Pass what Reborn?" I asked dejectedly already knowing I wasn't going to like the answer.

"A mafia woman needs to know the art of seduction." The baby hitman stated sitting on Tsuna's shoulder, "You pass."

Everyone on the rooftop blushed as I started flailing my arms and screamed, "I didn't seduce him it was an accident!"

"Then why are you in a suggestive position?" The baby smirked tilting his fedora to try and cover up his amused expression.

I stopped all movement and blinked, "Suggestive..."

I looked down to see that I still straddling the baseball players waist. I paled and flung myself off the boy as if the touch burned me and quickly stood up apologizing.

"You know what I think I'll have lunch with Kyoko today, I'll see you guys later!" I said hurriedly and practically flew out the door and down the stairs, it wasn't until I was at my desk that I sat down and didn't move. My heart was pounding and I could still feel heat in my cheeks, I groaned and slammed my head on my desk wrapping my arms around my head as a poor excuse to escape the world for the rest of lunch.

Oh man I really screwed up this time! He's probably really mad and is just to nice to say it...aw man I stole his first kiss...aw man I lost my first kiss! I groaned but the sound was muffled against my arms. This sucks, this sucks, this sucks! He probably won't want to talk to me any more...so much for hanging out with him today. There has to be a way to make it up to him, right? But then again...he's a really understanding guy so maybe...

I sighed and closed my eyes, only to be reminded of the amber eyes that stared at me as our lips were connected. I blushed and opened my eyes, his lips were really soft...and warm, or maybe that was just my face heating up. Either way my heart sped up at just the thought of what happened not even two minutes ago. I'd be lying if I said I wish it never happened...humiliation and consequences aside...I got to kiss Takeshi.

Without knowing it the bell rang signaling for everyone to come back to class so the teachers could continue with their lessons, what I didn't notice was a certain baseball player sitting on my left glancing my way every other minute. I did notice when I felt something poking my arm, as I lifted my head I saw Takeshi give me a small smile and gestured to a folded piece of paper on my desk before turning back to the teacher.

I grabbed the note and hesitated before opening it, scared of the rejection that laid inside. Biting my lip I let my eyes run over the one sentence and my eyes widened.

_So are we still on for today? :D_

He...

I quickly wrote a response and slid it onto his desk while the teacher was turned and awaited the next pass.

_You still want to hang out? Even after what happened?_

I stole a quick glance at the boy and saw him smile s he scribbled his message on the paper and passed it back.

_Of course! It was an accident. So are we still on?_

I felt relief wash over me and turned my head to the sword wielder and smiled, "Yeah."

"Yamamoto! Raphaela! Stop smiling at each other and pay attention!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You're improving." Jax commented shortly as I blocked his punch and got down to swipe kick his legs, just as he back flipped away.

"If I improved I would have hit you by now!" I replied getting back into position and waited for him to strike first. The man smirked and straightened his back, standing calmly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"That's enough of that for today, here this is for you." He said and handed me a piece of paper. Curiously I grasped the slightly crinkled paper and began scanning the page. As I read through it I realized it was a list...a list of exercises and work outs.

"I thought we finished all the muscle building already?" I asked with a slight groan, remembering the painful first few days of training.

"Just do what's on the list once a day and maybe you'll actually land a punch." Jax responded, not even bothering to cover the amusement in his voice. I gave the man a pointed look which caused him to roll his eyes, "Just do it."

I sighed and read over the list, grimacing at the pain I would be feeling after only doing it once. One thing on the list caught my attention and I raised my brow, "What's this mean? Parkour? What's that?"

"You don't know? I thought you were from America. It's pretty popular there."

"I am but I'm from Italy too."

"Where were you born?

"America."

"Where did you grow up?"

"America..."

"Forget Italy, you're American, and clearly a natural blonde."

I felt my eyebrow twitch and clenched my hands around the paper as I growled out, "Why you..."

"We'll go over parkour tomorrow, gives me something to look forward to." He answered with a small smirk, which managed to scare me a little bit...

I let out an defeated sigh and began reading over the list, I paled at what some of the things were listed. There was the basic muscle builders such as push ups, sit ups, and all that. But there were some odd ones such as the whole parkour thing, then there were some that just made my hand instinctively smack my head...

"I have to _run_ ten laps around the whole town?!"

I will most defiantly be crawling home tonight...

"Should we go in order? Or did you want to start off with something different?"

"I hate you..."

"That's a shame, I find you quite amusing actually."

"Oh shut up!"

A chuckle was all that I heard as I began the list starting with the basics...100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats, 100 pull ups, 200 jumping jacks, 30 minute stretching, 100 lunges, 100 one handed push ups (then another 100 with the other arm), and finally 10 laps around the town. I did it all...and I expected the agonizing pain that I had went through during the beginning of my training...but it never came.

Don't get me wrong my arms and legs are kind of sore, but I'm still standing and controlling my breathing pretty well. I mean obviously I'm still panting a bit but it's nothing like the gasping fish I was in the beginning. In fact everything seems different...I have a thin sheet of sweat coating my body, but even that isn't as bad as when I first started my training. I even _feel_ different. When I did muscle building at the beginning all I could think of was curling up in bed and not moving until Hell was frozen over, but now...I feel like I can keep going...

I _want_ to keep going...

"So what's next?"

"Well it looks like the first two days of training wasn't a complete waste of my time after all. You're stamina has impressively increased, your strength and speed have leveled a great deal, and you almost seem determined. "

"Of course I'm determined! I need to work twice as hard just to catch up to everybody!" I remarked and then sighed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought maybe the Rain guardian had gotten in your head. What with that kiss today, and you are a hormonal teenage girl after all-" Jax was cut off as he dodged a rock that was aimed for his head.

"Who the hell are you calling hormonal?! And that was an accident, how do you even know about that?! Are you following me you sick pervert?!" I barked out and was about to throw my dagger next when an all too familiar red ball crashed into my back, knocking me down.

I groaned and hoisted myself up into a sitting position sending the man a blank stare, "That was uncalled for."

"So was the rock." He smirked leaning against a tree and caught his weapon with ease.

"Touche."

"I think that's enough for today, we'll meet same time tomorrow, now if you'll excuse me." He spoke and I watched his retreating figure until it disappeared in the tree line.

I stayed in sitting position and began contemplating the rest of my day, I have plans with Takeshi for later on but that still leaves me some time. I began to replay my entire day in my head when a statement I had said not even ten minutes ago echoed in my ears. Glancing around the area I heaved myself into a standing position and repeated my words.

"Have to work twice as hard...huh." I took the list out of my back pocket and unfolded the paper, "Twice as hard..."

I scanned the area and shrugged, it's not like I need Jax here if all I'm going to do is warm ups and muscle builders right? Feeling slightly proud of myself I began to do everything on the list a second time...and then a third...which led to some dagger training...which resulted in what I had predicted from the start.

I practically crawled all the way home...

* * *

"Never...again!" I gasped out as I hastily opened my front door and fell to the ground desperate for air to fill my empty lungs. I did everything on the list three times...to hell with stamina I'm done! Plus my phone died halfway through training so I lost track of time and completely forgot about hanging with Takeshi...

The sun was still out so I would guess it must be around five, my curfew isn't until eleven when dad is home, but seeing as he won't be home tonight I could probably even sleepover the baseball freaks house. The only problem is getting up and walking over there...now I have deep feelings for Takeshi, but nothing and I mean _nothing_ is going to get me off that couch...you know when I get up to sit in it.

I just need to crawl to the kitchen and get the phone to tell Takeshi I can't make it, I can do this...

Once I calmed my breathing a bit I let out a small grunt as I shifted my weight and tried to close the door while still lying on the ground. It seemed like a good idea in my head but actually trying to do this without physically moving was turning out to be impossible. Oh well...I can just sleep here right?

"That doesn't look very comfortable."

A shriek left my lips as I sprung up into a sitting position with my arms supporting me from behind. Standing in front of me was the ever so cheerful Takeshi Yamamoto, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a white shirt and a green jacket.

He knelt down so we were eye level and closed his eyes while giving me a warm smile, "Yo Mira-Chan!"

"How did? When did? What are you doing here?!" I couldn't get a single thought out as I stared at the boys amused expression. I was covered in sweat, my hair a mess with some parts sticking to my sweat covered face, my muscles were shaking under the pressure I was putting them under to support myself and now thanks to Takeshi I was gaping like a fish trying to comprehend what was happening and what to do.

"Well I was worried when you never showed up and you weren't answering my calls. So I decided to check on you, on my way over I saw Reborn and he told me you might need help moving around today so he unlocked your door for me and told me to wait for you." He answered still cheerful as always.

"You...wait...Reborn has a key to my house?!" I exclaimed, but didn't have much time to dwell on that thought because that was the moment my arms gave out and I began to fall backwards. Luckily warm hands gripped my shoulders to steady me and I heard him let out an amused chuckle.

"You really do need help! You over worked yourself in training didn't you?"

I let out small groan that sounded more like a whine, but he knew he was right and laughed a little louder. I took this chance to admire his warm smile and happy expression, just seeing him this happy made warmth bubble inside of me and I could feel a smile tugging at my own lips.

"Now let's get you off the floor." He said and wrapped one of my limp arms around his shoulders and held my wrist to keep my arm there and then he wrapped his other arm around my waist to keep me stable, he then slowly brought us to a standing position and kicked the door shut.

As he began walking me to the stairs I looked into the living room to see the light from my tv was glowing and there was a half eaten sandwich on my coffee table. I furrowed my brows and and looked back at Takeshi's calm face.

"Takeshi...how long have you been waiting for me?"

He glance at me before putting on a thoughtful expression, "Hmm about an hour."

"I'm sorry...about all of this. My phone died, and I was going to call to let you know I couldn't hang out...I'm really sorry."

He smiled warmly at me, "Ma, ma don't be like that. Now we get to hang out right?"

"Looks like it." I began to let a small smile slip out until I realized we were already upstairs and standing in front of my bedroom door.

"Alright you grab your clothes and I'll start the water." He said before releasing our hold on each other and made sure I was steady before walking down the hall to the bathroom. I opened my door and grabbed everything I needed before meeting Takeshi in the bathroom.

He placed his hand under the water to test it and smiled before wiping his hand on his shirt, "That should be good."

"Thank you Takeshi, I'll make it up to you." I smiled at the boy and couldn't help but think back to what happened at lunch, my cheeks instantly reddening.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

With that he left the room and I began to slowly undress, my arms and legs were slightly shaking, showing how over worked my muscles really were. I quickly showered knowing just who was waiting for me downstairs, and then threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a baggy black t-shirt. As much as I wanted to look good for Takeshi, my body was practically screaming at me to put on more comfortable clothes, my sore body won.

I left my hair down and once I was some what presentable I slowly descended down the stairs, my left hand gripping the banister the whole way down. I quickly spotted Takeshi on the couch silently absorbed with what ever was playing on the television. Making my way into the room, the boy peeled his eyes away from the screen and smiled at me.

"Feeling any better?"

"Much better, thanks to you." I answered and sat next to the boy to see that he was watching a baseball game. No surprise there...maybe he is a baseball idiot...

"You know Takeshi, there is a world outside of baseball, just saying."

He chuckled and leaned back into a more comfortable position on the couch, "What? It's a really fun sport!"

"You're obsessed."

"Am not."

"Oh yeah?" I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned off the tv, causing the boys expression to change from happy to confused.

"What if I said baseball was stupid? It's boring, annoying, and-" A shriek slipped past my lips as I lept of the couch, just out of Takeshi's reach as he lunged to grab my sides.

"Ha!" I yelled in victory with a proud smirk, however it quickly disappeared as the obsessed boy pounced after my figure as I began to dart around the room trying to avoid his grasp. Shrieks and giggles left my lips every time the boy got close and for the first time today I felt at ease. He laughed merrily as he chased me around, too bad I was too tired from training so I decided to cheat. I ran to the kitchen and straight to the sink and grabbed the nozzle and aimed it right at Takeshi who abruptly stopped and held his hands out in defeat.

"Mira-Chan let's talk about this."

"Don't come any closer! This thing is loaded!" I threatened holding the nozzle with both hands as if it were a loaded gun. I watched as Takeshi laughed nervously but suddenly stopped and grew an impish grin. I suppressed a shudder as I watched an amused glint appear his caramel colored eyes.

"You know Mira-Chan...the water needs to be running before you can use that."

"W-what?!" I gasped and flung my hand to turn on the water, I succeeded, but not before Takehsi pounced.

However just as he tackled me I had the water running and gripped the nozzle out of reflex, which squirted water around the room before we both hit the floor with Takeshi straddling my waist. In an act of revenge I aimed the nozzle at the defenseless boy and sprayed him in the chest, leaving a soaked area on his shirt and before I could enjoy my victory he made a move for the nozzle.

We began wrestling for the weapon all the while both of us applying pressure meaning the water was spraying everything including ourselves.

"Damn it Takeshi I already took a shower!" I joked as he aimed water at my head, quickly realizing there was no way of winning, I let Takeshi straddle my waist again and put my hands up in defeat, "Truce?"

The boy stared down at me before he grew a devilish smirk, he began to slowly lean down and used his free hand to pin my hands above my head while the other held a firm grip on the nozzle. Warmth flooded my cheeks, and the sound of the water running was the only thing keeping me in reality.

"T-Takeshi..."

My face was suddenly very wet...

I let out little coughs and tried to shake my head to rid my face of some of the water this jerk just sprayed me with before sending a playful glare at the grinning jock.

"That was for insulting baseball, and now it's a truce." He answered grinning widely and got up returning the nozzle to it's rightful place and turned off the sink, while I sat up wiping my face.

A hand was placed in front my face and I accepted the help up and smiled when my feet were firmly on the floor. "I'll go get some towels, wait here." I said and carefully tread through the soaked kitchen and made my way to the bathroom closet and grabbed two towels before returning to the kitchen.

"Here you can dry off first." I said and handed him a towel while I began to wipe up all of the water once I was about halfway done I heard Takeshi call out my name and as I turned to face him a towel was placed on my cheek and began to gently rub the water off.

I sent the boy a curious look and he just chuckled, "I can't have you get sick when I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

I smiled warmly at the boy and without even thinking I spoke, "You're too cute Takeshi."

The baseball ace seemed surprised at my sudden statement and I turned pink as I realized what just came out of my mouth, "W-wait, I didn't mean-"

A small chuckle left the boys lips as he began drying my other cheek, "You're cute too Mira-Chan."

As my heart fluttered and my smile turned shy, a single thought ran through my mind...

I wonder if he'll ever call me Mira...?


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay first I want to thank everyone for reading and rating, seriously guys it means a lot that so many people like my story! I want to apologize for how long it's been taking me to post, I swear I've been busy lately! Between school, work, and trying (mostly failing) to keep a social life. Don't worry though I managed to squeeze time into my schedule to write more, so that means faster updates! Any way thanks again and sorry again, hope you all continue to read! :) **

* * *

Chapter 22

"Tell me again why you need all these paper airplanes?"

"If you must know it's for my training, now are you going to shut up and help me or actually pay attention to class?" Gokudera scoffed as he continued folding paper airplanes at his desk, not even attempting to hide what he was doing from the teacher.

I took a small glance at the board to see a long math equation written neatly on the blackboard, and the teacher who kept sending annoyed glares in the bombers direction. Gokudera either didn't notice or didn't care...I'm going with option number two.

"Pass me some paper." I sighed and began folding while ignoring the sour looks that the teacher was giving us. Now don't get me wrong I'm not a bad student, I do my homework and study like I'm supposed to, but they can't expect to keep a kids attention by talking about one freaking math problem for an hour.

"So why are you training with paper airplanes?"

"Practicing a new move."

"What kind of move?"

"Damn it woman just shut up and fold!"

"Come on Gokudera have a heart! I'm bored out of my mind here!"

"Not my problem!"

"Hey I'm risking paper cuts for you, the least you can do is talk to me while I do it." I whined as I finished folding one plane and grabbed another piece of paper.

The bomber scoffed as he began folding another one, "Why do women always want to talk?"

"Entertainment, why are men always moody?"

"Because of annoying women."

"Come on Mr. Right-Hand man, I'm not that bad am I?" I asked and flashed a cute smile while holding up my finished plane.

The bomber rolled his eyes and went back to work, "You could be worse."

We both continued ignoring our lesson and kept folding more planes, honestly I don't understand why he needs so many but whatever. I let my mind run on auto pilot and my thoughts dragged to the silver haired bomber next to me. We never really have time to hang out just us, I mean I'm with Takeshi constantly, Tsuna and I hang out a lot, and after baby sitting with Ryohei I even hang out with him more.

"You know it's nice talking to you...we haven't really gotten the chance just you and me you know?"

"Don't get sappy on me woman, save it for the baseball freak."

"I'm serious, this is nice."

"Why are women so sentimental?"

"We have hearts, why can't men ask for directions?"

"We always know where we're going. Why are women so complicated?"

"The same reason why men are so difficult."

We stared at each other for a moment until Gokudera smirked and went back to his planes, "Yeah this is nice."

I smiled and nodded while folding more planes until we both ran out of paper, lucky enough class ended just as Gokudera folded the last paper. The whole class began packing up their supplies as I threw my finished paper planes into Gokudera's bag. The bomber and I caught up with Tsuna and Takeshi who were sitting on the other side of the room.

We all gathered our things and made our way out of the school and toward our homes, Tsuna had training with Reborn and Gokudera had training with Shamal. I won't be training for a few more hours so I had time to kill, as for Takeshi who knows.

"Hey Mira-Chan want to hang at my place for awhile?"

Well I guess I know.

"Takeshi I'm going to explode, and do you know what's going to come out of me?"

"Guts?"

"No sushi, I can't eat any more dead fish for a week!" I whined and held my stomach to get my point across.

Takeshi merely laughed at me taking it as joke instead of my serious warning, "We don't have to eat sushi!"

"That's all we eat! I can't pass up free sushi from your dad, I'm too fat to resist!"

"You're not fat at all Mira-Chan!"

"Good answer, but my point is lets do something different for a change."

"Alright, alright," He chuckled and laced his hands behind his head, "how about we go for pizza?"

I flashed an appreciative smile at the baseball captain, "Perfect."

I let Takeshi lead me to the pizza parlor as he talked about his next game coming up, "You're going right?"

I looked up and stared at his auburn eyes, sunny smile, and dark spiky hair...I am so stuck on this kid.

"Wouldn't miss it." I smiled back as we walked up to the counter and ordered a large cheese pizza. We were given a number and as I pulled out my wallet to pay Takeshi's arm stopped me as he handed the cashier the money. I frowned at that but he shooed my hands away with a smile, we grabbed some drinks and sat at a table next to a window. They seemed busy, most tables filled but it wasn't overly crowded either, it was mostly other kids from school who had the same intention as Takeshi and I.

To shove large quantities of greasy unhealthy food down your throat until you're satisfied.

"You didn't have to pay you know, I'm the one who made you come here." I frowned watching him sipping his drink from a straw.

He swallowed and flashed his usual grin, "Actually I asked you to come here, all you said was you didn't want sushi."

"Still I feel bad." I frowned and lowered my gaze to the table.

"Ma ma," Takeshi smiled and placed his hand on my head ruffling my hair a bit, "we can't have that now can we?"

I'm stuck like glue.

I looked up and smiled shyly at my baseball crush as his hand retreated but his grin widened. Our number was called but I just drowned everything out, Takeshi got up and retrieved the pizza and some paper plates, I barely even registered the boy sitting across from me putting a slice of pizza on his plate before I blurted out my thoughts.

"Takeshi you're amazing."

"Hm you say something Mira-Chan?"

My focus finally returned and I watched as confusion washed over the athletes face, "You're an amazing person Takeshi, I don't know how you do it. You're great at everything and succeed in everything you try, you're always so nice and cheery, and you always have a way of making me feel..."

"Feel what Mira-Chan?" His voice dropped a bit reminding me of his baseball mode. I stared into his golden eyes as if they were holding me there, everything I felt for him was rushing through me until finally...

I couldn't hold it anymore...

"Takeshi, I think I l-"

"Oh Yamamoto, is that you?!" A female voice squealed in delight followed by a series of giggles.

Figures...it's the Yamamoto fan club...

I looked down at the table and clenched my hands into fists, biting my lip to keep quiet, I was vaguely aware that my bangs covered my eyes hiding the emotions behind them. I refuse to meet Takeshi's gaze, I ignored the squeals and giggles from the girls surrounding our table and tried to calm my emotions before I scream or even worse cry...

"Yamamoto-kun do you mind if we join you?" One girl asked excitedly, clapping her hands in glee at the opportunity before her. It's obvious why she's so excited, there is no way Takeshi will refuse, he's too polite and clueless to realize what's really going on.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, we'll even order our own pizza!" Another girl added with a bright smile, only making me clench my fists tighter.

He's going to give them his big happy smile and accept...nothings changed, then again why would it...I'm nothing but a friend to him anyway.

Maybe my chances with the athlete are hopeless...

"Sorry girls, I just want to hang out with Mira-Chan right now, maybe next time."

I snapped my head up so fast I swear I almost broke my neck, my eyes widened and I couldn't stop the smile that was slowly crawling onto my face. I stared at Takeshi to see him staring right back, his own grin on his lips widening as he saw my face.

I don't even care that the girls are giving me dirty looks and plotting my death, all I care about is the giddy feeling that's washing over me as Takeshi and I continued to stare at each other.

"B-but the more the merrier right?" One of the girls questioned in a last attempt.

Takeshi never took his eyes off me as he answered, "Maybe next time."

After their initial shock wore off they walked to the table across from us and sat down, no doubt to keep an eye on us, but really I can't bring myself to even care. That seriously happened...that really just happened!

"Wow." I breathed out, "I...didn't expect that."

"Hope you don't mind, I want to hang out just the two of us you know? I mean I did ask you to come with me." He replied scratching the back of his head with a shy grin and pink tinted cheeks.

With out even thinking I smiled dreamily, "I don't mind at all."

"Good," He chuckled but stopped short, causing my smile to falter a bit. He stared at me again but it was different now...more intense, and his eyes almost had a certain gleam in them. His little smile turned into that secret one that still confuses me, that smile alone causes my heart to skip and I have no idea why.

"Now what were we talking about before?"

I felt my face flush as I began nervously playing with my hair, "Well you see it's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile," I looked up at him shyly to see that secret smile grow, "Takeshi the truth is, I think I l-"

"Raphaela-Chan! Great pizza right?!" One of the girls screamed at the top of her lungs, interrupting my confession and gaining the attention of the entire restaurant.

I sighed in annoyance, "Yeah it's great."

There's no way I can confess with his crazy ass stalkers watching and hearing our every move. I returned my defeated gaze back to the baseball captain to see him glancing at the group out of the corner of his eye, except his eyes were different now, his natural golden honey eyes had hardened in what looked like annoyance. It's impossible though...Takeshi doesn't get annoyed...right?

"I'm really looking forward to your game is all." I smiled dejectedly, "You'll do great, you always do."

Honey orbs gazed back at me and I could see a rush of emotions and thoughts hiding, but before I could identify any of them he covered it up with a cheery smile.

"Yeah me too."

* * *

So close...I was so freaking close! I groaned and dropped my bag next to my tutors before assuming my position across from him and waited for his signal, but instead of giving the 'okay' he decided to mess with my already over stressed mind.

"So are you ready for your new daggers?" Jax asked calmly as we squared off a few feet from each other.

"What new daggers?" I blinked and lowered my raised weapons a bit until they were in front of my chest.

"It's about time you got your new daggers, I'm surprised those puny things you have now aren't broken yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean it's time for you to let go of your training daggers and get a real weapon."

"But Reborn gave me these!"

"Didn't Reborn tell you that those were training daggers? Those were strictly for training, to build up your abilities to the level they needed to be to use your real daggers."

I was silent for a moment before I completely blanked out, "You're kidding me..."

He straightened his posture and walked toward his abandoned bag that laid to our side and pulled out two sheathed daggers and handed them to me. I could feel the difference between the two sets immediately, the new ones had more weight to them and were longer with a slightly wider hilt. The dagger itself was probably about twelve inches, a four inch long hilt and an eight inch blade. It was a tad bigger and a little heavier than what I'm used to, but what impressed me the most was the blade itself, the symbols of each moon formation was engraved into it.

"Pretty..."

"Careful there, your stupidity is showing."

"Oh shut up!" I snapped and and started to practice with my shiny new toys, after about an hour I felt confident enough with them to spar, which Jax was more than happy to oblige.

"Begin!" Jax yelled out and rushed me, I barely got my arms up to defend myself, my movement was still a little slower with these new weapons. I heard the snap of a branch to my right and jumped back as Jax's ball whizzed past me. I looked back to find Jax but he was gone, I began to run through the woods jumping and sliding over logs. The parkour training really helped my agility after all, I just had to bide my time until Jax would strike.

Sure enough a jack smashed onto the ground in front of me and I quickly whipped around as Jax jumped from a tree branch and headed straight for me. I ducked and rolled under him as he smashed his fist into the ground. I charged him seeing my opportunity to strike but it quickly closed shut as he spun around and backhanded me, sending me sprawling across the forest floor.

I got back to my feet and ran for Jax again, this time as I got near him I slide between his legs and sprung up behind him slashing my daggers across his back. He flung around and started to throw punches at me. I dodged a few but he manged to back me into his jack. He punched my stomach, which knocked the air out of me and I dropped to the ground, struggling to get back to my feet he backed off and gave me some distance to regain strength.

"I'm ready." I groaned as I got back on my feet.

Jax rushed me but I managed to duck and pivot under his punch which got me behind him. I made a quick cut for his legs, which hit, as I jumped back to avoid his punch. Jax and I were both breathing heavily, I don't know how much longer I could keep this up. Jax ran at me again, faking a punch and connecting with a kick to my stomach. I reeled from the kick and regained myself just in time to dodge another of Jax's kicks. I quickly dashed away towards the jack.

"Running away won't help you in a fight, it will only tire you out more." Jax commented as he chased after me. I smirked as I planned my next move, I slowed down just a bit to let Jax catch up to me. As I approached the jack I jumped onto one of the spikes and then back flipped off it getting me just over Jax. As I began to descend I swung my foot out and kicked Jax,who had spun around, right in the face sending him flying back into his jack. I brought my daggers up ready for a retaliation but none came.

"What's wrong, a girl too much for you to handle." I grinned as Jax smiled back.

"I was going easy on you," He stated and began to dust himself off, "but you have improved a lot since we first started our training and I see the parkour training really added to your agility and maneuverability."

"I still need more work though." I replied honestly as my smile faltered, "I can never land the first hit!"

"We'll continue tomorrow, I have somewhere I need to be. Make sure to-"

"Follow the list, I got it." I waved him off and began from the top.

* * *

Freedom is seen in many ways, from the waving of a flag, to a bird gliding in the sky. However for a kid freedom is the end of class bell, which hasn't rang yet!

I groaned holding my empty stomach as it whined for food, I need to start waking up earlier to eat breakfast, I don't think my stomach can handle waiting until lunch any more. As if the heavens were listening to my thoughts the bell for lunch echoed through the school and for a split second I thought my day wouldn't be so bad...

That feeling didn't last long...

"Raphaela-Chan you're so lucky!" A loud girlish voice called out through the classroom, causing everyone to look her way before looking at me.

I blinked and tilted my head in confusion, "Why?"

The girl looked abashed for a moment before gaining little hearts in her eyes, "Didn't you hear? Upper class-man Rikuto Ryo has decided to make you his new girlfriend!"

I stared at her for a few seconds with a blank expression before blinking again, "Who?"

I heard a gasp from the girl, and several others from some eavesdroppers around the room...then again this chick was yelling so the whole school is probably listening.

"Why he's only the most dreamiest, hottest, most desired guy in the school!" She answered and my eyes widened.

"Really?!" I spoke before turning to Takeshi and Gokudera, "There are girls here who havecrushes on someone _other_ than you two? Why couldn't I have been in that class? I would've been safer!"

I heard Hana snort in laughter and saw Tsuna and Kyoko smile, they knew my pain. I grinned as Gokudera scoffed and Takeshi just gave a small unsure smile, my grin lowered as I saw my crush look upset.

I looked back at the girl, "Sorry but you probably got my name mixed up with someone else, I have no idea who the guy is."

"You probably don't know him because he's in brothers year Mira-Chan." Kyoko added with a smile.

"Rikuto Ryo," An all too familiar baby's voice spoke causing both me and Tsuna to sigh, "He is captain of the soccer team, maintains a straight A average, and is fairly popular here." Reborn stood on my desk as he read from a file that he no doubt stole, wait...how did he know to...?

Tsuna spoke up before I could, "Reborn how did you know to get his file?"

"One needs to be prepared, mafia women are experts in seduction after all." He replied with his baby grin.

My cheeks instantly heated up as I slammed my hands on the desk Reborn was standing on, "H-hey I didn't seduce anyone! This has to be a mistake!"

"It's no mistake! I overheard him this morning telling his friends that he wanted you to be his new girlfriend!"

The room was silent as if they were waiting for my reaction, which was simply crossing my arms and sighing, "I don't even know who he is!"

"Here's his file," Reborn threw a folder at me and out of reflex I grabbed it, "Read that and he won't be a stranger anymore."

I sighed with a hint of annoyance, "It's not the same Reborn."

"It won't hurt to look, according to his file you two have quite a lot in common. You share some of the same hobbies and interests, and he would be a suitable match for someone like you." The baby explained opening the strangers file for me to see, but for some reason it felt as if he was talking _at_ me not _to_ me. I glanced up at the baby to see him looking past me, I followed his gaze to see Takeshi staring at his clenched fists that sat on his desk, his head was lowered so I couldn't see his expression.

I felt my heart drop into my _still_ empty stomach, "Tak-"

"Excuse me, is Raphaela Mira here?"

The whole class looked toward the door to see a boy who I have to admit, was freaking hot! Like Takeshi he had jet black hair , however instead of spiked up hair this guy had his hair slightly shagged with some pieces framing his face and hanging above his eyes, and oh my god his eyes. My blue eyes always seemed dull but his were a vibrant electric blue that made every feature pop, and I swear if my heart wasn't already with Takeshi I would defiantly swoon for this guy.

All eyes averted to me causing me to slightly jump and shift in my chair uncomfortably, "Y-yes?"

It took only a second for those electric orbs to find mine and as they got closer I could feel a slight warmth in my cheeks, a hand was held in front of my face and I instinctively placed my hand in his for a polite shake.

"My name is Rikuto Ryo, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." I nodded, giving a small polite smile. I was about to take my hand back when the boy gently tightened his grip and helped me out of my seat before dropping our hands. He was about the same height as Takeshi and had a similar build, he wasn't as tan as the baseball captain though, and his voice was a tad deeper.

"I was wondering if you would mind having lunch with me today?"

Feeling the stares from everyone in the room did not help make this situation any less awkward, but then again all I have to do is politely decline and it will be over right? Easy as that.

"I'm sorry but I don't thin- ah!" Was all I got out before I felt a strong kick to my back causing me to fall into the boy in front of me, who thankfully had fast reflexes, hands softly gripped my sides to keep me steady and held me in place.

I turned my head to find Reborn smiling cutely and I sent the dirtiest glare I could muster with a red face and my eye brow twitching.

Great...

"Are you alright?" The deep voice asked and I turned my gaze to the one who was still holding me, which only caused my face to redden more.

"She'd love to have lunch with you, you two can eat in the library. It should be empty and you'll have plenty of privacy." The tiny spawn of Satan answered.

"Reborn don't make decisions for others!" Tsuna scolded before he received a swift kick to the head.

"Thanks for the advice! Lets go Raphaela-Chan." The older boy replied smiling before taking my hand and dragging me out the room.

"H-hey! Wait!" Was all I could get out before my 'family' was out of sight.

So much for this being easy.

* * *

"Well lousy Tsuna what are you waiting for? Your family member was just taken by a complete stranger against her will to a private secluded area. You should watch them and make sure she's safe."

"But you're the one who made her go in the first place!" Tsuna shouted before he was given another blow to his head.

"Follow them and protect your family."

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and stared at my lunch in front of me. Not only was this whole situation awkward but now I had this creepy feeling of being watched, which only put me more on edge. During all this fuss I had some how lost my appetite and began thinking of a nice way to turn the boy beside me down.

"Hey um-"

"Thank you for having lunch with me Raphaela-Chan, this is fun."

Damn it...

"I know this is probably strange for you, a random guy barging in and asking you to lunch."

He's a...

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

Nice...

"I just really wanted a chance to meet you."

Guy!

I slammed my head onto the table and groaned as my hands gripped the back of my hair. This was supposed to be easy, why is this not easy?! It doesn't matter how cute or nice he is I only like Takeshi!

"Are you alright?!" Ryo jumped at the sudden noise and asked me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Just a lot on my mind I guess."

* * *

"Stupid Reborn, Mira-Chan seems fine." Tsuna mumbled as the three boys observed their female friend from behind a tall bookcase.

"I don't see why we have to babysit the woman's date." Gokudera scoffed stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"It's not a date." A voice said sternly.

"Yamamoto?"

"They're just eating lunch together they're not dating." The baseball star stated not once taking his eyes off their 'targets' eating their lunch.

"Yamamoto..."

"Let the baseball idiot stay in his denial." Gokudera interrupted the brunette and turned his gaze back to their female friend.

"They're not dating," Yamamoto mumbled balling his hands into fists, "They can't."

* * *

Ryo and I ate and got to know each other better, Reborn was right, if I never met Takeshi this would be the guy I would fall for. But I don't know if that's because he's a great guy or if it's because he reminds me of my baseball crush.

"Why did you ask me to have lunch with you? I mean I had no idea who you were, how did you know me?" I asked folding my hands in my lap in concentration. I have to do this quick and painless, just like a band-aid.

"I saw you at one of the baseball games actually."

I looked over at the boy to see him turn and stare straight ahead as if recalling the memory.

"At first I thought you were one of those creepy stalker girls for that Yamamoto guy, but then you started cheering for everyone and you looked so happy." He smiled at the thought and looked at me, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a great smile?"

Takeshi did...

"Then I saw you at one of the boxing matches, you kept cheering for Sasagawa."

Memories of going to Ryohei's boxing matches along with Kyoko and Hana flooded my mind. This makes no sense...why is Reborn making me do this? He knows about my feelings for Takeshi why did he want me to hear all this? Is it because...he knows Takeshi and I will never...

"So I asked him if he knew you and he said you two were friends, he told me a little bit about you and I decided to meet you. The reason is because..."

* * *

"So the lawn-head is behind all this." Gokudera grumbled as three listened intently to what was being said.

"I think he's about to ask Mira-Chan!" Tsuna piped up nervously and noticed the baseball star tense up.

The brunette watched as a certain baseball captain stiffen when the 'intruder' scooted his chair closer to Mira's and clasped her hands in his.

"Raphaela-Chan will you please-"

* * *

"Mira-Chan!" A happy voice called out.

I retrieved my hands and looked behind us to see Takeshi walking out from behind a tall bookcase. He was smiling but it looked a bit forced and he was waving casually as he walked over and sat next to me throwing his arm around my shoulders much to the other boys dismay.

"Takeshi what are you doing here? I didn't think you liked reading." I asked hesitantly, switching my gaze between the two boys.

"You call him Takeshi?" Ryo questioned, his voice wavering.

"It's not like that, Takeshi and I are-"

"You idiot!" Another voice screamed angrily. I sighed as I recognized the voice and watched as Gokudera came out from the same book case as Takeshi did. What the hell are they even doing here? Takeshi thinks reading is boring and Gokudera wouldn't follow Takeshi, not when he could be with...

Wait a minute...

"Tsuna are you over there too?" I called out with a bit of annoyance, which caused the brunette to walk out with an apologetic expression on his face.

"S-sorry Mira-Chan."

"Idiot what do you think you're doing?!" Gokudera yelled holding Takeshi's shirt threateningly.

"I wanted to say hi to Mira-Chan before lunch ended."

"You baseball idiot!"

"Now, now Gokudera..."

I sighed and watched as my 'family' began their routine argument, Takeshi laughing as Gokudera threatens him and Tsuna trying to calm the bomber down. I shook my head at the stupidity and turned to a confused Ryo.

I smiled apologetically to the boy, "I'm sorry about them, they're kind of a handful sometimes."

"Raphaela-Chan please go out with me!" The boy stood up and bowed to me. It was silent for a moment, the three obviously over hearing what was said and stopped their bickering.

"I'm sorry," I said gently lifted his face to meet my eyes, "You're a great guy but I just don't fell that way toward you, I'm really sorry."

"I understand." He frowned as he straightened his form before walking away.

I watched him for a moment and sighed before turning to my friends and crossed my arms, "Anyone care to tell me what you three were doing?"

Gokudera scoffed, "None of your business."

"You three spied on me, didn't you?"

"We're so sorry Mira-Chan!" Tsuna stated clasping his hands together, "Reborn made us do it!"

"Reborn? What for? He's the one who made me do this in the first place!"

"That's what I said but he-" Tsuna began but a kick to his head cut him off as Reborn landed next to him.

"Reborn!" I scolded before sighing in defeat, "What gives? Was this one of your weird tests for Tsuna again?"

The baby hitman smiled, "It was a test, but not for Tsuna."

I furrowed my brows in confusion until an arm was wrapped around my shoulders for a second time today, by a smiling Takeshi. I stared at him for a minute and smiled back a little relieved, his smile didn't seem forced anymore

"Mira-Chan want to walk home together?"

"Don't we always?"

"That's true!" The athlete laughed when a thought dawned on me.

Was this test for Takeshi?

I never even noticed the baby's smile widened.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Yesterday?"

The brunette nodded as we stood at the front gate to the school. Takeshi had practice and Gokudera was no where to be found, so it was just Tsuna, Reborn and I on the trip back home. Nothing odd about that, but what made me curious was the outfit Reborn had decided to wear today that instantly reminded me of Sherlock Holmes. Obviously something was up, but neither of them said anything unusual...so far.

"Let's see...well after training I ran into Ryohei-kun and we decided to hang out so I went back to his house and watched a boxing match, talked for a bit, then went home. Nothing to exciting really, what about you?"

Tsuna ignored my question and wouldn't meet my gaze, "Did you happen to see Lambo?"

I stopped walking and stared at Tsuna as he came to a halt and nervously looked back at me. Not only was that question random, but Tsuna seems nervous and keeps looking away as if ashamed he's even asking me this. The boy began to slightly fidget under my gaze and his nerves grew, silly Tsuna was too readable.

"No I didn't, did something happen to Lambo?" I asked concerned with a small frown. Sure Lambo could get pretty annoying, but he's a kid honestly what do you expect?

"N-no, nothing! He just didn't come home last night."

I glanced at Reborn before looking back at Tsuna, "Should we be worried? Do you want me to help look for him?"

"No it's fine. I'll let you know when I find him." He replied giving me a timid smile.

I looked at him a little surprised before returning his smile with a warm one. It may not have been a big gesture but that skittish smile was meant to comfort and assure me. It's things like these that really show me how much Tsuna is growing.

"Alright Tsuna, let me know if you need help."

His smile grew a bit and his tense form began to relax, "I'm going to catch up with the others and see what they know."

I nodded and waved as he jogged off to find our friends, he really is improving...in every way. I wonder if anyone else has noticed.

"Mira-Chan!" A happy voice called out.

I had no time to react when an arm wrapped around my chest and a hand covered my eyes. The arm pulling me closer to the body behind me.

"Guess who?"

"How many guesses do I get?"

"Three."

"Any hints?"

"Nope."

"Oh darn..." I scoffed playfully as I felt the body behind me chuckle. Obviously I know who it was, and obviously Takeshi _knew_ that I knew.

"Let's see...Santa?"

"Nope."

"Grim Reaper?"

"Not even close."

"Hey Yamamoto! Quit flirting, we still have practice!" Etsuko shouted out jokingly, causing my face to instinctively flush.

The hand covering my eyes dropped as Takeshi rubbed the back of his head with a playful smile and yelled, "You ruined the game!"

"Come on we got to go or coach will get mad again, bring your girlfriend and hurry up!" Etsuko shouted back giving a sly wink. I took this time to examine Yamamoto in his baseball uniform, what can I say, a girl can't resist a guy in uniform. The outfit fit Takeshi perfectly, my only complaint is that I couldn't see his spiky hair underneath his baseball cap.

Takeshi looked back at me and I smiled, "It's okay, I preferred Santa anyway."

"That's not nice Mira-Chan!"

"Hey he gives me presents! Who doesn't like that?"

"That's true!" Takeshi laughed which made my smile grow.

"Anyway you should get g-" My voice trailed off as I felt something being placed on my head. I blinked and lifted my hand to touch my head only to feel a soft material. I slowly looked up at Takeshi to see him grinning at me, his spiky hair gently flowing in the breeze that was softly blowing.

"Takeshi..."

"See? I can give you presents like Santa too!" He chuckled and grabbed my wrist pulling me along with him to the baseball field.

I smiled and shook my head, this boy is too cute for words.

Once we got to the baseball field we saw the team stretching and doing warm ups, Takeshi walked me to the bleachers and I took off his hat and handed it to him. He blinked staring at the hat and then looked at me, confusion written all over his face.

"You don't want it?"

"It's your hat." I laughed and waved it slightly in his face for a few seconds before he took it and smiled.

"You wear it for a bit, I don't really need it for practice anyway." He replied placing the hat on my head, his grin widening as he examined me, "Besides you look cute in it."

My smile turned shy and I could feel warmth fill my cheeks as my hand gently grasped the bill of the hat, "R-Really?"

He nodded grinning and put his hand on my head, "Very."

"You're just saying that so I'll think you're better than Santa."

"Well he _does_ only come once a year, I'm _always_ here for you Mira-Chan!"

Que inner fan girl squeal...

"That's true," I smiled and watched as his grin grew, "Alright so maybe you're a little cooler than Santa...but just a little!"

"That's the spirit! Do you want to come over after practice? I promise no sushi!" He added with a slight laugh as he saw my face grimace.

"Yamamoto! Get over here!" The coach exclaimed when he finally noticed where the missing athlete was, and boy did he sound pissed...

"If you survive practice, sure. If not, can you get me the grim reapers autograph?"

The boy chuckled, patted my head, and ran off yelling words of reassurance. I watched curiously as Takeshi ran over to the team but his coach called him over, I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like the coach was reprimanding him but Takeshi just laughed it off and nodded. I raised a brow, must be because he was late. Why was he late anyway? In fact why did he come looking for me to begin with? If he wanted me to come he had all day to ask, maybe he just forgot, but why would he risk getting scolded just so I could sit here and watch?

I observed as the team practiced, they were all improving but Takeshi's skill still stood out more than the others...mainly because of his demonic pitching. He really could go pro... that is...if it weren't for the mafia...

I frowned and closed my eyes, if it weren't for the mafia would Takeshi want to be a professional baseball player? With out a doubt, but does he want to still? If he's one of Tsuna's guardians, he must end up being part of the mafia, but where does that leave baseball for him?

A gust of wind blew past me and my hand snapped up to keep the cap in place, I opened my eyes to see the team in a huddle and golden honey eyes met my gaze. I beamed as Takeshi smiled and waved at me before going back to his huddle. The second his eyes left mine, my smile fell. There has to be some way to keep baseball in his life...I can't even talk to him about this cause he still thinks the mafia is just a game!

I sighed and felt my phone vibrate, glancing at the team once more I opened my phone to see a text from Tsuna.

_Found Lambo, everything's fine. I'll explain later._

Well that's one less issue to deal with, I slipped my phone back into my bag and stood up to stretch. It's hard to believe I've been sitting here for an hour. Glancing to see the boys leaving the field my eyes scanned the crowd until I found my object of affection running laps around the field. I furrowed my brows and waited patiently while counting his laps. After a full ten laps around the field I watched Takeshi jog my way until he stood in front of me.

"I'll be right out I just need to change real quick."

I nodded, "That's fine, I'm just going to get a drink."

"I'll meet you by the water fountain then." He grinned and sped off to join his team in the locker room.

I smiled and shook my head at the retreating athlete and grabbed my bag, my feet carrying me to the water fountains in front of the gym and conveniently near the locker rooms, smart planning if you ask me. At least you know, if there wasn't a group of fan girls huddling near the fountain to see Takeshi.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the only fountain those bimbo barbies weren't hogging and leaned down as I ran the water. I took quick sips more than eager to get away from these girls, ever since the other day in the ice cream parlor his fan girls won't leave me alone. Just yesterday they tried to catch me off guard in the bathroom...the bathroom! Is no place sacred?!

"Well, well. You know hiding under a hat doesn't make you any less ugly." A voice said dryly, drawing out my instinctual female power...the power of being a bitch.

"You realize I can wipe ninety percent of your 'beauty' off with a Kleenex right? Besides..." I looked the fan girl in the eyes before glancing at the door to the locker rooms, "Takeshi gave me this hat."

This seemed to piss her off cause the dirty glare she was sending made my inner bitch want to smile. I don't know if it's because I called him by his first name or that he gave me his hat but damn she looked like she was going to explode.

"I know you only call him that because you're too stupid to say his name correctly! Doesn't that bother you? Knowing he only let you do that out of pity?" She smirked and continued as my ego was quickly deflating, "He's probably embarrassed having you cling to him like a lost puppy all of the time. Honestly can't you take a hint?"

That can't be...but that would explain why he's been blushing around me lately...and I did kind of force him to let me call him that...

I glared at the girl and straightened my back, "Now look here! Don't call me the puppy when you're the ones stalking a guy you barely know! That's just pathetic and desperate all wrapped up in one! I'd call you an idiot but that would insult stupid people everywhere."

The girls were about to freak out at me when all of a sudden they broke out into smiles and blushes. I didn't need to turn around to know Takeshi must be near by...

"Hey!" A cheery voice called out and stood next to me, "Sorry Etsuko was telling me a funny story, I wasn't too long was I?"

"Not at all. You ready?" I asked ignoring the group of girls completely and grabbed his hand practically pulling him away from the herd.

"Yep! Is everything okay?" He asked grinning and adjusted my hat so that he could see my face better.

"Yeah just want to hurry, it looks like it's going to rain." It wasn't a total lie, the sky was slowly turning gray and the wind was picking up.

"I thought you liked the rain?"

"I do..." I glanced up at the athletes curious gaze before looking straight ahead, "More than I really should."

"What was that?"

"I asked what was up with the extra laps? Two hours isn't enough for you Mr. Tough Guy?" I teased with a light smile, ignoring the small pang in my heart.

He chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head, "It was punishment, five laps for being late and five for wearing an incomplete uniform."

"Incomplete uniform? What were you missing?"

"My hat." He shrugged as I stood gaping at him.

"This hat?!" I questioned pointing to the one sitting on my head.

"Yep that's the one." He beamed watching me with an amused grin.

"Why didn't you take it back?! You said you didn't need it!" I whined and took the troublemaker off my head and handed it to the tall boy.

He simply took the hat and returned it to my head, slightly adjusting it and grinned, "I have another one at home, don't worry I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"I want you to wear it to my games." He answered looking me straight in the eyes causing my cheeks to heat up.

"Why?"

"Because I do." He smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder, "Now let's go, dads been waiting to see you again."

Great...

* * *

After surviving the older Yamamoto's 'friendly' torture for about half an hour, which Takeshi's clueless agreements didn't help, Mr. Yamamoto finally went back to work. Takeshi led me to the apartment above the restaurant and sat me at the kitchen table while he raided the fridge.

"So what are we doing today Brain?"

"Brain?"

"Sorry American joke, anyway what are we doing?"

"Beats me."

"You're defiantly Pinky..." I mumbled shaking my head with a smile. What I would give to have someone who understands my references. "Watch a movie?"

"Sure." He grinned and pulled out a carton of milk and two glasses.

We ended up watching some action movie so that it would actually keep the athletes attention, but once it was over boredom hit and we just lounged on the couch in silence. I couldn't keep my thoughts off of what bimbo barbie said to me earlier. It doesn't seem like Takeshi minds me calling him by his first name...was he just being polite about it? But then again I don't call any of my other friends by their first name alone,I normally add the suffix at the end or just use their last name.

Takeshi doesn't really mind...does he?

"The storm is really coming down, you should call your dad and tell him you're alright." Takeshi stated glancing out the window to see the rain hammering down and the wind forcefully blowing the tress outside.

"Oh my dad won't be home until Monday, he went on another business trip." I answered casually, sitting up slightly to stretch.

"Raphaela! What have I told you? When you're father is on business you are to stay here!" A deep voice exclaimed making me jump and whip around to find none other than Mr. Yamamoto standing in the door way.

Kill me now...

"N-No it's okay really! He left me the number to his hotel if I need anything!"

"That's not good enough! Takeshi go prepare the cot in your room, Raphaela will be staying here until Monday."

"B-but!"

"Sure thing pops!" Takeshi grinned and made a small salute before rushing into his room.

"W-wait! I can't stay, I don't have clothes or anything!"

"Takeshi try and find something for her to wear until tomorrow!"

A small 'Got it!' was heard from the other room while I just stood with my jaw dropped to the floor gaping at the older Yamamoto who wore a triumphant smirk with his arms crossed leaving no sign of backing down, forcing me to sigh and hang my head in defeat.

"Yes sir..."

He walked over to me and gave a small pat on my head, "Great now that it's settled, why don't you go and help Takeshi."

"Yes Mr. Yamamoto.."

"Oh and Raphaela?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Takeshi's hat?"

My face lit up and I squeaked a 'yes' before running to Takeshi's room before more torturing, I mean 'friendly banter' could ensue.

Once safely in the young boys room I let out a sigh of relief and looked to see that Takeshi had already set the cot up next to his bed and he was currently ransacking his dresser, most likely to find clothes for me to wear. I knew I should have went home to change before coming here...

"Oh Mira-Chan, I found these for you to wear, they're a bit small on me so they might fit you." He said brightly while handing me a pair of black sports shorts and a plain blue t-shirt.

"This works, thanks T-" I stopped for a moment and sighed, "Yamamoto, sorry for intruding like this."

The boy blinked at me not bothering to cover up his surprise at the sudden name change. I went to grab the clothes he was holding out for me but just as my hands were about to grasp the material, they were suddenly jerked out of my reach.

I peered up to see Yamamoto smiling childishly at me with the pile of clothes being softly gripped in one hand while his other rested on his hip.

"Who are you calling Yamamoto?" He asked bringing the hand that was once on his hip up to my face and poked my nose. "That's Takeshi to you!"

My face began to heat up as I felt my lips twitch into a smile, "You sure you don't mind? I did kind of force you to let me-"

"You didn't force me to do anything Mira-Chan. I like it when you say my name." His cute childish smile turned into an impish smirk, "In fact I-"

"Wash up, dinner's about ready!" Mr. Yamamoto's voice echoed into the room.

"We better hurry." The boy smiled and handed me the clothes before walking past my frozen figure.

The Yamamoto family will be the death of me...


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry everyone! I know I promised a faster update, but what happened was I finished this chapter awhile ago and as I was about to post it my computer died. Just freaking black screened and died, I tried everything I could, called everyone I could, but there was nothing I could do. So I had to go out and buy another laptop and rewrite the chapter along with everything else I lost, and I'm still trying to figure out how the hell to work this thing! Anyway I'll stop ranting, but I'm very sorry and now it's safe to say (since anything that could go wrong already has) that there will be faster updates! Again sorry for the wait and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24

"You almost done Mira-Chan?" Takeshi's voice carried through the other side of my bedroom door as I finished changing into a pair of faded jean shorts with a dark gray tank top and a white sleeveless vest. I left my hair down but kept a hair tie around my wrist just in case, for some reason I like having long hair but I don't have the patience for it, hence why it's always being thrown up in some messy hairstyle.

"Yeah you can come in now." I answered as I grabbed my bag off the ground and stuffed a change of clothes and pajamas into it. I heard my bedroom door open from behind me and heard the athletes' soft footsteps as he entered. I continued shoving my essentials into my bag when I noticed that Takeshi was silent and I felt eyes on me. I glanced behind me to see the dark haired boy staring at me with a small smile, I blinked and turned to fully face him as his smile grew. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt that stopped about an inch before his wrist with a light blue short sleeved shirt over it. Curse his cuteness...

"What is my shirt stained or something?" I asked and self-consciously tried to take a look at my back, most likely looking like an idiot.

I heard the boy give a small chuckle as he walked closer to me, "Your shirt is fine Mira-Chan."

I stopped my awkward movements and furrowed my brows at the boy who stopped in front of me, "Then what is it?"

"I was just thinking that you look pretty today, so no worries!" He grinned and gave me a cute wink before grabbing the strap of my bag and threw it over his shoulder. "So is that everything?"

My face flushed at the compliment and gesture but I chose to ignore it, my feelings are getting harder to control. If I'm not careful I might just blurt out a confession at any second, it's like my confession is just eating at me trying to get me to say it out loud…but I can't…not because I don't want to ruin our friendship…

But because part of me wants him to say it first…

I don't know where I stand with this kid, there's too many mixed signals and feelings that are blocking my judgment. I know Takeshi's a nice guy, if I confessed and he rejected me I know he would still want to be friends no matter what, but I just can't bring myself to say it. I don't want to push this…I want one of those cute romances you see on TV or read in stories. I want him to confess, the only problem is…

He has nothing to confess.

"Mira-Chan you okay?" The boy asked softly, concern etched onto his features.

What is it with him?! He's always so nice and I'll think he's flirting but then he goes around and treats everyone the same way, then when I think there's no hope he goes and does something sweet as if he's trying just as hard as I am. It's like he's trying to play me or just string me along…no he's not the kind of guy who'd do something like that…but he's not as oblivious as he lets everyone believe he is. He has to know what he's doing to me...everyone else figured it out, why hasn't he? Doesn't he know what effect he has on me?

"Yeah, just spaced out for a second, sorry." I answered with a shaky smile and lead him out of my room and out of my house.

"So your dads trip got extended a couple more days?"

"Yeah I hope you don't mind, I told your dad I'm fine on my own, but he wouldn't have that." I slightly rolled my eyes at the thought of the older Yamamoto being so stubborn. Honestly he's not helping my situation with the young athlete either.

"Well at least we can hang out more." Takeshi replied cheerily.

I returned the smile, "I guess so."

We left my house and after making sure my front door was locked we made our way back to the athlete's home to drop off my bag. After greeting the older Yamamoto we made our way back to the apartment and dumped my bag on my cot that was placed next to Takeshi's bed.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Why do you always ask me?" I countered with a slight laugh.

"Because you're my guest!"

"And you're my host!"

"But to be a good host I need to keep you entertained, so what do you want to do?" He asked grinning his usual grin while taking a seat on his bed.

"I don't know, what would you do if I wasn't here?"

"Hm probably train, hang out with everybody, talk to you, or practice baseball. But everyone is busy and you're right here!" He chuckled cutely and stood up leading me to the kitchen where he pulled out a carton of milk while I grabbed two glasses from the cupboard.

"Oh! Looks like dad made us some lunch!"

"Really? That was nice of him." I smiled and poured milk into the two cups.

"Yeah and he left a note."

"What's it say?"

"It says: '_Girls love a guy who can cook, go get her son!_' What a funny guy!" He chuckled and showed me the note.

I could practically feel a sweat drop forming and falling as I over looked the note. I sighed and put the note aside, "Hilarious."

We sat down to eat and realized just how much the older Yamamoto made for us, there were four stacks of boxed lunches and we were only able to make it through two of the stacks.

"Just how fat does your dad think I am?" I groaned holding my now growing stomach, it was so good...but it hurts so much!

All I heard was the boys laugh, "You're not fat Mira-Chan!"

"Shh, do you hear that?" I asked causing the boy to stop his chuckles as we sat in silence for a minute before he spoke up.

"Hear what?"

"The sound of my stomach expanding, I told you I can't resist your dads food!"

The young athlete howled in laughter while I grimaced at the still standing two stacks of food.

"You're too funny Mira-Chan!"

"Laugh now but if I eat those you're going to have to grease the door frames so I can get through."

Yamamoto held his stomach as his laughs grew louder at my jokes and I couldn't help but crack a smile at him.

"I love your smile." I thought to myself as I watched the happiness and amusement that was written on his face. His smile was the first thing that attracted me to the athlete and each smile gets better and better, or maybe it's just because I know that I put that smile on his face...

"I love your smile too Mira-Chan."

My smile immediately dropped as I realized in horror that I said my thought out loud. My cheeks began to burn as I tried to sputter out an excuse.

"N-no I said-"

"It's okay Mira-Chan." My eyes darted to his and my body froze as he stood up and walked closer to me before kneeling down next to me. "I really do love your laugh, in fact I think you should do it more."

My eyes widened as the boy inched closer to me, my heart was beating so loud I swear Takeshi could hear it. The boys cheerful smile turned into an impish smirk as he drew closer and before I could utter a single word the boys hands jetted to my sides and began tickling me.

"D-Damn it Takeshi! N-not this a-again!" I laughed and squirmed in my seat trying to shake off the warmth of his hands, remembering the punishment designed for him I quickly pushed forward and licked his cheek.

He stopped his movements long enough for me to jump out of my chair and get a good distance between us, "No more tickling!"

Takeshi just laughed and wiped his cheek clean before standing up, "Alright, alright."

"Promise?" I asked cautiously as I watched the boy throw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Promise. Hey we should bring the left over food to Tsuna's place, there's enough people over there don't you think?" He asked smiling as I returned to his side.

I brought my index finger to my chin as I recalled a conversation from this morning, "You know I'm pretty sure the girls were going over there today to do that project, I'm sure they'd like some too."

"Great! Let's wrap it up and bring it to them!" He cheered and began packing up up the left overs.

I pouted jokingly at the athlete and crossed my arms, "You're just bored with me and trying to get away aren't you?"

"I'd never get bored of you Mira-Chan, you know that!" He answered smiling and ruffled my hair a bit before going back to the food.

I smiled as I began fixing my hair and waited for my crush to finish packing and went downstairs. After saying goodbye to Takeshi's dad and promising to be home for dinner we made our way to the Sawada household talking about a video game he wanted us to play later.

"I think you'll really like it! You like first person shooters right?" He questioned as we fell in step with each other, one hand was holding the food while the other was stuffed in his pants pocket, his usual heart warming grin sitting on his face.

"I like every video game except for racing ones, I can never win those!" I whined and crossed my arms behind my back, staring up at the sky as I let part of my mind wander.

"They're not that bad, I'll teach you."

"That's what you said about baseball..."

"I did teach you!"

"But I still suck!"

"No you don't Mira-Chan." Yamamoto laughed as we made it to Tsuna's house, just as we were about to turn onto his walkway I thought I heard hushed laughs, I turned and found nothing but the empty street.

"You coming Mira-Chan?" Takeshi's voice called out.

After giving one last cautious look at the street I shrugged and caught up to Takeshi who was already inside and holding the door for me.

"Sorry thought I heard something." I smiled and shut the door behind me not even bothering to meet anyone's gaze as I began to take off my shoes.

"My old man made some stuff for me and Mira-Chan, but it's too much for us. There's enough people at your place, right Tsuna?" Takeshi's voice spoke calmly, no doubt a casual smile on his face.

"Since you're here, take care of the enemies outside!" A voice shouted to us, it was familiar and yet...different. I looked up to see who the voice belonged to just in time to see Tsuna holding a miniature version of Gokudera in his arms.

My eyes practically bulged out of my head as I stared at the scene, it was Gokudera! He appeared to be the same height and weight as Lambo, putting him at the body of a five year old, but he was dressed exactly like Gokudera, talked like Gokudera, and even glared at Takeshi with same amount of hatred and rivalry as Gokudera! There's no mistake...that is defiantly our Gokudera!

"Hey Gokudera. You're here." Takeshi replied clueless to the change and even bent down a bit to be at the same eye level as our mini bomber, "Good timing. Do you want to eat some too?"

Tsuna and I both gaped at the athletes oblivious nature before I shook my head and turned back to Gokudera, "Gokudera! What happened?!"

I heard Tsuna let out a relieved sigh, no doubt because someone else noticed the change, wait a minute...does Gokudera seriously not notice?!

"Huh? Gokudera-kun?" A sweet feminine voice questioned, as we all looked up to see Kyoko standing behind Tsuna looking at us curiously. I glanced at Gokudera too see his reaction to all of this but he just had a blank 'what the hell is going on' expression. In fact as I examined him further I couldn't help but feel my girl instincts slipping out at how cute he is.

I'm a girl and he's a cute little kid, it's a maternal thing!

Tsuna had a panicked expression before he changed it to a frantic smile, "That's not him! It's his cousin!"

Tsuna then presented the small bomber to Takeshi, "He's small, isn't he?"

"You know what, I don't care how this happened, little Gokudera is too cute!" I squealed happily and pinched the bombers cheeks, making him flail his arms angrily, only adding to his cuteness at the moment.

Takeshi let out a clueless chuckle, "Now that I take a closer look, you're right Tsuna. He just seemed like Gokudera."

Takeshi then picked Gokudera up out of Tsuna's arms so he could get a better look, most likely noting the similarities between the tall and short version.

"Hey Yamamoto! Let me go!" Gokudera bellowed in his cute small voice as he kicked his legs trying to break free.

He still hasn't noticed...

Takeshi laughed at the display, "He's certainly energetic."

I glanced at the doorway connecting the hallway that we were all in and the living room to see Hana and Haru poking their heads out to see what was going on. I smiled and waved at them before Hana noticed a small figure making his way for us and slammed the door so that she and Haru were safely cut off in the living room.

Only one creature has the power to scare Hana...

"What's with the little guy?" Lambo asked making a statement in his little cow costume.

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna replied nervously glancing between the two 'five year old's'.

"Hello." Kyoko greeted him sweetly.

I smiled, "Hey Lambo."

"Here's your buddy." Takeshi continued as he put Gokudera down next to the cow printed boy.

My smile faltered and I could tell Tsuna had the same thought I did, this would not end well...

"So you want to be Lambo-san's subordinate? For that, your haircut is too lame."

I winced as I saw Gokudera starting to lose him temper, "Lambo maybe you should-"

A sudden thud and cry stopped me mid warning as I sighed and glanced down to see a scoffing Gokudera and a crying Lambo, so even in kid form he still packs a punch.

"There, there. Don't cry." Kyoko comforted the small cow boy as she took him in her arm and carried him to the living room.

As Tsuna was about to follow her I gently grabbed his arm, "So, what exactly happened?"

"Lambo's bazooka malfunctioned and hit Gokudera." The brunette explained with a sigh.

I was about to ask why it was malfunctioning when we heard a familiar raspy voice that belonged to an extreme boxer, "Yo Sawada!"

We entered the living room to see that Ryohei walked in through the sliding door and walked over to us smiling casually.

"What's the matter?" Kyoko questioned her brother sweetly.

"I was in the middle of training, but I heard your voice." The boxer replied giving a small shrug.

Gokudera's angry screams grabbed our attention as he ran in front of Ryohei and pointed his finger at him accusingly, "Why did you let the enemies in, you turf head?!"

The boxers calm smile melted away in annoyance as he stared down at the mini bomber, "What was that, Gokudera?!"

I sighed along with Tsuna at another oblivious friend, in our defense we never said we hung out with the smartest group...Gokudera is the smartest one and he hasn't figured out that he's only two feet tall!

"No, this is Gokudera's cousin." Kyoko explained smiling brightly.

"Oh I see." He answered as he picked up Gokudera by the back of his shirt and smiled at him.

"You! You can't see them?!" Gokudera yelled flustered as he kicked his arms and legs in every direction.

"Don't kick those little legs at me." Ryohei stated in an authoritative tone.

"Little? What are you saying?!" Gokudera exclaimed and at that very moment looked at one of the legs he kicked out in front of him, "My legs are little!"

His face was contorted in pure shock as he began grabbing different parts of his body and let it all sink through, "I-I've shrunk!"

And he's the smart one...

"What's with this chubbiness?" He asked pitifully as he began pinching his cheeks.

I slapped a hand over my mouth as I tried to contain my laughter, knowing that if I let them slip and Gokudera heard I would so be in for it later.

Gokudera then began yelling about how an enemy was near Tsuna, but as we all looked there was no one there. I glanced curiously between the two and saw how determined Gokudera was about this and how confused Tsuna seemed to be. Gokudera then threw his bombs in Tsuna's direction and I quickly maneuvered myself in front of the group of confused girls, but I also grew confused as the bombs blew up...but confetti came out.

Are his bombs malfunctioning too?

"Mira-Chan what's going on?" Haru asked nervously as the three girls watched the scene begin to unfold.

Damn it...

"Oh you know boys and their toys." I answered with a slight laugh and sent the boys a warning glance, but they were too busy notice. Gokudera officially lost it and flung his head back only to collide with Ryohei's nose making him drop the bomber.

"Can you land your wussy little punches on me?!" Gokudera barked cockily at Ryohei and ran over to Tsuna, jumping on his shoulder.

"Now you've done it! My extreme punch, no holding back!" The boxer replied a challenging smirk on his lips as he charged the small boy and swung. I gave a small wince for poor Tsuna who would be caught in the cross fire, but the blow never made it to them...

The punch collided with something midair...but nothing was there. We heard a thud and all looked on the ground and saw a glimpse of something green before it vanished.

"What was that just now?!" Tsuna shrieked at the intruder in his home.

"Mira-Chan?"

"Nothing to worry about!" I laughed nervously shaking my head trying to play it off like nothing was wrong.

I looked at Gokudera to try and find answers but he wasn't on Tsuna's shoulder anymore...he was putting a ball in Takeshi's hand. My eyes widened, not safe, not safe, NOT SAFE!

"Mira-Chan?" One of the girls questioned.

"Oh you know, small boy trying to act cool in front of the guys, no worries!" I tried to say calmly but I could feel my right brow begin to twitch as I looked back to the scene.

"Yamamoto let's play catch!" Gokudera stated and jumped back on Tsuna's shoulder holding his hands like a catcher. "Throw it at me!"

Tsuna held the same expression I did...not safe.

Just like a switch the athletes calm smile was replaced by a determined smirk and the devils eyes, "Alright!"

"Wait Takeshi!" I tried to warn but it was too late, the ball already left his hand and was now on a collision course.

Tsuna braced himself for the worse, knowing the full blow he was about to receive, but it never came. Just like with Ryohei's punch it the ball stopped in front of Tsuna and a thud fell on the floor. Only this time we were able to see the invisible enemies. Laying on the floor were two men in green jumpsuits with small metal looking gadgets no bigger than a dime running along their jumpsuits. They both wore red slipper like shoes that reminded me of a frogs foot, most likely to conceal the sound of footsteps. One of the men was tall, probably a full grown adult and wore a pair of goggles with a white mask covering his nose and mouth. While the other man was much shorter and wore a black puffy vest over his green attire.

"Who are these people?!" Tsuna shrieked throwing his hands over his head.

Kyoko let out a surprised scream as the three girls behind me took a step back from the two strangers.

"What are these?" Hana asked looking curious and disgusted at the same time.

"It's mysterious." Haru commented tilting her head so she could get a better look but keeping her distance.

The smaller green man sat up hastily, "You can see us!"

"The invisibility suits were damaged!" The taller one piped up.

Please don't, please don't, please don't...

"Mira-Chan?!" All three girls questioned making me tense and wince as I began racking my brain for an excuse to possibly explain this.

"Uh..." I vaguely heard Reborn come into the picture and chose to ignore it, if it was important Tsuna can tell me later. I have a scarier threat at the moment...

"Well you see..."

Hana pointed at a figure behind me, "Another weird one!"

I quickly turned to see if it was another enemy but honestly...I don't even know what I was looking at. I felt a sweat drop form as I stared at small man with an overly large head and slicked back dark hair sitting in what looked to be a small UFO.

I should have stayed in bed...

"Neat!" Kyoko commented, drawing out an exasperated sigh from me.

"Mira-Chan what's going on?" Haru asked nervously.

Why the hell did I have to be a girl? Why must girls look to other girls for comfort? Why can't they ask Tsuna?! Actually he would probably freak out and say make no sense...fine.

After seeing the awkward space guy talk to Reborn and Tsuna calmly I figured he was safe enough to at least give the girls some excuse as to what's going on. So I turned around and was met with three pairs of eyes that made me want to crawl back into bed and never come out.

I tensed at the three but covered it up by scratching the back of my head and plastered on a hasty smile, "Well...isn't it obvious? They're...robbers!"

The three began to think it over and must have decided it was a good enough description of what was happening. I let out a small sigh of relief and let a real smile slip on my face, that's one disaster avoided.

"Mira-Chan!" Tsuna's voice called out and my smile turned into a grimace.

"What now?!"

I spun around and watched as the green guys suddenly had weapons in hand and the taller one smacked Gokudera into the ground. Anger bubbled inside of me as I narrowed my eyes and sprung into action along with Takeshi, and Ryohei.

"How dare you do that to a child?!" Ryohei bellowed as the three of us were about to pounce.

Unfortunately we never got the chance as the shorter male launched a net at us screaming, "Stay out of this!"

We tried to untangle ourselves from the net but it was no use, they would have to be cut...daggers duh! I grinned as I tried to reach for my old daggers that I still kept sheathed in my shoes, I haven't found a way to conceal my new ones so for now I'm hanging onto my smaller ones, but my smile fell once again when I realized that I was so tangled that I couldn't reach my shoes.

"Are you kidding me?!" I hissed and pulled at the ropes trying to maneuver myself to be able to reach, but not only was the ropes preventing me from doing this, but so were the two boys who were trapped with me.

I looked up at Tsuna hoping he would enter his dying will mode soon but noticed Reborn was holding the dying will bullet in his hand, and it was...dancing?

What the hell is wrong with everyone's weapons?!

I saw movement in the corner of my eye and saw the taller guy lift Gokudera and held him against his chest as he held up three blades that were attached to his glove, to the bombers neck that reminded me of Freddy Krueger's glove. I hastily kept trying to grasp my daggers but it was to no avail. The three of us continued to try and escape as we witnessed the hostage situation and watched in horror as Tsuna began to slowly walk closer to the two green men, even against Gokudera's protests.

Just as Tsuna was in reach and the man moved the blades away from Gokudera and was about to plunge them into Tsuna's chest, a lovable squeaky voice called out, "Gyoza fist!"

The familiar move sent the taller guy and Gokudera flying to the ground, but Tsuna being the caring boss he is dove to catch Gokudera before he made contact with the floor. I let out a sigh of relief as I noticed that everyone was alright, granted the girls were freaked out but everyone was safe...now if only I could move damn it!

At that thought an agile bladed weapon, almost like a boomerang, came whizzing past us and cut the ropes allowing us to get out of the net. As we did everyone looked at our rescuers to see I-pin and Basil, both in their fighting stances.

"I-pin claimed to have seen something odd, thus we returned!" Basil explained the unasked question and we all broke into smiles. Basil was a cool guy but we never talked much due to the language difference, he only knows old fashion Japanese and I only know the current, so when he talks I only understand bits and pieces. So to fix that whenever we spoke to each other we speak in Italian, since that's where Basil was originally from. I noticed the smaller green man was about to attack Basil but Takeshi and Ryohei wouldn't have that.

"Hey." Takeshi said threateningly as the smaller guy grew nervous, "We owe you big time."

Ryohei then cracked hi knuckles as they walked closer to the two green men, I was about to go help but three feminine voices stopped me.

"Mira-Chan!" They echoed each other, the three of them holding their arms out as if to hug and comfort me.

I raised a brow at them and it quickly dawned on me, right damsel in distress thing. I gave a small glance at the others to make sure everything was alright before I ran to the girls and accepted their hugs and comforting words. I felt eyes on us and glanced to see Tsuna looking at me apologetically, I know why he feels bad and sent him a warm smile.

A couple days ago Tsuna asked me if I wished I could be like our group of female friends, and how I felt about this. I could see how guilty he felt as if he robbed me of my femininity, I quickly reassured him that there were times I felt guilty about lying to them but I had no regrets. I'll admit there are things I wondered about, life as a female mafioso is actually harder than a males on some levels, like would I be able to start a family on my own? Will guys even take me seriously? Will I still fit in with the girls? But honestly, I don't think I could ever just walk away now...everyone is my family now. We all huddled outside as the guys threw the men onto the street and the girls continued questioning me until they were satisfied.

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko spoke up and I noticed Tsuna flinch, no doubt trying to come up with a cover story, "Mira-Chan explained everything to us."

The guys all turned toward us and I felt the stares from each of them, especially Tsuna's worried one, "I-"

"It's a good thing you were able to take care of the burglars." Kyoko finished smiling softly.

All the guys began smiling at me and I watched as Tsuna gave me a thankful expression that I returned.

"No, it was thanks to everyone!" Tsuna replied smiling brightly.

Finally shaking off the worried glances from the girls I smiled warmly at them and faced the group, "As fun as today was, Takeshi and I have to get going." I glanced at the athlete who smiled at me, "We promised your dad remember?"

"Right." He nodded as we said our goodbyes and began walking in the direction of his house, "Well today was interesting."

I smiled at his easy going personality, "When is it ever boring?"

"That's true!"

* * *

"So what did you two do today?" Takeshi's father asked as we sat at the table enjoying a roasted chicken dinner.

"Nothing special." I answered sweetly and sent the athlete a secret wink.

He smiled at me before turning his attention to his dad, "We gave Tsuna the leftovers of the lunch you made us, oh thanks by the way, it was great!"

Tsuyoshi gave a look to his son as an annoyed sigh left his lips, he then glanced at me and I gave him a small shrug.

"Raphaela why don't you go wash up for bed, I need to have a talk with my son." He stated in a fatherly way that caused both Takeshi and I to blink owlishly.

"Uh yes sir." I answered and grabbed my plate, putting it in the sink and walked to Takeshi's room to grab my bag before heading to the bathroom. The two men were painfully quiet as they waited until I was unable to hear, which made my curiosity and nerves grow. Deciding not to dwell on it and ask Takeshi about it later, I turned the shower on and adjusted it enough to keep me warm. It only took about ten minutes to clean and wash, and before I knew it I was already dressed in a pair of purple sweats and a white t-shirt. My teeth were brushed and I towel dried my hair before putting the towel in the laundry hamper. I packed up my things and swung my bag over my shoulder as I exited the bathroom and began brushing my hair, I noticed the boys were cleared out of the kitchen and as I walked down the hall I noticed the light to Takeshi's room was glowing under the shut door.

Not thinking anything of it I casually walked through the door, "So Takeshi what was-"

I froze mid step and sentence as I stared at the sight in front of me, there in all his glory was a shirtless Takeshi. His hair was slightly more mused as if he had been running his fingers through it, and a pair of loose sports shorts were hung low on his hips. Now I've seen Takeshi shirtless before, on the beach and by the pool and as nice as the view was, this was so much better. Between baseball practice and kendo he grew more muscled and toned, equaling every teenage girls dream guy.

The boy blinked at me and smiled cutely, "You look cute Mira-Chan."

I just continued to stare and felt my whole face burning, "T-Takeshi..."

His smile fell as a concerned expression crossed his face and walked towards me, stopping only inches from my form as he bent his head down so we were eye level, causing me to see the muscles in his body shift.

"Mira-Chan are you okay? You're face is all red." He then placed a hand on my forehead allowing me to breathe in his scent. He moved my hair out of my face to get a better feel of the heat from my skin, forcing his soft skin to glide delicately across mine.

I can't handle this!

"Mira-Chan..." He whispered softly forcing my emotions to spiral violently.

"Takeshi-"

"Ah Mira-Chan, your nose is bleeding!"

I'm never leaving my bed again...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Mira come over here for a second." My father called out to me from the living room, distracting me from searching through the fridge for some lunch.

I walked through the doorway and leaned on the frame, "What's up?"

"I need a favor from you, tomorrow I have an important meeting with someone who is willing to invest into my company. I need you to escort his son and keep him entertained while I convince his father to sign with us."

I stared at my father with a blank expression and raised a brow, "So you're pimping me out?"

My fathers eyes went wide as he turned to me with a shocked expression letting out a small chocking noise and mumbled, "You are defiantly your mothers child."

My relationship with my dad is still strained but not nearly as much as before, after we sat down and discussed everything and there was no more secrets between us we were able to work through a lot of our issues. We are able to hold more and longer conversations and have made a ritual of eating dinner together, when he's home anyway, but as I said we were still working on things. It still feels a tad weird how much our relationship has shifted, I mean it's as if he just walked right into my life and isn't budging. So in short, major improvement but still some small issues here and there.

"I would never pimp you out."

"No you just want me to _escort_ and _entertain_ some guy while _you_ get money." I pointed out as I crossed my arms, trying to fight the smile that was creeping onto my face.

"Now see here! It is a professional business deal! His son happens to know you and _requested_ to spend time with you while his father and I negotiate."

"Oh? So I'm a high end hooker? That's good, you almost hurt my feelings there." I grinned as he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh when his words finally hit me, "Wait who is this guy anyway? How does he know me?"

"Apparently he goes to your school and was very eager at the chance to spend the afternoon with you."

I straightened my form and walked closer to my father and sat in the love seat next across from him, "This isn't...this isn't mafia stuff is it?"

"No, it is simply a chance to improve sales in our market, my business with the mafia is on the side. We've been through this already Mira."

"Well this is still weird for me..." I replied and lowered my gaze to the floor, "Did...did mom know about it?"

He was quiet for a minute before he answered, "Yes, but the mafia was not the reason for her death, you know that."

"I know."

I heard him let out another sigh as he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. It helped, but it still felt bittersweet to me.

"So will you do me this favor?" He questioned as he removed his hand.

I met his gaze and gave a slight roll of my eyes, "I just have to spend the afternoon with him?"

"Just a few hours, go to a restaurant and have lunch, go for a walk in the park. Just long enough for me to close the deal."

"And if he tries anything?"

"You're in the mafia, I believe you can handle yourself." He answered giving a slight wave of his hand.

I grinned, that's his way of giving permission to make sure this boy will never get the chance to reproduce.

"Alright...but you owe me one!"

"Thank you sweetheart." He smiled and patted my head as he made his way into the kitchen. My eyes widen slightly and my hands rose to touch the top of my head. He hasn't done that since...

A slow smile made it's way to my face, maybe there weren't as many issues with my dad as I thought.

"Oh and Mira?"

"Yes?"

"Dress nice."

"Right don't want them to think I'm just any hooker, I'm top of the line!" All I heard were mumbles of how I have my mothers smart mouth, and grinned. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to the girls to see if they felt like shopping with me.

Within ten minutes I got replies of acceptance from my fellow females and I began getting ready, I threw on a pair of faded jean shorts and a light blue tube top with a gray sweater over it, I rolled my sweater sleeves up to my elbows and twisted my hair into a messy bun.

Hana, Kyoko, Haru, and I went to about three different stores before I picked out a gray tiered skirt that went down to my knees and a loose fitting white shirt with a thick brown belt to tie it all together. We talked about anything and everything and I can't even describe how much I missed this...how much I was having fun being one of the girls again. We then went out for lunch and as we were all talking I couldn't help but let out a bittersweet smile at the scene.

Before the mafia...this is what my life used to be...

* * *

I said my goodbyes to the group and made my way to the school gates, I have to play nice with the clients son today, meaning I need to rush home and change before they get there. I still have no clue who the guy is, all I know is that he goes to school with me...which does not narrow it down even in the slightest.

"Mira-Chan!" A voice called before a hand softly gripped my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the baseball captain, "Hey what's up?"

Takeshi scratched the back of his head and flashed me a smile, "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Sorry but I can't," I frowned and faced the boy, "I have to-"

"Raphaela-Chan!" A familiar voice bellowed causing my head to snap in the direction of the voice only to find Ryo waving at me and making his way over.

I smiled politely, "Hello, sorry I can't really-"

"Are you excited? I've been looking forward to hanging out with you today." The dark haired boy smiled as he placed himself in between Takeshi and I.

I furrowed my eyes at the boy until it hit me, "Oh! So you're the one who-"

"Who is lucky enough to spend the whole after noon with you." He countered smiling sweetly at me before glancing over his shoulder at Takeshi who was standing there with a blank look.

"Oh, hey." Ryo greeted apathetically before looking back at me and smiled, "So let me walk you home and we can get started."

"Uh... sure." I answered flatly and stepped around Ryo to give Takeshi a cute smile, "I'll talk to you later okay?"

Takeshi stared at me for a minute before forcing a shaky smile that made mine falter, "Yeah, sure."

"Tak-"

"Let's go Raphaela-Chan." Ryo gently gripped my arm and tugged it as he led us out the school gate and to my home.

"Did you want to go home and change?" I asked politely as I looked over the boy.

Dad wants me to be as polite and friendly to Ryo as possible to get on his dads good side, at least until they finalize their deal, which I guessed would take about two hours. After that I'm free, it's not that he was bad company, I just don't want him thinking this is more than just a business deal...

"No it's fine, the more time with you the better." He grinned making me feel a pang of guilt.

"You know...that it's just us hanging out right? I mean you know it's not...a date or anything...right?" I trailed off nervously, biting my lip and fiddled with the hem of my skirt.

"Yeah I know."

"Okay, I just don't want you to get the wrong-"

"But maybe after today you'll change your mind!"

I stared at the overly excited boy and felt my lips curl into a small grimace, "I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

"You don't mind eating here, do you Raphaela-Chan?"

"Hm?" I looked up and deadpanned at the sight, "Uh...well-"

"Great! Let's go!" Que getting dragged in and practically shoved into a booth while Ryo clambered into the seat across from me. I nervously glanced at the counter to see that Mr. Yamamoto hasn't noticed me yet and gave a small sigh of relief, at least something is going my way today.

"Mira-Chan?"

I flinched at the voice, I didn't even need to look into those honey colored orbs to know who was going to take our orders...

"Takeshi..."

"So this is your family restaurant then Yamamoto?" Ryo questioned crossing his arms and laying them carelessly on the table while I kept my hands in my lap with my head down. I felt weird all of a sudden...like I was doing something wrong some how, as if being here was a mistake.

"I remember hearing some guys on the team talk about this place."

I could feel Takeshi's gaze boring into me and I risked a glance at the baseball ace, only to have that weird feeling intensify. Takeshi held a small note pad in one hand with a pen in the other, he must be helping his dad with the shop today, he was dressed in the white uniform and stared at me with a vacant look in his eyes.

After a brief pause Takeshi answered, "Yeah my dad is an amazing chef."

"Rikuto and I are hanging out while our dads are making a business deal." I explained quickly before Ryo could interrupt me, for some reason he's been doing that a lot today. I don't know why I said it so hastily, in fact I don't even know how or why that came out. I felt my cheeks heat up and risked a glance at my favorite athlete, I watched as some life returned to Takeshi's eyes and a real smile tugged at his lips as he gazed on at me. I felt my own smile growing as the recognition showed on his face, then it was like a switch was flipped and he returned to the normal Takeshi.

Takeshi ruffled my hair and grinned, "Oh is that all?"

"At least until Raphaela agrees to go out with me." Ryo spoke up calmly, but his facial expression clearly showing sign of annoyance.

I blinked at the male, does he not like Takeshi?

I glanced at the baseball star to see him staring straight at Ryo with an unreadable expression. His smile changed and so did the warmth in his eyes, I couldn't explain it but as I glanced between the two boys I felt the atmosphere change somehow. I felt it change into something thick, cold, and unnerving. But it also felt masked...the two boys were obviously glaring at each other and were holding some kind of conversation with their eyes...but they plastered on these crazed smiles as if they were trying to cover it up for my sake.

Unsure of what to say or do I turned my attention to Mr. Yamamoto to see him observing the scene and then look at my confused expression. My hope for help was shot down as I watched an almost proud smirk work its way onto the older mans face.

Just what the hell is going on here?!

* * *

"So what do you two want to drink?"

"Two cups of tea." Ryo answered before I could even open my mouth.

"For you and Mira-Chan?"

"Obviously." The boy grunted before giving me a polite smile.

I raised a brow at the scene, it just doesn't make sense. If he doesn't like Takeshi why would he come to his family's restaurant? I mean if his team mates told him about it then, of course he would know that this place was owned and run by the Yamamoto family. If Rikuto doesn't like Takeshi then why the hell did he choose to eat here? Also, why was he so annoyed that I told Takeshi about the business deal? Did he want Takeshi to think this was a date? Is he trying to rub it in his face or something? But then again as far as I know the two don't have any bad blood between them. They both play different sports so it's not one of those _'I'm-better-than-you-at-this' _things, maybe he's just trying to win me over by being nice to my friends? But then he wouldn't be acting like this...maybe I'm just over thinking things?

"Mira-Chan doesn't like tea."

I blinked up the baseball ace and tilted my head, "I never told you that."

Takeshi looked at me and smiled, "No but I can tell, whenever you drink it you always scrunch your nose. Don't worry it's cute!"

I blushed at the observation and even more at the compliment, "Sorry, it's just that I know how important tea is here, so-"

"No worries Mira-Chan." He waved it off and patted my head, "Do you want some milk?"

I nodded and let out a small smile, "Yes please."

"Order anything you want Raphaela-Chan, I'll take care of it." Rikuto smiled at me sweetly, but I could see the way he clenched his hands when he looked at Takeshi.

"Uh you sure? I don't mind-"

"Order anything you want!" He urged hastily as he shoved a menu into my face.

"Okay..." I trailed off awkwardly and looked at the printed selection.

"Do you want your usual Mira-Chan?" Takeshi asked kindly sending me a warm smile that chipped away at my unease.

"That would be great, thanks Takeshi." I smiled back and handed him my menu.

After Rikuto grumbled out his order and practically threw his menu in Takeshi's face, the baseball player flashed me one more grin and walked off to the kitchen. The second Takeshi was out of sight Rikuto turned to me with the biggest smile I've ever seen him wear and started to strike up a conversation.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine I suppose, had a big test in math but I think I did alright. What about you?" I answered and gave a smile. He really is a nice guy, just for some reason not around Takeshi, but I guess I can't really say much, I'm not exactly tight with the 'Yamamoto fan girls'.

"It just got a lot better," He grinned and continued, "So tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell really, I'm just your average teenage girl I guess." I smiled and scratched the back of my head modestly.

You know besides being in the mafia.

"Come on that can't be true, I heard you were on the volley ball team for awhile. So you like sports?"

"There are some I don't care for, but mostly yes."

The boy across from me was obviously thrilled at the conversation and tried to keep it going, "What sports don't you like?"

"I'm not a big fan of golf-"

"Me too! Would you rather watch or play a sport?"

"Depends which sport, I'd rather watch football and hockey, but I'd rather play volleyball and basketball."

"What about soccer?" He asked excitedly practically leaning on the edge of his seat.

I gave a timid smile at the eager boy, "It's alright, but it's not really in my top five favorites."

My answer seemed to have deflated his mood as he begrudgingly slouched in his seat, "So then what are your top five?"

"My top five would probably be volleyball, basketball, tennis, gymnastics, and baseball." I smiled at the end, baseball wasn't always in my top five, it wasn't until I received private lessons with the master that my list changed. Apparently the boy across from me caught on, at least that's what the small scowl on his face told me.

"So do you have any siblings?" I questioned hastily and folded my arms on the table as I slightly leaned forward, showing that he had my full attention.

His lips quirked upwards as he answered, "One younger brother, you're an only child right? That's pretty lucky."

"I'm an only child, but I have some good friends that are like family to me." I grinned at the irony of my words before looking back at the boy across from me, "Any pets?"

"Two cats, what about you?"

"Nope, but I want a dog someday."

"Are you a morning person or night person?"

Oh irony...

"Defiantly night." I smiled and shook my head, if only he knew he was questioning the moon guardian.

"So what's your favorite school subject?"

I was about to answer but a glass of milk was placed in front of me and a hand was placed on my head, "Her favorite subject is English."

Rikuto and I both blinked and looked up to the smiling face of Takeshi Yamamoto. I smiled as the boy patted my head and then placed one hand on his hip and the other by his side.

"Sorry about the wait, it's getting pretty busy here."

It was then that I looked around and found that most booths were filled and the sushi bar itself was packed. It must be the early dinner rush, meaning it was close to parting ways with the soccer player.

I smiled up at Takeshi, "No worries-"

"Yeah not a problem, Raphaela and I were just getting to know each other better." Rikuto interrupted with a smug expression. This whole interrupting me thing was getting very old...very fast. Wait a minute, did he say my name with out a suffix? I furrowed my brows, it's not that I mind, if I had my way everyone would just call me Mira. But that was the first time he said my name with out 'chan', is he trying to annoy Takeshi? I swear if this is one of those stupid macho things...

"Is that so?" Takeshi questioned directing his now slightly narrowed eyes on Ryo, "Mira-Chan is interesting, I know almost everything about her!"

"Oh really?" Ryo sneered and crossed his arms, " What's her favorite snack?"

"That's easy, strawberries!" Takeshi grinned as he ruffled my hair.

I noticed Ryo's questioning glance and nodded, "He's right."

The boy's look dampened and he immediately turned his gaze to Yamamoto, "What's her favorite book?"

"Harry Potter series."

"Favorite hobbies?"

"Writing and gaming, she's pretty good too."

"Zodiac sign?"

"Libra."

"Favorite movie genre?"

"Horror, which is pretty cool since most girls don't like that kind of stuff. I told you she was interesting!" Takeshi beamed at me as my face flushed, I wasn't kidding when I said we were close.

Granted Tsuna and Gokudera could probably answer these same questions about me, but it was something in the way Takeshi answered that made heat creep onto my face. It was direct, and quick, as if he didn't even need to think about the answer, he just _knew_. But he answered them with a smile and would look at me as he answered as if he was playing the memories of when I gave him the information. This clearly did not please the male across from me.

"Don't you have other costumers to wait on?" Ryo growled tapping his fingers on the table as a clear message to Takeshi to leave.

Takeshi blinked and grinned, "You're right! I'll be back soon with your orders!"

It could have been the lighting but I swear Takeshi's cute grin formed into a smirk as his eyes caught Rikuto's glare.

I felt a slight chill at the scene, I don't know how to explain it...but I believe a murderous competition has just started...and I'm afraid I might be in the middle. I zeroed my attention to Mr. Yamamoto for guidance but all I saw was honey colored eyes staring at me, and a father patting him on the back with pride.

It was a matter of reflex really...

...who wouldn't face palm right now?

* * *

Dinner was going fine, everything was smooth and I was having the time of my life with Rikuto, we got along great and everything went off with out a hitch...I lied this is the most awkward and nerve wracking event in my life.

The food was great but the company...not so much. You see after Takeshi came back with our food Ryo had a new batch of questions for the baseball ace...that were all about me. Now you would think he could just look up from his plate and ask me directly, but apparently interrogating Takeshi was easier...and when ever I tried to say anything the boy would simply interrupt me and bombard Takeshi with more questions.

Oh let's not forget the best part...when ever Takeshi would walk past our table Ryo would shout out a question and Takeshi would pass by and answer it with out a second thought, grinning like a freaking Cheshire cat. I continuously stared at the clock that hung above my booth and counted down seconds until another minute went by...one minute closer to getting the hell away from here!

I held my face up with my hand and drummed my fingers on the table as the two boys were once again battling their knowledge about me. The place died down so Takeshi had time to talk more, much to Ryo's dismay, and here is the result:

"Favorite color?!"

"Purple."

"Worst fear?!"

"Spiders."

"Birthday?!"

"October ninth."

"Favorite flower?!"

"Cherry Blossoms."

"Favorite animal?!"

"Fox."

Both boys dropped their smiles long ago and showed their true emotions on their faces, their glares holding so much heat I could practically see flames behind them. Finally having enough of it I grabbed my plate and stood up, not that either male noticed, and walked over to Mr. Yamamoto and sat in one of the empty bar stools.

"Why are men so competitive?" I mutter as I put down my plate and began poking some food with my chopsticks.

"First date not going so well?" Mr. Yamamoto questioned with an amused expression.

"It was never a date to begin with." I sighed and eventually put down my chop sticks in defeat. "My dad is trying to get his dad to invest money into his company, we were just hanging out until they were done."

"That doesn't look like just '_hanging out_' to me." he replied gesturing to the teenage males behind me. I glanced back to see them still glaring to the point I almost saw sparks flying out but just sighed and turned back around.

"He likes me...but I'm not interested."

The older man smirked, "Only have eyes for my son, eh?"

I remained silent looking into the mans eyes before looking down, missing the older mans expression soften,"I'm glad he found you."

I lifted my head up, confusion showing on my face as I blinked, "What do you mean?"

The older man shook his head, his soft smile turning warmer as he looked at me, "Do you want to call your dad to come and get you?"

I briefly glanced at the time and towards the two boys who still haven't noticed my disappearance, "Yes please."

Mr. Yamamoto nodded and grabbed a phone for me to use as I watched the two bickering males.

"It's funny...it's times like this that make me feel like he might actually like me back..." I mumbled softly, not caring if the elder heard me or not as I reached my hand out for the phone.

"You'd be surprised." He replied smiling, as I turned around and smiled back.

"I' d rather not get my hopes up." I began dialing my home number and pressed it against my ear.

"Have you tried talking to him about it? It might help."

I looked at the man with a clear '_are-you-crazy_' expression before I heard my father answer the phone. "Hey dad, are you about done? I'd really like to come home now."

"Yes, we just finished up. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"If you don't mind."

"I'll be there soon." He answered and I heard a distinct click as he ended the call.

I smiled and returned the phone, "Finally, something is going right today."

"Raphaela!" I looked behind me to see both Rikuto wearing an apologetic expression, "I'm so sorry! But I need to go home...maybe we can do this again sometime? Somewhere less...crowded."

"Well..."

"Sorry but Mira-Chan and I are hanging out that day." Takeshi stated walking up behind Rikuto with a sheepish smile and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"I never said what day." Rikuto practically growled out.

Takeshi laughed merrily, "Sorry but we hang out everyday!"

I bit my lip and glanced nervously between the two boys and shivered as I could _feel _the smug smirk Mr. Yamamoto was making behind my back.

Dad...please hurry...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"How the hell does this help?!" I shrieked from my upside down position. The blood was quickly rushing to my head and a slight throb began to form near my temples. Jax held my feet from behind to keep my headstand steady as I continued to hold my position.

"We're pushing your body to its limits."

"We did that the first day!"

"This is different."

"How?!"

"This is an actual training technique. Shaolin monks would balance on their heads for hours to strengthen their necks for fighting. You've only been doing it for thirty minutes so stop whining."

I groaned as the throbbing became more intense and I felt my arms lower to try and help alleviate some of the pain.

"Keep your arms up!"

A grunt left my lips as I hoisted my arms back into their original position at my sides, "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Three hours."

"Your joking right?!"

"You haven't improved enough to continue with what I have planned next, so quiet down and get comfortable because you're staying like this for another two and a half hours."

"You realize after all this Varia crap I'm going to kill you right?"

"If you're able to talk you should be able to hold this position for four hours instead of three."

That shut me up.

Another thirty minutes passed and my head was pulsating with all the blood that was rushing through it. It's been one hour and my vision began to blur as my head and neck began to burn, my teeth stayed clenched as to not bite my tongue and my arms were shaking by my sides.

Suddenly my whole body fell forward with a loud thump and I began coughing as the pressure on my neck disappeared and I was able to breathe normally again. I ignored the pain and shaking of my muscles as I heaved myself into a sitting position and glanced up at Jax.

"So much for keeping me steady." I grunted as I ran my hand around my throat and the back of my neck, in hopes to calm the tremor in my muscles.

"We have company." He said calmly as he stared down a man wearing an orange jumpsuit and a yellow helmet with a small flashlight that reminded me of what miners would wear when digging.

I forced myself to stand and watched as the stranger came closer, "Can I help you sir?"

"It's nice to meet you Raphaela, my name is Sawada Iemitsu."

"Sawada..." I mumbled before my eyes widened, "Oh! You must be Tsuna's dad!" I quickly bowed in respect and smiled at the man, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

An amused chuckle passed the mans lips before a concerned expression over took his face, "It appears the Varia have shown up early, they are currently after the holder of the Thunder ring." He stared me straight in the eyes with his arms crossed, "Tsuna needs your help."

My body tensed as the man relayed the information to me, there were hundreds of questions running through my head, like why are the Varia here so soon? Who has the Thunder ring? How does he know about the situation at hand? Are the others okay? How did he know where to find me? However out of all my questions, only one made it past my lips.

"Where?"

The man smiled.

* * *

Faster...faster...faster damn it!

I pushed myself as I ran in the direction the older Sawada pointed me in, I continued running down the road and smirked as I saw a familiar explosion ahead of me. I willed myself to go faster and as I almost reached my group of friends I heard a voice from above me.

"This is Leo, the others have been defeated. I will continue the mission." I looked up to see a man with a black cloak and a mask standing on the roof of the building beside me. He proceeded to pull a baton from behind his back and I narrowed my eyes as I saw the electricity begin to spark around the blunt weapon.

Not wanting to waste a dagger that I couldn't retrieve I crouched down to pick up a rock and aimed it at my target, with the same intensity I would use with my dagger, I threw the rock and smirked as it hit the man on the head and watched in pride as he fell off of the roof onto the other side of the building. After a minute of no rustling sounds I smiled and darted over to my friends; Tsuna, Takeshi, Gokudera, Ryohei, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo. Who thankfully were all safe.

"Geez why does that stupid cow have a ring?" Gokudera questioned, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"So Lambo has the ring? Can he even do that? He's five!" I asked the bomber who scoffed and shook his head in annoyance.

"You're telling me, he'll just get in the way!"

"It's alright now." Takeshi commented calmly as he looked over our group.

Tsuna smiled brightly, "E-everyone!"

We all grinned back at Tsuna and watched as Fuuta ran over to hug the brunette for comfort, "Are you alright?"

"I am, but..." Fuuta then turned to look at I-pin with a worried look, forcing us all to look down at the small Chinese girl.

"I-pin are you alright?" I asked softly and crouched down to get a better look at her. She seemed fine, but there was so much dirt caked on her face it was hard to tell what was grime and what were bruises.

"Did you fight?" Tsuna added worriedly.

I-pin began to shyly scratch her cheek, "A little."

I pulled down my sweater sleeve a bit to cover my palm and used it to gently wipe some of the dirt and dust off her face.

After a closer examination of her I smiled, "Nothing a nice bath wont fix, but you do have a small cut on your head."

"Wait one second." Takeshi stated and dug through his pocket until he found a band aid and knelt down beside me as he placed the band aid over the girls injury. "You did well for being so little."

"I can't understand it at all." Gokudera seethed as Takeshi and I stood up and followed him over to Tsuna and Lambo, "Why did this idiot get a ring?!"

The bomber was furiously pointing at the young cow printed boy, who was currently laying on the ground whining about wanting to be carried home.

"Come on, it's alright since we're all safe." Takeshi interjected smiling happily as ever.

"Yeah you all were a big help." Tsuna added with a sigh of relief, "I wasn't sure what was going to happen."

"They certainly were weaker than I imagined." Ryohei pipped up and gave a thumbs up, "It was a breeze."

"That's just naive. There are low ranks in the Varia, the really frightening one is..." Reborn stopped mid-sentence as an uncharacteristic gasp came from the small hitman as his head snapped to our right. "He's coming."

A man then jumped from the trees surrounding one side of the road and over looked the bodies of the unconscious men before turning his cold stare to us, "Did you do this?"

None of answered and the man took it as his cue to continue, "Who holds the Thunder Ring?" His eyes then narrowed as he glared down at Lambo, "Is it that curly-headed brat?"

Lambo stiffened in fear as he grasped Tsuna's pant leg for dear life, managing to make the ring in his hair glisten from the setting sun.

Tsuna threw his hands up and nervously tried to wave the statement off, "I-It's not! T-This is a misunderstanding!"

"If you get in the way, I'll kill you." He stated as he began grasping two of the eight handles to what my guess was his weapons that he wore on his back. The man wore the same dark trench coat as the beaten up men on the street, but he was different. He was taller and more muscled, he had long spiked up brown hair, a strange tattoo on the left side of his face, and three piercings on his left eyebrow with a chain that connected to the piercing on his lip.

Imagine if someone tugged on the chain...ouch.

"Hold on, Levi."

"You can't hunt them by yourself."

"Share the prey."

Voices called out and with in a single second more men jumped from the trees and stood next to 'Levi'. There were five of them not counting the one after Lambo. Starting from the left there was a somewhat cute blonde boy who wore the same coat as 'Levi' but left it unbuttoned and showed off a purple and black stripped shirt, his blonde hair completely hiding any trace of eyes on his face, and had a small silver tiara resting on his head.

The next was a small figure, like a Reborn look-a-like really, only he wore the same dark clothes as the others and a black mask/helmet that covered most of his face, leaving only his nose, mouth, and small purple marks on cheeks to be seen.

After him was a big guy, and I mean a _big_ guy. He was freaking huge and had the matching dark clothes as his team mates, but unlike the others there was no skin anywhere to be seen. His hands were covered by gauntlets and his face by a metal looking mask that had some pipes coming out near the mouth for air.

Next was the most flamboyant man I have seen in all of my teenage years. He had the matching trench coat but his lined with thick reddish orange fur around the hood and sleeves. He also had his coat unbuttoned to reveal a white dress shirt and black tie, and wore dark sunglasses. But what really got me was his awkwardly styled bright green hair.

A little off to the side stood another male with short black shaggy hair with several pieces hanging in his face. His eyes seemed to be a hard brown color, however he wore an eye patch over his left eye. He wore the same cloak as everyone else and left it zipped all the way up, but you could tell he had on a black turtle neck underneath because instead of folding over the collar like a normal polo neck, he instead pulled it all the way up to his face until it was just under his nose, leaving his mouth to be unseen. For an added 'punk' look he had small chains overlapping the neck of his sweater and wore black fingerless gloves.

After that was someone we already had the displeasure of meeting with...Squalo.

"The situation has changed." The smallest enemy declared, "The other Guardians of the Rings are here."

I quickly glanced down at Reborn to see him looking at the small enemy with recognition, so is he like Reborn?

"S-So many?" Tsuna stuttered nervously as we all stared up at the enemies.

"Vio! How dare you trick me, you trash." Squalo smirked at us as Gokudera, Takeshi, and I glared at the man.

We may have held a small grudge...

"Which one of you has the rain ring?" The long haired man called down to us returning the glare. My heart froze for a second as I remembered who our Rain Guardian is.

Takeshi answered heatedly, "I do."

"So it's you?" The man smirked and drew his sword, "Three seconds. I'll cut you to pieces in three seconds."

Takeshi narrowed his eyes even more at the threat but didn't reply.

"Not Good! Not good!" Tsuna began panicking throwing his hands over his ears as if he could block out what was happening.

A hand grasped Squalo's shoulder and pushed him aside, "Out of the way."

"He's here." Reborn stated, indicating that this was the frightening one he mentioned. Meaning that this is most likely the leader of their group of misfits. "I never thought I'd see him again. Xanxus."

I stared up at the man and felt my whole body tense as he pierced us with a deadly glare. My whole body felt paralyzed as we watched the scene unfold.

Xanxus had the same coat as the rest with it unbuttoned leaving a white dress shirt and black tie to be seen just like his flamboyant friend, however instead of the thick layer of fur he instead had feathers around his neck and something that resembled a racoons tail hanging on the left side of his neck. He had tan skin and a face that was seriously born for the mafia.

He sent a heated glare directly at Tsuna, which caused the boy to topple over and almost cower at the man before us. I was going to help my friend but my body still refused to move and I couldn't take my stare off the terrifying man.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He seethed and lifted his clenched hand to reveal it glowing brightly.

"Boss are you going to use that so soon?" The flamboyant man asked as the group of man began backing away from his glowing hand. "Here?"

"Are you going to get us, too?!" Squalo interjected using his sword to shield his eyes as the glow got brighter.

"This is dangerous. Run!" Reborn ordered to our group.

That snapped me out of what ever trance I was in, you know something seriously bad is about to go down if _Reborn_ wants you to run away. I grabbed Tsuna's arm and helped pull him to his feet as Xanxus yelled out one word to Tsuna.

"Die."

Before I could even react Tsuna jumped in front of me and braced himself for the impact which caused my eyes to go wide as I stared at my friend in shock.

The blow never came due to a pickaxe landing right in front of the attacker, throwing off his concentration and causing the deadly light to extinguish from his hand.

"Hold on, Xanxus." We all directed our eyes to see Iemitsu walk out from the tree line with Basil and another man in tow. "That's enough. I'll take charge from here."

"D-dad?!" Tsuna called out in surprise but as I watched the brunette his shoulders relaxed the slightest bit, knowing that the blow was being delayed. I slowly let out a small smile at the brunette before shaking my head and watched the scene.

"T-That's the tenths father?!" Gokudera cried out in surprise.

The Varia seemed to be annoyed at the mans arrival forcing Iemitsu to frown, "Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external adviser."

The two men had an intense stare down before Tsuna interrupted, "D-Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Iemitsu, don't stick your nose in so late!" Squalo growled out, "All you know how to do is run around, you coward!"

"What was that?!" Basil defended, pulling out his weapon.

"Hold on, Basil." Iemitsu replied not taking his eyes away from the Varia, "I wasn't running. I was waiting on a response from the ninth. I've been having issues with your conduct and the ninths approval of it. I sent a letter to the ninth with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer." He explained and held up a rolled up piece of paper that looked almost like a scroll. "This is a direct order from the ninth."

"I don't know what you're talking about at all." Tsuna stated in confusion, "Why do you know all of this?"

"Vongola's external adviser, that is his post within the Vongola. One who is Vongola, but also is not. Normally he is an outsider, but during emergencies he has the right to succeed the boss. In actuality, he is the number two." Reborn related the information calmly, as Tsuna gaped at what was happening around him.

"D-Dad's number two?!"

Reborn continued as if the brunette never interrupted his explanation, "The external adviser also has a part equal to the boss in deciding the successor. He has the right to give the Half Vongola Rings to whomever he chooses."

"Half of the rings?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Reborn didn't bother waiting for an answer as he launched himself into another explanation, "The eight different Vongola Rings are just shards by themselves. They become proof of the successor when each pair of pieces is combined to become a Vongola Ring."

"So that's why it's so oddly shaped." Tsuna reasoned as he held his ring in front of him to examine it.

"In other words, you must have both halves to be the successor. Though it's rare for the boss and external adviser to pick different candidates."

Basil walked over to Tsuna and handed him a rolled up paper that looked like the one Iemitsu was holding a few minutes ago, "This is the direct order from the ninth."

"Direct order?" Tsuna repeated as he opened the letter and flinched when he saw a small flame at the top of the page, "A Dying Will Flame?"

I glanced at the Varia to see Xanxus holding the same paper with a flame on it as well.

The smallest Varia member spoke up, "That is the ninths Dying Will Seal. There's no mistake, that is a true direct order."

"I can't read Italian! What does it say?" Tsuna asked frantically staring down at the letter.

His dad gave a small chuckle, "To translate and summarize, this is what it says: _Until now I thought that Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a worthy successor and acted as such. However, perhaps because I am close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor. My son Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the tenth. However, there will be those who are unhappy with this change. That is why Iemitsu fought against handing the rings to Xanxus. However I do not wish for my family to fight amongst itself for no reason. Thus we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, through a method we can all agree on._"

I silently raised a brow at the Varia leader, is he really the ninths son? From what I heard about the ninth, their personalities obviously clash...but then again I guess that isn't too far fetched for some father and son relationships. Plus he is in the mafia, that no doubt must have hardened him.

Iemitsu took a small breath while his face grew even more serious, "This is what it means. Vongola successor, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also a successor candidate, Xanxus! The Vongola Rings that you both require to become the true successor...to decide who has the right to these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's family and the Varia!"

"Battle..." I mumbled to myself I stared at each of the Varia members, why does something feel off about this?

"A one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of ring!" Iemitsu directed, "After that it says to wait for directions."

"Directions?" Gokudera repeated as we all tried to wrap our heads around this.

However all thoughts of sanity pretty much went out the window when two female figures jumped from behind the tree line. They landed gracefully on their feet as I examined them. Honestly they looked like twins, they are the same height, same skin tone, same long purple hair with bangs, same black and white mask covering their eyes, and also both have whistles around their necks. The only difference between the two females are their clothing. One was wearing black flats, black pants, a white ruffled shirt with a small black jacket. While the other one wore black boots, red stockings, a short white dress, with a similar black jacket.

"I swear if any more crazies jump from those trees, I'm coming back here tomorrow with a chain saw." I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair, noticing Ryohei nodding in agreement next to me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Both girls spoke at the same time, "During this Ring Conflict, we will be the judges."

Tsuna looked at the girls nervously, "Who are they?"

The girl in the dress spoke up first, "We are the Cervello Organization, who serve directly under the ninth."

"During the Ring Conflict, our decisions are that of the ninths. The ninth believes that this measure will please all members of the family." The one in the pants finished, holding out their own letter with a flame at the top.

So the ninth really did send them...

They both then turned to the Varia, "Any objections, Xanxus-sama?"

They were met with nothing but his stone solid glare which they took as a no and continued, "Thank you very much."

Favoritism already...

"I have an objection." Iemitsu called out making the two girls turn to face him, "Even I, the external adviser, have never heard of the Cervello Organization. How can I allow you to judge when the future of the Vongola Family is at stake?"

"We can not recognize your objection. We serve the ninth and can not be commanded by the likes of you."

That did not please Tsuna's poor dad...

However the two girls continued, "Normally, one set of the Half Vongola Rings are held by the boss, and the other by the external adviser. Then during the announcement of the successor, a completed ring is given to the chosen eight. However this time has become an exception. The sets of eight chosen by the two of them do not match, and each handed out the Half Rings to whomever they chose."

Didn't Reborn already explain all of this?

"Meaning the eight led by Xanxus, chosen by the ninth; and the eight led by Tsunayoshi, chosen by the external adviser Iemitsu."

Never would have guessed...

"Now we'll prove which is more worthy of the Rings by having you bet your lives on them. The location will be Namimori Middle School, late at night, we will explain the details there. We will be waiting for you at eleven o'clock tomorrow evening. Farewell." They finished before jumping back into the trees and disappearing through the forest line, with the Varia following right after them.

Things just got a little more complicated...

* * *

After I relayed all of the information to Jax he decided it was now crunch time in my training. It was to be non-stop, no school or social life until my battle was over...assuming I live of course. I didn't even make it home until two in the morning, where I proceeded to fall onto my bed and not move until you could practically see the repeated letter 'z' above my head.

When I awoke I explained to my dad about missing a couple days of school, he wasn't too thrilled but didn't argue. After a brief look at the clock I dashed upstairs to change into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt and headed out to greet my group of friends before we parted ways for the day. No doubt Tsuna is probably freaking out from nerves, the others might not be as bad, hell they might even be excited for this.

As for me...

I spotted the three boys I was looking for and walked up to them just as Gokudera had finished saying, "We're going to win. Leave it to me tenth!"

"No doubt about that, let's show them just who they're messing with." I added determinedly, flashing a bright smile at our boss, who gawked at the three of us before staring down at his hand.

My bright smile dimmed into a softer one as I watched the boy, he must have been more nervous than panicked, but it seems being around his friends is giving him more reassurance. He really is growing...

"Hey Gokudera what's with the box?" Takeshi asked making us all turn to the bomber in interest.

Takeshi was about the open it but Gokudera tugged it away from him, only adding to Takeshi's curioustity. Which resulted in the two fumbling over the box for a couple minutes until Takeshi managed to sneak his hand into the box and extract what was inside.

"Paper planes?" The baseball ace questioned gesturing to the folded plane in his hand.

Tsuna and I looked at the now open box to see that it was full of planes, someone apparently couldn't sleep last night...

"What are you going to do with all of these paper planes?" Tsuna asked as we all looked at the bomber.

I smiled and shook my head remembering the day I had helped him fold some planes, "Still working on that move?"

"I almost have it down! I'm actually on my way to the mountains."

I nodded, "I'm on my way to the forest."

"You're not coming to school Mira-Chan?" Takeshi frowned slightly as I shook my head.

"I'm under strict orders not to go until my fight is over, in fact I wasn't even supposed to see you guys today."

Tsuna began to frown, "Why not?"

"Well..." I smiled shyly and rubbed the back of my neck, "I guess you could say I'm in crunch time for my training, Jax doesn't want any distractions."

"Then why'd you come?" Gokudera added, swiping his plane from Takeshi's hand and threw it in his box.

"Cause I can't go a day with out your beautiful smile Dera-kins!" I joked and pinched his cheek causing him to silently fume as the others laughed. "Seriously though, I just wanted to see you guys, yesterday was pretty intense so I wanted to make sure we were all on the same page."

"What do you mean 'same page' Mira-Chan?" Tsuna asked raising his brow in curiosity.

I smirked, "That there's no reason to worry, as long as we're together we'll win."

The three boys smiled and agreed until Gokudera's expression turned serious, "But what is the guy with the mist ring doing? Not showing up at a time like this..."

"I wonder what kind of person he is?" Takeshi added smiling.

I interjected as I poked his side, "Or she."

"I can only pray that it's a better person than the cow."

"I-indeed." Tsuna agreed.

"Hibari wasn't there either." The baseball captain continued putting one hand on his hips and threw his other arm over my shoulders.

Tsuna noded, "He should be training with Dino-san, though."

"Speaking of which," I frowned as I glanced at the three, "how will Hibari react when he hears that the fights will be held at Namimori?"

We were all silent for a moment and then simultaneously shivered at the thought. I foresee a lot of pain in someones future...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Are you crazy?!" I shrieked as I stood on the edge of a _very_ tall building looking down at the concrete covered entrance below, but then again any building seems tall when you are standing on the freaking edge of it!

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?"

"I'm not afraid of heights," I glanced over my shoulder at my tutor with an irritated expression, "I'm afraid of _falling_ _off _of them!"

"You won't fall off."

A small relieved sigh left my lips before I quickly sucked it back in as he continued, "You are going to _jump_ off."

"I repeat: Are you crazy?!"

"You have already practiced your parkour rolls that allow you to be able to jump from a high distance and not feel any pain, until now you have only been practicing from a standard height of ten feet, now you are you going to practice from a height of fifty feet."

"But parkour frowns on jumping from buildings unless it's an emergency!"

"If you do not jump, I will push you. There's your emergency."

I snapped my head to the right to see him smirking and as of now a little too close for my taste, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Remember we are doing this until you feel absolute no pain, then after we are going to free run."

I stared at the ground below me, but kept a watchful eye on the male making sure he keeps his distance for the time being. I slowly tilted my head glancing between the man and ground as I nervously asked, "Free run?"

His smirk grew.

* * *

As I rounded the corner and entered the front gate of Namimori I saw that Takeshi, Gokudera, and Ryohei were already here and waiting. I walked over to the small group and smiled as we stated our greetings.

"Mira-Chan you should ask Jax to let you come to school tomorrow, it was weird not having you there today." Takeshi all but pouted as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"You just miss having an arm rest...freaking skyscraper." I muttered the last part in annoyance when I noticed my lack of height compared to the athlete.

Gokudera snickered obviously over hearing my mumbled complaint before glancing at me with a small smirk.

"Hm? You say something Mira-Chan?" Takeshi blinked down at me curiously which triggered a small smile from my lips. His eyes showed off a small impish gleam, as if saying that not only did he hear me but he was going to get back at me for it.

"Nothing at all." I grinned up at the athlete before turning my gaze towards the boxer, "So what did you tell Kyoko? She called me earlier to ask about what's going on."

"Did you answer?" Gokudera asked crossing his arms around his chest.

"Nah, I let it go to voice mail, wanted to make sure my story would back up Ryohei's."

The boxer nodded his thanks and smiled, "I told her we were training for an extreme sumo tournament!"

I swear if I had anything in my mouth I would have spit it out at the mere thought, "She bought that?!"

"What do you expect? She's related to lawn-head here." Gokudera scoffed jutting his thumb in the direction of Ryhoei.

"What was that octopus-head?!"

Takeshi's arm retreated from their position on my shoulders as he held his arms up in a weak attempt to calm the two down, "Hey now, save this energy for when everyone gets here."

Noticing someone jog through the gate I smiled, "Speaking of which."

"Everyone!" Tsuna's voice called out, making the other three turn towards the brunette and offer our own greetings.

"Tenth!"

"You came Sawada."

"Yo!"

"Hey Tsuna."

"Sorry for being late. Lambo started playing hide-and-seek." Tsuna explained with a small smile as he held up said cow by the horns on his head, which would have been a cute moment had Lambo not been picking his nose. I glanced behind Tsuna to see Reborn walking over to us calmly, and sent the baby a smile to which he nodded.

"How dare you trouble the tenth!" Gokudera growled out his eyes sending daggers to the oblivious cow.

Takeshi smiled, "But there are some who aren't here yet."

"The holder of the mist hasn't shown himself." Ryohei commented.

"Hibari's not here either." I added as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's so quiet." Tsuna started as he scanned the area, "Was Nami-Middle the right place?"

"Are they not here yet?" Takeshi questioned as we all looked at our surroundings.

"They've been on standby for quite some time." An impassive feminine voice stated from behind us. Forcing our group to turn around and find the pink haired twins standing ion the small ledge above the front door of the school, only they weren't alone...behind them stood even members of the Varia. After a quick scan I concluded it was the leader that was missing.

"After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's Ring Conflict has been decided." The girl in the skirt started, leaving the girl wearing the pants to finish.

"The first battle will be between the Guardians of Sun."

"Guardian of Sun...that's..." Tsuna mumbled as we both looked at the determined boxer.

Hearing movement I looked back up to see the flamboyant green haired male walk closer to the edge of the hanger and stare down at Ryohei.

"So my opponent is that boy."

"So that's him." Ryohei spoke evenly, clenching his fists.

Before anymore could be said one of the pink twins stepped forward, "We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of the successor."

Both twins simultaneously pointed to our left while putting their other hands on their hips, "Please look over there."

As we did lights came on showing a giant caged in boxing ring with four giant lamps lighting it up from the top corners to allow proper sight.

It's like it was made for Ryohei...

"What is that?!" Tsuna exclaimed as we all studied the caged boxing ring.

One of the girls answered, "A special ring that was prepared for the Guardians of Sun."

The other girl continued, "This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardians of Sun. Likewise, we will be setting ups a unique combat area for each battle."

"What?! That huge thing?!" Tsuna yelled gripping his hair as if he was about to rip it all out.

"It cost a pretty penny." The blonde Varia member said calmly.

The smallest member agreed, "But since we know who's going to win, it was a waste of money."

"These aren't bad conditions for you, senior." Takeshi stated with a small smirk, his competitive side beginning to show.

Ryohei gave a smug smile while throwing a small punch into his other hand, "The ring is my territory!"

"If anything else, we at least have a home field advantage." I added earning a nod of agreement from the bomber next to me.

"The battle is about to start." Tsuna muttered before a grimace made its way to his face, "Ah I'm so nervous!"

Ignoring the commotion from the Varia on the other side of the ring, I gently put my hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Relax, you really think Ryohei will let himself lose in a boxing ring?"

"But-"

"Look at him." I said softly gesturing to the determined boxer, "Does he seem nervous to you?"

"No...but-"

"If he's not worried than you shouldn't be either," I smiled at Tsuna and added softly, "for now at least."

He hesitated for a minute before a small smile slipped and he nodded, "Thanks Mira-Chan."

"Now, Guardians of Sun, please come to the center of the ring." The pink haired twins spoke simultaneously.

"I'm going, leave it to me." Ryohei smiled and began walking towards the ring.

"Big brother..." Tsuna mumbled nervously.

"Hey Tsuna, aren't we going to form a circle or something?" Takeshi spoke up with an easy going grin.

Both Tsuna and Gokudera deadpanned at the statement but I just smiled and shook my head, should have expected that from him, that's what they do before and after every baseball game and practice.

Ryohei must have heard Takeshi's idea because the boxer suddenly turned around and smiled excitedly, "That's a great! I've always wanted to do that, especially since boxing is an individual sport!"

"Idiot!" Gokudera yelled and threw his hands up, "I'm not going to do anything so lame!"

However no sooner than those words left the bombers mouth, Takeshi grabbed his shoulder while Ryohei did the same to Tsuna and dragged them into a huddle. I smiled as both Takeshi and Ryohei held their unoccupied arms out for me to join.

I wrapped my arms around the two athletes and had to bite my lip from laughing at Tsuna and Gokudera's defeated expressions.

"Ryohei!" Ryohei exclaimed as we all bent our knees slightly instead of a clap, "Fight!"

Takeshi, Ryohei, and I bellowed a cheer together as Tsuna and said his in a slightly more awkward tone while Gokudera just stayed quiet. We all broke away from the huddle, except for Takeshi who kept his arm around my shoulders, and watched as Ryohei began to amp himself up.

"Alright! I feel my extreme power overflowing!" He stated excitedly and walked over to the ring.

"This is why I hate jocks!" Gokudera scowled causing me to snicker.

"He said 'Ryohei fight' by himself..." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Ryohei!" I called out after a split second decision and walked up to the boxer placing a soft peck on his cheek, "Good luck!"

The boxer slightly blushed and after a second of shock grinned excitedly, "I'm really fired up now!"

I smiled as the boy turned and made his way to the iron cage. I turned around to be met with three pairs of wide eyes causing me to blink stupidly.

"What?"

"Did you just kiss big brother?" Tsuna asked curiously.

I nodded, "I'm sure Kyoko would have if she was here, but since she's not..."

Understanding washed through each pair of eyes along with small smiles, while a warm arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Ma, ma. Don't scare me like that Mira-Chan."

I raised my brow at the athlete, "What do you mean?"

Takeshi shook his head smiling, "Just don't want to lose my armrest, that's all."

"Jerk..." I mumbled playfully and turned my attention back to the boxer.

He walked into the ring as the Varia did the same on the other side, one of the twins walked over to Ryohei and examined his ring, while the other did the same to the Varia member.

"There is no mistake." They both spoke simultaneously, "We have confirmed that these are the real Half Vongola Rings."

One of the twins carried on, "As a rule, the Rings will be hung from your necks."

The twin in front of Ryohei slid his ring on a silver chain and slid it over his head, letting the ring visibly hang around his neck.

Ryohei throw off his jacket exposing his bare and muscled torso, damn boxing does the body good, but apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed his 'awe worthy' body.

"Oh my! Now that I got a closer look, you have a pretty nice body!" The green haired man stated obviously eye raping Ryohei, "You're just my type!"

"What?" Ryohei asked clearly weirded out, but not understanding the situation.

Meanwhile the four of us gaped at the sight until Gokudera broke it first, "Ah...what did he just say?"

My left eyebrow twitched, "Did...that really just happen?"

"W-who knows." Tsuna answered as we all just stood clearly uncomfortable with the turn of events.

Ryohei lifted up his fists in the classic boxing stance, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going to fight fair and square!"

Bless his innocence.

"That pose must be for boxing, not very trendy..." The man commented as he took off his jacket and threw it to his side while lifting one leg up so that his knee was raised at waist height. "I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai."

"So Varia's Guardian of Sun is a martial artist, as expected." Reborn observed from his position perched on Takeshi's left shoulder.

"As expected?" Tsuna pipped up as we all looked at the mini tutor.

"Looking back through history, the Guardians of Sun always had very powerful fists and legs. Breaking down adversity against the Family with their bodies and becoming the bright sun, these are the duties of the Guardian of Sun."

"The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei, battle start!"

As soon as those words left the twins lips, giant stage lights from the top of the cage turned on instantly blinding everyone in the area. I quickly closed my eyes and held my hands in front of them to block out the intense brightness of the lamps.

"W-what is this?! The ring is shinning!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun." One of the twins answered.

I felt someone gently grip my wrist and tug my arm away from my face, before I could react I felt something slide around my eyes, risking a glimpse I cracked open my eyes to find that someone slid a pair of sunglasses onto my face. Glancing to see the hand that was still wrapped around my wrist and following up the arm connected to it, I found none other than Takeshi smiling at me with his own pair of shades on his face. I was confused for a second until I found Reborn, perched on Takeshi's other shoulder, handing Tsuna a pair of similar glasses.

How did he know to bring these? Where the hell did he keep these? Why did- you know what...I'm not even going to bother. I sighed and slightly shook my head, earning a slight squeeze from Takeshi's hand as he still softly held my wrist.

I felt my face begin to flush until I heard a familiar grunt and snapped my attention back to the fight to find Varia had the first hit. Wait a damn minute...

Tsuna reacted before I could, "The person from Varia is wearing sunglasses, so he can act freely! He can't put up a fight! Give big brother a pair of sunglasses too!" Tsuna begged the twin closest to our group.

She simply turned towards us, "We can not allow contact with the Guardian in combat. If you do, he will lose, and we will take the ring." She stated before ignoring us and turning back to the fight.

"That's..."

"That's dirty!" Gokudera scowled interrupting the depressed brunette.

We watched nervously as Ryohei began throwing blind punches hoping for a hit, only to have the Varia member land another hit knocking him to the ground.

"You're getting closer to my ideal body type. My favorite is the wasted, cold, unmoving body." The Varia member stated licking his lips.

I shivered in disgust, "Freaking creeper..."

"Is that..." Tsuna trailed off nervously.

"What a pervert!" Gokudera growled clearly as disgusted as I am.

Ryohei then charged the creep and managed to get a hit, bringing an instant smile to all of our faces, unfortunately the creep purposely took the hit and when Ryohei went for a harder punch the creep aimed his knee so that Ryohei ended up hitting a metallic looking knee cap that the Varia member was wearing.

"Like the Guardian of the Sun should, I reflected adversity back at you." Lussaria stated, "My left leg has a metallic knee guard composed of steel. You won't be able to use that fist anymore."

"That's not all," Reborn voiced, "Ryohei's body is dehydrated due to the heat radiating from the lights."

"Stand up, hey!" We all looked up to see Colonello watching the scene with his arms crossed and his birds claws holding him by his shoulders, the birds wings flapping to keep them in place, each donning a pair of sunglasses.

"Colonello!" Tsuna shouted in surprise.

"VIO! That brat is Colonello, one of the Arcobaleno." Squalo explained in annoyance.

I furrowed by brows at the word, "Arcobaleno..." I murmured and glanced Reborn, "Rainbow...?"

I noticed Reborn turn his head to me and nod before turning back to Colonello, what the hell does Reborn and Colonello have to do with a Rainbow? They do a skittles commercial together or something?

"Kyoko caught me and made me late, hey." Colonello explained not taking his eyes off of his student.

This seemed to have struck Tsuna attention, "Were you playing with Kyoko-Chan again?"

Ignoring the question Colonello continued, "It's about time. Show him your real strength, Ryohei!"

Lussaria scoffed and placed his hands on his hips, "No matter _who_ says _what_ at this point, it's useless. This boy is done for, I'll be taking him."

Ryohei slowly brought himself into a crouched position, "Master Colonello, I've been waiting for those words!"

"He got up!" I smiled.

Gokudera threw a fist up in victory, "Yeah!"

"B-but is he alright?" Tsuna questioned.

"His sweats evaporating." Takeshi observed.

Lussaria continued as he examined his nails carelessly, "Between you and me, our bodies were sculpted differently. You won't hold out much longer under these burning lights." He then looked down at Ryohei and smiled, "Hurry up and join my collection."

"No, not yet!" Ryohei exclaimed lifting his head up to face Lussaria while still having his eyes screwed shut.

"Nothing good will come from standing up. Your punches won't work against me."

"Yeah it didn't work." The boxer agreed calmly before holding out his injured fist, "My _left_ didn't!"

Reborn adjusted his glasses as we watched, "Now that he mentioned it, he's only used his left hand since he saved Fuuta."

"That's right." Colonello nodded, "He hasn't used his right hand even once, hey."

"But why?" Tsuna asked.

"First it's to let his cells rest and get them into their best condition. Second it is because he is the the Guardian of Sun!"

"This right hand is to reflect overwhelming odds!" Ryohei stated as he stood and began to grin, much to his opponents amusement.

"That's perfect!" The green haired man laughed throwing his hands out in joy, "That's hilarious!"

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know how strong the punch you've been storing could be, but it's pointless if it doesn't connect." Lussaria then began running in a circle around Ryohei so fast that it almost seemed that there were multiples of him surrounding our determined boxer.

"That's some amazing footwork." Gokudera commented

"Big brother!" Tsuna mumbled nervously, "He already couldn't see."

All of a sudden the man stopped and punched Ryohei so hard that he flew into the bars of the cage, bounced off and fell to the floor.

"Big brother!"

Ryohei pushed himself up, "I'm fine!"

The boxer then stood in another boxing position with his legs stretched in almost a lunge like form and his arms held in front of him, "Here I go."

"That's his right." Gokudera commented as we all watched the intense battle.

Lussaria held his arms up but to the side of his body as if framing his torso and neck and had the leg with the metallic knee cap slightly bent, "The moment you miss will be your last."

The Varia man then repeated his actions of circling Ryohei producing the appearance of multiples, however Ryohei swung his arm in a right hook successfully hitting the Varia man cracking his glasses and sending him back.

The man landed on his feet with a smile and a shrug, "That would have been bad if it were a solid hit."

"No he was so close!" Tsuna muttered weakly

"No," Ryohei spoke calmly, "I did hit."

At that I heard an unusual cracking sound and looked up, gasping at the sight, "The lights!"

"What?" Tsuna questioned turning his attention to me.

"Look up, tenth!"

"He couldn't have!" Lussaria exclaimed in an almost frightened tone.

We all watched amazed as the lights began shattering and the boxing ring began to dim, Ryohei began punching wildly at the lights until each one was shattered.

"Now we can finally fight on even terms." Ryohei stated as he opened his eyes, "Behold!"

"He can see!" Tsuna smiled as we all took off our sunglasses.

"That turf-head..." Gokudera smirked approvingly

Takeshi chuckled happily while I threw a hand in the air and cheered, "Go Ryohei!"

"He was going for the lights from the start." Reborn explained with a grin.

"It doesn't matter if his eyes are opened or closed. I simply can't believe that the pressure from his punches broke the lights!"

"Lussaria." The blonde boy from the Varia called out gaining both the males and my attention, "Take a good look at his body."

The man did as instructed curiously while I watched the blonde for a few more seconds before looking away.

"Salt crystals!"

"Salt?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"Right. That was the trick that broke the lights." Reborn replied calmly.

"Oh, I see." Lussaria sighed in relief, "The sweat from dehydration...only the liquid evaporated from the heat. Just the salt remained, and you put the salt on your fists and shot it like a shot gun."

"It's too late, even if you've figured it out!" Ryohei stated and lunged at the man for a punch, only to have Lussaria jump and land on Ryohei's head.

"Don't make me laugh too hard. My abs are going to split even more." The man joked and jumped off of the boxers head just as Ryohei was about to grab the mans leg, and landed in a crouched form facing away from Ryohei.

"What?"

"What made me shiver was the force of your punches, because I thought you broke the lights with their pressure." The man explained as he stood up from his kneeling position, "The only one who has done something like that before, the one who unleashed punches shining with light, was the original Guardian of Sun!"

The man then turned to face the boxer with a smirk, "But I can do such low-level things as that."

He then dashed behind Ryohei and made a swipe at his face, followed by more glass breaking from above them.

"He scraped turf-heads salt and..."

"Did the same thing." Tsuna finished for the bomber.

"No it requires more technique then that." Reborn began explaining, "The pressure from his fists blew away the salt on Ryohei's body. He is, indeed, Varia quality."

Lussaria grinned smugly as he put his hands on his hips proudly.

"Varia quality?"

"What is that?" Takeshi questioned in a serious tone.

"Varia is an assassin group that has perfectly accomplished missions said to be impossible for mere humans. No matter when or where...and these abilities used in assassination, the devils work...people call these the 'Varia quality' in fear and awe."

"As expected from Reborn, well said!" Lussaria grinned happily and turned back to Ryohei, "Do you understand now? Between you and us, the difference in skill is so great that this is becoming a game, not a fight."

"Tell me this is a game after you take this right fist!" Ryohei growled as he held out his clench right hand.

The green haired male responded by stomping his feet like a child throwing a temper tantrum, "You just don't get it! I copied that punch that you just threw! I know all about it."

"You never know until you try."

"Well said Ryohei." Colonello piped up, "That's why your my student, hey."

"Hey! Are you alright with this Colonello?" Tsuna questioned the hovering blonde.

"The maximum cannon is an attack that unleashes the power of all his cells. However, the energy hasn't completely transferred into his fist."

Ryohei looked up, "Master?"

"If there's a chance at victory, that's it. Condense all of your energy into your fist, hey."

"Here I come. Extreme!" Ryohei shouted and dashed to punch Lussaria, however just as he threw the punch the Varia man disappeared. Ryohei quickly jumped back and got into a defensive position as Lussaria ran around him in a circle again causing Ryohei to look in every direction to try and locate him.

"I'll show you an obstacle you cannot overcome!" Lussaria threatened with a smirk increasing his speed.

"He's faster than before!" Tsuna observed.

"It's almost like a split-form spell." Takeshi commented.

I watched silently as Ryohei closed his eyes and focused before they snapped open and punched, "Maximum Cannon!"

However his punch hit Lussaria's metallic knee, causing Ryohei to fall to the ground grunting in pain and cradle his hand to his chest.

"That sounded wonderful!" Lussaria laughed merrily shaking his hips comically while watching Ryohei's painful state.

"Turf-head!"

"His right hand, too!"

"This isn't good..." I mumbled biting my lip nervously.

"How long are you going to make us wait?!" Squalo called out angrily.

"So impatient..." Lussaria commented looking over his shoulder at his team behind him, "You don't have to tell me, I'm about to!"

"W-what do we do?! What can we do?! Reborn! Are you going to leave him like this? Colonello!" Tsuna bombarded looking between the two baby's who kept silent watching the match.

"This is the end!" Lussaria stated as he rolled his shoulder getting ready for his last hit.

"Big brother!"

Our group froze at the sound of a familiar feminine voice called out. We looked behind us to see Kyoko, Hana, and I-pin all standing there.

"Kyoko-Chan! Why are you here?" Tsuna asked nervously and backed up only to bump into his father who was calmly standing there with Basil by his side.

"Dad!"

"These little ladies were looking for Colonello. We escorted them." Tsuna's dad explained with an easygoing smile.

"Hey Kyoko, this seems dangerous." I heard Hana whisper to Kyoko and give me a look that clearly said '_you will explain this later'._

I hung my head and let a depressed sigh leave my lips, "I hate being a girl..."

Kyoko ignored her friend and ran towards the boxing ring, "Why big brother! You're all over!"

Lussaria crouched down next to Ryohei and looked at Kyoko, "Are you this little boys little sister?"

Kyoko didn't say anything but tightly grabbed my arm for comfort.

"You came at a good time. Your brother is about to lose to me, and I'm about to deliver the final blow." Lussaria stated and stood holding out his arms for emphasis.

"Stop, big brother! You promised me that you wouldn't fight!"

I swear I felt a sweat drop form and my left brow twitch at my orange haired friend. Glancing behind me to see the others reactions mirror my own, I sighed.

Its times like these you see a resemblance between her and Ryohei.

"Big brother!"

"Stop Kyoko! It's dangerous!" Hana ordered as she came to stand a little behind us, at a safe distance away from the ring, that Hana...always so smart.

"Big brother!"

At the sound of her voice we watched as Ryohei's arm twitched.

"He moved!" Takeshi exclaimed gaining all of our attention.

We watched as Ryohei turned his head to look at his sister, "Yeah, when those delinquents split my forehead in elementary, I did promise to stop fighting. But I also said this: I'm still a man! There may come a time when I have to fight. If it's going to make you cry, I...I won't lose again!" Ryohei stated as he got up with a determined expression.

Tsuna gasped, "H-he stood!"

"His feeling towards his sister have raised his energy transfer rate to 100%, hey!"

"Let's end this!" Lussaria yelled and lunged at Ryohei holding his knee out to block Ryohei's punch.

"I'll show you! This is the real Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei yelled and threw his final punch, and I swear I saw a light radiating from our passionate boxer.

His punch collided with the metallic knee and sparks were surging between the two pressured forces until the steel knee cover cracked and shattered as if it were glass.

"His punch! It hit!" Tsuna shouted happily.

Lussaria landed on floor with a loud thud and snapped his neck toward Ryohei, "I don't believe it! The metal knee was shattered!"

"There's no way he can block Ryohei's punch now." I smiled brightly as I placed a comforting hand on Kyoko's death like grip on my arm.

"I saw your fist shine, hey!" Colonello smiled proudly at his student, "Good work, Ryohei."

"Now let's go home Kyoko." Colonellos bird flew him lower so he was eye level with us and flew in front of Kyoko.

"Colonello-kun!"

"W-what's with this baby?" Hana questioned

"Wait my big brother!" The girl started but Colonello grabbed her other hand and began pulling her along with him, forcing her to let go of my arm.

"It's over now, and I'm sleepy, hey."

"Kyoko!" Hana called out and followed after the two.

"That was a good fight, full of tension. Now, hand over the Ring." Ryohei said calmly and held out his hand for the small trinket.

"No, no! I'm Varia! I'll win, even with one leg!" The man said desperately as his body began to shake. "It'll be easy!"

"What tenacity..." Tsuna commented

"That's not tenacity," I furrowed my brows watching as the Vaira man stood in an awkward position full of pain, "that's desperation."

"But why?"

"Let's go! Let's continue!" The men yelled anxiously.

"Why are you s nervous?" Ryohei asked in confusion.

"Hurry!" The man shouted before he was blasted from behind, forcing a gasp from our group.

"You pull it off when necessary." A small voice said turning our attention to the smallest of the Varia, "As expected from the boss's assistant, Gola Mosca."

We watched as smoke came from the mechanical Varia members hand, as the rest of the Varia stood there smirking at what we all witnessed.

Tsuna reacted first, "He shot.."

"What's going on?" Takeshi asked in shock.

"Kill the weak." Reborn's voice answered, "That is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations. Lussaria panicked because he was afraid of that."

I glared at the Varia across from us as they began to chuckle at the sight before them, I clenched my fists and lowered my gaze to the ground, "This isn't right..."

...But this is the mafia.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Ryohei called out to Lussaria and was about to help him until the purple haired twins cut him off. One stood in front of the boxer with her arms held out in attempt to block Ryohei's path while the other checked on Lussaria.

"Please stay back."

"We confirm that Lussaria can no longer fight. Thus Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle over the Ring of Sun. This is the end of the battle for tonight, and starting tonight we will regularly announce the following nights battle."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "We get to find out already?"

"We will now announce it. Tomorrow night's battle will be Thunder. The battle between the Guardians of Thunder."

"Thunder is Lambo!"Tsuna turned to look at Lambo who had been sound asleep on the ground through out the entire battle, "Can this little guy fight?"

"We shall see you tomorrow night." The twins said before jumping out of the ring. As soon as they were out the whole caged ring collapsed and I felt Takeshi's arms pull me into our group who was huddling to keep safe from the falling debris.

"They're terrible!" Gokudera scoffed as we watched the men walk away.

"I can't believe it." Takeshi added helping me up while the others stood as well.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko's voice called out making us turn our heads to see Kyoko and Hana rushing over, "Tsuna-kun, tell me the truth. What was my big brother doing?"

I sighed at Tsuna's stuttering form, the boy simply can't lie. That was just a low blow Kyoko...

"W-well..."

"It was a sumo contest." Gokudera, Takeshi, Reborn, and I all said in unison causing Tsuna's head to snap back to us.

"It's a hybrid sumo contest that's held in a ring." Gokudera explained with a straight face.

"It's actually pretty popular. That was a pretty good match, kid." Takeshi added gesturing to Reborn who was still perched on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"What about you Mira-Chan?" Hana asked crossing her arms around her chest, most likely annoyed that Kyoko has been dragging her around late at night after a baby.

"Female division, figured it was a good physical activity to take place of volleyball." I lied smoothly and crossed my hands behind my back, sending a reassuring smile to Tsuna who stared at us in shock.

You know what they say, a family that lies together stays together...right?

"Then it really was..." Kyoko blinked

"I told you it was a sumo contest." Ryohei answered as he walked over to his sister and put his hands on her shoulders, "We're going home, Kyoko."

The girl smiled brightly and nodded, "Yeah!"

Ryohei then turned to us and held out his hand, "Sawada, I'm giving this to you!"

"The ring..."

"You put the two pieces together right?" Ryohei connected the two halves and Tsuna put the ring in it's original box.

"We're going to win them all!" Gokudera cheered excitedly, pumping his arms up in the air, "The futures looking bright!"

Takeshi smiled and nodded, "Let's keep it up!"

"One down, seven more to go." I smiled, putting my hands on my hips and winked at the group of boys.

"That's right!" Ryohei agreed grinning, "Let's go, Sawada!"

"Eh, uh...yeah!" Tsuna finished with his own smile.

"Big brother what was that ring?"

"Oh that was a trophy for sumo." Ryohei answered easily.

"Oh!"

We all then said our goodbyes as we began our trip home, except Tsuna who stayed to talk with his dad, each of us separating after we walked through the front gate. As soon as the others were out of earshot I stopped walking and let out a deep sigh, placing one hand over my beating heart. I stayed silent as I stared at the ground sadly.

There's no way Lambo can-

"Mira-Chan? Are you okay?" A warm hand gently gripped my shoulder, lightly tugging me to turn and come face to face with a pair of concerned amber eyes.

I quickly dropped the hand that was over my heart to my side, "Takeshi..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered forcing a smile, hoping to drop the topic before it started.

"Don't lie to me, Mira-Chan." He replied softly as he placed both hands on my shoulders and stared me down.

I sighed in defeat and mumbled, "I'm worried about Lambo..."

Understanding washed through his features as he gave a small smile and pulled me into a hug, "You're not going to fall asleep tonight are you?"

"Probably not."

"Going to stay awake all night worrying?"

"Most likely."

The athlete gave a small chuckle and pulled away from the embrace, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward his house.

"Takeshi?"

"It's not good to be alone when you're like this Mira-Chan. So you're sleeping over tonight and coming to school with me tomorrow." He answered sending me a bright smile as he continued to pull me.

After a small moment of hesitation I smiled back, "You'll do anything for an armrest won't you?"

"There's no replacing you, Mira-Chan."

* * *

"Feeling better?" Takeshi asked staring down at me with a smile.

Takeshi brought me back to his house and gestured for me to keep quiet to avoid waking up his dad. Doing as instructed we made our way into the boys room with out making any noise and shut his bedroom door. Takeshi dug out his warmest pair of sweatpants for me and an old tee-shirt telling me to change while he turned around and waited patiently, not even trying to peek. I smiled at his kindness and changed as quickly as I could and then turned around and waited for him to change. Once we were both settled he sat me on his bed and turned on his TV, turning it down to a reasonable volume as to not wake his sleeping father on the other side of the apartment. We both sat next to each other on his bed with the blankets over us and his arm right arm around my shoulders, his hand rubbing my arm comfortingly as we watched an old baseball game.

I looked up at the boy and smiled shyly, "Yeah, but you didn't have to do all of this you know."

"I don't mind, I planned on you staying over anyway." The boy replied closing his eyes grinning happily.

I furrowed my brows, "What do you mean?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't want to be alone tonight. That's why I caught up to you to ask to come over." He shrugged opening his eyes but still wearing his grin.

I let out a small laugh, "You know me so well."

His grin grew as he looked at me, "I like to think so."

My smile widened and I quickly reached up and pecked his cheek before laying my head on his shoulder so he couldn't see my blushing face, "Thank you Takeshi."

After a moment of silence I felt Takeshi's hold on me tighten and a small kiss planted on my head, "Anything for my favorite armrest."


End file.
